Practicing the art of life
by Yasumi
Summary: Loki/OC When Cephera is forced to attended classes to better handle and understand her magic she soon finds herself in an odd relationship with Loki. But nothing ever comes easy, when their lives together is threatened by someone who has learned to hate them both.
1. Chapter 1:Asgard

Chapter 1: Asgard

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it?" Cephera complained.

"You've reached your first century in age and what have you done with your life? Nothing. You remain here and while your sister is being trained to rule this kingdom you're off running about the kingdom putting on elaborate shows of singing and dance. Everyday is a whimsical party to you." King Yorin, her adoptive father said. His words were not unkind.

"But I have no interest in learning magic." She replied. "I'll never use it." He laughed.

"Could have helped a great deal back when you first came here." He said narrowing his eyes. She knew what he meant. He almost died in that battle. She had used the only magic she knew how and healed him enough for him to survive. "Could help you in the future. You have a long life ahead of you. Not everything is going to be whimsical parties and sweets. You need to get off this realm and find yourself."

Cephera sighed. On the inside she was huffing like a child. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Seraphina."

Her father stood towering over her. He had a stern look on his face. "Your sister has coddled you for far too long. You need to learn to live on your own. The arrangements have been made. You leave tomorrow." His words where final and not to be challenged.

And that was how she ended up on her way to Asgard. It had been a year now since Odin, king of Asgard, had extended the reach of his realms to include some of the hidden outer realms.

Mechanova had been one of the first to join him. Their rainbow bridge, known as the Byfrost, was now connected to her fathers realm. She was escorted to the outskirts of the highly technological city to take the journey.

Seraphina had come to say her good lucks but no goodbyes. The sisters never dared say goodbye, only so long. They embraced one last time before the gates were opened and Cephera was pulled through the magical portal to Asgard, the realm eternal.

Upon arrival she was greeted by a dark skinned guardian. Her special mechanical cat sat on her shoulder keeping his green eyes focused on him. "Welcome to Asgard." he said. His voice was low and deep but he had a kind face. His eyes were a marvel to behold.

"Thank you." she said. She wasn't sure if she was the first arrival or not but she was given directions from the bridge to the palace. Go straight. Simple enough. She could see the large palace in the distance as she stepped out of the dome. The bits of city she could see from the bridge were beautiful. The city was a spectical of gold and silver.

The farther she walked into the city the more she was reminded of a primitive earth. Aside from the large impressive structures, the outskirts of the city was where the lower classes lived. Getting closer to the castle she was entering the markets. Stalls and shops alike surrounded the square. And finally just outside the castle, where the nobles lived in grand housing. The housing advanced but yet still holding the ancient feel. The palace was next. At the gates she handed over her transcript.

She had pleaded that if she had to do this her title should mean nothing while she was there. After all in the end she was not born a princess she was simply adopted into it. She held no real stake in the kingdom her sister would inherit.

They looked over her papers and allowed her in. The school itself was done in the lower floors of the palace far in the east. The courtyards there made for good practice areas. She was escorted to the grand throne/receiving room. She was not the only arrival.

At least thirty others were already there chatting and becoming familiar with each other. As far as she knew Asgard had the best teachers and classes for the arts in magic. One of their princes himself was known as the best sorcerer to ever live.

She joined the group of girls that had been looking at her. Cephera always tried putting her best foot forward when it came to socializing. She felt that you only lived once and making friends was never a bad thing. She enjoyed making people smile no matter who they were.

They greeted her warmly and began to tell her all the things she wasn't sure about. Like where she would sleep. It seemed she had her own room. Everyone did. The castle was big enough but she was still surprised. She had thought she would have had to share at least with one other.

All the rooms were small but lined up along several hallways overlooking the yards. There was also a stone stairwell that led up to a second level where there were more rooms. When a row call was done and everyone was there they all were shuffled along to their awaiting rooms.

They would have a full day to get their affairs in order before classes began the next day in the early hours and they would not end till supper. Any supplies required for alchemy, which apparently came hand in hand with learning magic, could be purchased in the market. They were given lists of the supplies. It seemed the basic was all she would learn for this week.

She wondered how this would work at all. Cephera's way of learning magic extended further then books. She wasn't even sure if she could learn from books. The magic itself, while natural for most, was something she gained through touch. She was able to copy the ability to use spells not the knowledge on how to properly apply them. In reality she shouldn't be able to use it at all. But she could and she would do her best to please her father.

Her room was plain. A small bed against the far wall. A balcony that extended all around the terrace to all the rooms. A vanity and mirror for her accessories, which she had none of anyway, and a small closet for her clothes. She unpacked the few things she took with her and sat down. The bed was soft and so were the sheets. She was told a servant would take care of cleaning their linens and laundry.

Down the hall was two communal bathrooms. One for boys and one for girls. She couldn't help but smile. It was a lot like some of earths colleges really. She hadn't been to earth since her and her sister left it over 80 years ago. Sometimes she missed it.

Bored she stepped out onto the balcony and looked down. She could see the yard they would train in. She looked up and saw another extended balcony above her. She hadn't realized the rooms made a semi circle around the area. She could see other people across the way but they were so far away from the large courtyard below that she couldn't even make out what they were doing.

Five years. That's how long training would be for juniors. All of them having longevity, five years was merely a hiccup in time. She would move on to senior for another five and then expert for ten. Only a selected few would progress to master. Most people just couldn't handle the amount of power that was needed to contain and use that kind of magic.

Cephera doubted she would make it past junior. Her body barely could handle the magic she could do as it was. She had nosebleeds at first and then if she cast the magic too long she would pass out. She was sure she would be one of those students everyone talked about and made fun of behind her back. In fact she expected it.

But that didn't bother her. She knew what she was and had accepted years ago that she would never have a normal life. How did one define normal anyway?

"Hello." a soft voice said next to her. Cephera jumped. She hadn't heard anyone approach her. It was one of the girls, Kat, who had talked to her in the throne room.

"Hi. I hope I wasn't ignoring you long. I was lost in thought." Kat smiled kindly. She had a pretty face. Her blond curls bounced when she would shake or nod her head. They reached just below her chin. She had two small dimples in her smile.

"No, I just got here. It's pretty isn't it!" she said looking around. Cephera nodded. "A new home away from home. I'm so excited!"

"Mmhm." Cephera suppressed the urge to frown. She still didn't really want to be there.

"Cephera? Right?"

"Yeah. And you're Kat." she smiled and nodded again.

"Looks like we're neighbours!" she gave a little jump of enthusiasm and Cephera smiled wide. She liked this girl. She had a lot of energy, kind of like herself. "So I'll see you tomorrow!" she waved and walked back to her room. Cephera watched people passing her as they explored a little. When she turned she realized the doorways back into the rooms were numbered. Smart idea.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Prince

Chapter 2: The Dark Prince

Cephera woke to start her second week of classes. Her first week had been a bust. She had made sure to touch the teachers on the way in after her second day. The first day she had tried to learn by book only but soon realized she was was incapable of it. Touching the teacher afforded her the knowledge of the spell but not the know how on how to cast or use them properly.  
Her first spell had been easy. But after being forced to practice it more then once her nose began to bleed as she knew it would. But it was a start. Her classes continued much like that. She was able to perform everything asked of her, though technically she cheated, but with repetition she would get a bloody nose. She had yet to pass out.  
She got a nosebleed so often their teacher had actually laid a package of tissues on the wooden table near her usual spot. Today was no different then the passed seven days.  
She finished wiping her nose after her last few casts and looked up. The teacher was talking to that man again. He was every bit as tall, dark and handsome as one would think looking at him. He was at least a head taller then herself, with his black hair reaching his shoulders and had striking green eyes. His clothes screamed important.  
"Him again!" Kat whispered in her ear.  
"You noticed him too." Kat nodded.  
"Everyday since we got here."  
"Who is he?"  
"You don't know?" Cephera turned to fully look at her. The entire class had stopped to stare at the man. "That's Prince Loki."  
"Odin's son?"  
"Well I hear he's adopted but yes." Cephera looked back over to the prince of Asgard. He hadn't looked away from the teacher.  
"What's he been doing here?" Cephera stopped staring to face her friend again. Her blond curls bounced back and forth as she shook her head.  
"I don't know. But nothing good I'm sure." she narrowed her eyes toward Loki.  
"Why?"  
"They don't call him the dark prince for nothing." Cephera remained confused. She didn't know anything about the royals. She hadn't bothered to find out. Never thought she'd see or meet any of them. "Do you know anything?"  
Cephera sighed and shrugged.  
"Ten years ago he tried to take his place as king on the throne here in Asgard. He had some kind of battle with his brother and at the end he fell into the abyss beyond the Byfrost. Everyone thought he was dead. But of course he wasn't. He showed up on earth a year later, killed a bunch of people and even mind controlled some of them and made them kill for him. He tried to use an army from an outer realm to take the earth as his own and become its king. He failed and was brought back here as a prisoner."  
Cephera knew her mouth was gapped open but she couldn't help it. If he was so dangerous and a traitor way was he free and walking around the palace? She voiced these concerns to Kat.  
"He spent five years being punished for his crimes but ultimately he was forgiven and given a chance to prove himself to the people. I'm not sure what he did but it obviously worked. Though many still distrust him."  
"I can't imagine why." Cephera said her sarcasm thick. She was looking now back to the prince with Kat at her side and when he turned they turned away in case he might see them staring.

***

The next three days Kat had been asking around to try and find out what it was the prince had been doing talking to the teacher. Both girls were curious as to what he was up too. It was almost like a spy mission. When he entered the courtyard they would attempt to read lips.  
By the end of the week Kat had everything they needed to know. "Ok so here's the deal." she said sitting in Cephera's room. "It seems he's doing some research of his own."  
"Research for what?" Cephera sat on the edge of her bed feeling giddy like a young high school girl.  
"Not what, who." Kat seemed just as excited. "He's been asking about the progression of the students. He's been looking for one or more students who seem to excel in their talents in magic to take and train privately himself."  
This wasn't as exciting as she thought. After all with her inability to use magic in great lengths she didn't fit the excelling bill.  
"But..." Kat said pursing her lips and scouching forward to whisper. "I know you hate rumors but I've heard something a little different, you know if you wanna hear em..."  
Cephera rolled her eyes. "Just tell me. You know I won't say no."  
"Some of the students have been saying that they heard he's secretly building his own army of magi. He's going to take students and mold them into his elite followers and try to once again take the throne." Cephera sighed. It was as absurd as she thought.  
"And you think the gatekeeper wouldn't know about this?" she scoffed falling back to hit the mattress in a bounce.  
"Well he's probably being very careful about it. I would."  
"And you believe this rumor?"  
"I think we should be careful no matter what the rumor is. And I think he's bad news." Kat said standing and stretching. Cephera laughed.  
"You, need to be careful." she said emphising the 'you' "You're actually good at magic." Cephera laughed as her friend left through the balcony door.

I hope everyone is enjoying so far. Not enough Loki? Don't worry there will be.


	3. Chapter 3: Something as simple as rain

Chapter 3: Something as simple as rain

A whole month had come and gone and Cephera hadn't had so many nosebleeds before. She was grateful she hadn't passed out yet. The other students did their best not to laugh at her when she'd start bleeding on her books but she knew they either felt sorry for her or irritated by her.  
She did however find the more she did magic the longer she could go without getting a bloody nose. It was progress, slow but still something. Once a month she wrote her sister a letter, just like all the other people not from Asgard. She shared everything in those letters. She said things to her sister she couldn't even say to Kat. But that was just the way of it. Seraphina was her family and even though Kat was a good friend there was just something's she couldn't say to her.  
Loki had come back to the classroom everyday. He would chat with the teacher and leave again. She found every time she looked at him she noticed something different. Like no matter what he would always stand with his feet slightly apart or that he always wore armor as if battle could happen any moment. He always had an air of confidence about him.  
He was handsome, she remembered thinking that one day when he was wearing a slightly tighter fitting outfit. She found herself staring often. She made up the excuse of being curious when Kat began to pick on her for it.  
The communal bathroom was the one place Cephera hated most. She had come to the point were she would go very late at night when no one was around. It seemed the bathrooms were a place for girls to talk about nothing but sex. Something Cephera had never made time for. What was the point? Sex was for making babies when you're married.  
Some of the girls spoke of it like it was a sport. They would compare how many guys, where their talents lay in best and even scoring them. She found the talk distasteful. But then she didn't know what it felt like. She had read books with sex in it and figured the books made it out to be a lot grandeur then it really was. Deep down though she always wondered. Deep down her internal hormones screamed at her and betrayed her commen sense. But never had she acted on the impulse to fornicate, much to her fathers dismay.  
Her father was a bit of a womanizer. She wondered often if his pemiscuous ways was why she had such a disinterest in it. The baths at night, however, were peaceful. She could strech out for hours without interruption. She often brought a book with her to read as she relaxed.  
The steam of the natural spring water made her skin turn a little pink. The water was scented with perfumes of jasmine and roses, depending on which bath you choose. Each bath could fit at least ten girls. She wondered what the boys scents were?  
When she climbed from the baths that night she hurried to her room and slipped into her nightgown. It was white. The sleeves started just at the edge of her shoulders and puffed out slightly till they reached her wrists where they tied tightly with pink ribbon. It came in tight just under her small breasts, also with pink ribbon, and then fell to reach her ankles. She looked down and could see the swell of her breast above the fabric.  
Her sister had picked it out for her as a birthday gift. She liked the feel of the cotten when she slept in it. She sat down on her bed now and petted her cat Shiaji. He purred a vibrating mecanical purr before stepping into her lap.  
When she heard it she wasn't sure what it was at first. A light tapping on her balcony door. She stood causing her cat to huff smoke. She moved the heavy curtains and looked out.  
The entire courtyard was being assault by rain and lots of it. Cephera felt her heart clench and she ran from her room Shiaji at her heels. She raced to the doors leading out to the yards and ran to the center letting the water soak her face and nightdress. She twirled and laughed spreading her arms wide. She hadn't felt or seen rain since she was 16 years old living on earth.

***

Loki was on his towers balcony looking down. When the girl ran out and began twirling around like a fool he continued to watch. Her cat was bouncing between her feet as she danced about, her face lifted to let the rain wash over her. Her nightdress becoming soaked and slightly see threw. He mused if she knew that.  
The cat was impressive. It was not of this realm. He wondered where she got it. He could sense the beasts power. He was running on magic of some kind. His eyes settled back on her. She was wiping her face and giggling. She ran and danced around some more before stopping to scoop up the animal and throw him in the air. It gave off a high pitched hiss and she caught it again. She acted as if she had never seen rain before.  
Even though she looked like a fool he couldn't help but smile. It was contagious, her smile. The fact that something as simple as rain made her smile like that reminded him of innocence long lost to him.

I'd like to thanks those already following and favouriting this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Shiaji

Miller330: Welcome to my new fic. Happy you like. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 4: Shiaji

Cephera yawned. Classes had become harder. The spells took more energy then ever to cast and she found herself ready to pass out after each class. She had several times fallen sleep in the middle of casting. The teacher had given her a very stern wake up call using very cold water.  
Today she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Lighting a fire should not be this hard. Loki was there today. Once they began to cast harder, bigger spells he had begun to walk around and watch the class as they performed. At least two people had caught themselves on fire from their nerves. Loki had put them out with a swift flick of his hand and no words uttered.  
Today she was determined to not make a fool of herself. She would not fall asleep. But before she knew it she had.

***

Loki looked down at her form slumped against the stone wall. He recognized her as the rain dancer. He watched her a moment before their instructor came over. "Oh, not again." she said and with a wave of her hand she summon a pitcher of cold water and poured it over her. She jumped to her feet with yelp. Loki couldn't help but smirk. Her face and heavy breathing was amusing.  
"Now dry yourself." her teacher said and walked away. The girl didn't seem to be able to. The dark rings under her eyes told Loki she was exhausted. Maybe she should spend less time out in the rain after hours and sleep. He moved his fingers and dried her off.  
He wasn't sure why he bothered. Doing things for her wouldn't help her learn it. He couldn't seem to help himself though. She seemed to look everywhere but at him so he continued his rounds.  
So far a few student showed potential but no one really stood out to him. But he was patient. He had five years to watch them before they were no longer beginners.

***

Cephera groaned. She had fallen asleep with him standing right over her. It wasn't that she wanted him to choose her to teach but he was a crowned prince of Asgard, It was a tad embarrassing despite no one knowing who she was. She would rather he didn't notice her at all but she was sure he heard all about her uselessness by now.  
She dragged her feet back to her room. She didn't own anything of value so she always left her door open so Shiaji could come and go as he pleased. She wasn't allowed to have him in class which was understandable.  
Today he was perched outside the door as if on guard. When she picked him up to take him to bed with her he nuzzled her cheek in an odd way. She looked down at him and saw a small scroll clenched between his teeth.  
She sat down and took hold of the scroll. He let go quickly and curled into her lap. She unrolled it and was shocked to find a note scrawled on it. She kicked herself mentally. Of course there would be writing on it it was a damn scroll.  
'Impressive beast, I'd like to learn more. Leave a scroll with your pet, he knows what to do.' she paused and read it again. Who the hell was writing her.  
She looked down at her cat. "Who have you been going to see?" she asked him knowing she wouldn't get a reply. She knew her guardian had been leaving her room for hours while she was in class. She tried to think of any classmates that would leave class for long periods of time.  
There was lots of them and she was confused who it might be. No one had asked her about him until now, but then no one saw him often as far as she knew.  
She pulled out a large scroll and tore free a small section. It couldn't hurt. It wasn't like he was a secret. 'Thanks. What did you want to know?' she rolled it up and stood to lay it on her vanity. Shiaji woke and grabbed it from her first and jumped to the door and waited.  
Now she was concerned. No one but herself had ever had control over him. But he would never do anything to put her in harm. She opened the door and attempted to chase him to find out who was this curious classmate was. She lost him when she reached the courtyard. She was forced to retreat back to her room and wait.  
He wasn't gone long. When he returned he had another note. 'Where did you get him?". Straight forward.  
'He was a birthday gift from my sister.' she rolled it up and before he could snatch it from her she gave it to Shiaji. She didn't bother chasing him this time. She was to tired. When he returned she was nodding off.  
'That's not what I meant. I meant what realm?'  
'Next time say what you mean then. I can't mind read.' she scrawled a face with a tongue sticking out. Man this was childish but somewhat exciting. 'He's from Mechanova.'  
Again he took off and returned. 'Thank you. Bed time, class in the morning.' she glared sleepily down at it and wrote another note.  
'Who is this?' Shiaji refused to take it. Apparently the conversation was over.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Admirer?

Chapter 5: Secret Admirer?

Shiaji never did take the note. Infact she didn't receive anymore strange notes since that one night and that had been a month ago. She had told only Kat about them and she was sure it was a guy named Celo. He had been watching Cephera since the day classes began according to Kat.  
Celo was handsome with his soft brown hair and brown eyes but Cephera wasn't in any way attracted to him, so she hoped it wasn't him. Though he did go to the bathroom often.  
Kat had been excited for her to have a secret admirer. But really how she came to that conclusion was still a mystery to Cephera. He only asked about her cat and it was one night. She never received flowers or gifts or anything afterward.  
"Maybe he's shy and wasn't sure what else to say. Go talk to him." she urged her one day during some downtime between spells.  
"What? No! We don't even know if it was him." she growled taking a deep breath.  
"Your loss." Kat shrugged and began to talk to the guy beside her. Her new late night partner. Cephera sighed and went back to casting. Today they were making things disappear. Or rather camouflage. They didn't really go anywhere but they melded with their surroundings to make it look like they had.  
Kat poked her in the side making her squeak. "What?"  
"Tonight a bunch of us were going to a rave on the beach. Wanna go?" Kat's tone told Cephera she was only asking to be polite. Cephera had already attended one of these parties thinking it would be fun only to find out it was mostly a bunch of drunk people making out. It was amazing how so many people, over a century and some two centuries old, could be so childlish. She couldn't talk. She often was too. Maybe it came with being ageless.  
"No." she told her going back to her magic. Kat didn't ask or bring it up again.

***

It rained again that night. She had seen enough rainy days now to contain her enthusiasm. She walked outside in her night dress and walked the yard with Shiaji. She found the rain soothing and made it perfect for thinking. She thought about her last few months.  
She hadn't had a nosebleed in a couple of classes now. It seemed using her magic often, produced healthier results in her. The fatigue was still there but she was getting a better handle on it. Magic was hard.  
Alchemy was easy. She enjoyed making potions. She stopped across from her own room above and sat on a stone wall. The rain pelted her hard. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. When she opened her eyes again she fell backward off the wall to the other side with a yell.  
Standing right infront of her was Loki. She hadn't heard him approach her and now she was on her ass. She was happy he was on the other side or he would have seen her very red face. She stood slowly and rubbed her rump. He was still there a grin across his lips.  
The rain didn't seem to touch him at all. In fact it bounced off him without leaving a trace. She blinked a couple of times. What should she say?  
"Your nightgown..." he paused and chuckled. "You really shouldn't get it wet." he told her looking her over. She looked down. She never had reason to look down before but now that she had she crouched back down behind the stone. She wore nothing beneath it and he knew it. The damn thing was see threw. Not completely. But enough to see her nipples.  
"Thanks for letting me know." she said without knowing if he was still there. She knelt up to look over the wall at him. He was still there and still grinning. When he turned to walk away she sighed inwardly. "Impressive beast." he said when he was further away. Cephera froze. What had he just said. The rain made it hard to hear but she was sure she heard him right.  
It couldn't possibly be him. She waited for him to disappear from sight and ran to her room. She pulled open her vanity and searched for the first scroll she had been sent. Her memory served her well. Those were the exact first words of the scroll.  
Her heart was pounding in her ears. Why not just ask her in class? Why the secret notes? She remembered what Kat said and shook her head of the notion. Secret admirers were for children not ancient princes. She realized she didn't know how old he was.  
"How could you?" she asked Shiaji. The cat tilted its head at her and purred.

***

As much as she wanted to tell Kat about Loki she kept it to herself. Kat didn't trust Loki and wouldn't approve. She was completely distracted with her thoughts all through class and only snapped out of it when he walked in.  
It had been a few weeks since they saw him. He was walking around like always. She cursed him. She turned red just at the though of her nightdress peep show. She would never go out in the rain again after that.  
When he made it to her she concentrated a little to hard on her spell and her nose exploded blood down her face. She grabbed a tissue quickly and kept her embarrassed face pointed downward. She heard him chuckle the same one as he had in the rain before he moved on.  
She retreated to her room the fastest she ever had after class that day. She closed the door with a resounding thud and locked it. She yanked off her dress. She had gotten blood on it again. When she tossed it in with her other soiled clothes she stopped.  
On her bed sat a neatly folded piece of fabric with a small scroll laid on top. She approached it like it might bite her and slowly picked up the note and unrolled it. 'Wear this next time you decided to go out in the rain.' she looked passed the note to the fabric.  
She reached down and when her hand made contact she felt the soft cotten and couldn't help but smile. She shook the dress out and was surpirsed to see, besides the neckline which was a sweetheart neckline as opposed to straight cut, it was extremely similar to her other nightgown. The length, she soon realized as she held it to herself, was also different. It came to just below her knees. It was black with light green ribbon.  
She decided right away she couldn't wear it and put it down. She sat and looked at it a moment. Why couldn't she wear it? He was only being nice. Not knowing what else to do she scribbled down a note 'thank you' and to her surprise Shiaji took it as if he had been expecting it. She let him leave the room and waited.  
'My pleasure.' was what the note had said when Shiaji returned.


	6. Chapter 6: Butterflies and Wolves

Please take note: the songs Cephera sings will be the stuff we are all familiar with. Though I am sure they are not the kind for Asgard in this story they are simply because I cannot write songs and it also gives you a sense of what it all sounds like. A feel for it so to speak. :p

Anastasia96: happy to see you like this one and that you also found enjoyment in my last one.  
Soirblanche: glad you like despite all my errors. I appreciate your input. I will think about a beta but to be honest I really enjoy learning to fix my mistakes on my own so I am less likely to make them again. :p I will be returning to those chapters tonight and keeping an eye open for those errors and maybe others. I am confused though. Why a comma after "Welcome to Asgard," if that was all he said? Thanks again for the heads up.

Chapter 6: Butterflies and Wolves

Her next few months had gone by Loki free. She didn't see him except in class and he didn't write her any more notes or send her anymore gifts. She had worn his last gift though. She had used it in the rain several times now.  
She never did tell Kat. Today they sat eating dinner in the soft grass silently. The silence wasn't by choice though. The instructor had cast this spell over them. She had an announcement and hated interruptions.  
"As you know, once a year, Odin holds a masked ball for all students and Nobles within the castle walls. This year is no different. The ball is at the end of the week. Everyone is required to wear a mask and no one is to get drunk. I will not be humiliated by drunken students in front of my peers." she warned them. "Further more I want you all to help decorate the ballroom using the spells I am going to teach you today." she clapped and everyone's mouths were unsealed.  
Cephera smiled wide. Finally a party she could dance at. Possibly even sing. Two things she knew she was good at.

***

Loki was in the throne room when the large group of students were escorted, by their instructor, into the grand ballroom. He followed. He watched as she set them in groups.  
It seemed levitating objects and sticking things to walls was on the agenda today. He watched as they were made to decorate the rooms high ceilings and walls. The rain girl was amoung them. She really couldn't handle her magic well.  
She had already dropped a few things when her nose began to bleed.  
He wondered how she had gotten this far. He took pity on her to some degree. She tried hard, this he could tell, but she seemed to be plagued by some weakness that buried her possible potential. He wondered if it was a mental block.  
Outside her classes he was always amused to watch her in the rain. When it rained he found himself on his tower balcony waiting for her to emerge into the courtyard. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her wearing the dress. Outside of class he found her strangely mysterious and that in turn peeked his interest. So far he had turned up no information of the girl aside her name.  
The dance would be interesting. He planned to be there. He usually was.

***

The end of the week couldn't have come sooner. She slowly laced up the front of her gown. She had chosen a dress of violet and white lace and silk. It hung off her shoulders and clung to her waist to her hips and then cascaded outward. There was a slit up the right side with white ruffles tumbling out. She had her hair half up in curls on her head and let the rest tumble down her back in its natural wave. She placed a thin metal worked mask over her face. The mask was the design of a butterfly and black with violet and clear stones in the wings.  
She took one look at herself and left for the ball. She arrived to meet Kat at the door, on her arm was her new boy toy. She was in an exquisite dress of royal blue and white. It brought out her blue eyes. Her curls hung down with only one side held back by a blue clip. Her mask was a peacock.  
"Wow, look at you!" she exclaimed her face bright.  
"I was about to say the same about you." Cephera replied, they laughed together and headed inside to mingle.  
She had no date and so danced herself around the room. She was happy to do it. She didn't mind dancing on her own. She had a few of her classmates ask her to dance but they lasted only a song before she was alone again.  
She didn't get bored. She kept herself entertained just enjoying the lull of the music. As the night went on she made her way to the band and gave them a sheet of music to play. She used a spell she had found useful over the years to make her voice loud like a microphone.  
The room didn't notice what was going on till she began to sing a song called Set fire to the rain. Mechanova had access to all routes of technology. Though she no longer lived on earth she still enjoyed its music. The moment the first words left her mouth all eyes were on her.

***

Loki had been watching her. Dancing with herself was something he had seen her do many times now and was not surprised by it. However he was surprised when she began to sing. By the sound of it, magic was not her first passion.  
She descended the stairs away from the band and twirled. He would have fun with this. He strolled from his perch against a far wall right up to her, took her in his arms and spun her. Her smile widened. He danced her as she sang. The faster part of the song he spun her often. She was light on her feet and fit nicely in his arms.  
When the music slowed she dared look up and looked into his face. He wore a wolfs mask and had, for once, not been wearing his armor. When she recognized him she stumbled a step before catching herself and composing her features back to singing strong.  
He grinned his usual grin and twirled her again. She followed him easily. On the last notes of the song he twirled her out and jerked her straight back in, catching her round her little waist forcing her body teasingly close. The song ended, he released her, kissed her hand and walked away.

***

She stood dumbfounded as the wolf walked away from her. Loki had left her quite speechless. She hadn't expected him there much less expect him to dance with her. The back of her hand tingled from his kiss and she willed the blush to leave her face.  
No one seemed to have noticed the exchange but her. What was he playing at? She had been there now for months and had met him alone twice, and had gotten a few notes and a gift. He seemed to enjoy the few fleeting moments he had to make her feel awkward and confused.  
He certainly didn't seem to seek her out completely. She could only assume this was part of the mischief she had heard all about, that he enjoyed so much. She suddenly glared at the back of his head, now over near the food. He was pouring up a drink. She set her face to a cute smile and walked over.  
Without a word she took the drink from him with a twirl, nodded her head once at him and walked away. He didn't follow and she wasn't sure what expression he wore but the somewhat flirty move made her feel all giddy inside as she took a sip of her beverage. It tasted better when it was someone else's. She laughed inwardly.


	7. Chapter 7: Journal

Chapter 7: Journal

After the dance she had seen no more of him alone. Her one year mark was approaching and to celebrate Kat had bought her a gift. It was a leather bound journal. "I thought you might like to have one. I've kept one since I was a little girl. I find it nice to be able to look back after so many years and be able to roll your eyes at the silly things that made you emotional back then."  
"Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't know gift giving was a thing the end of the year." Cephera felt bad. She hadn't bought her anything.  
"It's not. I just really wanted to get you something."  
"Thanks." Kat reached over and gave her bear hug.  
"Tomorrow we find out if we pass onto the harder level beginners. Are you nervous." Cephera shrugged. She wasn't exactly eager to move onto harder spells. The 'easy' ones were hard enough for her over the passed year.  
"Not really." she told her blond friend.  
"Well you better have passed. Who else will I be able to practice my spells with." she stood and began to leave but stopped on the balcony. "Oh yeah. You might want to use code for names in that journal. If anyone finds it you don't want everyone knowing your deepest, darkest fantasies." she winked and was gone.  
When she was gone Cephera looked at the book. She grabbed a quill and opened it up in her lap. As soon as the quill touched paper she felt nervous almost. And silly. Who writes their secrets down in a book. But she bit her lip. It couldn't hurt to write something.

Journal attempt one  
I feel stupid doing this. I can't see me writing anything in here of any real importance much less my fantasies.  
I just sighed loudly, do I need to write everything down? How does this even work anyway?  
Ok let's try again,  
Journal attempt 2  
Graduating my first year of classes here tomorrow. Nervous? No. Why? Because I am here for my family not me. I don't think I'll ever aspire to be a high ranking sorceress and couldn't care if I did.  
Kat, my bestfriend here, wants me to succeed, which is very kind of her.

Cephera stopped and thought. Once she got going it wasn't that hard after all. She still felt silly. She snapped the book shut with a slight thud and placed it in the drawer of her vanity.

***

Sitting in the courtyard the next day was surprisingly exciting. She was not surprised when Kat was rewarded for her ability to excel in the class. When it was her turn to receive her own assessment she found her stomach churning. Maybe deep down she really did want to pass.  
"Cephera, out of sheer determination I have passed you on to the next class. The spells will be a little more advanced. I pray Valhalla's angels see you safely through it." the instructor said and Cephera felt relief. Kat grabbed her from behind around the neck in her usual hug.  
She didn't get back to her room till late night. They had a small private party among the students down in the yard which was still going on but she needed sleep. Upon entering the room she once more saw a note on her bed.  
She walked over and picked up the small round bracelet of pure silver with green flecks along the edges. She unfolded the note. "Good girl." was all it said.  
She wanted to roll her eyes but instead she examined the bracelet. It was rather pretty but she didn't often wear such things. She put it down on her vanity and pulled out her journal.  
She hesitated before writing down his name. What could she call him.

Journal,  
Today the wolf has given me another gift. I'm not sure what to make of these gifts. He seems to have an interest in me but yet he never actually makes an attempt to spend any time alone with me. Our few brief meetings have been convenient and maybe even coincidence as far as I can tell.  
How do I feel about all this? Shamefully excited. Our meetings have left me somewhat eager to see him again. But I refuse to act upon these impulses. I won't seek out meetings with him. Tomorrow I head back home for three months and then back to Asgard for my second year of classes. I wonder if he will miss me gone, or if he even thinks of me at all.  
Maybe he gives gifts to more then just me. Maybe he has been playing this game with more then one girl. Is it wrong that that bothers me? I'll need to get Seraphina's opinion on this once I'm home.

Once more she put away the journal but after a moment decided that her vanity draw was not a good enough place. Instead she shoved in between the beds headboard and mattress. She didn't plan on bringing it home for three months when she had Seraphina to be her ears.


	8. Chapter 8: Traitor!

Guest: you asked for more and there is plenty more to come however you will always be faced with no next button and have to wait. :p I hope you continue to enjoy!  
Miller330: welcome back! Slow and steady lots of Loki and Cephera to come.  
Poodle warriors: welcome to the less dark side. I enjoyed your continued reviews on loyal servant. I wanted a bit of a different atmosphere to this one. Happy you like this too.

Chapter 8: Traitor!

Beginning of her second year was intense. She started her first class off with eight nose bleeds, and passed out twice. She had gotten back to Asgard over a week past and upon seeing Loki felt excited. He had come into the class as usual and observed.  
Her inability to handle her magic was annoying and embarrassing. Having him right there each time she bleed or woke after passing out was mentally exhausting. He didn't seem to look at her though. She felt a little disappointed. Maybe he had found someone else to play with since she'd been gone, or maybe he always had someone else.  
She had told her sister. Her sister was ecstatic. Though she hadn't told her sister who he was. She wasn't ready to unless something major happened, which at this point seemed unlikely. Her sister had even told their father who beamed with approval and he even talked about marriage, which was of course absurd and she told him as much. But the thought made him happy so she left with him still talking about the future Mrs. Cephera something or other.  
She got back to her room one day after being back for more then a week and found Shiaji perched on the bed and a familiar looking scroll at his paws, her heart beat fast. She sighed looking down at it. She picked it up and unrolled it. 'You're going to be the death of yourself if you keep trying so hard.' she glared down at it and tossed it with the other ones in the drawer.  
She climbed into bed without a reply and feel asleep almost instantly. Half way through the night she was woken by Shiaji pawing at her and growling. She jumped from the bed and he scratched the door. She opened it and he ran out. Her heart was pounding. Was there a fire?  
He stopped part way down the hall and mew'd for her to follow. She ran after him in her bare feet and found herself panting as he led her half way round the palace halls until they reach a spiral stone staircase god knows how far from her room.  
She stopped a moment to catch her breath before ascending the stairs rather slowly. Where the hell was he taking her at this damn hour? When she finally reached the top he was already gone inside the slightly open door. She pushed it open with a little grunt and closed her eyes when she saw him.  
Loki was in the room standing there as if waiting. Her kitten sized guardian rubbed her legs and she pushed him aside with her foot. "Traitor." she told Shiaji glaring.  
"So you're alive." Loki's voice made her look back to him.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she suddenly remembered his note.  
"You didn't write back. I thought perhaps you may have actually done yourself harm." feeling exhausted, tired and somewhat cranky she pressed her back to the wall close to her and slid down it and put her forehead on her knees.  
"Nope. Just exhausted." she waved a hand toward him as if to shove off all concerns he might have. She heard his footsteps but couldn't bring herself to look up. She knew he was close and just continued taking long, deep breaths.  
"You're not going to pass out on me are you?" he asked her his tone slightly teasing.  
"Haha. Can't pass out ON you when I'm not even touching you." she laughed making a joke. Not a very funny joke but a joke all the same. He chuckled and said something under his breath. She didn't catch it but it made her look up toward him. She didn't have to look far he had knelt on one knee in front of her.  
"I'm serious. Stop trying so hard in class. You'll do yourself more harm then good."  
"Why are you so concerned?" she knew her face was flushed but at the moment didn't care.  
"I find your situation interesting and unique. I have seen many students who were not good at magic but you are very good at it you just have this...illness holding you back." he tilted his head to look at her as she laughed.  
"Illness?!" she laughed again. "I'm afraid it's not something so simple." exhaustion made her mouth unforgivingly loose.  
"Then by all means enlighten me to your condition."  
"I..." she stopped. He had been to earth, had killed humans, had shown hatred toward them. Had wished to subjugate them to his will. She couldn't tell him she was human. He wouldn't understand. He might even kill her. "I was born with the crutch." she said keeping it simple. "Its not something I've developed. I simple just suck by nature."  
She yelled out in surprise when he plucked her from the floor into his arms. "Perhaps one day you'll tell me the whole reason." he said knowingly. She felt magic pass over her and he lowered her to a bed. She looked around to see the familiar area that was her room.  
"If you could do that why make Shiaji have me run half way round the palace to reach you?"  
"I didn't want you to scream and wake your classmates. I didn't realize how tired you were." he didn't make sense. If he had been worried she was hurt then how could he be sure she would show up in that tower? Unless he hadn't been worried. He just wanted a excuse to get her alone.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" he didn't reply he just grinned his usual 'I know something you don't' grin.  
"Your pet is not a traitor. He just knows what's best for you."  
"And that's suppose to be you?" the words had left her mouth before she could stop them. She couldn't see his face as he turned and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealous!

Poodle warriors: Loki will always love his games. I found this story fun for a change. I had to remember that Cephera grew up differently and so her attitude and views would no doubt be a little different as well. It's fun to change her but yet keep her the same :p

Thanks for the follows, reviews and favoriting. :)

Chapter 9: Jealous?!

Kat came running across the courtyard after class had ended hours before. She was smiling from ear to ear, which wasn't unusual for her. She joined Cephera on the stone wall. They met there often to talk spells.  
"Oh my god, you'll never guess what just happened to me!"  
"You're right, I can't guess so just tell me." Cephera said swinging her legs to bounce back off the stone.  
"I've been chosen to become Loki's personal student!" she squealed and Cephera felt her mouth drop open.  
"I thought you didn't trust him?"  
"Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" her happy face turned into a look of annoyance. "I've been offered a rare opportunity and have been recognized for my magic and that's all you can say?"  
Cephera shook her head holding up her hands. "Kat, you're the one that said we shouldn't trust him or at least to be careful. When did your opinion change?"  
"You're just jealous!" she said suddenly. Cephera snapped her mouth shut. Was she jealous? She thought a moment but it wasn't true. She wasn't jealous, just confused by her friends eager attitude after what she had said about Loki last year. Her attitude last year was the reason Cephera had never told her about Loki. "You're jealous because it will never be you! You suck at magic and you can't stand that the handsome prince of Asgard will be training me privately!" Kat jumped down from her perch and stalked off.  
"Kat!" Cephera yelled after her but her friend just kept going.

Journal,

Today I have somehow insulted my dearest friend and I'm not sure how! She talked about not trusting the dark prince of Asgard and now she welcomes him with open arms. Was it wrong for me to question that?  
On another note I met the wolf last month alone. He confuses me. Also Shiaji confuses me. This years seems to be starting off with confusion. I don't like it.  
The wolf seems to be seeking reasons to see me yet leaves me alone for weeks and even months on end with not even a note or a glance! What the hell it that about. He had me alone and all he did was bring me back safely to my room?! What was the point!

Cephera shut the journal. Since she had returned she hadn't opened it till then. Kat had given it to her and now she wasn't even sure if Kat was her friend anymore. Class would be lonely without her.  
She wondered what Loki would be teaching her. She was very good with her magic. She seemed to excel in everything shown to her. He had indeed picked the right girl for the job, whatever that was.  
She wasn't jealous. She had thought about it a lot since their talk. Loki was not hers to be jealous of and she knew she'd never be chosen to be schooled privately. She never pretended her powers were anything but what they were. She was weak which was fine with her.  
When she had healed her father that time, many years ago, she had tried so hard her nose bled and she had held on till she fell unconscious. When she woke she was in a infirmary bed. He was on one next to her. She had healed him enough to save him but just barely. It took her a week to recover her strength back.  
Cephera heard the rain. It rained often in Asgard and she never stood up an opportunity to enjoy it. She always took time to enjoy life's simple pleasures. After all you only had one life to live. She only wished she had something else to think about besides her fight with Kat.  
She threw on the gown given to her by Loki and walked out Shiaji at her heels. She walked barefoot through the grass and jumped up to sit on her wall. Her thoughts muddled and worried. She tried to piece together what Kat might be thinking but just couldn't come to understand any of it.  
"You looked bothered." Loki's voice made her jump. He was standing behind her. He seemed to like taking her off guard. Why couldn't he just walk in normally, wave and say hello.  
"I am." she admitted.  
"Tell me." he gracefully jumped the wall and stood in front of her. He was leaning both his palm down flat on the ledge beside her hips looking right into her face.  
"Ummm? My friend Kat. You chose her to privately train with you." she swallow. He was way to close for comfort.  
"I did." he nodded a single nod.  
"She accused me of being jealous of her new position and I don't understand why." he chuckled and leaned forward making her lean backward away from him.  
"I don't understand why either, it should be her who's jealous." his words were just above a whisper while his face came closer and she leaned back more and squeak as she fell backwards off the wall for the second time because of him.  
When she righted herself he was no where to be seen. Her face was burning red. Yes this year was full of confusion.


	10. Chapter 10: PDA!

Poodle warriors: yes her poor rump will never be the same. :p  
Next' guest: welcome back. Magical story, it warms me you feel this way. I won't keep you waiting please enjoy, things will be heating up soon.

Chapter 10: PDA!

Kat had been training with Loki during the same class hours as Cephera had in class. They hadn't talked since her outburst which had been a week ago now. She missed her. She missed their chats and her laugh. She missed having someone to be by her side passing her a tissue and laughing off her bloody nose.  
Odin was holding another masked ball. The last one apparently went so well he was having two this year. One early and one later in the year. She got ready in her room and choose a dress of green and black. Tonight she would wear the bracelet he gave her for the first time. She had chosen the dress to match it. She choose a songbird as her mask.  
She left her hair down this time. She wondered if he would be wearing the wolf again or something different, or if he would even be there at all. Cephera headed to the ballroom feeling a little low on self confidence. Being a loner was saddening. Until she lost Kat she hadn't realized how many friends she didn't have.  
She enetered the room with the party already underway. Dancing was already on the agenda but she didn't feel like singing today. She danced with less vigor then usual and was swept up to twirl by some strange man from behind.  
He set her back on her feet and she turned to see who it was. Loki's green eyes through a hawks mask surprised her. His hair was ruffled and messy and his clothes a little toned down. He didn't look like himself. In fact, had she not looked into his eyes she probably wouldn't have recognized him at all.  
"Not singing tonight songbird?" he asked her smiling.  
"I don't feel up to it." she told him as his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close his fingers intertwining into hers. She allowed him to carry her across the floor like that. He glanced over to her wrist and smiled at the bracelet.  
"Good choice. Matches the dress." he leaned down to talk into her ear. "You're beautiful." he said his breath tickling her ear.

***

Loki had deliberately sought her out at this party. She hadn't disappointed him in her dress. He enjoyed seeing those colors on her body. He had been watching her now since her first rain dance and everyday after. She didn't know it though. Was oblivious to his far off attentions.  
He enjoyed teasing her. Until he returned the broken prince many women hadn't preferred him at all over his brother or any other strong males of the Asgardian species. His new dark behavior had brought many women to his door now but he wanted her. He had plenty of women to be sure but he never felt like this.  
He wanted her close to him. Wanted her to want him. To crave him. The last ball he had seen a fire in her that sparked his interest all the more. She drew him in without trying and he wasn't sure why such an innocent creature had been placed before him but he would possess her.  
He held her firmly against him as he danced with her. He enjoyed the soft skin of her hand holding his. Enjoyed the feel of her small breasts pressed to him. He could see the smooth swell of flesh above her corset and felt a heat in his groin.  
His luck with woeing women over the years hadn't been very successful. He was good at bedding them but not so much getting them interested in him for simply being him. He wanted her to want all of him. His body, his mind, his soul. He was willing to show her the less darker side if it meant having her forever as his own.  
He wasn't worried about what Odin thought. He didn't give a shit were she came from or if she was common. He didn't know a stitch about her that she hadn't told him and he decided to keep it that way. When she opened up to him he would know he had her hooked.  
He looked down at her soft brown and pink waves. The pink was not natural. Magic perhaps. He wondered what made her change her hair in such a strange manner. She was looking at his chest with that cute pink flush across her cheeks.  
He stopped his movements stalling them both between all the other people who still danced. He cupped her face with both hands on either side and forced her to look up at him which proved to be an easy task. He leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her before she could back away or think about it.  
He felt her surpirse and anticipated her sudden jerk and held her solid to his lips. Her hands had come to rest on his chest, perhaps to even push him away. But by the time she placed them there he had moved his mouth along hers and she had been responding. She pushed her lips against his almost absently. He broke contact and turned his head and kissed her again.  
She gasped a little but once again responded nicely. When he pulled back the second time he noticed some people had stopped dancing and were staring. He growled and took her hand and led her away.  
When he had her alone outside the room, on a empty balcony, he pulled her against him again and kissed her. She was more receptive to him this time. Her arms circling his neck and one of her hands playing in his hair.  
He pressed her to the balconies stone wall causing her to gasp on impact. He took the moment to delve his tongue into her open mouth to touch and play with her own. Never had he kissed a woman so passionately. He usually avoided kissing them at all. He kept the kisses, when there were any, brief.  
When he broke away from her he stared down at her a moment before smiling, kissing the back of her hand and walking away.  
"You're a very confusing man!" She called out after him. He mentally agreed with her but didn't stop to look back.


	11. Chapter 11: Chocolate covered kisses

'Next' guest: you have no idea how happy it makes me to get your reviews. I am glad you are able to visualize the goings on!

Usedmemories: glad you could join me for my second Loki/Cephera story :)  
Happy you have been enjoying both. I was a little weary of posted my OC stories. Some people just don't like OC, but so far people do seem to enjoy Cephera and I am glad. I am sorry the chapters are short but I find shorter chapters posted everyday are easier for me especially if I hit writers block. Story is not due to end for a while :)

Chapter 11: Chocolate covered kisses

He led her to just outside the room were no could see and swept her to him again and kissed her. With ease he teleported them both to his tower were he lay her gently on the lounge sofa.  
He kept one arm about her waist as she squirmed a little. He left her lips and walked away. He could feel her watching him. When he returned he carried with him a bowl of strawberries. He had watched her long enough to know she enjoyed fruit.  
In another bowl he had soft melted chocolate. Her face was a flushed mixture of curiosity and confusion. He sat next to her as she still lay were he put her. "You like sweets, yes?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
"Yes." She answered trying to look into the bowl. He made a small table appear and put the fruit bowl down on it. He reached in and took one strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate.  
She seemed to catch on as he brought it closer to her the bowl catching the extra drips of chocolate. When he moved it to her mouth the rich sweet chocolate spilled over her lips and her chin. She giggled sticking out her tongue to catch it.  
She half succeeded as she finally was able to get the fruit. She took the entire thing into her mouth and laughed soundlessly behind it. Loki bent down and licked the chocolate from her chin and then kissed her sweet lips a moment before allowing her to chew her gift.

***

Cephera hadn't been in such a situation before. After the first few strawberries it became a game of sorts. The more chocolate he spilled on her the more he seemed to enjoy himself.  
She now lay with the back of her neck on his outstretched arm on her back, with him on his side pressed against her. He would reach across her to take another strawberry, dip it and deliberately paint her mouth just so he could lick and kiss it off.  
She was sure she had been laying with him for hours this way but didn't care. When he first brought her there she had thought he meant to have his way with her. But instead his little sweet kissing game was all it seemed he really wanted.  
He had stolen her first kiss and now she had lost track of how many times he had kissed her since. She was lost in the moment of joy and fun. He had removed her mask ages ago and his own.  
She accepted his next strawberry right down to his fingers and made sure to suck them before pulling the fruit completely away. His lips parted and he sighed at her newest move.  
He suddenly dipped only his finger in the gooey chocolate and offered it to her. She hungrily took it and sucked his digit and then licked off any remainder. He used the same finger to turn her head toward him.  
He kissed her again deeply and searched his tongue across her lips. She parted them allowing him entrance. She felt his weight shift so he was half lying on her as he continued his deep slow kisses.  
She sighed against his lips and brought up her arm that was partially trapped bent between them and touched his face. She caressed his cheek and he tilted into it and kissed her all the more.  
When he released her she was panting trying to catch her breath. "It's late." He said his nose touching hers. "Lets get you back downstairs." He climbed over her off the chair and picked her up.  
He took her to her room using his flawless magic and before he allowed her to undress and go to bed he kissed her one last time.

Cephera woke from the strange sweet dream. It was so unloki like but at the same time she wondered of he would do such a thing.  
She grabbed her journal almost instantly. The item she thought she would never get used to using was now something she just felt she needed at that moment. She wrote furiously.

Journal  
The wolf kissed me tonight. I had thought he was going to kiss me the other day in the rain but when he left me to fall off that damn wall I thought he was only playing. But tonight was the most remarkable night of my life. Dare I call it a date?  
I just dreamt I was curled up on a small couch being fed chocolate covered strawberries and kisses.  
This man will be the end of everything I had thought I understood about myself. I never, ever, thought I would want or need a man. Never dared think someone would like me for who I am. And dispite my inability to use magic to an impressive degree he still shows me fancy.  
I find myself wanting him to touch me as no man ever has. I find all thoughts of waiting for marriage riding from my mind to disappear when he's close. How did I ever let him in this far?  
She closed the book a smile never leaving her face. She wondered when she might see him like that again.


	12. Chapter 12: Making up

Usedmemories: I'm so evil, I love dreams.  
Miller330: no magic from loki all Cephera's mind going crazy. Lol  
Poodle warriors: I wanted a nicer Loki for this fic. Wooing is always nice to see sometimes.  
'Next' guest: I'm on such a roll every chapter I post!

All you guys and your reviews is what spurs me onward. Thanks everyone.

Chapter 12: Making up

Cephera had a hard time concentrating on class again. The night before left her mind racing. She didn't see Loki in class but of course he was off training Kat.  
Her teacher had spoken up to her several times to knock her from her thoughts. She was becoming irritated with Cephera. She managed to just barely get through her class without pissing off the instructor all together.  
When the class went back to their rooms she stayed behind and sat on her regular spot on the stone wall. She was smiling like a fool. She hadn't heard Kat join her. She was surprised when she felt her arm wrap around her shoulders.  
"So...who's the mystery man?" she asked as if they hadn't stopped speaking.  
Cephera shrugged off her arms and hopped down to her feet. She turned to look at her friend. She felt frustrated. "You can't do that Kat." she said shaking her head. "You can't just pretend like nothing's wrong between us."  
Kat looked down at the grass. "Look I'm sorry. I overreacted. I get why you acted the way you did. I wanted you to be happy for me and when you weren't I just got angry. I get it now, you were just concerned. And I'm happy to have a friend who would put their concern for my well being before feigned happiness."  
Cephera frowned. "You've waited a week to tell me that?" she turned to walk away. She decided she hated drama.  
"Cephera wait! I miss hanging with you. I've wanted to tell you about my training. I was ashamed of how I acted. I was afraid to face you. Please don't walk away." the pleading in her friends voice stopped her.  
"Promise me you won't blow up again."  
"I promise. " she put her hand to her heart. "So who's the guy?"  
"You listening to rumors again?" Kat blew out a puff of air.  
"Yes! Fine don't tell me." she laughed her shoulders relaxing from the previous tension.  
"So training with the prince?"  
"He's a drill sergeant. He doesn't let me rest for a minute."  
"But are you enjoying it?" Cephera felt the conversation to be odd. She wasn't sure she was ready to throw in the kissing with Loki. It felt awkward.  
"Sort of. I thought working aside a handsome dark prince would be more exciting or sexy even but not so much. He's cold and serious all the time. I can't crack a smile. I did once and he asked me if I found training funny?" she made a strange Loki voice and odd facial expression.  
"So he lives up to his reputation then?" Kat nodded.  
"If I die before the end of the year it would be a blessing. The magic he has me doing is insane. He told me I excelled so much in class he decided to skip right to the harder stuff. Only he said it more proper like."  
"Romantic." Cephera said sarcastically. Kat jumped off the wall and gave Cephera a joking push. Cephera laughed and ran with Kat on her heels.

***

They spent the entire night together talking until they grew so tired they barely stumbled to their rooms saying goodnight. Cephera walked into her room and closed the door.  
"Shiaji?" she asked looking around. She shook her head. When Shiaji disappeared it usually meant he was seeing Loki. Why would he be off with Loki tonight?  
She didn't have time to think about it. She was to tired to really care. She would not see Loki tonight. She flopped down onto her bed and fell right to sleep.  
Cephera woke to someone gently stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered opened. She turned with a smile on her face and her whole body jerked. "Kat?!" Kat was laying behind her in her nightgown smiling.  
"I missed you." Cephera found herself feeling awkward. She had never slept next to anyone else but her sister. Lying next to another female was odd.  
"You can't just come in here like that." she said to Kat as kindly as possible.  
"I'm sorry. You left your door unlocked." Cephera couldn't help but think what would Kat have said if Loki had been there with her? She sat up and noticed Shiaji was in the room.  
"Did you have my cat?"  
"Huh. No he was outside whining to get in. It's actually the main reason I came in. He had some paper in his mouth but he would let me have it." she shrugged and stood up off the bed.  
"He likes chewing paper." Cephera lied. Why was she lying? It wasn't that complicated to just tell her about Loki. She felt a sudden guilt wash over her. Was she a bad friend? She hadn't told Kat how she was receiving the notes. She was happy for that now.  
"I'm sorry for imposing while you slept. I won't do it again." Kat's voice was not unkind but did sound a little hurt. She left closing the room door behind her. When she was gone Shiaji jumped onto the bed and dropped the note.  
'I think it best if we keep us to ourselves.' she felt her heart flutter at the word 'us'. She looked at the time. It was still early considering how late she sometimes stayed up. "Bring me to him." She said to Shiaji.


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets

Usedmemories: I know! It funny how the word 'us' can be so exciting.  
Anastasia96: yes the chocolate covered kisses chapter was a tease. It was going to be real but I don't think Loki's a romantic like that so I changed it afterward.  
Am4444: glad you read and enjoyed my last one. Welcome to this one! Holland! Greeting to you as well from Newfoundland!  
'Next' guest: I can't have Cephera friendless now can I :p  
Poodle warriors: real friend don't fight for too long :p

Chapter 13: Secrets

Cephera followed her cat excitedly. It was a bold move her doing this. She had no idea what made her do it. Shiaji didn't bring her the same route as before which made her wonder where they were going.  
When they stopped far upstairs in front of two double doors she swallowed. Was this his room. She turned from the doors. She couldn't go in there! She picked up the cat and turned to walk away.  
Shiaji mew'd loudly and transformed. His small visage becoming large. She dropped him and he landed lightly on his feet in front of her. He had become so large now his head reached just under her chest. She had known he could do it but had never seen it happen. He was very menecing looking like this.  
He pushed her back with his large head till she thumped against the doors. He held her there until the doors opened and she fell backwards through them. She sat on her ass still staring at her guardian. She always wondered how he would guard her if needed. Now she knew.  
"Forever falling for me." Loki mused. She bent her head back to look at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she noticed he was wearing only his pants and she climbed to her feet. He had moved across the room to sit on a chair next to a small table.  
"Your note. I don't like keeping secrets." she said licking her lips.  
"Do you understand my need for discretion?"  
"You're a prince." he nodded but waved his hand at her for more. "You're the dark prince." he nodded again.  
"As much as I am a prince of Asgard I am still highly untrusted by many. Anyone associated with me tend to subcome to the same treatment. My actions at the party were careless but thrillingly fun." he grinned wickedly at her making her blush.  
"You train Kat. Will she get a bad reputation?"  
"I have explained it to her. She understands and has agreed to study under me anyway." he looked her over. His eyes raked her from head to toe. She was wearing her white nightdress only this time it wasn't wet. "You're nervous?"  
"A little." her voice was a whisper. He stood from his chair and walked back to her. He circled her slowly tracing his fingers over the fabric of her gown. She shivered involuntarily.  
"Do I scare you?" he asked his lips grazing her ear.  
"No."  
"Then what do I do to you?" he continued smiling as his lips remained touching her ear from behind.  
"You confuse me. And..." she stopped. She couldn't say that.  
"And?" his arms circled her waist and pulled her so her back was flush to him.  
"And excite me." she felt the heat in her face and closed her eyes.  
"Do you think of me often?" she nodded but didn't put voice to an answer. "When? When you're in class perhaps? Or maybe when you're alone in your bed?" his words were teasing. His arms tight around her. She could feel the strain in his pant pressed to her ass.  
She didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She seemed to have no voice at the moment. Her lips parted when he kissed her ear and nuzzled his face past her hair to kiss her shoulder and neck.  
"I need you to keep this a secret. You have secrets of your own do you not." she sighed heavily. She did. "Like your disability in magic. Or your true identity."  
"Indentity?" she asked stunned a moment.  
"I did some searching about you after you first caught my eye. Cephera Fair-o'lite doesn't exsist in our archived records." she inwardly cursed. Of course she wouldn't be there. Fair-o'lite was her mothers name. Her earth name. Drogo was her last name now. Cephera Drogo. "I don't mind your secrets. I can wait for you to tell me from your own lips."  
He spun her to face him and kissed her lips, his hand getting lost in her hair. Her arms instinctively came up to circle his neck. She kissed him back like she had the night before.  
Was this how it was going to be. Sneaking around to kiss this dark prince. Her heart was threatening to jump from her chest any moment as his hand tightened in her hair. She sighed against his lips. He started a fire within her that was hard to ignore. Considering who she actually was she was quickly deciding keeping them a secret was for the best.  
She turned her head and opened her mouth to him and his probing tongue. His hand found it's way our of her hair and slid down her arm, his other joining on the other side. The material of her dress stopped him from feeling her skin. She almost felt the irritation in his moves as he cupped her face instead his fingers brushing her cheeks. He broke free pushing her to stand arms length from him.  
"You should go." He told her and let her go completely. He backed up and waited for her to leave his room. She looked at him puzzled but she heeded his stern words and left. His sudden reaction puzzling and somewhat disheartening. It brought to her mind thoughts she didn't want to think.

***

Loki watched her very large cat guide her away. She didn't look back which was just as well. He closed his door as softly as possible. His hard length was throbbing in the confines of his pants and was almost painful.  
He wasn't ready to have her yet. Hadn't worked her the way he wanted. He wanted her to come to him with her wants and needs. He didn't want her in a spur of the moment, with only their adrenaline and hormones driving them.  
When he took her he wanted her to wake the next day and feel comfortable in his arms not awkward. He took a deep breath and unfastened his pants freeing his erection. He closed his eyes to picture her face as he gripped his own cock and worked himself.  
He wondered what it would be like to have her on her knees in front of him. Sucking and fondling him in the most pleasant of ways. For her to lick him from base to tip before taking all of him in her sweet little mouth. His hand worked faster. He needed release before he could sleep.  
He moaned her name to himself and grunted as he felt his hot seed spill onto his hand. He stayed pressed to the door for a moment to revel in his thoughts before moving to wash himself off.


	14. Chapter 14 Break up drama

Poodle warriors: Yes this Cephera often lands on her ass. I thought it was amusing as well.

Chapter 14: Break up drama

Cephera sat in the baths alone as usual. Today she found the scent of oranges wafting off the water. She never realized they changed the scents from time to time. It made her smile. She enjoyed all forms of fruit.  
It had been over a week since her last visit to Loki. He hadn't sought her out nor had she sought out him. Shiaji didn't seem to be visiting him and she was somewhat disappointed.  
When she left his room after his major attitude change she had thought he perhaps wanted her out because he was expecting someone else. She had doubts in her head as to weather or not he was just playing a game with her. She was known to be very naive, especially where men were involved.  
It was clear he lusted after her but yet he cast her away when he had her all to himself. Twice he had a chance to try and have his way with her and he hadn't even tried. Most would see this as a gentlemanly thing to do but not her. She found it strangely suspicious. He had quite a reputation. She had been keeping her ears open.  
She had kicked herself for even listening to the whispers. She had been the one to tell Kat that rumours only cause trouble and now she was listening to them. She pushed all those thoughts from her head. What ever he was up to she would find out on her own.  
When the water moved she opened her eyes and saw Kat climbing in. Her face was flushed and her eyes puffy and red. "What's wrong?" Cephera asked sitting stark straight. Her friend was clearly distraught.  
"He left me." She said breaking into fresh tears and throwing herself forward to embrace and cry on Cephera's shoulder. Cephera gasped and awkwardly patted her friends back.  
"He didn't deserve you." She said kindly. She wasn't sure who she was referring to. Kat wasn't known for her discretion with men. She often slept with one while dating another.  
"I've never been dumped. I'm usually the one doing the dumping." She whined her voice cracking. Cephera had to calm herself. This was the kind of drama she tried to avoid. Her friend was crying not because she was broken hearted but rather because her ego had been bruised.  
Cephera felt silly consoling her for such a thing. It shouldn't be surprising he dumped her with her inability to stay faithful. But Cephera couldn't bring herself to speak her mind. Doing so would just hurt Kat's feelings all the more. So she hugged her and told her it was all going to be ok.  
"You know what would make me feel better?" Kat said sniffing and finally pulling out of Cephera's arms.  
"What?"  
"There is a rave tomorrow. I want you with me. I need a party but I also need a friend by my side." Cephera held in her groan.  
"Alright, but just this once." She agreed after giving it q few moments of careful thought. "I have rules. I refuse to drink anything alcoholic and would rather you didn't either. I don't want to be the only sober one there. Also don't run off with some guy leaving me alone." Cephera said in her sternest voice.  
Kat's bright smile returned. "Deal. Oh Cephera! We're going to have so much fun!" She said excitedly.

***

It was another hour before she got back to her room. Kat had gone into great detail about the guy that broke her ego. The longer she listened the more Kat seemed to find peace with her situation. Finally she left when she began to fall asleep in the water and her skin was like a prune.  
Shiaji had been waiting for her outside the baths to walk with her to her room. The night was extremely hot. She removed her towel and didn't bother with her nightgown. She climbed beneath the sheets. She pulled out the journal and noted the happenings of the bath and her feelings on the rave.  
"Writing about me I hope." Loki's voice made her drop her quill.  
"You have to stop doing that!" She hissed glaring. She was grateful the sheets had her covered above her chest.  
"And you should expect it by now." He told her grinning. She wanted to yell at him for not speaking with her for over a week. She felt if he was going to continue kissing her and leading her on he could at least send her a note or something.  
He was once again wearing only his pants. She tried her best not to size him up. The room was only lit by a dim magic lamp making every detail hard to see anyway. "You've been having less nosebleeds in class." He said making idle conversation.  
She nodded. "The more I seem to practice the same spells the better I seem to handle them." She replied making sure to keep her blanket tight to her.  
"This is good progress." He agreed. "Your friend Kat was distracted today." She pursed her lips.  
"She was broken up with. Is this why you're here? Idle chat? I was just getting ready to sleep. I think it's time for you to leave." She said in the same stern tone he used on her in his room. He gave her a strange bemused look before moving toward her bed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he leaned down his knee pressing into the mattress.  
His finger was pressed under her chin and forced her face to tilt up to him. He grazed his lips over hers but didn't kiss her. "You're angry with me." He sounded amused which only fueled her irritation.  
"Yes, if you must know." She said narrowing her eyes but not moving her face away. "I feel like you're toying with me. I don't appreciate it."  
He growled suddenly and grabbed her roughly and pushed her flat to her back. The sheet barely stayed across her breasts. He pressed kisses down her neck to her breast bone. "Is this how you'd rather me. Ravishing you like you're nothing more then a means to an glorious intimate end." His words were strained. He licked back upward to her neck again and then nipped her.  
Everywhere he touched her skin felt like it was on fire. She shivered. "I sent you away in fear I might not be able to control myself and take you to bed before I took in any thoughts to how you might feel about it. I wanted you screaming my name beneath me but I feel you would have regretted it later." He didn't stop his kisses or licks in between his words.  
She clutched her hands into fists. She wanted him but he was right. She barely knew him and she would have regretted it. She began to understand the amount of control it took him even now to not rip the sheet from her.  
"I didn't realize, I thought..." He cut off her words with a kiss before disappearing. She lay on her back dumbfounded, feeling embarrassed and a steady heat in her groin.


	15. Chapter 15: Help!

Usedmemories: man I can't wait to get them together fully. Lol lots of sexy time and romance.  
Winter Sombrero (guest) I had two guests review I am thinking you made the comment about the cold shower if not I apologize. But if you need a cold show for that you're gonna need an ice bath for later chapters :p  
Guest: happy to know you're loving it!

Chapter 15: Help!

Cephera stepped into her longest dress. She had no intentions on attending the rave baring anymore skin then her arms, and breast bone. She tied the sash around the dress tightly under her small breasts and pinned up her hair.  
Shiaji was at her heels when she knocked at Kat's door. Kat opened it wide. Her low cut dress barely leaving anything to the imagination. She looked down, her hair pinned back.  
"Does he have to come? He kinda freaks people out." She said looking at her guardian. Cephera sighed.  
"Stay." She said to him. Kat smiled and wrapped her arm in Cephera's.  
"Thanks. We are going to have such a good, not drunk, time!" The blond was extremely excited.  
The way to the beach was lit with lanterns. The path was just as it always was. The smooth stone path felt nice on her bare feet and when she sank into the cool soft sand she sighed. She enjoyed the beach but usually she was alone there.  
She could see the large fire that was lit not far away. Kat began to skip to their destination her arm still holding Cephera's forcing her to follow in a rush. They were greeted with cheers and toasts. It seemed the drinking had started already.  
Kat offered to grab Cephera a water from the small wooden vender stand set up near the grassy edge of the beach. She nodded. Water was good. Kat returned with two clear drinks. Cephera sniffed.  
"I tasted both to make sure it's water and not spiked." She chided her. "You can sip mine if you don't believe me." She offered her glass toward her but Cephera declined. She was happy her friend was sticking to her word.  
The music was played magically from some place Cephera couldn't pin down. It was almost like it surrounded them. Some music slow and others wild, almost tribal sounding. After sitting to watch the bare minimum fun by people not making out Kat put her drink aside in the sand and pulled Cephera to her feet.  
She happily joined her to race across the sand in a fast dance swinging their legs about and twirling. It felt nice. Maybe these parties weren't so bad when you actually had a friend for company.  
She laughed and danced until she felt dizzy. She plopped her ass back into the sand next to her drink and finished it off handing Kat hers to also finish. They returned the glasses and went back to the frenzied dancing.  
Somewhere in the whirl of flames and twirls she found herself dancing with Celo. The guy Kat was sure had a crush on her. She turned her dizzy gaze to look for Kat but couldn't see her among the people while he spun her. She detached herself from him feeling awkward.  
"Where's Kat?" She asked stumbling sideways.  
"She went with my buddy down the beach for a race. All in good fun. We can join them if you like." She nodded. She didn't like being alone here. He moved to take her hand but she kept it from him and followed. Half way from the party Cephera got an overwhelming feeling of wrongness. Something didn't feel right. Her head was still spinning even after she had stopped twirling.  
She didn't feel normal. She was used to dancing and twirling why did she feel so disoriented. Celo stopped to look at her. He took her by the shoulders to steady her. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked her. She wasn't sure if his face was really that close or if it was her just being so dizzy.  
"No. I'm not ok." She stuttered slipping sideways. Everything from there became a blur. She saw his outline above her as she lay in the sand. He was saying something but she couldn't really tell what. She felt his hands pushing her dress off her shoulders and panic seized her.  
She pushed herself backward across the sand the best she could but he pinned her to the ground. He was being rough and she thought she heard him laugh. "Stop." She heard her own voice but it was shallow and almost a whisper. 'Help! Shiaji.' She mentally called her guardian.  
Something felt wet across her breast bone. She shook her head to try and gain control of her mind. Was it raining? But it didn't feel like rain it felt kinda like a tongue or a wet finger.  
Again she attempted to push him back with her free arm. He grabbed it and slammed it down into the sand. Cephera heard the growl before she saw Shiaji's massive outline. She made out the sound of Celo's screaming and then Shiaji was nudging her with his head to sit up. She barely kept her balance as she grabbed hold of him and awkwardly pulled herself onto his back.  
She sat there as he ran across the sands. She slumped forward everything spinning around her. The last thing she remembered was passing out as the beach breeze kissed her face and Shiaji ran onward.

***

The sound of a thud against his room door stirred Loki from his sleep. The roar of the feline beyond it had him on his feet immediately. He flicked his hand and the door swung open. Shiaji stalked in with Cephera unconscious on his back.  
Instantly Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off into his arms. She was surprisingly heavy for such a little thing. He laid her on his bed. Her dress was dirty and sand was stuck in her hair. Her face was fully flushed and her dress partially down her arms.  
Loki was perplexed. What brought her to this state of mess. The cat had shrunk down to kitten size and was in his bed perched next to her head. He touched her red cheeks and they felt like they were on fire.  
Her forehead also felt hot to the touch. He opened her mouth a jar and sniffed. There was no alcohol on her breath. Her breathing however was shallow and clipped.  
He made a cold cloth appear from nothing and pressed it to her forehead beneath her side bang. It wasn't enough. She was still burning up and fast. He picked her up from the bed and brought her to his bathroom. Using magic again he filled the large stone bath with cold water and stepped in both of them still dressed.  
He sat with her across his lap. After five minutes or so her teeth began to chatter. The cold didn't bother him. Her eyes shot open and her whole body shook fiercely. He felt her face as her eyes stared at him shocked and confused.  
He allowed the temperature of the water to slowly heat up so as not to shock her body. When she stopped shivering he let the water stay as it was. Her hand was clutching his upper arm as she lay across his lap her head cradled on his other arm.  
"What happened?" She asked choking a little.  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would be able to explain it to me."  
"I was at the rave with Kat..."  
"The rave?" He gave her a distasteful look. He didn't like the thought of her there. He knew what went on down there. Had he known she planned to go he would have stopped her.  
"Kat wanted to go. We promised each other no drinking and no leaving the other one alone." She chewed her lip and put a hand to her head. "I was dancing with her one moment and then the next I was dancing with Celo..."  
"Celo? From your class." She nodded. Already Loki didn't like Celo.  
"He told me Kat went with his buddy down the beach. We went to look for her but everything started to get confusing. I couldn't walk straight. And Celo he was..." She hesitated. He could see her thinking behind her pretty violet eyes. "He was touching me. I fell in the sand and he wouldn't let me up."  
Loki scowled. He really didn't like Celo. He had to treat this carefully. He was still on close watch with Heimdell and couldn't just kill the boy. Loki wasn't happy that someone tried to take what was his.  
"Did he violate you?" He asked his voice strained and angry.  
"No. I called Shiaji to me. Kat, where's Kat?"  
"I don't care where your 'friend' is. She wasn't suppose to leave you alone. Had she not you would not be here in this state." He growled. He felt Cephera's hand squeeze his arm.  
"Please. I think we were drugged. We only drank water but we did leave the drinks by themselves. She could be hurt somewhere, or worse." She swallowed thickly.  
Loki sighed and stood taking her with him. He dried them both using magic once more. He hadn't used his magic so much for trivial things but he was in a hurry. He put her back on his bed. "You stay here." He said to her. "She does not step foot outside this room until I return." He said to Shiaji, who mewed in response. He left the room feeling murderous, dressing with a thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Forbidden

Trigger moonshield: yes I decided to try a different kind of Loki without trying to OOC  
Poodle warriors: yes I enjoy Shiaji greatly.  
Reaper Airuisha: haha I like your loopy grin :) your post made me whoop.  
A Guest: when u signed in as A I was reminded of pretty little liars, I'd like to think all forms of Loki is sexy Loki.  
Usedmemories: drama drama drama. I enjoyed her brief unconscious bath. Perhaps next time she'll get a better one.

Chapter 16: Forbidden

Cephera couldn't remember falling asleep in Loki's bed. She woke snuggled into a pillow. She rolled to look around, Loki wasn't there but her guardian was there his blue eyes watching her closely.  
She was under bedroom arrest, she remembered frowning. She wondered if he had found Kat? The sun was up and she was no doubt missing class by the look of the height of the sun. She rested her head back on the pillow.  
She curled her legs closer to her body and closed her eyes. Had Celo really been trying to take advantage of her. Or was he trying to help her. She had felt afraid and threatening but she couldn't be sure what he was doing.  
Who drugged them? Why drug them? When did they become drugged? She didn't have an answer to any of it.  
She almost sensed Loki's return without opening her eyes. She sat up quickly to look at him. "Kat?" She asked immediately.  
"She's fine. It seems she never left the party and passed out near the venders bar. She's now in her room sleeping off the effects of whatever it was you ingested." She could tell by his face there was more. "As for the boy I've had him removed from Asgards on grounds of assault. He's lucky I don't kill him." Cephera opened her mouth to protest, she couldn't be sure of that conclusion. "Do not defend him." He held his hand up to silence her. "I have cleared your absence from class. You are to stay here for the remainder of the day and night until I can be sure there are no side effects."  
"But..." he shook his head warningly.  
"I forbid you access to such parties again. They are dangerous and I don't want you there." He told her moving toward her. She swallowed and watched as he sat down on the bed shifting her a little toward him as the mattress sunk under his weight.  
He cupped both her cheeks and looked right into her eyes. "You'll be the death of me." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "From now on when you leave the castle grounds you are to consult with me first and aside from class your cat is to go with you everywhere."  
She felt odd having to consult him for anything she did. He wasn't her keeper. She was not a child. But he didn't talk to her like she was. The way he said his words were demanding but also strained with worry. She couldn't find it in herself to say no. She rarely left the castle grounds anyway.  
"I'm sorry." She said putting both her hand on his wrists as his hands still held her face. He pulled her forward to meet his lips on her own. She sighed into the kiss and allowed his arms to wrap around her.  
Was this how her life would be now? Forever in his arms but also just a secret. She was content to a degree but someday she would have to tell him who she was. What she was. Would he still want her? Would he still kiss her the way he was kissing her now.  
Everything about this sneaking around seemed forbidden but so right. She kissed him back eagerly. She never wanted to be kissed and held so badly as she did with him. She got to see him so little that it often felt like a dream.  
When he leaned her backward to lay down she was suddenly reminded of her dream. She also couldn't help but wonder how much self control he had to let her spend the night in his room. Would he even stay there at all? His hands still stayed on her face and the only time their kisses ended was to grab air only to be started all over again.  
Finally he pulled away his face alight with a lust she hadn't noticed before. He stood from the bed and pulled her with him. "I will fetch clothing from your room, bathe while I run some errands." His voice sounded tense. She watched him disappear.  
Having a bath all to herself was absolutely heaven. Just knowing no one could come to disturb you was gratifying. She undressed as the water filled and climbed in. Why anyone would need such a large stone bath all to themselves was beyond her understanding but she stretched out with no complaints.  
Shiaji watched her from his perch on the side of the stone wall his head tilted as if curious. But he made no attempt to get in. She mused how life like he was despite being mechanical.  
By the time Loki returned she was out of the water and wrapped in a towel. He took a moment to ponder something before handing her the clothes. She changed in the bathroom. He had chosen her black nightgown to bring. She rolled her eyes and sighed. He really was serious about her sleeping there.  
She felt fine. She wondered how Kat was feeling? What if Kat was looking for her. Cephera realized she might have to find an excuse as to where she was all day and night. She was bad at outright lying.  
When she emerged from changing he was seated at the desk and looked up. He waved toward the seat he had placed beside him. She sat down and groaned. He had also fetched her text book with the various spells they were currently learning this year.  
"Really?" She asked frowning.  
"You've missed your class today. Best to catch up." He had the text open to a spell she had yet to learn. Levitation. She took a deep breath and began to read the how to before trying to perform. He was also reading a text of magic though it looked much more complicated.  
Every time she'd look toward him his hand would come up to latch onto her head and turn it back to her own studies.


	17. Chapter 17: Confession

Poodle warriors: I enjoy protective Loki. The last line was also my favourite.  
Next guest: I agree. Shiaji and Loki do make a good team! Haha here is more.

Chapter 17: Confession

Loki could feel her eyes on the back of his head. It had seemed a good idea at first, having her stay with him. It had been to make sure she was going to be alright after her ordeal on the beach but then it became more of an excuse to have her near him.  
Having her near him was not his best plan. The temptation to take what he wanted from her was higher then ever knowing she lay beneath the blankets with him. He could picture himself rolling over and pulling her to him, his hands exploring every curve her body had to offer.  
The moment she climbed into bed he had turned from her simply because of his instant arousal. "Must you keep staring?" He finally said. She must have thought he was asleep because she gasped in surprise.  
"I'm sorry. This just feels so...strange." She said softly, almost embarrassed. "And in my defence you're the one who insisted I stay the night." She said her voice mildly teasing. But he glared into the darkness her words irritated him a little.  
"Had you been able to be trusted, to be left to your own devices, unwatched I would not have insisted." He said back his tone a little harsher then he meant it to be.  
She sat up quickly. He had offended her. Her body language screamed so. "I didn't ask to get drugged!" She snapped and was on her feet. "I didn't ask for your protection and I never asked for your attention!" He only had time to turn before she disappeared leaving him speechless and his mouth gapping.

***  
Cephera screamed as she reappeared and was sliding down a roof. She went right off the side and luckily hit the streaming water below. Had the fall be higher she would have surly been dead.  
Using the spell to teleport out of there in her anger could have cost her her life. But it hadn't. She pulled herself onto the grassy area that was the palace gardens. She trudged bare foot and soaked across the grass and back toward the palace. Her nose was bleeding and her head was pounding.  
She had no intent on going back to him. She would go to her room, where she belonged. She left wet puddles behind her as the guards gave her a strange but amused look. They knew she was permitted inside and didn't stop her but they did stare as she disappeared down the long hall.  
It took her what seemed like forever to get to her room. As soon as she opened her door she had to hold back a growl. Loki was waiting for her inside looking more curious then angry.  
She shouldn't have been surprised he was there. He wasn't one to give up easily. "I didn't mean to offended." He said looking her over. "But now I believe I am owed an explanation." He titled his head downward in a very serious look.  
She shook her head. "I didn't like what your words implicated..."  
"Not an explanation for that. I understand what it was I said and the effects. I wish to know how you used a spell you have not yet been taught and will not be taught until you hit your last years here." Her mouth formed an O but no sound came out.  
She really hadn't thought things through. She swallowed. "I ahh..." Her hands played with each other absently in front of her. "I don't learn spells from books." She started. She currently felt like a student being scolded. "I don't have the ability to learn magic the way you do. I sort of cheat." He didn't respond but his look was intense. "My magic comes from being able to copy it from touching others." There she said it. She bit her lip and waited.  
Most people who had magic had at least one spell they were born to cast. "Is this part of this crutch you refuse to explain to me."  
"Maybe...not really. I don't seem to have a limit on how many spells I can copy. I only have a limit on how well I cast them, how strong they are. Controlling them is also difficult." She knew why she couldn't use magic properly but part of her still feared telling him. She no longer feared he'd kill her but more that he would no longer like her.  
"I had hoped you would one day tell me yourself why you cannot use magic without illness. But tonight I find myself wanting to demand that you explain."  
Taking a deep breath she made a decision. It was better to tell him now before their little tryst went any further then to wait and tell him later. "I'm human." She blurted after only a moments thought.  
The silence in the room was deafening until finally he spoke. "You believe yourself to be human but I can assure you you're nothing of the sort. Humans are incapable of using magic. To do so would kill them." He said the last part a little slower then the rest.  
"I get sick because I am human. My body can only handle so much. I'm an anomaly. I was born next to a half twin sister. Sharing a womb with her is how I obtained the ability to copy others magic and I also gained longevity." Her body was shaking. His sudden smirk made her look around for something that might have been amusing.  
"You have heard if my misdeeds on Midgard and this is why you feared to tell me." His realization came quickly and she only felt all the more nervous.


	18. Chapter 18: In the arms of a god

Next guest: I love cliffhangers, or rather I love leaving off with them, I'm a little evil that way. Also regarding loyal servant, thank you so much for calling it a master piece. I was very proud of that fic. I am truly happy you enjoyed that as well.  
Poodle warriors: honesty is the best policy. :p though not always the route taken.  
Trigger moonshield: tension...you have no idea. :p  
Mrs. Dragonfire911: all good things come with time :p as much as I want them to have sex already I am afraid it's not quite in the cards yet hehe  
Usedmemories: Cephera's teleporting is much like storming out only with more flair. Lol.  
Am4444: I have you hooked...woot!

Chapter 18: In the arm of a god

Loki couldn't help but smirk. The situation was ironic in many ways. The very race with which he once wanted to rule and felt were beneath him had been the very one this woman had been born of. The woman he meant to claim as his own and possess as he had possessed no other woman, was human.  
And he didn't care. He had long since stopped caring over trivial things. The team the avengers, who had brought about his downfall, had proven to him at least some humans were to be contended with. He had developed a certain amount of respect for that band of heroes.  
He watched her looking all nervously at him. She was shifting on her feet. Her dress dripping on the floor. He wondered a moment where it was she had teleported herself. Somewhere wet was obvious. He would ask her later but right now he wanted to only touch her.  
When he moved toward her she almost stepped back but stopped herself her eyes watching him. When he was close he held out his hand for her to take. Quizzically she looked at it and then placed her own small hand within. He teleported them back to his room where he wasted not a moment before he had her pulled against him and kissing her.  
"Foolish girl." He said pulling away a moment. "To think such things matter to me." He kissed her again his tongue moving across her lips. She parted them and let him in. He tasted her mouth and tongue. Dancing and swirling together before he allowed his hands to grip her dress.  
She gasped into his kiss when he bunched her dress up high enough to place both his hands on the soft skin of her waist. She didn't pull away. She stood still and kissed him back.  
He slid his hands up along her sides and then one across her slim belly. He curved that same hand up to trickle his knuckles up further and then graze across her breast. Her breath hitched but still no protest came.  
He couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. He was tempted to see how far she would let him go. But he had to remain controlled. Her hands now gripped the fabric covering his arms. He broke her hold on him when he pulled her nightdress off altogether.  
Her hands shot up to cover her chest and her whole body shivered at her sudden nakedness. She stood before him wearing only her underwear and her face a pretty shade of red.  
He drew her close again finding her arms to be solid against her chest. He bent low and kissed the side of her neck and then again a little lower. "Come to bed." He said moving to her ear and licking the hollow of it. She shivered again. "Let me hold you while you sleep." He said almost assuring her he meant not to take her.  
He felt her nod and he moved backward with her following. She never gave up her crossed arms from hiding her from his eyes, but she would. This was something he would have from her tonight. He deliberately removed his upper clothing manually. Her eyes never left him as he did so.  
When he moved the sheets he turned and kissed her quickly. He spun her and forced her to bend backward till she was lying beneath him. "Don't hid from me." Loki's voice was a harsh whisper. He kissed her neck where he left off and lower to her shoulders. He kissed every bit of flesh in between before he lay on his side next to her and walked his fingers over her arms. When he reached one hand he wrapped his fingers around it to gently lift her arm away.  
She was breathing heavily as she relinquished the hold she had there. Her other arm followed shyly and she closed her eyes. He used one finger to circle her nipple furthest from him. Her mouth parted and she took a shaky breath.  
When he pinched her now hardened bud and pulled playfully she moaned. Loki smiled and moved down to place his mouth over the nipple he had yet to play with. She gasped and moaned again her fingers of one hand finding a hold on the sheets below them and her other hand curled near her mouth.  
He sucked and licked her nipple. He teased it with his teeth, careful not to harm her. Her moans only made it all the sweeter. His hand grasped and played with the opposite breast. His fingers pulling and tugging on her rose coloured bud.  
"Do you like this?" He asked making her open her eyes.  
"Yes." Cephera's voice was barely a whisper.  
"The next time I wish to touch you or see you here, will you hide from me?" She shook her head no. He climbed over her again and tasted the other side both his hands working them. Her over all response to his touches pleased him.  
Loki finally stopped his touches and looked down. He had left quiet a few marks across her breasts. It was unintentional but they were easy to hide. "Get in bed." He ordered. She did and he climbed in next to her. He pulled her so she was wrapped tightly to his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
"How do you do it?" She asked out of the blue.  
"Do what?"  
"Avoid... Avoid the temptation to stick it in me." She shifted a little against his clothed erection.  
"With great difficulty." He replied and said no more.


	19. Chapter 19: Jasmine scented Loki

Usedmemories: I enjoy dragging things out in a hopefully unannoying way. Lol.  
Mrs dragonfire911: hehe there will be more action. I'm building up to the big day. I hope you got my pm but I didn't find you rude at all.  
Trigger moonshield: I'd like to think I have an evil side for fics at times.  
Dancingwithinsanity: thanks for your review. Happy you are enjoying.  
Next guest: Loki had a lot of patience :) I will always have a cliffhanger waiting not every chapter but they will be there.  
Poodle warriors: Look what she got, Loki got a little reward to :p hehe. But will it all pay off?

Chapter 19: Jasmine scented Loki

Cephera adjusted the top of her dress to cover her newest hickeys he had left on her chest. Since that first night she allowed him to taste them he didn't seem to get enough. She hasn't slept in her own room in over two weeks.  
She found her breasts sometimes sore with his, sometimes, rough treatment. He seemed content for the moment with just tasting and teasing her entire upper body. She often thought of how it would feel when he moved lower. His tongue and mouth felt so good on her chest she got wet thinking about lower.  
She had continued using the communal baths late at night. She rarely saw anyone there and the water made it hard to see the state of her chest anyway. She never did have to make an excuse to Kat about her whereabouts after that night on the beach. Kat had slept the entire day away.  
Kat had however apologized to Cephera for allowing something so dangerous to happen. Cephera had tried to calm her and assure her it wasn't her fault but Kat would have nothing of it. It spread quick about Celo being kicked out but not as to why. She was grateful for that.  
Her entire two weeks of classes had been nothing but frustrating. Between passing out, nosebleeds, and then Loki time after, she was run off her feet and her mind.  
The bath is were she relaxed now. Loki had not so much request as demanded she return to him that night. She needed this alone time. It's strange how comfortable one could get with someone after just two weeks of sleeping next to him and being fondly molested.  
Part of her was afraid to allow him to venture down south. She was afraid he'd never let her leave his room again.  
She dipped her hair back to waft in the jasmine scented water. Before sitting straight again. When she heard footsteps she lowered herself to cover her chest.  
A woman who was not part of her class came into view. She was absolutely stunning. She was tall and slim. Her black wavy hair cascading down to her just below her shoulders. The towel she had wrapped around her made no secret to the size of her breast. They were quite large for her small frame. Cephera looked up to make eye contact and found herself staring into deep emerald eyes.  
She would never mistaken those eyes. She glared. "Seriously!" She said turning her fully naked self away.  
"You refuse to bathe in my room. So I've decided to join you here." His voice was also female. It was disconcerting. Was he going to kiss her looking like that?  
"This is highly inappropriate." She said turning her head from him as he released the towel. He, for all intensive purposes, giggled. She heard him step into the water and felt the water rippled around her.  
"And what we do, in my room, is appropriate?" He said sliding closer to her.  
"What we do in your room is private. You being here is...not." She said looking around to see if anyone else was there even though she knew there was not.  
"We are alone." He told her smiling. His red lips turning upward in a sensual looking smile. "And even if anyone should come in, we are just two women taking a bath." He reached up a delicate hand with long slim fingers and long nails and moved to touch her face.  
She moved back away from those hands. "This is borderline creepy...actually you know what, this is extremely creepy." She corrected putting up her hands to ward him off. He was kneeling up out of the water his breasts in full view. "Is that what you prefer?" She asked pointing to his chest.  
"Not particularly. It just seemed to work in my case. I perfected this form long before I met you." He grinned and she shivered. This was so wrong.  
He moved forward quick and pulled her to him his breasts pressing against her own. When his face came closer to hers she pushed her hand up and under his chin to push his face up and away.  
"Stop, this is so wrong." She squeaked trying to fight him off. He laughed.  
"I am still myself within here." He told her shaking her hands away and then pinning them to her sides using only one long arm wrapped around her.  
"You kiss me looking like that and I'll bite you." She felt her face was very red.  
"I might like that." He had his face very close to hers and his other hand below the water. She gasped and jumped out of her skin when his hand slipped between her legs.  
"You couldn't wait till we were back in your room?"  
"But this is so much more fun." He coo'd. "Your frustration and embarrassment right now is amusing.  
"I'm glad you find this funny." She glared.  
"Oh!" A very confused voice said. They both turned their heads to see a young girl from her class standing and staring. Cephera took the moment to push Loki back so he fell down in the bath and the girl took off.  
"Thanks. This will be all around school by tomorrow." Cephera fumed and splashed him as he did nothing but laugh.


	20. Chapter 20: Silvertongue

Poodle warriors: haha rumours indeed. Just like high school. Lol  
Am4444: it was meant to be a comic relief chapter :) happy it did make people laugh.  
Trigger moonshield: yes Loki is very sneaky.

For those of you unaware there actually a female Loki in the comic. Lady Loki. You can see pics on google. I didn't just make that up. Haha

Chapter 20: Silvertongue

Cephera was more then miffed at Loki for his little joke. She had managed to get away from him in the bath and she did not go to his room that night, or the night after. She wanted him to know he couldn't do things like that. It wasn't that she hated girls but she wasn't attracted to them in those ways.  
It spread like wildfire about Cephera's secret romance with this mystery woman. Loki hadn't tried to force her to come to him. Shiaji did at one point keep her awake all night with his crying but she kicked him out of her room and refused to follow.  
She had not seen Kat at all those two days. It seemed Loki was keeping her very busy. She wasn't sure of it was to benefit himself or her. With Kat so busy it left her time to he alone with him or it spared her the gruelling task of playing 20 questions about her mystery 'lover'.  
By the third day she felt he would loose his patience soon. And her anger was waning anyway. She followed Shiaji as she always did, he knew how to avoid being seen, and knocked on his room doors.  
When he opened them he was grinning. He knew it would be her. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. He stepped aside to allow her entrance. She calmly walked passed him and heard him shut the door softly.  
"Hmmm. Three days. I would have thought you would have lasted longer." He teased.  
"Was that it? You were testing me to see how long I could stay angry with you?"  
"No. But it is amusing to make a note of it all the same." He had his arms circling her waist from behind. She leaned back into him and allowed him to kiss her ear. "But I have missed you." His lips tickling her ear as he spoke.  
"Then perhaps it's better I hadn't stayed angry with you for much longer."  
"I would have come for you." His hand came up to grasp her breast over the fabric of her dress. She closed her eyes letting his hands fondle her. He pinched both her nipples between thumbs and pointer fingers and pulled. The peeks poked out under the cotton dress. How he found them so easily through the fabric perplexed her.  
"I know you would have." She placed both her hands over his feeling him reflexively massage her. "Can you go one night without touching me?" She said her voice low.  
"I just went three." He pointed out and swept her literally off her feet. He placed her down on the bed and removed her dress over her head in one quick, smooth movement.  
She sighed when he kissed her neck his hands back on her. He worked his usual trail down to her breasts but he didn't stop at them. Instead he continued downward kissing her stomach further down passed her navel. She watched him with steady eyes as he suggestively hooked a finger into the waist band of her underwear.  
"Say please?" She said her voice a breathy whisper.  
"Please." He didn't wait for her to answer he pulled but instead of them ripping or coming down her legs they disappeared. He placed his long fingers to her stomach and slid them down till his stroked his index finger down between her legs to touch her between her thighs.  
She took in a sharp breath when it slid over her clitoris. "Is this how it's going to be? You're going to slowly work your way to every part of my being." She sighed when he rubbed the sensitive nub, her legs parting a little.  
"That was the plan." His face turned into a very sinister look before he inclined his head and tasted her were his finger had once been rubbing. She closed her eyes as the sensation rushed through her. This she liked.  
He pushed her legs further apart using his free hand and she gave way easily with his tongue working on her. Her mouth opened as she gasped and sighed his tongue licking fast across her clit. "Oh god!" She said biting down on her finger as the pleasure washed over her.  
He was relentless in his movements. When she would make a sound of extreme pleasure he would stop what he was doing and try something else. It was the same for her breast. He wanted to learn what set her off the most so he could work her body perfectly. She hated it. She hated that he stopped.  
It was amazing how a simple change in tempo could bring her from moaning to crying out or the opposite. Even the direction in which he flicked his tongue across her subjected her to a spray of different sensations.  
She cried out as he flicked his tongue fast. Pivoting just the right spot to make her arch her back and buck her hips upward. He grinned against her flesh and changed again. She growled in annoyance. She was so close. She could feel her entire core heating up and yearning for release and he wouldn't give it to her.  
"Loki..." She said panting. "You have plenty of other opp..." She gasped again rocking her hips toward his lips. "Opportunities to explore." She placed her fingers in his hair and ran them through like she knew he enjoyed.  
"And what is it you want me to do?" He asked stopping a moment to speak.  
"Let me cum. Please for pity sake, let me cum." She looked down at him with the biggest wide eyed pleading look she could muster under the circumstances.  
"Once you cross this bridge you'll never want to turn back." He warned her playfully. She pressed her hand onto his head to force him back to work. He obliged with a chuckle. He began to stroke his tongue across her like before but this time using only the moves he had learned pleased her most so far.  
She could barely contain the sounds she made as she threw her head back and eagerly awaited her ultimate goal. Her breath quickened and her chest began a quick rise and fall before she felt the rush of pleasure. She finally burst with her core quivering. She came hard her fingers tightening in his hair and her legs closing to trap him between her thighs.  
Her whole body was shaking and vibrating. She released both her grips on him when she finally calmed down. He climbed her body, his hand slipping between her legs and coming out wet. She watched in awe and partial ewww as he licked one of those fingers.  
"I like the way you taste." He said after a moment. He offered her a finger and she scrunched up her nose.  
"Ew." She said.  
"You won't be saying that when you learn to put your pretty little mouth to good use." He told her smirking. She hadn't even thought about doing such things. Now that he said it she felt somewhat nervous. Loki was no saint. He had women before, what if she couldn't please him the same way?  
She shook the thoughts from her head. This was not a time to think about that. "They don't called me silvertongued for just my smooth talk." He purred licking her ear.  
"So this is how I will spend my nights now?"  
"I'll never get enough of you." He answered without actually answering. She couldn't help but smile. This she could handle every night.


	21. Chapter 21: Hanging out

Next guest: she can be somewhat spiteful. Yes Cephera will never go back now knowing full well what she's missing.  
Mrs dragonfire911: I assume when you say the way Loki did it, you refer to his offered finger :p yes a little we moment but can also get very kinky when done the right way. Haha  
Poodle warriors: squeamish is a good word. I like that word. With Loki as her bedroom teacher I'm sure she'll become a sex goddess someday. Hahaha

Chapter 21: Hanging out

Loki watched her from his tower as she sat in the grass next to Kat. He had only been able to keep the two of them apart for so long before he had no other choice but to give Kat some rest time.  
The girl was vigilant in her studies and she was a good choice. Her ability to learn and perform magic seemed to come with great ease. There was nothing he had taught her so far that she couldn't repeat almost perfectly.  
But watching her with his Cephera now made him glare. He didn't like sharing her. Cephera was his and his alone. The more time she spent with Kat meant less time with him. It had been over four months since he had first kissed her. Over four month since he made his intentions for her known.  
Loki had never felt so happy and free. He had always spent time with Thor and his friends but they were never really Loki's friends. Loki didn't really have friends. But she spent time with him because she wanted to. She came to him willing and eager.  
It was ironic her being human but she was human by blood ties alone. She was stronger then she gave herself credit for and if not for her humanity she could have become the most powerful sorceress known. But the fact remained she would never be able to perform magic the same way as other. She would always be brought down by her human side. He was ok with that.  
He didn't want her for her ability to use, or copy magic. He wanted her because she had brought out in him feelings of joy and yearning he hadn't felt in many, many years. Her contagious smile for life's simple things made him smile in return. It was refreshing. She was a breath of fresh air.  
He would have to tell Thor and his 'father' eventually. They may already know with Heimdell still keeping tabs on him. But as of yet no one came questioning him about her. And to his knowledge no one had gone to her.  
She laughed at something Kat said shaking him from his reverie. He focused back down to them. They were unaware of his watching them. Though it was possible Cephera knew, Kat certainly had no clue. Cephera laughed again this time with Kat joining in.  
He wished he knew what it was they were talking about. But from this high up he could only hear the echo's of their laughter and nothing more. He walked away then. He would patiently wait for her to come to him in his room later. Until then he had some potions to work on.

***

He looked at her from his bed. Her naked ass facing him as she lay on her stomach on the floor, her legs swinging in the air. She was studying. It appeared Kat had distracted her from it earlier so she had brought her book with her.  
Only after he was done playing with her did she open them though. It was interesting how he was still finding new ways to touch her that she responded well too. Loki had never had the same women more then once and had never done such experimenting before. He enjoyed these experiments.  
"What's fusion?" She asked rolling slightly to look at him. He arched an eyebrow her way. Fusion was what he was teaching Kat.  
"It's when you merge two spells to work together as one. It cannot be done with all spells. Like ice and fire would cancel each other out but something that uses water and earth would create something more..."  
"Messy?" He laughed.  
"Yes. Possibly very messy." She turned back to her book. He climbed off the bed and sat down beside her. "Sit up." He said and she did without question. He enjoyed her new found comfort, being in his company completely naked without so much as flinching. He took her hand and faced it palm side up to him. "I want you to create a flower but think of something icy."  
She took a deep breath. He watched her eyebrows knit together as something began to form in her hand. He watched the orchard blossom in a brilliant shade of pink before its petals crystallized and hardened into diamond.  
"That's not ice." She said frowning.  
"No but it was close enough." He wiped his thumb under her nose and pulled it back stained with blood. He pulled from the air a tissue and gave it to her. That was something else she no longer got embarrassed over.  
"So what have you been working on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you either just spend a lot of time spying on me in your tower or you actually do things there." Loki let the smile play across his face. He knew she knew.  
"Potions mostly. Some stronger healing potions, some to strengthen a persons use of magic. Currently I am working on one to allow the user to become invisible for a short time." She pursed her lips together.  
"Why?"  
"Do you worry I am up to no good?"  
"Yes." Her truthfulness shocked him but also soothed him.  
"I assure you I am not. In truth it was for following you when I cannot be there in person. Like to parties or functions outside the palace walls." She laughed.  
"You're making a potion to follow me. You're a stalker." It was his turn to roll his eyes.  
"I'd feel better knowing you're safe when you are not within the palace walls." He stood but continued to look at her.  
"I haven't left the palace walls since you forbid me too." He nodded.  
"This is true but I cannot expect you to stay inside forever." She chewed her bottom lip a little.  
"It's late. Get in bed." He ordered her getting off the floor and climbing under the sheets. She followed and curled up facing him like always.

Note: the next two chapters are winter and Christmassy in loo of the up coming holidays. :)


	22. Chapter 22: Snow

Am4444: I really wanted to do these chapters before Christmas I was happy I was able to fit them in on time. Enjoy

Guest: haha I was right on time with my update it would seem. :)

Trigger Moonshield: I am guessing you meant its hard to write an OC. I actually made it easier on myself by creating her entire back story beforehand. I even began to write her and her sisters little epic tale as a separate story. :pit made it easier to remember all the details. Haha. Though depending on my fic her past changing a little.

Poodle warriors: that chapter I kinda imagined what they would be doing every night. They can't just always lay in bed. :p

Next guest: I am glad my their hanging out went over so well.

Hey guys I just wanted to share with you. Myself and a friend of mine are thinking on doing a professional photo shoot involving Cosplay. Myself as Cephera and my friend as Loki. What do you think? We're pretty excited I've never done anything like it before.

Chapter 22: Snow

Loki watched from inside his room as Cephera stood on his balcony in the rain. There was no one to see her up there so she was naked. He watched her with her face titled up and eyes closed. Her arms spread wide inviting the rain down.  
He ventured out to join her wrapping his arms around her from behind allowing the rain to touch him as well. He enjoyed holding her this way. His nose buried in her lightly scented hair. "The first time I ever really paid you any notice, you were dancing in the rain like you had never seen such a thing before." She smiled and leaned back to rest against him.  
"Before I came to Asgard I hadn't seen rain in 80years. I was 16 and it was my last year I ever spent on earth, or Midgard, whatever you call it." She shrugged. "Last year I noticed it doesn't snow here either. That's something else I haven't seen in a long time."  
"Do you miss earth?" He asked her trying his best not to sound bored. Loki still had no real love for the realm.  
"Sometimes. Myself and Seraphina used to play in the snow and rain all the time. Or rather I'd play and she'd follow only to make me happy. She's not fun the same way I am. She's very serious. She helped me build a snowman once. He had crooked acorn eyes and rocks for a mouth. Poor thing didn't get a nose." Her laughter at the thought vibrated through her and against him.  
Loki remained silent and thought. She rocked lightly in his embrace. "Get dressed." He told her letting her go. "I'm feeling generous." She turned and looked at him a moment before retreating inside and doing as she was told. She put back on the clothes she had worn to class earlier that day. He watched every graceful move she made.  
When she was done she turned her eyes to look at him once more. He enjoyed their curious, excited look. It wasn't often he told her to put her clothes back on. He motioned for her to come to him. When she was close enough he transformed from male Loki to his female counterpart. Or as she told Kat, Lola.  
It had been a complete accident her naming him that. She had almost said Loki and stuttered out Lola to cover up. She had neglected to tell Loki.  
She gave him a disapproving look. "It is necessary for what I am about to do." He told her. She glared but said nothing as she took his offered hand.

***

Cephera felt the wave of magic as he teleported them both but this time it was different. She felt a bit dizzy when he let her go. She sunk knee deep in soft, cold snow. She whirled around looking about her at the snow covered park she stood in. There was no one there but them.  
The park told her immediately they were on earth and she squealed and sunk her hands in the snow. He stood patiently watching her. She threw the snow into the air and jumped around making lots of footprints in the white blanket.  
It was cold on her bare legs but she didn't care. It was snow! She allowed herself to fall backward into it and made the first snow angel since she was a teenager. It almost hurt to smile she was smiling so wide and so much. It was nice seeing rain but snow was something else all together.  
She sat up and shivered before balling a handful into her chilled hand and tossed it toward Loki. He hadn't expected it. It hit him in the shoulder making him part his red lips in surprise. She could see the bits of snow fall down into his cleavage.  
She laughed and threw another. This time be caught it crushing it into nothing. She didn't mind. She didn't expect him to enjoy it the way she did. She ran, half slipping in the snow, to the swings. She sat down and pushed. The swing made a whining squeaking nose in protest but moved all the same.  
"So why the lady Loki?" She asked going higher.  
"There are people here who would not be pleased to see me here. They have eyes everywhere. I do not wish to cause trouble when I am merely indulging your whimsical fancy." He explained. His green eyes never left her as she soared up and back. Finally she jumped out of the swing landing back into the cold snow.  
"The cold doesn't bother you?" She ran to him and put her hands to his face. His face was still warm.  
"There are still things you have yet to learn about me. But no, the cold does not bother me." He placed a hand over hers and bent forward but she stopped him.  
"We discussed this." She warned. She knew it was him inside there but Lady Loki just didn't do it for her. She liked manly Loki and his not so girlie kisses. "What's the date here?"  
"December 24."  
"Tomorrow is Christmas! Do you know what that is?"  
"I am aware of Midgards customs to an extent. We do not have such things in Asgard." He told her frowning. This was one thing he did not plan to start with her and she knew it.  
"Would I be permitted one gift to you tomorrow. Christmas was always special to me. I'd like to give you something." She watched him think it over a moment.  
"Just this one time for this holiday." He told her and offered his hand to her again. "Are you ready to go?" she nodded shivering for head to toe. The one downside to snow, the cold. He teleported them back to Asgard and once in his room he lost the vision of his female self and was once again her Loki.  
She threw her arms around him and kissed him before he made a move. He kissed her back fiercely before she pulled away to looked into his eyes. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." He picked her up and placed her in bed using his magic to dry her wet clothes. He had already had his play time with her tonight and seemed he didn't plan to have another.


	23. Chapter 23: Christmas Gift

dancingwithinsanity: yes a heart indeed. Thanks for the review  
Am4444: I know what she should give him but then I also know what he does give him. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 23: Christmas Gift

Cephera woke feeling giddy and nervous. She really wanted to give Loki a gift but her idea for a gift to him was complicated. She knew what he would like but getting the nerve to not chicken out was going to be hard.  
She teleported from his room as he had taught her to do and appeared in hers. She cleaned her nose right away and redressed in clean clothes. Shiaji usually just stayed in his room now using the balcony as a way in and out.  
She made it to class just in time, taking her usual spot. She just needed class to be over so she could talk to Kat. Kat was her biggest helper for this gift and she didn't know it yet.  
Today they learned summoning. They started small. It was like when Loki plucked a tissue from thin air to give to her. The item still came from somewhere. They used just that to practice with. A box on tissues. She had this is the bag. She had used it a lot since she began seeing Loki all the time.  
She made it through over half the class without bleeding, which was impressive. It made her feel proud. Her instructor even commented on it. When class ended Cephera ran to meet Kat coming out of the room Loki trained her in. It was the first time she met her there. Kat was surprised to see her there.  
"I need your help!" She said excited. Loki emerged from the room then and stopped to stare at them. He quickly schooled his features and moved on. Kat gave off a giggle and followed Cephera to the huge palace library.  
"I get enough of Studying in that room we just left. Why are we here?" She was growing impatient.  
"I'm looking for a book." Cephera told her.  
"Wow, a book? In a library?" Kat's sarcasm was thick.  
"I'm looking for a book about...about...um..." Oh god if she couldn't say it how could she do it. "Blowjobs." Her face turned at least 10 shades of red and Kat's turned into one of shock.  
"Blowjobs are for men... I think you mean..."  
"We're experimenting." Cephera interrupted hastily and cursed Loki once more for that little rumour.  
"Kinky. Alright follow me. This place is big but I know where all the best sex books are. I was actually surprised they carry them but they have a little of everything." She smiled a very sly grin before heading toward the very back.  
They sifted through book after book. She read at least six. Each one had a basic system but also had different techniques. Some had pictures for helping you along. She liked those ones. Kat would point out a lot of things she often did.  
"What does it taste like?" She suddenly blurted out not daring to look up into her friends face.  
"Umm well everyone's different. Suck your finger, it will give you a basic taste. The taste is otherwise hard to describe." Cephera looked up when there was a pause and saw her friend shrug.

***

She didn't bother taking the long way without Shiaji. She teleported to his room and smiled when she saw him sitting at his desk. He was quite the studious one. "Studying? Again? Don't you know everything?" She asked walking over and standing next to him.  
"One can never know everything when the world is full of new knowledge everyday." He replied not looking up. She sighed watching him. He was in a very serious mood. She hated him in those moods.  
She knelt down beside him and tempted fate as she slid a hand over his upper leg. She felt him shift and found him now looking down at her. She gave him her best sultry look she could muster, and had practiced with Kat, before sliding her hand between his legs and forcing him to move so he was facing her instead.  
He was defiantly quite surprised by her actions and visibly excited beneath his pants. She could see the bugle and testing her nerve she rubbed her hand over it and found his little gasp made her feel suddenly empowered.  
She kept her face looking sultry as she rubbed him through his pants. She looked up without tilting her face and saw his mouth part slightly his eyes locking on hers. He had his hands clutched into fists the moment she spread his legs quick to get closer to him.  
"I assume you'll do me the honour of removing these." She caressed the fabric restraining his hard length. He didn't smirk or grin he simply did as she implied making her hand now rest on the flesh of his cock.  
She focused her eyes on him and moved the backs of her fingers up his length teasingly. He let out a long winded breath before inhaling again when she gripped him fully in her hand. In the back of her mind she was picturing the books. She had to stay calm, stay confident.  
She was dreading the first taste. What if she didn't like it? What if she got sick? She didn't want to offend him. But so far he smelled pleasant. He had bathed before she got there just as she normally did before going to him.  
She moved her hand testing the feel of his length in her palm. Her firm strokes up and down made him sigh loud enough for her to hear him. She was at least doing something right. She watched her careful grip work his sensitive flesh before moving a little faster. The sound of her hand slapping along him was somewhat amusing in a odd way.  
Finally she bent low and tentatively placed her tongue at the base of his cock and gave him one long measured lick right to the top. His sharp intake of breath at the move was encouraging. She did it again just as slow. He didn't taste the way she thought he would.  
She didn't mind it at all. She finally rimmed her mouth at the tip and moved down taking him into her mouth fully. He moaned and fisted a hand into her hair and held her down a moment before allowing her to move back up. She repeated the movement swirling her tongue when she could. His moans increased with each repeat.  
She found herself a rhythm and followed it bobbing and sucking gently. His hand directed her as well keeping a firm grip on her hair. When she'd cast her eyes upward to look at him he had his head hung back and eyes closed. He was moaning and every so often would move his hips to thrust his cock into her mouth eagerly.  
She placed one hand below his balls and played with them the way she read how. His breaths were becoming uneven and his hand forcing her head downward a little harshly. She didn't mind his sudden rough moves. She liked that he seemed to be enjoying himself more then she anticipated.  
What she wasn't prepared for was when he thrust upward again letting go a strangled cry and cumming in her mouth. His seed exploded over her tongue, warm and bitter and hit the back of her throat making her gag a little. When he let her move and release him she sat back having swallowed what he had given her and wiping her mouth with her hand.  
He sat there catching his breath and stared in both awe and bewilderment. She was feeling more then happy with herself.


	24. Chapter 24: Seeing Double

Next guest: :D thanks.  
Poodle warriors: I love the holidays! Yes I agree Kat is very self absorbed :p

Chapter 24: Seeing Double

It had been a month since Cephera had given Loki his gift and she had never been happier. She was finally learning to juggle her time between Class, Kat and Loki well. Though Loki had mentioned more then once his distaste for not having her come to him sooner before dark. In which she made it clear Kat was important to her and her time spent with her was not going to change.  
She was beginning to see sides of him she hadn't before. She had seen a softer nearly playful side but he was the dark prince for a reason. He had a tendency toward jealousy. It seemed the more time she spent with him, the more he felt he owned her.  
Deep inside her he did. She'd given him more of herself then she had with anyone and she wasn't going to turn back now. But he wouldn't control her either. Their late night games never ceased to excite even though she knew what to expect.  
She appeared in his room at the usual hour and was surprised to not see him there. She wiped clean the small trickle of blood from under her nose. That spell was become less and less hard on her body it would seem.  
Shiaji was staring all wide eyed at her from his spot lying on Loki's pillow. She still wondered how Loki enchanted her cat. She walked toward the bed to join him when she was grabbed to spin and face Loki instead.  
He was staring down at her a intense look set on his face. "Say my name?" He said to her. She was perplexed by his odd behaviour.  
"Loki." She said staring back into his green eyes. He kissed her. He kissed her roughly and then pushed her backward. She stumbled back and was caught. She screamed a moment before seeing another Loki over her shoulder. She did a double take between the two and her mouth hung open slightly.  
"Again." The one behind ordered into her ear.  
"Loki." His hands pulled up her skirt and slipped into her underwear. She sighed when he touched her between her thighs. The other Loki stepped forward and fell to his knees before her. He kissed her legs close to her thighs and then pulled her underwear down. She stepped free of them.  
Loki behind her used his fingers to spread her nether lips and the Loki before her licked her clit vigorously making her cry out. Her knees might have buckled if not for her back resting on the other him.  
Loki continued licking while the other pulled her dress over her head and reached around to grab her breasts. He squeezed and played licking and biting her shoulder. She moaned keeping her legs spread enjoying the feel of his tongue across her nub.  
Loki from behind let her go and moved to the bed and lay down on his back while she was guided by the other Loki after he stood. She was moved to position herself sitting over Loki's face where he began exploring her with his tongue.  
Loki, who hadn't joined them yet, removed his clothes. She watched him kneel in front of her and she got the hint. She bend over and took his length into her mouth. The whole situation felt so surreal. She moaned and gasped as one tongue fucked her and she licked and sucked the other.  
She heard his own moans as he grabbed a fist full of her hair. He moved his hips from time to time guiding his cock into and out of her mouth. "Loki." She said it this time because she knew he enjoyed hearing his name from her lips. He growled and suddenly the tongue beneath her worked her faster. She mewled and whimpered around his cock losing her concentration.  
Instead she closed her eyes and let his tongue do its work. She gripped his cock hard and said his name when she came. Her body still shuddering and she began to suck again. She sucked the way he had began to show her after her first trial. She licked and sucked hard and fast until he groaned and released into her mouth.  
When he came the Loki beneath her vanished and it was just the two of them. He sat back on his heels to catch his breath. She reached out and cupped his face and kissed him. In a hasty move he pulled her into his arms and for a time didn't let go.  
Finally she lay on her stomach her arms resting on his chest as she stared down at him. "What's wrong?" She asked moving her finger down his jaw line. He gave her a slow blink.  
"You're mine, you know that right? No one will ever have you but me. I won't let them." She gave him a puzzled look before bending to kiss him.  
"I am yours." She agreed. "Eventually we will have to tell someone about us." He had used the word us so often to her she barely blinked saying it now.  
"Yes. Someday." He put his arm on her back to lay her down onto his chest to sleep. His behaviour was so needy and strange tonight. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad.  
She lay awake for a while pondering everything. She found herself doing that a lot lately. Never before had she really considered her future. This would be a pinnacle moment where her father would get to say 'I told you so.' It was after all the reason he sent her to Asgard.  
She used to wake up everyday. Hang out with her sister for a bit and then leave to entertain her home realm. She was known there by everyone. Here was so different. No one really knew her. She was restricted to what she could or couldn't do but she had found someone special.  
She would not take back having met Loki. Not at this point. She enjoyed everything about him. Even his jealously. She thought it was cute to a degree. She only could hope he didn't become a psycho who locked her up from the entire world.  
She peered up into his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She often watched him for awhile after he dozed off. Soon she would offer herself to him completely. But first she had one more thing to do before she did so.


	25. Chapter 25: letter to home

Next guest: :D thanks.  
Poodle warriors: I love the holidays! Yes I agree Kat is very self absorbed :p

Chapter 25: letter to home

'My dearest Seraphina,  
I have exciting news since I left home for the second time six months ago. The man I told you and father about, it seems he wants me by his side long term. He hasn't outright said so but I just can feel it. Don't tell father yet. You know how he is.  
He took me to earth to see snow! I thought of our snowman, you remember him don't you? I miss our time together but I feel I am using my new time well. I spend every night with him, but not in that way. In fact my reason for this letter is because I am concerned.  
I know it's been a long time since you first lost your virginity, but I worry. If I offer myself to him will it change me? I know father allows you to do as you like regarding men but I'm afraid of the possible back lash. What if people call me a whore? What if I become pregnant? Can I even get pregnant? I'd like to someday. Do I need to marry him?  
I cannot express how much I wish you were here with me right now. We could sip hot cocoa and relax in a nicely scented bath and chat about all of this. I still refuse to give you the name of my mystery man. I call him the wolf in my journal.  
I guess I should tell you, in case rumours somehow make it your way, but the whole school thinks I am dating a woman. It's for the best really. It keeps my secret relationship with him between the two of us, or should I say three of us? When the time is right I will give you his name. Please be patient. I know you have very little patients but for me make an exception.  
Give father my best regards. I miss you both.

-Cephera

She folded the letter and reached over to Shiaji. She plucked from his collar what looked like a small name tag. But it wasn't. It was a mechanical envelope that doubled in size with the click of a button. It was made so only the right person could break the seal using their blood.  
Mechanova had lots of little things like this. She placed her letter inside and closed it with a snap. She set it aside knowing only her sister could read its contents. She had forgone time with Kat so she could write her sister. She could have gone to see Loki afterward but was enjoying her time to herself.  
It was seldom she had time alone anymore. She stretched out on her bed. Ever since she had been spending her nights with Loki she had failed to notice how uncomfortable her bed actually was.  
She bunched the pillow up under her head and tried to stop thinking about how everything about being with Loki was better.  
Her letter would be sent tomorrow. She wasn't nervous but she was extremely excited for her sisters reply. Her sister, even though being the same age being a twin and all, was always the older one. She was the more mature of them both.  
Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths. She couldn't help but wonder how long this strange relationship would last. How long could Loki find interest in her. After all they both would live very long lives. She had never really thought about it before. But when people lived longer then 1000 years or even more could they still love the same person? Would they want too? She was slowly realizing she knew nothing about him!  
Aside from the information Kat had given her she never bothered asking him anything relevant to his past. Aside for, his studies in magic she had never questioned him on anything else. Suddenly Cephera felt nervous. The want to give him her body completely was dying out.  
She didn't even know how old he was. Was he ever married before? Did he believe or want monogamy? She was working herself into a slow panic. She sat up from her place on the bed and stared into the blackness that was her room.  
She began to take a mental note of everything she needed to ask him. Of everything she felt meant the most to her. To be fair he didn't know much about her past either.  
Cephera took her hair in her hands and began to braid it over her shoulder. She kept her memorial braid, she always kept in her hair, to lay down her chest. Her memorial braid was something she had grown out longer then the rest of hair since her mother was killed. She eventually had to start cutting it to keep it from getting to long but the same bit of hair attached to the back of her neck always created that braid.  
She chose a simple dress of blue and white. Even though it was early she braced herself and teleported to Loki's room. Upon arrival Shiaji greeted her with a loud meow. Loki was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" She asked picking up her guardian.  
Like she knew he would he jumped from her arms and led her from the room. She recognized the hallway leading to his tower immediately even though she hadn't been there since the first time. She reached the top of the long spiral stairs and oddly enough felt awkward just opening the door. She knocked.  
She heard something fall and clatter on the floor and a curse. There was a lot of odd banging sounds before there was silence. "I'll be in my room shortly." He said without opening the door or giving her permission to enter the room. Puzzled she stood there staring at the antique wood. He obviously knew it was her.  
"What's wrong?" She called back feeling absolutely foolish.  
"Just wait for me in my room." He said. His voice sounded strained. Cephera was holding her breath and hadn't realized it. She swallowed thickly. Was there someone inside with him. She felt guilty for thinking it but she couldn't help it. Her heart was thudding hard. She put her hand on the knob. Manners be damned she wanted to no more secrets in this relationship. She swung the door open and her mouth dropped open.


	26. Chapter 26: Sticky Situation

Am4444: dun dun dun duhhhh.

Next guest: I must say there are times the cliffhangers where not intentional but this time it totally was. :p sometimes I need people on the edge of the seats.

Poodle warriors: what does she see? I guess you'll have to read and find out.

Trigger moonshield: yes I do love cliffhangers.

Chapter 26: Sticky Situation

Loki turned his head as the door opened and cursed. He hadn't wanted her to see him like this. He was ashamed. He knew it was her soft knock on his door. He didn't expect her so early. He swallowed as he strained to straighten up from his bent over position.  
Her wide eyes were searching him questioningly before she broke down into fits of hysterical laughter. He glared at her in response. "I fail to see the humour here." He growled.  
"What happened?"  
"Did you not hear me tell you to wait in my room." She was shaking her head and trying to compose herself again. Loki was a victim of a potion gone wrong. From head to toe he was oozing sticky blue goo. It was slumping from his clothes and off his face. He was weight heavily down by the damn stuff.  
It wasn't often something of his failed. But tonight it had gone horribly wrong. And he found himself feeling embarrassed. Had it been Thor at his door he wouldn't have felt this way but she made him feel strange in many instances. She began walking toward him, avoiding walking in the goo on the floor. "Let me help." She said a little calmly.  
"There is no help to be had. The potion's effect will wear off on their own."  
"Oh yeah? When will that be?" She asked crossing her arm in front of her. Loki wasn't actually sure how long it would take. He didn't grace her with an answer. She smiled. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to go back to your room. Climb under the covers, naked. And think about all the things your could be doing with me had you just let me help." Her teasing words did exactly what he knew she meant of them. He fell to his knees as the goo weighted him down as it only grew thicker.  
"If you think you have a way to fix this that I cannot do then go right ahead." He said almost mockingly. Really what could she do? He watched her place her foot in a small spot not yet tainted by the goo. She reached down and placed both her palms on his face.  
He felt a strange sensation pass through him. It was magic of some kind but he was unfamiliar with it. He watched her as she closed her eyes. What only took a minute seemed like an hour. The goo began to become liquid as if fell off him and finally was nothing more then a puddle at his feet.  
He suddenly felt the magic wan from him and she opened her eyes. Her pupils were large and dark but began returning to normal a moment later. She took a long measured breath.  
"What did you do?" He asked her. He was looking at her with more curiosity in him then he had felt in a while.  
"I removed from you the magic effects the potion had on you." He watched her sigh. "There are things about my past I have yet to tell you." He straightened up and tilted up her face up toward him.  
"You seem unaffected by this spell." He said to her checking her for any ill effects.  
"I spent a lot of time actually perfecting and controlling this one." She told him putting her hand on his. "My feet are getting wet...and blue." She told him looking down. The ooze turned liquid was now wet and puddled about their feet.  
"Do you ever wear shoes?" He mused stepping her back and away from the water.  
"When I need too. I like the feeling of things beneath my feet."  
"I like the feeling of you beneath me. " he watched her shake her head. She was slowly becoming used to his teasing words. But she still trembled in his arms when he first wrapped her against him. Just like now as he pulled her closer and brushed his lips across hers now.  
Her lips parted in a slow breath. He claimed her lips shortly after. She sunk into his kiss and wrapped her arms about his neck. He flicked his tongue across hers and she sighed.  
He could never wait long after she arrived to be with him before he had her in his arms. Before he had begun to touch her intimately he was able to restrain himself but now he found no need to even try.  
Her hand found its way into his hair and rubbed up through roughly. Like himself she too had become accustomed to experimenting with him. To finding things he enjoyed more then others. He was pleased she caught on quickly. He slipped his hands down her hips and around to grip her ass over her dress.  
He deepened his kiss and pressed her back further till she was flush against a wall. She made a noise as she hit the wall with a thump. He released her lips and began his way down her chin and to her neck. She tilted her head back as much as the wall allowed to give him better access.  
He once was careful not to leave marks on her where her classmates could see. But since everyone believed her in a same sex relationship he no longer was so careful. He had yet to leave anything on her to any large degree but tonight he felt rather devilish. He sucked and nipped her neck and shoulder hard.  
"Behave." She said. Her voice was less then convincing. He didn't listen to her. He continued his assault on her flesh making her squirm. The dress she wore was easily pushed down her arms to expose her chest to him which he did after letting go her ass. He pinched and pulled both her nipples. She cried out softly.  
He grinned and with one swift motion he gripped her by the ass once more and forced her off the floor to wrap her legs around him and pressed her to the wall again. He placed her high enough so his mouth could now reach her breasts. Her breathing was causing them to heave upward. He licked between them.  
"What's wrong with your room?" Cephera asked smiling.  
"I can't wait that long." He told her. Loki could have waited that whole two seconds it took to teleport but he really was enjoying having her right where she was. Really what was the need to take her to his room all the time. He sucked her already hardened buds making her purr.  
She cried out in surprise when he spun her away from the wall and put her flat on her back on his desk. Books, papers, writing utensils, it didn't matter to him. He placed her on top of it all awkwardly. She wriggled to find comfort while he reached beneath her dress and pulled free her underwear.  
Loki could only grin wider as she slid herself up to a more accessible position. He was not happy that she had shut her legs. He took hold of her bent knees and moved her legs to part for him. She watched him with steady eyes and he lowered himself to kiss her legs and upward to her thighs. She used her own hands to pull back her skirt so she could see him better.  
He never took his eyes off hers even as he dipped his tongue forward to meet her clit. Cephera gasped. He rolled his tongue over her slowly and teasingly. He enjoyed her soft sighs. For her part in helping him with his sticky situation he decided he wouldn't leave her wanting long.  
He delved in deep tasting her completely. He listened to her moan and she rolled her head sideways. Loki had thoroughly learned how to work her now dripping sex. She had crumpled up several paper below her in her hands and had risen her hips up to his face.  
She was close and he relished in it. Making a few more strong well placed strokes she yelled her pleasure and came hard. When he right himself she sat up her body still shivering.  
She pulled him closer by the pants and untied their fastenings. Loki attempted to place his hands in her hair only to finally notice it was tied up tightly. He growled. He enjoyed her hair.  
He didn't have long to lament over it before she had wrapped her mouth around his straining cock and sucked. His work with her on this part of him was very pleasing. He had taught her how to touch him. She had also enjoyed each moment she found something he liked that even he hadn't known about.  
Her small hand fondled his sac lovingly. Cephera sucked him all the way into her mouth as far as she could get without gagging and back again, reaching the top she swirled her tongue and looked up at him with passionately hooded eyes. She continued her sure confident moves briefly stopping to lick the head and then pop him back in.  
He groaned deep from the back of throat. How he ever managed to attain her as his own he was still unsure of. She should have shunned him when she had the chance. But even now he knew he wouldn't have ended his pursuit of her. He was glad she hadn't run. He groaned while she bobbed her head and moved her hand in the same long rhythm.  
She removed her mouth to work him with her hand fast. He felt his loins on fire. He was ebbing closer to his own release. He watched her suck again and then let her hand do the work. He anticipated her mouth on him once more. He let himself go but her mouth never came. She sneezed at the most inopportune moment. Her hand clenched his shaft hard and he came landing across her face.  
She squinted her eyes shut almost comically. His seed spilled out along her jaw and cheek and also soiled her dress now bunched around her waist. He shuddered and she let him go. She laughed then. Her laugh brought a new smile to his face.  
"I need a bath." She finally mused wiping at his seed.


	27. Chapter 27: Guilty

Poodle warriors: lol glad I made you laugh  
Next guest: your favourite OC couple. That make me happy.

Chapter 27: Guilty

Cephera stepped into the hot water before Loki. His bath held no scent but had plenty of bubbles. She enjoyed bubbles. She scooped up a handful and blew them off to watch them pop in the air. This was her first real bath with him. She reserved her baths for her own private time as he seemed unable to keep his hands off her while she was naked.  
She carefully cleaned his seed off her face as he joined her. "This magic you performed upstairs, it was odd." He said eyeing her.  
"I was thinking earlier tonight. There is very little we actually know about each other." She blew anther handful of bubbles away with a shy smile.  
"If there is anything you wish to know, you only need but ask." Loki sat back against the side of the stone bath his arms bent up on the ledge.  
"I'm holding you to that." She splashed him playfully before settling down. Very few people know about what she was going to tell him. Only the people present the day of its happening. Her father had kept those people tight lipped about everything. "But first I feel I should tell you about this magic. When I was still in my teens I was attacked by a man who wished to merge his magic ability with my own. His ability was to be able to drain a person of their magic, their life force. It's a bit of a blur but there was a battle. I eventually came out on top when I got my hands on him, copied this draining ability and turned it against him." She paused. Even now it made her stomach lurch.  
"Did you kill him?" She nodded feeling numb.  
"I couldn't control it. Couldn't control the force in which I used it. I killed him before my humanity won over and I passed out cold. When I woke I found it difficult to touch anyone without zapping them. I use the power now only when needed. My sister and father helped me hone it. It took a long time but aside from the power to heal its the only other magic I have mastered."  
"You're ashamed?" He didn't sound surprised. She looked down at the bubbles that were slowly popping and dissipating around them.  
"I am. I killed someone. I didn't mean to but that makes it no less ok. I understand he would have killed me and my family but still we could have imprisoned him or exiled him. If I had only been able to control it I would not have blood on my hands." She looked at her hands absently.  
"Come here." Loki's voice was demanding. She moved forward and he clasped his arms around her and pulled her to lay against his chest. "Don't dwell on such things. You did what anyone would do given the circumstances. You protected the people you care for. Sometimes there are casualties. Your naive, whimsical innocence is what led me to want you. You're not guilty of anything aside from being...human. Which in this case is not a bad thing." His smile made her smile in return.  
She rested her head under his chin. "I will always feel the guilt of it. The only difference is I came to terms with it. I was going to shun the power. Pretend it didn't exist but after a while of sapping people unintentionally I realized I needed to embrace it. I now can choose what I target within people."  
"Which reminds me, how do you use magic?" Cephera moved her head back to look up at him. She laughed and turned. Her still braided hair made her back visible. It had never occurred to her how much her hair obscured it from his view. "I was touched with this gift from an angel."  
She felt his fingers touch her skin where the silvery wings danced beneath. "A magic aurora."  
"Myself and my sister both have them. It afforded me the strength to endure magic. But as you know I am still unable to fully produce the best results without firm practice." She sat back so her back rested on his chest. His hands wrapped around her waist firmly.  
"I am grateful to the angel who gave you an opportunity to one day meet me." She could hear his smirk.  
"How old are you?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Not really. But I am curious." He chuckled.  
"I have stopped counting but you are looking at a little over 1000." Her mouth dropped open. He was 900 years her senior. "Have I shocked you?"  
"Yes." She admitted. "Were you ever married?"  
"You will be quite happy to know that aside from you I hadn't bothered getting to know women. Sexual absolution was all I craved, until you." Her cheeks almost hurt with the ear to ear smile she now wore that he couldn't see.  
"What makes me so different?"  
"I am still asking myself that question. In fact I often wonder why you bother with me. I have killed countless of your kind, sought to enslave them, was once considered a traitor to the people of Asgard and yet here you are. In the embrace of the devil. I am guilty of all the horror stories you have probably heard."  
"You made me curious. I wasn't sure if you were playing with me. I naively stepped right into your ploys and looking back now Shiaji was a big help in that direction. I think he saw something I didn't." She shrugged. "I guess we both have pasts that haunt us."  
"Yes but only one of us truly regret them. I won't lie. I still revel in the thought of how close I had come to ruling the earth." She turned back around and placed a short kiss to his lips.  
"The past is the past." She told him decidedly. Looking at him it was actually very hard to picture him the way he might have looked as he attempted to rule the earth. To picture his expressions or bad assness. He was evil in his own ways but more so teasingly. "What are we?" She said this with her eyes looking to his. She wanted to see his eyes when he answered her.  
"You wish me to give us a decided title." He raised his eyebrow but then narrowed them both in thought. "This oddity that has become us, I can only imagine we were put together by fate. I must admit you're not the kind of woman I thought myself to commit to completely but I want nothing more then just that. To subject us to a single word I think soulmates works best." His eyes danced amusingly.  
In one moment she smiled wide once more and giggled as she threw her arms about him tightly, crushing her breasts to him in a squeeze that most defiantly was cutting off his air. He detached her gently and pushed her off him to fall back into the water. "Bathe woman before I decide I wish to toy with you again."  
She pushed her soggy bang out of her face and began to untie her braid.


	28. Chapter 28: Hesitation

Next guest: I just couldn't imagine Loki saying boyfriend or girlfriend so I thought soulmates worked nicely. And your welcome for the updates. :)

Poodles warriors: sweet and fuzzy. I also enjoy fun smut, reading and writing it.

Trigger Moonshield: yes happy Armageddon! Happy you all made it to another day and another chapter. :)

Chapter 28: Hesitation

Loki watched his Cephera write excitedly in her journal. He allowed her the secrets she kept within. Though he was sure at this point he knew them all anyway, or at least the ones that mattered.  
She had spent the entire week asking him anything and everything she could think to ask. She was determined to have him placed before her, an open book. He in turn had also taken advantage and had asked questions if his though she had a lot less life to talk about then he had.  
She wrote vigorously every night before bed in the leather book Kat had given her. "Why must you write in that so often. I am sure anything you write in there may be also shared with me." He told her. "I have a very good memory."  
"Well I don't. I'm keeping notes." He gave her a quizzical look. "I have found a way to hide that which I do not wish people to see within these pages. I've been making note of all the things I have asked you and your answers so that I may never forget them." He rolled his eyes and let himself fall back against his pillows.  
He pondered if all girls did such silly things. "I hope this spell of yours holds true. After all I am not ready to leave this secret life behind. I find it very exciting." He didn't look to see the face she gave him but he knew she had made one all the same.

***

Cephera stared down at the open journal. On one page she was writing and on the other sat the reply letter from her sister.

My dear, sweet, naive silly little sister,

I would like to starts with...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, FUCK HIM ALREADY!  
There I've said it. Who cares what people would want to label you as. Who gives a shit what anyone else thinks. Are you happy and comfortable? Do you want to give yourself to him?  
As father says there is nothing wrong with carnal lust and enjoying passions with others. I know he's a womanizing, sex fiend but he's right (don't tell him I said that.)  
All that matters is how you feel and what you want. I think it's a miracle you lasted this long. I commend you for lasting this long but for FUCKS SAKE just give it up already.  
I love you and miss you too. See you in a little less then six months. And I swear if you come home a virgin (without a very good reason) my disappointment will hold no bounds.  
Father sends his regards and says he hopes you're studying your magic just as much as you're studying your new, or should I say only, boy toy.

Seraphina

Cephera sighed shaking her head. She could hear her sisters voice in her head saying every word. She had received the later the day before and hesitated twice now.  
She didn't know what her problem was. She was sure she wanted him in that manner, was sure she was ready but her hesitation angered her and frustrated her.  
She felt the hesitation was coming from some unknown trepidation. It bothered her she couldn't put her finger on it. There was still a few things she hadn't told him. Like her being a princess, or who her father was. Her father was a pretty well known guy but not for good reasons.  
She was contemplating all day telling him but had kept coming up with excuses not to. She was half afraid he would think she was trying to trap him. By not telling him she was a princess and then sleeping with him to force from him some kind of marriage. This was the only thing she could think of for her hesitation and even then it sounded absurd even in her head.  
She closed her journal and left it in the floor. Loki never bothered touching it and it didn't matter if he did. Her sisters letter would only serve to reveal to him her wants followed by her misgivings and then she would be forced to come out with it.  
But of course he stayed laying on his bed comfortably. When she stood she noticed his breathing was deep and moving to a steady rhythm. He had fallen asleep. She pursed her lips. Just when she was about to force herself to open her mouth he had create an excuse for her not too. She didn't want to disturb him.  
Cephera sat on the edge of the bed looking down at his peaceful sleeping face. She was naked as she normally was in the confines of his room. The soft sheets were smooth against her ass. Shiaji was softly purring and laying upside down on Loki's pillow not far from his head.  
It was one of those moments you wished you could take a picture. Loki himself was half on his pillow and half on hers. She reach her hand out and with a feather like touch she caressed his face. He didn't budge. He rarely did. Loki was a heavy sleeper.  
But she was sure just saying his name would rouse him. She had never tried it. Her mouth opened a pinch and shut again. There it was, her hesitation. She was a coward. She stroked her knuckles down his cheek and gnawed on her bottom lip.  
Why did sex have to be so difficult. Why did life? Why did anything really? She glared at nothing in particular and stood sharply. She paced near his bed her feet making very little noise on the rug that surrounded the bed itself. It was tickling against her feet but she was beyond feeling giddy tonight.  
She chewed at her thumb nail while clenching her other hand into fist. She was beyond angry with herself. The more she thought about it the more irritated she became. She stopped pacing and gave a curt nod of her head. She had to do this!


	29. Chapter 29: No Turning Back

Next guest: so Christmas Eve I will be posting two chapters in stead of just one so you will have a next button to press :)

Sorceress if the trees: for chapter 16 yes I won't lie I was thinking of Harry potter myself :p

Poodle warriors: not a bad way to wake up at all. Now if he'd only wake up haha Happy Holidays to you as well.

Chapter 29: No Turning Back

Loki woke to watch Cephera pace back and forth agitated over something. He had never seen her look more serious. When she stopped facing away from him and nodded curtly before turning, he gave her a look of 'what the hell are you doing?'  
"What's wrong?" He asked her. The look of determination on her face faltered upon seeing him. She stammered a moment before gaining some ground.  
"I'm not using you!" She insisted confusing him all the more.  
"What are you talking about? Using me for what?"  
"I..." She paused and inhaled deeply a couple of times. "I'm King Yorin Drogo's daughter!" She blurted it out so fast it took Loki a moment to decipher her words completely. He knew the name. Odin had managed to make peace with the realm King Yorin ruled and it was now considered part of Teldrassil.  
"Why in all the realms would you think that I would assume you're using me?" He said baffled.  
"Because of my fathers greedy reputation." Her arms hung swinging girlishly by her sides.  
"Well calm yourself. I don't think that. Why did you come here using an alias?" She could have gotten extra training in the art of magic had she come here as a princess and not as a commoner.  
"I didn't want special treatment. I wanted to be able to just be me." Loki mentally slapped himself. Of course she had. It was so completely like her.  
"Come to bed." He ordered her running a hand through his hair. She had no idea but her confession only opened up a world of possibilities to them. He now could reveal to his 'parents' about her. Odin couldn't argue, she was a princess. He couldn't reject their relationship without possibly pissing off a neighbouring kingdom. She certainly wasn't about to use her status to get what she wanted but he didn't mind.  
Loki was roused from his thoughts when he felt her hand on his currently flaccid member. It jerked to life in her hand while she stroked him. He hadn't paid attention to her climbing onto the bed.  
She was kneeling before him bent enough to grasp his privates. Her face was a mixture of joy and lust. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him to lie down. He did without complaint. He enjoyed her when she got like this. It usually meant she wanted to try something new.  
He placed his arms behind his head while she bent low and sucked him. He groaned instantly on contact. He assumed his less then caring demeanour for the news she thought would anger him, spurred her on. He growled as she raked her teeth carefully across his sensitive flesh.  
It was only then he noticed one of her hands were missing. He moved his head to the side and saw her hand touching herself between her thighs. He licked his lips. He wanted to taste her again. He reached down and made to pull her up to him but she grabbed his wrists quickly with both hands.  
Shocked beyond his normal capacity, he stared at her as she jumped from her current position to straddle his hips and slam his hands down next to his shoulders. He was rendered speechless.  
She rocked her hips and wet sex against his hard length. He hissed as she moved in such a way it lifted him to poke her entrance. She moved again and rubbed him once more along her wet slit and then again to poke her. She was either very aware of what she was provoking or completely blind to it. He wasn't sure which and it was driving him mad.  
Her sudden harsh actions and new way of toying with him had him torn between holding back and ripping into her. When he felt his cock slip over her nether lips again he closed his eyes. He knew what came next in this sequence. She allowed him to poke her entrance once more but this time she pushed back.  
Her move wasn't enough to penetrate her but it was enough to make Loki loose control. He broke free of her hands and gripped her hips. He thrust upward and impaled her on him quick and hard.  
She screamed, her head fell back and back arched. Loki clenched his teeth but refused to move. He had once planned to rob her of her virginity slowly, carefully, with less pain as possibly. Now it was too late. His cock sat throbbing deeply within her and he couldn't see her face to tell how she felt about it.  
Finally her head rolled forward and she gave her hips a generous flick to slip him half way out of her and then she rocked back to fully seat him again. He groaned loudly and watched as this new fiery woman on top of him began to ride him.  
Her movements were not steady and unpracticed but Loki couldn't care less. The fact she was even doing this, had been the one to instigate it, was enough to move passed lack of experience.  
He would teach her how to properly fuck him another time but for the time being he only cared that she was now completely his. She rocked and swayed and then bounced testing her range of motion.  
He did nothing more to help her along. He kept his firm hold on her waist. She started this act. She could finish it. He smirked when she looked down at him. Her face fully flushed. She drew upward and came down hard wiping the smirk off his face and causing him to tilt his head back and groan.  
Admittedly she found something he liked faster then he thought she would. The clever girl she was, she repeated the act several more times. He found himself panting and drawing close to his end.  
He didn't care how she wanted him to end it. At this point all cards were on her table. She sucked in her bottom lip and held it there with her top teeth. Placing a hand on his chest she bounced herself faster. "Argh, Cephera." He ground out his fingers digging into the flesh of her waist as he exploded deep inside her deliciously warm walls.  
She moved slowly a couple of extra times her face a light with a sly grin. He quivered and relinquished his hold on her. He had no doubt she would have at least a small bruise on her waist and hips.  
Cephera bent forward and placed her head on his chest.


	30. Chapter 30 : whenever, wherever

Next guest: your welcome for the upcoming double chapter event. I'm honoured I'm your favorite. :)

Sorceress of the Trees: I always try to thank my readers. I hope your wow means you enjoyed that chapter :p

Chapter 30 : whenever, wherever

Cephera woke to Loki's hand caressing her back. She was still laying atop him. She could feel his erection solid between her thighs. He was no longer inside her but she had a feeling he would be soon.  
"What time is is?" She asked not moving from her strangely comfortable position.  
"It doesn't matter." He replied and rolled them. She mumbled in protest as she landed on her back with him between her wide spread legs. "You started this." He told her. "You're mine now, completely. I will have you again before I allow you to leave here today." He licked her neck to her ear and sucked her lobe.  
She was growing wet just by his words and the meaning behind them. She could feel his cock touching her between her thighs. She made a slight whimpering sound. The night before she had been running on pure animal instinct. Now she felt somewhat nervous. She was no longer in control.  
He smiled against the flesh of her neck and pushed his length inside her. She gasped but felt no pain. There was slight discomfort from her soreness but otherwise it felt...right.  
She shifted her legs to better suit the situation. She bent them so her knees now touched his hips. She curved her arms under his and placed her fingers on his bare back. He thrust into her carefully. She sighed upon each movement.  
He was taking his time and being gentle which was a big difference as to how she had treated herself when she was seated on him. She thought he might enjoy it a little wild. It seemed he enjoyed it both ways.  
Cephera moved her lips to touch his ear. "Faster." She pleaded. Without replying he sped up. His thrusts were a little more hard now. She made sure he could hear every sound he caused her to make.  
She scratched his back harshly which rewarded her with a sharp hiss and his hips thrusting hard and deep. She wasn't sure how she had made it this far as a virgin. Had she known it could feel like this she might have tried it years ago. She now knew what it was Kat was always prattling on about with the other girls.  
His thrusts began to become heavy. His hand skimmed her side to grip her ass. He threw his head back and emptied himself inside her once more. Spent he removed himself from her and fell to lay on his side next to her.  
"You need to know that no matter where you are or when, if I want you I will take you. Whenever, wherever, as many times as I want, in any manner I want. There is no escaping me now my sweet rain dancer...my songbird."  
She kissed him lovingly. "The same rules go for me then!" She told him pointedly.  
He slapped her ass harshly. "I'm afraid my little craving this morning has made us both late." Startled Cephera jumped from the bed. It was indeed passed her class time.  
"Great, both of us being late on the same day...that's not suspicious or anything!" She growled. He only laughed in return.  
"Now that I have you right where I want you. I care not for who knows."  
"I can tell Kat!" Cephera felt suddenly very excited. He waved a hand at her in a nonchalant way. She couldn't stop herself from squealing.

***

Cephera rushed into the courtyard apologizing profusely for her tardiness. Her teacher gave her a disapproving look and was clearly picking on her throughout the class. She got many looks from other students and she could hear whispers regarding 'Lola'.  
What once made her feel irritated now made her smirk. Lola would soon no longer exist. She wondered if Loki would allow them to be seen together outside his room. Her thoughts ceased a moment, loki enjoyed his time with her locked in his room. Would he give that up to spend some time with her outside?  
She smiled. He would. He would want to make sure everyone knew who she belonged to. He would make sure everyone knew not to touch her. Her smile faded. Her hopes to learn magic unhindered by her status as a princess would change. Being the girlfriend or mistress of the dark prince would make people mistrust and maybe even fear her.  
She wasn't worried about Kat. Kat studied under Loki knowing the consequences, though no one seemed to look at her differently. Maybe no one would look at her differently. She always was worried Kat may become angry with her for having kept Loki a secret. Suddenly Cephera thought of something she hadn't before.  
What made Loki change his mind about people knowing? It couldn't have been just the sex. She decided she would have to ask him later.  
Cephera sat feeling giddy. She was excited and apprehensive to see Kat today. But Kat was late. Cephera watched the formation of shadows on the ground shift as the sky began to loose its light.  
She sat in her usual spot on the stone wall. Did Loki keep her late because he was late? She hoped not. That was not Kat's fault and would be unfair. But then Loki seemed the type to do it.  
Finally she caught sight of her blond friend running across the grass looking super excited.


	31. Chapter 31: 20 questions

Trigger moonshield: I am super glad you keep coming back despite the story not being complete. :) I'm glad I have been able to keep you interested with each post. When I started posting I made a promise to myself to post every night and only miss a post due to extreme circumstances :p so far I have not missed me.

Next guest: your continued support spurs my writing on.

Chapter 31: 20 questions

Cephera hadn't a chance to greet Kat before she was thrown over the wall with the force of the blonds body. Kat lay slumped on top of Cephera holding her in an awkward fond embrace and both girls now lay on the ground with half their bodies still slanted up the stone.  
"Kat?!" Cephera said choking for air. Her friend let her go and righting them both using magic, she no doubt learned from Loki. Kat punched her hard in the shoulder her face turning from happy to a semi glare. Cephera felt confused and rubbed the spot she was struck.  
"That's for not telling me. The hug was for a 'Im happy for you.'" Kat's smile returned. Cephera shuffled back to sit pressing to the wall of the palace and looked at her friend.  
"He told you!" She finally said. Somehow she felt cheated. He knew she was excited to tell Kat. Why would he do it before she could?  
"Yes he told me. He said and I quote... 'I tell you this only because I know she fears you may be angry with her afterward. I have been courting your friend Cephera without your knowledge. It was on my orders she kept it from you. I urge you to get passed your feelings of hurt now before you see her today.'" Kat used her creepy guy voice for Loki making Cephera giggle. "And so I took sometime to think, like ten seconds, and then came rushing here."  
"A whole ten seconds huh?" Cephera raised an eyebrow.  
"I've decided you owe me. You owe me answers and now that you can freely give them, I expect them." Cephera groaned. This was a game she hated playing. Cephera was a very conservative person when it came to her personal life. And she knew Kat well enough to know she would spare her no discretion where her creative questions would be concerned.  
"Just this once." Cephera finally agreed.  
"How long?"  
"That's difficult to answer." Kat stared her down. "The letter from the mystery guy about my cat. That was him but I didn't know it until later. I hadn't a clue he actually liked me till you heard those rumours about the guy who kissed me at the dance that time." Cephera shrugged. Even then Cephera hadn't been sure if he had been playing with her or actually liked her.  
"That long!" Kat looked slightly miffed. "How could I have been so blind!" She smacked herself in the forehead.  
"What happened to Lola?" Cephera burst out laughing.  
"That was Loki in disguise." She finally managed to say.  
"Seriously?!" Kat began to laugh as well. "Do you know how many people think you like girls? Hell I thought you did and...oh my god, that book we researched in the library about sex and blowjobs..." Kat trailed off in a extremely sly manner giving Cephera a look to make shivers run up her spin.  
Cephera felt her face turn ten shades of red. It wasn't a question so she didn't reply. She fiddled with her skirt to avoid looking directly at her friend.  
"Did you try it out then? Wait how far have you gone? What's he like?" Kat was asking the questions so fast she sounded like an auctioneer.  
"One at a time." She interrupted her, holding up a hand.  
"Fine. Did you put the book and my advise to good work?" Cephera could only nod. Kat squealed. "Have you fucked him yet?" After a moment of willing her cheeks to stop burning she nodded. "No way!" Kat squealed again. "Was that why he way late?" She probed poking Cephera's red hot cheek. Another nod had Kat on her feet and jumping around.  
"Sit down you're going to draw attention from the rooms. This stays between us." Cephera said pulling Kat back down.  
"What's he like?" Cephera thought a moment.  
"I have nothing to compare him with so I can't accurately answer that." Kat looked mockingly surprised.  
"Fair enough. Have you orgasmed?"  
"Yes."  
"Every time?"  
"Mostly. Our first time was last night." Cephera chewed her lip. She felt a little foolish. She also wondered how Loki would feel about her telling Kat this stuff.  
"Well he can't be completely bad if he at least can bring you over your limit. Man he seems like such a serious guy I never pictured him a lover. But then it's hard to when all he does is bark orders at you all the time."  
"I guess work Loki and my Loki are two very different people." Kat nodded.  
"Has he told you he loves you." Cephera rolled her eyes. "You're right, he totally doesn't seem the sappy type to say that." Kat pressed a finger to her lips. "When he kisses you, does he touch your face or your hair?"  
"Yes. When he's not grabbing a handful and pulling." Cephera shut her mouth fast. She said way more then she meant to.  
"Ohhhh really. A little wild then? But seriously if he caresses you like that I think he loves you." Cephera couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.  
"Are you ladies finished. I'd like to have my turn." Loki's voice made them both jump to their feet. He was leaning on his elbow on top of the wall, his face wearing an expression that looked amused.  
"No I am not done." Kat said defiantly. Loki stood straight and gave a very thin smirk toward Kat.  
"For today you are." He held a hand out toward Cephera. Instead of taking it she walked around to the same side of the wall as him and allowed him to press a hand to her back to usher her along. He stopped a moment to look back at Kat. "Maybe tomorrow she'll tell you about the time I doubled myself." Cephera choked on her intake of air.

I hope everyone is having a good Christmas Eve!


	32. Chapter 32: Chocolate covered Loki

Chapter 32: Chocolate Covered Loki

Loki was seated at his desk when Cephera arrived. She was early which was odd. Since the day he allowed her to tell Kat about them, Kat had done nothing but try to get all the naughty details out of her. She kept her till she knew Loki would come for her each day.  
"And how did you escape your annoying little friend?" He asked.  
"She's not annoying." Cephera told him. It was only then he noticed she was carrying a small silver tray. He hoped it wasn't food. He had already eaten. "I have a surprise for you, which I told her about, so she let me go." He arched an eyebrow but didn't inquire as to the surprise. He was sure it had something to do with the contents of the tray.  
She settled the tray on his desk but kept her hand on top of the lid. "I'm waiting." His mock irritation made her smile.  
"Do you remember our first kiss?" He nodded. A silly question but he didn't voice that. "That night I had a dream. You had brought me to your tower and fed me chocolate covered strawberries." She removed the top of the tray and he saw inside a small bowl of melted chocolate but no strawberries.  
He watched her dip a slim finger into the melted sweet liquid and then sucked it off herself. "You would dip the fruit into the chocolate and feed it to me. You made sure to paint my lips with this and then kiss and lick it off." She demonstrated by moving her once again sticky finger across his bottom lip. She leaned down and sucked his bottom lip slowly to remove it.  
"I don't see any fruit." He said when she released him.  
"Well the dream didn't seem very like you. It was too...romantic. So I skipped the strawberries and opted just for this." She grinned as she sensually suck her finger again.  
Loki felt his length twitch in his pants. She bent down again and kissed him. She tasted sweet. He enjoyed her tongue tasting and dancing with his for a brief moment before she broke from him and walked away carrying the bowl with her. She moved her finger at him in a come here motion. He stood amused and followed.  
She placed the bowl down on his bedside table and turned to remove his clothes. He allowed her to do so magic free. Every so often she placed kisses on his skin. After she had squat down to pull off his pants she moved back up and licked his length as she did.  
He groaned. "Lie down." She demanded giving him a playful push. He thought instantly this was going to get messy. He lay down on his back, his head resting comfortably on the pillows. He watched her hungrily as she removed her dress and underwear. She grinned, took the bowl in her hands once more and climbed to straddle him.  
As this was the first position he had ever fucked her in, it was his favourite. She sat carefully avoiding his cock, much to his annoyance. He watched as she dragged her pointer finger in the chocolate and then let it dribble in a long thin line over his chest.  
Loki had already decided to let her have her fun. Once she had put a decent amount across his torso she played her tongue across each thin oozing line. Loki sighed when her tongue passed over sensitive skin.  
"You realize there is only so much of this teasing I will allow before I end it." He said warningly.  
"I'll take what I can get." She replied and moved backward to sit on his knees. He found the sensation of the warm goo now drooling onto his shaft was actually very sensual. He couldn't wait for her to consume it. She didn't make him wait long.  
Loki had to stop himself from gripping her head. Her slow moves reminded him of the first time she placed that innocent tongue on him, only this time she knew it was driving him mad and she was doing it deliberately. She took long slow licks up his length. She often pressed her lips together in a movement similar to a kiss only this was to remove any remaining chocolate.  
There was still chocolate on the tip and she was avoiding it. He growled down at her making her look up and lick her lips. "Did I miss some?" She asked with the most innocent voice she could muster while giving him a mischievous grin. Loki fisted a hand full of her hair and pressed her to his length.  
She laughed and took him in her hand and took him into her mouth just like he wanted her too. He groaned but kept a firm grip in case she decided to continue playing her teasing game. He was happy when she made no attempt to remove him from the heat of her mouth.  
Every now and then he would thrust his hips up with a throaty growl. When she finally did remove him from her mouth he allowed it but tugged her hair to pull her up his body.  
It seemed she wasn't finished with her chocolate yet. Once she was again sitting up on him she dipped two finger into the bowl that had been resting against his hip on the bed. She ran her fingers down over her breasts, one at a time, painting herself.  
Loki wouldn't refuse the offer. He sat up and held his arm up her back so she could lean backward to offer her breasts to him. He eagerly sucked and licked her chocolate covered flesh but also used his other hand to force her hips to rub her cunt along him.  
She was slick but not yet dripping. Loki wasn't in the mood to wait much longer. He pushed his hand between her thighs and rubbed her clit in circles making her sigh. Even after he had all the coating off her skin he continued to suck and play.  
He forced her back further and moved so she was now on her back across his bed and gently made her to roll onto her stomach. He could see her amusement as he took hold of the bowl. He poured the chocolate down onto her back and further to spatter her ass.  
She giggled while he began to lick it back off. One hand holding him up and the other hand softly pumping three fingers into her hot core. She had her legs spread and she was on her knees forcing her ass in the air only a fraction off the bed for now.  
He lapped up all remaining chocolate from her back and even off her ass before he dipped his tongue between her legs as she moved her ass higher. He tasted her core between her lips where his fingers once had been and then grazed his tongue across her clit in a teasing motion.  
She moaned and climbed her hands to push her up on all fours. Loki was finished this game. He quickly knelt behind her and eased the tip of his cock inside her waiting cunt. "Ohhhh." She moaned.  
When he was inserted balls deep he began a steady rhythm. She moaned and sighed often, her head lulling forward making her hair spill down the front and sides of her head.  
His firm grip on her hips made sure she didn't move from him even in the slightest. He continued to thrust into her slowly until he could take no more and sped up. He enjoyed the transition between the two speeds and rammed her deep grunting his passion.  
He bent forward pressing his chest to her back and pinching her nipple while splaying kisses across her skin. Her little noises of whimpers mixed with tiny cries of joy spurred him on. "Cum for me songbird." He demanded raking his teeth across her shoulder eliciting a louder cry from her.  
The hand that had been caressing and teasing her breast was now between her legs and working her like only he knew how. He touched her until she came and her walls clutched his cock still grinding into her. He rested his forehead on her and bucked into those heated clingy walls and came.

Happy holidays! Merry Christmas!


	33. Chapter 33: King Odin

Next guest: your welcome for the next tab. But alas is was a single gift not to be had for another while. :p intense courtship...hmm perhaps.

Sorceress of the trees: I take joy in knowing people get real life reactions to moments in my story. And merry Christmas as well.

Poodles warriors: a very merry and sexy time :)

Thanks again to all those reviewing and those who are following!

Chapter 33: King Odin

Cephera rolled over and her arm came in contact with Loki's chest. She smiled at the slight 'oof' sound he made. "Morning." She greeted and stretched pushing Shiaji from the bottom of the bed as her feet struck him. He growled before jumping back up.  
Cephera was more excited then ever for this day. Tonight was the end of year masked party. It had been a long year. Six month ago she had given Loki her virginity and it had been right before that he had called them soulmates. The end of year was approaching and soon she would be back home in Mechanova to tell her sister about everything that had happened to her since last years visit home.  
She sat up pushing off the blankets and climbed off the bed. She dressed using magic she had finally mastered. She found it best this way. If she remained naked long Loki would usually take advantage and have his way with her before class and sometimes making them late. So far only Kat still knew the truth. Loki had been busy with classes with Kat and her with her own classes they didn't spend time in public.  
But that was why she was so excited for the dance. This dance she would venture into on his arm for everyone to see. She had asked him to wear the wolfs mask and he had chosen the songbird for her. The dress she chose was a sky blue beneath a white lace that had puffed sleeves and tied just under her breasts and then fell right to the floor in a soft flow. Loki planned to wear black mixed with a little of the same blue to some what match.  
She kissed him quickly making it hard for him to pull her back down on the bed before teleporting to class.

***

Kat waited for them at the entrance to the grand hall with her date at her side. She waved enthusiastically at Cephera. Loki was walking with graceful steps and as much as Cephera wanted to bounce her way to her friend, Loki's firm grip on her waist prevented it.  
Loki gave a simple nod to Kat and her new 'boyfriend.' Cephera however embraced Kat before allowing Loki to lead her inside. No one initially looked up at them. It wasn't unusual for the princes of Asgard to be there. It wasn't until they had been there a while, still close to each other and chatting that she began noticing the looks.  
They weren't bad looks but there were a lot of shocked faces. A few faces turned when he leaned down to whisper something to her and pulled her unnecessarily close to him. She couldn't and didn't feel embarrassed. She somewhat enjoyed the attention he bestowed on her in public.  
He led her to the dance floor where he danced her next to a number of her classmates. She got looks from 'what the hell?' to 'jealousy.' And even a few 'how cute.' She shivered as his hand played along the exposed skin on her upper back. He was deliberate with these motions  
The skin of her aurora had turned out to be sensitive and very responsive to touch. He knew this and still he caressed it all the while smiling sweetly at her. She had been so centered around what loki was doing to her back she hadn't seen Thor come up beside them until he spoke.  
"May I cut in brother." He asked. Loki passed her off to Thor with a slight spin and smirked at her. Cut out of her comfort zone she now found herself dancing with Thor. He was a lot gentler then he looked to be able to pull off. She wasn't sure what to say to him. "You are the woman who has my brother smiling genuinely once more." Thor said down to her. Cephera chanced a look up and saw Thor beaming happily down at her.  
"Yes. I'm Cephera." She said feeling slightly foolish and awkward.  
"Lady Cephera I cannot tell you how overjoyed you have made myself and my mother. We saw a change in him early this year but were unsure of the reason until recently." Thor stopped his dance. "Come with me. My mother is excited to meet you."  
"What? But Loki...?" Cephera looked around and saw no Loki. Confused and annoyed she followed Thor. At the far end of the room sat the queen of Asgard and next to her was King Odin, all father. Speaking to them was Loki. His mother was smiling and Odin was listening with a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Here she is." Loki said straightening up. Thor let go her hand and she stopped dead to stare at the sight of Asgards royal family in front of her. She swallowed. This was not how she thought to meet his parents. She suddenly felt self conscious. What if they didn't like her?  
Queen Frigga stood from her spot and stepped forward so fluidly it was as if her feet didn't even touch the floor. Cephera gasped when the queen embraced her. Startled she quickly wrapped her arms around the queen. "I am glad that someone has come along that could shake Loki from his troubled mind." She said softly so only Cephera could hear it. His mother let her go and guided her to sit down with them.  
"Your father, what can I expect of him?" Odin asked skipping pleasantries.  
"I'm not sure. Where you already have an allegiance with him I'm afraid I cannot predict if he will expect more. But when I go home I plan to make it clear to my father that my relationship is not a bargaining tool for him to further his ever greedy endeavours." Cephera replied using her important political voice she had been taught when she had become a princess. She rarely had ever needed to act like a princess yet it came more natural to her then her sister.  
"Since Loki informed me who your father is I have been wondering what his thoughts would be. I only dealt with him the one time and I must admit my impression was to remain cautious.  
"I must warn you he will try to get out of it anything and everything he can so be prepared to fight him on certain agenda's. He's stubborn." Odin nodded.  
Odin stood. "I wish to speak to you privately." He told her. He didn't wait for her to acknowledge his words. He left the grand hall. Cephera looked to Loki who only waved her off. She glared heatedly at him before quickly following his father.  
Once outside the hall she followed him further to a deserted room filled with paintings. "Loki had spoken to me of your inability to use magic properly. He has also noted that it seems you have made enemies in the past." Cephera could only nod. "It's been a long time since I have seen my son act as he once used to. To converse and spend time with his family. He actually seems...happy. This is why his request for this touched me. It's seems your safety is something he holds in high regard." Odin pulled out a ring of a small size. It looked to maybe fit her pinkie.  
"I don't understand?" She said shaking her head.  
"This ring is enchanted for human use, not one of your strange caliber, but you are still human by blood and therefore still applies. Wearing it will allow you to once and only once conduct a overpowered force of magic of your choosing without fear of death."  
Cephera knew her mouth was gapping. "I feel a but.." She finally replied. Odin nodded.  
"But I do not know you or trust you, not yet." Cephera was not offended by this. It was perfectly logical but why show her. "When I speak with your father and we come to an agreement regarding our realms I will then decide if I will grant Loki permission to give you this ring."  
"I am grateful for your thoughts on the subject but I do not feel I need the relic. I only ever had the one enemy and most people do not see me as a threat. I don't think I will ever need use of any power that strong for even a moment." Cephera smiled. "I came here to get a better understanding of the magic I can control not gain special trinkets or even love."  
Odin placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Loki said you were kind hearted and incapable of malice. Somehow just having this conversation right now I feel he's right." Odin took her hand and placed the small ring inside. "I am afraid I lied about the rings abilities. I wished only to see your response to it." Confused and slightly irritated she looked down at the tiny piece of gold in her hand.  
"Then what is it really?" She asked curious.  
"A wedding band made from gold melted down from my wife's mothers ring. She had two fashioned. One for either son. The rings are enchanted to fit the wearer when needed. Give it to Loki later. If he ever wishes to take this relationship further he will know he has my blessing."  
Cephera knew her breathing had become heavy and her eyes wide. Odin guided her from the room back toward the grand hall. Cephera never made it all the way down the hall. Her insides had turned giddy and her mind racing.  
She turned in one quick burst and threw her arms unceremoniously around the kings next. "Thank you." She cried feeling impossibly more happier then when the day began. Odin was taken off guard by her sudden outburst but only chuckled in response to it before she let go and skipped off ahead of him.


	34. Chapter 34: You owe me!

Next guest: hope u had a god Christmas. She is slowly getting out in the world of Loki. Lol

Doctor-tardis-yes: I'm happy you are enjoying this and that you enjoyed loyal servant.

Chapter 34: You owe me!

The rest of the dance Cephera found herself chatting with Loki's family. Only until his mother and father turn in for bed did she go back to dancing. Loki had stayed silent for most the night only speaking up when a question was posed to him.  
She had bounced back into the spray of people without him just to see what he would do. She twirled among everyone. Her graceful bouncy steps moving in and out if the crowd wildly. The music a little faster. She wanted to sing. She was off inside her own mind thinking what she could sing.  
Finally she got it and quickly produced the sheet of music using a simple spell. She gave the music to the live musicians and waited. She could see Loki circling the edge of the crowd from her place on the stairs. She smiled and received an appraising look in return.  
The music began and she was right on top of it singing Breathe. Another Midgardian song sung by Faith Hill. She always had a preference to love songs.  
She stayed on the stairs singing until she say Loki moved easily passed the people separating them. He reached the bottom of the stairs and held out his hand. She was aware of all eyes on her now. She moved down and took his hand never missing a word. She allowed him to pulled her to him and move her I to a dance.  
People moved to let them dance by. It seemed the curiosity in the crowd had reached a peek. No one else danced they only watched. When she sang she was used to being watched. She often put on shows of song and dance in Mechanova to pass time. She was known widely there for it. Though the dancing was more earths freestyle and crazy along with the songs. Here she simply couldn't see herself going that crazy.  
Cephera spied Kat smiling wide among the crowd giving Cephera a wink. When the music ended with her voice she was pulled close to Loki much like the first time they danced. This time she wasn't as taken off guard by the nearness. This time is felt more comfortable. After a strange moment of silence the crowd applauding.  
Looking around she could see mixed emotions on each face. Some happy and joyful, others pressed into hard lines of confusion. But no anger, no hatred. None that she could see anyway.  
Keeping a firm grip on her hand Loki led her from the room. She followed him silently down the same hallways she had come to know well. His lack of magic using was surprising. He usually spirited her away quickly to have some alone time. Tonight he was being very patient, which was just as well seeing as she had to have words with him.

***

Loki watched her as they entered his bedchamber. He was happy to see his mother seemed to like her. He didn't care if Odin had but it was important that his mother did. Of all his family, his mother was the one person he still wanted and tried to please often.  
Cephera turned and gave him a serious contemplating look. She was no doubt about to say something to express her annoyance with him earlier. He had noticed the look she gave him before Odin had whisked her off for a private conversation. Loki wondered what it had been about.  
"Did you know they would be there?" She asked her voice stern but forever soft.  
"I asked them to be. I wanted them to see you. To see what I see." Loki replied grinning. Yes he had approached them early that week and asked them to come meet her. His mother had been overjoyed at the thought of Loki finding a serious interest in a woman, while Odin had remained quiet.  
Thor had expressed his thoughts on Loki's new behaviour having been because of this woman to which Loki had agreed but had been unaware that his behaviour had been that different.  
Thor had been nice enough to point out all the ways Loki was different. Silly things like smiling more, saying good morning instead of a cold stare. Apparently even his walk looked happy. Loki had rolled his eyes at Thor's 'observations.'  
"You could have warned me." Loki walked to take a seat at his desk.  
"I wanted you to act genuinely." His answer seemed logical to him but she only shook her head.  
"And what if they didn't approve of my whimsical childishness. My father sometimes doesn't even like it." The glare she had given him earlier returned to her features.  
"But they did like you." He pointed out absently.  
"That's not the point." Loki assumed her needed to prepare herself before having met his family was another girl thing. "I go home at the end of the week. You're coming with me to meet my family." Loki looked up quickly at her once more.  
"Am I?" He said. She nodded. "No, I have things that need doing here." He really was in no hurry to meet her father. In fact Loki could care less if he met him at all.  
"You are coming with me, you will meet my family, you OWE me." She said her tone once again stern. Loki considered her words. She really was irritated with him. "Please." He had looked away from her so the sound of her plea made him look to her once more. She was knelt beside his legs and giving him a wide eyed sad face. He hadn't seen her use it before but it made him feel like he would consent to anything. He didn't like this look.  
"Fine." He agreed. She hugged his leg of all things. How he had managed to feel for this carefree somewhat childish creature was beyond him. The earthlings had a saying. Opposites attract. In this case he felt it rang true. She had enough happy go lucky, childlike whimsy for both of them and beyond, where he was their calm, collected, stern and seriousness.  
Cephera let him go and stood slowly attaching her lips to his own as she did. Her kiss was brief and teasing. Loki reached up and removed her mask and then his own. "Lets get a bath." She offered taking his hand to lead him away.  
He didn't fight her. He allowed her to undress him and watched as she undressed herself. They climbed in together. "What did Odin speak to you about."  
"He spoke to me about my humanity." She said. Loki didn't like having to prob for answers. But when she said no more he urged her onward.  
"And?" He watched her rinse her hair of the cleanser.  
"And I'll tell you another time. It's not important right now." Loki was now the irritated one. What had Odin said to her. "It was nothing bad. In fact it was a good chat. But it's no important right now. What's important is me here with you right now." She placed some of the cleanser in her hand and began scrubbing it through his hair.  
"I do not like you keeping things from me when it concerns my family." He told her. She didn't reply she only scratched her nails into his scalp pleasingly. She was distracting him and he was falling right into it.  
When she released him and rinsed his hair he pulled her to him quickly. He would never get enough of her. This was something he was sure of.


	35. Chapter 35: Comfortably dysfunctional

Poodle warriors: I love Thor. Hopefully will get more Thor in later chapters.  
YaraThor: Welcome, glad your enjoying my story. And yes, he hasn't told her yet. :p

Chapter 35: Comfortably dysfunctional

When they appeared on the end of the Byfrost Loki looked around at the new lands of Cephera's home realm of Mechanova. Beneath their feet was clear hard material that he could see waves of magical energy pulsating through.  
"Cephera." A female who had been waiting for them on this end greeted her with a hug and a smile. Cephera was shorter then the girl but crushed her tightly to her. Loki assumed this was her sister and confirmed so when she looked to him with the same violet eyes.  
"Seraphina this is Loki." Cephera said almost nervously. Loki was unsure if Cephera had sent any letters home since her last. He knew not if Seraphina knew who he was aside from her sisters suitor. Seraphina approached him and circled him.  
She was looking him over from head to toe. "Nice." Was all she said back over her shoulder to Cephera. Finally she turned back to Loki and offered her hand to him. He took her hand and the tightness in which she gripped his was surprising. Without warning she yanked him close to her, her strength a little surprising. "You hurt her...I will kill you." Seraphina let him go and gave him a smile. "Welcome to Mechanova."  
Loki watched her turn and begin the walk to the palace. Cephera gave Loki a weary smile. "Sorry. She's very protective." Loki didn't reply he only shrugged. Cephera had warned him about her family being odd but she wasn't able to really describe them.

***

Where Loki understood Cephera's sister's attitude, he did not understand her father. Or rather her adoptive father. Loki was not sure if he liked the man or hated him. He spent the entire meal flirting with the female servants and arguing about marital issues with Seraphina.  
All Loki understood was that Seraphina refused to marry anyone he picked and she herself had not found anyone. Apparently the whole process was aggravating the both of them. It seemed the conversation of it all happens often.  
Cephera stayed out of the argument and Loki wasn't about to add to it either. He watched the banter back and forth. The way in which Seraphina spoke to her father was not exactly respectful yet the king didn't reprimand her for her harsh words. She was brazen and loud. Loki found it hard to believe she shared a mutual parent with his Cephera, let alone be twins.  
When they ended their arguing King Yorin turned his eyes to Loki. "Have you made a woman of my daughter yet?" Loki stared unsure how to respond. This was not your typical dinner conversation. When Loki didn't respond fast enough the king moved on. "While you're here you can share her room. I warn you, it's very girlie but I assure you the bed is comfortable." He winked at Loki.  
"Father stop." Cephera warned.  
"What?! It's a normal fact of life...one you refused to take part in or acknowledge. How in all the realms are you suppose to keep a man interested if you don't spread those legs?" Loki watched Cephera roll her eyes. He expected her to at least turn red or be embarrassed. Loki could only assume this was how the king always was.  
"Your daughter is in good hands. And she's quite the spitfire in the bedroom." He heard Cephera choke and even her sister reacted in shock at his words as her wine glass fell to the floor. The shattering of glass was heard only a moment as the king burst into joyous laughter.  
"Well imagine that!" He bellowed. "She gets that from me!" He cried slapping the table.  
"Don't be stupid she's not your blood. She gets nothing from you." Seraphina chided.  
"Nonsense. She's been mine long enough to pick up my habits or behaviour." He waved off his elder daughter. "I hope you're not distracting her to much from her studies." He said seriously.  
"Not in the least. Anything she has missed on my behalf I have taught her myself." Loki grinned.  
"Why can't you find a man like him?" King Yorin exclaimed toward the slightly irritated princess.  
"Don't start this again." She warned and got to her feet.  
"I'm just saying. I want grandchildren. And at this rate Cephera will be popping them out before you, and you're my heir." He yelled after her. When she disappeared from view he turned to Cephera. "So when can I expect grandchildren?"  
"That's not something I've planned out father. How am I suppose to study in magic and juggle children too." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Point well made." Loki couldn't help but grin inwardly. They hadn't exactly taken precaution were pregnancy was concerned. He was amused that she dismissed the idea easily. Suddenly Loki wondered if she knew something he didn't. Could she have children?  
It wasn't that he was eager to have a child but he would like one at some point. He liked just leaving the timing to fate. Loki was shook from his thoughts when King Yorin stood and yelled out. "You girl. With me!" He said and left without saying another word.  
"I almost forgot just how odd my family is to strangers." Cephera said sheepishly. "Aside from their crudeness they are actually quite harmless." She giggled.  
"Your sister is a lot like your father were attitude is concerned." He observed. She nodded.  
"She's what we like to call a Tom boy on earth. She's not a very girlie girl. It's one of the biggest reasons finding a suitor has been difficult. That and she tends to scare them away."  
"You're day and night, the two of you." Cephera stood from her own spot.  
"Want to see my room?" She asked her face changing to a sly smile. Loki didn't answer he simply followed.  
When she opened the double doors leading to her room Loki's eyes were assaulted by white. Stepping in he was greeted with the sight if nothing but white and pink silks. The bed was large with a light pink sheer curtain curved around it. The floors were a marble lit by the magic that seemed to flow all over this realm. Several wide windows gave a view of the forest.  
Loki felt the forest was the most breathtaking. The trees were truly of a magical nature. They were made of pure diamond but yet shone with a brilliant blue glow. Cephera told him they grew through magic as did the flowers and grasses. As it didn't rain in Mechanova all the plants and bodies of water came from magic. Loki couldn't argue that this realm was breathtaking in its own way.  
"I'm afraid you will never be allowed to decorate my room." He finally said a little put off by all the white.  
"This was actually my father. I'm not into large amounts of material things aside from my dresses. As long as I have a place to sleep I'm usually content."  
"This is good to know." Loki pulled her close to himself and bent to kiss her but was interrupted when her room doors came open again without warning.  
"Come on Cephera, you two can have sexy time later." Seraphina said smiling and leaning on the doorframe. Loki suppressed his glare.  
"Where are we going?" Cephera asked excitedly.  
"Swimming." Seraphina grinned. It seemed she knew Cephera would not turn this down. Cephera pulled at Loki's hand.  
"Come with us." She said with excitement. Loki was in a weary but strangely content mood. Her family, though slightly annoying in their manners and crudeness, made him also feel comfortable in an odd way. It was like nothing could be said that would cause hatred or judgement. Tomorrow he had decided he would embrace this and give it a try. Tomorrow he would speak freely and see what happens.  
In the meantime he followed the twins. He was interested in seeing more of the landscape.


	36. Chapter 36: Wake up call

Next guest: hehe a Loki baby, what would be be like as a daddy? Your welcome for the daily updates...their kinda my thing.

Chapter 36: Wake up call

After swimming had ended and night closed in cephera had finally gotten a chance to be alone with Loki. He made good of the time he had with her. He was grateful to her father for his 'blessing' to let him sleep with her and not have to sneak to her instead.  
Cephera knew her father would have it this way. He was the same way with Seraphina. He didn't care who they had in their rooms. The first time he had caught Seraphina in her room with a boy he had shook his hand while Seraphina yelled at him to get out. Cephera had been woken by it. She had rushed out into the hallway to see what was going on and when her father came out and he had hugged her. 'Your sister's a woman now!' He had said.  
She hadn't expected Loki to voice his opinion of her in bed but when he had she was not only shocked but somewhat flattered he saw her that way.  
Falling asleep that night naked and curled up in Loki's arms was the most soothing feeling in the world. She only wondered what tomorrow would bring them.

***

Cephera groaned as her room doors were thrown open without so much as a warning knock. She was snuggled up under her blankets and was thankful for it. Three servant walked in with trays and her father walked in behind them.  
She was aware of Loki awake just behind her. His body still pressed to hers as he leaned up on his arm. "Morning!" Her father said enthusiastically. He sat on the edge of the bed looking overjoyed and slightly creepy.  
"Father...what are you doing?" Cephera said half sleepily and half irritated. It was just like him to spoil a good mood.  
"Why delivering breakfast. You're on vacation...no need to get up. Stay in bed as long as you like today." She watched him wink not at her but passed her to Loki. Cephera turned so one leg poked out from under the sheets and with a quick movement she pushed her father off the bed.  
He didn't hit the floor but he stumbled a little. He stopped and laughed loudly. "I can take a hint." He said. "Everyone out!" He waved his arms to the servants who had set the food up at the table in her room and closed the doors behind him.  
"I'm sorry." Cephera said quickly. "He has no sense of boundaries." She fell back to the pillow with a heavy sigh and groaned when her room doors opened again.  
"Oh yummy!" Her sister said eyeing the table. "He never give's me breakfast in my room after a long night of sex." She said and sat down making herself comfortable. Cephera rolled to look at Loki but Loki had gotten out of bed, still completely nude. Seraphina stopped picking at the food and looked slightly taken aback and her mouth dropped open when Loki sat at the table across from her.  
"Unless you plan to sit around here for my next meal, which will not consist of anything currently on this table, I suggest you take your food to go." He said. His voice was calm and had a hint of amusement. Seraphina's mouth hung slightly open. For once she had been stricken silent which had Cephera trying not to laugh. Cephera had pulled her blankets up to cover her mouth as she had trouble keeping a grin off her face.  
Seraphina opened her mouth and closed it again as if trying to speak but couldn't find words. Instead she stood, grabbed a few items and walked to the bed to Cephera. "I think I'll just meet up with you later." She said and left awkwardly.  
"You deserve a medal. I've never seen Seraphina speechless before." She told Loki and giggled. Loki beckoned her to join him. She climbed out of bed and picked up her nightgown which only disappeared from her hands.  
"You won't need that for a while." He told her with one of his devious grins. She was unable to keep her smile to herself, she gave up and sat across from him where her sister had vacated.

***

Loki watched her sit. He couldn't help but eye her every curve as she did. Her hair was tossed from their long night of fucking. He liked the tossed look, especially seeing as he caused it.  
"I've been thinking." She began, her voice hesitant. Loki was unsure if he liked her tone. "How would you feel if I were to become...pregnant." She was nervous, the way she looked down when asking told him so.  
"It matters not one way or the other. If you were to become heavy with my child it would only serve as another way to bind you to me forever." Loki had made up his mind when he sought her out. She was the one.  
He couldn't explain it even to himself but something about her drew him in from that first moment her really took notice of her. She would be his now and forever. Children between them would be inevitable. She was looking up at him again. Her head was titled her lips pursed out slightly.  
"You know when all this started I thought you might be playing with me. That you might be like this with other girls. Even after I began seeing you often I had doubts it would last. Why would a prince of Asgard want to spend the rest of his life with me?" She paused and her breathing was a little shaken.  
Loki reached forward and took her hand that hand been fiddling with the fork. He pulled her to come to his side and seated her across his lap. She sat and placed one arm around his shoulders.  
"I was never playing any game with you. I kept my distance only because I was hesitant to spoil you. I found it difficult to stay away however. The longer time periods that went by that I did not converse with you by any means at all the longer I would feel agitated over it. You are that light I never thought I would behold in my life again." He tried to keep his words firm but it was difficult to stay firm when her ass was planted on his length and his mind would wander.  
"We really are an oddity." Her face bloomed into the smile he enjoyed. He moved the hand that had rested on her leg higher toward her thigh. She caught his hand and glared. "Eat!" She demanded and made to get up. Loki wouldn't have any of it. He held her in place by her waist and slipped his hand between her legs.  
Her mouth opened and she gasped. Loki enjoyed knowing just how to work her. He was becoming an expert playing her like a well practiced instrument. Every time he explored her he would find new things but he was sure he had the main pressure points down path.  
She was becoming very good at working him as well. Soon neither of them would be able to resist the other or hold out when played right. She was sighing and moving in his lap, teasing him by grinding her ass on his now hardened member.  
"Straddle me." He ordered her allowing her to get up. He knew she was to turned on to run now. She did as he bid her and as she sat he guided his cock to enter her. She lulled her head back and he took the opportunity to suck and play with the flesh of her neck while she slowly rode him.  
His arms circled her and caressed her back. Her hair tickling his knuckles and his knees while her head stayed bent back. He left small red marks in the wake of his playful mouth.  
Her core was tight and warm around him. He inhaled her scent deeply as he pulled her closer to him. His hand wrapped into the hair at the back of her head. Her own hands rested on his shoulders to help her move up and down. He groaned into her ear to spur her on.  
He felt her cheek move in a smile against his own. As much as Loki was enjoying their current position, he was feeling a little impatient. He stood taking her with him. Her smile size making it easy to move her. He put her down on her back across her bed and thrust deeply making her cry out. He pumped her steady and deep.  
He continued to do so until he felt his end draw near. He gave it a last few thrusts and emptied himself with a loud moan. She giggled softly beneath him as her legs hugged his waist. "Can we eat now?" She asked her voice playful. He didn't reply, he kissed her before he withdrew from her and brought them both to stand once more.


	37. Chapter 37: Secret

Poodles warriors: yes I liked making her family a little to open. Changes the seriousness a little bit.

Next guest: my favourites things to write are the sex scenes :p glad you like them too.

Chapter 37: Secret

The last two months went by quickly. It was only one more day until they arrived back in Asgard and she began her classes once more. She had passed onward again. Loki and learned quickly how to deal with her family.  
They actually were having a pretty good time. The oddest moment of it all was when she woke to find Loki not in her room but found him instead sitting in the dinning hall, atop the table, along side her father. They were laughing and bantering back and forth about the downsides to trying to win a battle.  
She had stood in the archway with Seraphina. They had looked at one another in a odd way over the bizarre scene. The conversation had ended only after they saw the girls nearly ten minutes later.  
Seraphina had expressed her tolerance of Loki. Which was very like her sister. She hated admitting she liked someone. It was her own way of saying she approves. Everything had gone better then she could imagine she knew her father would like him simply because he had accepted her as she was.  
Despite having spent a lot of time with her sister and Loki, she had never spent so much time with him in public or privately. She always thought that the novelty of sex would slowly wear off but every night they enjoyed each other completely. And sometimes when he felt like being naughty he'd take her in places she felt embarrassed over. Afraid they'd be caught. They very nearly got caught by her sister but had avoided it by a mere few seconds.  
She was beginning to realize this was for life. This wasn't something that was going to fade in a couple of months or years. The thought made her giddy and over joyed. It made her feel like she could do anything, that she was important.  
On the final morning she woke to find her bed containing only her. Seraphina walked in without knocking just as Cephera was pulling on her dress. "It's about time." She said. "You've slept half the day away." She helped Cephera tie the ribbons in the back of her dress.  
"Is it really that late?"  
"Yes. Only five hours before you leave for another year." Seraphina sounded amused.  
"I'll miss you." Cephera told her.  
"You'll be to busy studying and fucking to put to much thought into missing me." Seraphina ruffled Cephera's already messed up hair. Cephera laughed.  
"Where's Loki?" She finally asked.  
"He went out hunting with father." Cephera stopped in the midst of brushing her hair.  
"Hunting. I didn't know Loki enjoyed such sport."  
"They should be back soon." Seraphina shrugged. "Are you happy?" She asked turning Cephera to face her.  
"More then I ever thought I could be." She replied. Seraphina hugged her and then held her at arms length.  
"If he hurts you, I will seriously kill him. I'll make it slow and painful too" she told her. This was something Cephera already knew.  
"He won't." She assured her. Seraphina let her go and took the brush and helped her. Seraphina might be crude and the most unlady like princess one would ever meet but when it came to her sister she was always kind and gentle. Cephera was the main reason Seraphina did what she did in regards to being the heir to the throne of Mechanova. To initially keep her safe it was what she had to do when King Yorin was intent on actually killing Cephera.  
But of course that was a long time ago. Long before the king grew to know Cephera better. Before she saved his life and proved her worth to him. In her eyes Cephera couldn't ask for a better family, despite their dysfunctionality.  
Once the two girls finished up in the room they left to spend time in the games room. It was amazing how many games her sister had accumulated from earth. Cephera was able to choose from a wide variety from monopoly to operation. She choose Jenga.  
This is what they were doing when Loki arrived home with their father behind him. "You're gonna tip it!" Cephera squealed covering her eyes.  
"I will not." Seraphina replied biting her tongue as she poked the peace slowly from the centre.  
Cephera saw Loki through her fingers and gave him a curious look. He returned her look and watched as her sister successfully got the piece out and put it on top. "What foolishness is this now?" He asked. He had been introduced to this room there first week there. The only games he was interested in was word games and he had won all of them.  
"It's Jenga. You take a block out without tipping the growing tower and then put it on too to stack it as high as you can get it. The person to make it tip loses." Cephera explained smiling.  
Loki looked down at the blocks and watched it teetered as he place a hand on the table. It was Cephera's turn. Trying to ignore his constant watch she poked a few pieces to find an easy to move one. As she pushed the piece she felt him blow a breath of air and the pile of blocked scattered across the table.  
"That's not fair." She told him throwing the block she was holding at his chest. He chuckled.  
"It's time for supper and then back to Asgard." He told her.  
"What did you talk about with my father?" She asked on their way out of the room. Her father had seemed to wander off at some point.  
"Nothing of interest." Loki responded not looking her way.  
"You were gone with him all day." Cephera probed.  
"I'll make you a deal. When you tell me what it was my father said to you I will tell you what yours said to me." He grinned wide. Cephera sighed. She hadn't told or shown Loki the ring. She had told her sister though.  
For her marriage wasn't necessary right now. She felt like there was a better time to tell him and that was not yet. She didn't want to seem like she was dropping a hint.  
"Fine. Keep your secret." She told him licking out her tongue before taking off in a run toward the dining room.


	38. Chapter 38

Next guest: post is early :p I'm getting to my favourite part in my fic now. Had this planned for a while. The next few chapters will be exciting to write :)  
Once again thanks for reviewing!

Poodle warriors: Oh Asgard. How I love writing them in Asgard. I was discussing this fic with a friend at work and realized its going to be quite long. So many things I have in mind that still need to come to light! Hope I cotinga to hold your interest :) thanks for reviewing

Hope everyone has a happy upcoming new year!

Chapter 38: Possible potential

Being back in Asgard for the past three months seemed to rush by. Class was forever changed. She was almost sure at this point they passed her only because of Loki. The spells were getting harder and for the first two months she passed out constantly.  
Her instructor had insisted she take some time off but Cephera refused. She would not settle for any special treatment. Her classmates would greet her everyday now as if worried they might insult her. It was annoying. As much as she had started out only doing this for her father she eventually wanted it herself.  
After meeting his family she got to spend more time with Loki outside his room after class. They would sometimes watch the warriors three duel against one another. She enjoyed watching Sif kick their asses. She was a strong beautiful woman. The first of her kind to be accepted as a warrior. She set a standard that a lot of women now wanted to follow.  
Thor was very pleasant to be around. After a while he finally began to call her Cephera dropping the lady part. She had supper often with Loki and his family. Her time with Kat was cut short each day. Kat had began to see a new guy she really seemed interested in. She really hoped this new relationship of hers would last. Apparently they hadn't even had sex yet which was a first for her blond friend.  
Her third month in class and things changed again. Where her first two month had been hard on her body and mind her third was the complete opposite. She came to notice she didn't even get a nose bleed. The spells came flawlessly and her energy levels seemed to increase. She should have been happy but instead she was concerned.  
Loki had made it a new habit to meet her outside her class to make sure she was fine. He too noticed the change. It was Loki who noticed her new found energy. It was her who brought up the fact she was no longer effected by magic. Her crutch seemed to no longer exist.  
Loki was not concerned the way she was. He thought perhaps it was her body just getting used to the strain of magic. She was after all in her third year of classes.  
"But why now? Why after all this time. Not even gradually!" She said to him while scrubbing the suds through his hair. He was relaxing against her enjoying his scrub.  
"Does it really matter why? You can reach so much more potential this way." He was grinning. She could hear it in his voice.  
"Potential? I'll never know what my real potential is. The instructor is too afraid to take me to far in fear I might die and subsequently anger you. My classmates compliment me on my good work even when it wasn't even good." She huffed. "This is what I wanted to avoid." She raged on, irritated.  
"I know. You have seen fit to tell me every night since your first week back." He sighed. "I cannot change this unfortunate change in your life." He rinsed his hair and stood. She had finished before him and was also ready to get out.  
She dried them using magic. She used it whenever she could just to keep on her toes and to see if she would eventually begin to be effected again. She didn't bother with clothes he'd only remove them anyway. She couldn't remember the last time she slept with clothes on.  
She also no longer had a room. All her clothes had been moved to Loki's, or rather their room. She found new dresses in her area often. He liked to pick out things for her. He enjoyed watching her wear things he choose.  
Loki reached out and pulled her close and kissed her. "You worry to much." He told her backing her toward the bed.  
"And you don't worry enough." She replied before he kissed her again. His kiss was deep and long. His need evident against her pelvis.  
"If this new found use of magic persists I want to see what having more then one of you pleasuring me is like." He said slyly. She laughed whole heartedly right before sitting onto the bed and gripping his length in her hand.

***

"I think it would be so cool if Loki would train you too." Kat told her. Her boyfriend was currently on an emergency call home.  
"You know he won't do that." Cephera said. "I don't want it."  
"I suppose having you in class would be too tempting for him." She gave one of her 'know it all' smiles. "You know I'm not opposed to watching." She teased. Cephera pushed her and rolled her eyes.  
"You're such a pervert." Cephera sighed but was actually amused. Shiaji had perched himself on Cephera's shoulder while the girls walked the beach. Night was falling and Cephera knew Loki would not want her outside the palace for much longer. "I better get back." She finally said after a moment of silence.  
"Time for sexy Loki time?"  
"That's not all we do you know." Cephera chided.  
"But I bet you never go to sleep without it." Kat winked. Cephera couldn't disagree as it was true. Kat giggled and took off running for the palace. "Race you." She said after a large head start. Cephera took to the sands in an attempt to catch up.


	39. Chapter 39: Stop!

Poodle warriors and next guest: happy new year! Enjoy my New Years chapter and see you both in 2013!  
Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 39: Stop!

Cephera had a great month being illness free. Her magic was at its best and her classes were only getting better. She was slowly starting to enjoy her new found 'potential' as Loki liked to call it. She had thought the strange occurrence with her illness would have faded and she would be back to 'normal.' But it had not.  
After taking a long time to think about it, she was grateful. Loki was also grateful. He enjoyed not having to worry about her in class anymore. Kat was aspiring to excel in her classes where Cephera was finally fitting into hers.  
Practising magic with Kat once a week had become a common occurrence and quite fun. Even Loki sometimes would join them and watch. He was forever critiquing Kat's bad form or use of weaker spells. Sometimes Cephera felt like he wanted Kat to hurt her. But of course Loki was forever the teacher and only wanted to see Kat produce the best results even in practise.  
She liked that he did not try to instruct her. She didn't want him as a teacher where magic was concerned. She enjoyed his few tips and tricks from time to time but she didn't want to mix business with pleasure.  
Besides, with the way he was with Kat she didn't want him speaking to her that way. He sometimes took on that instructive harsh tone in the bedroom when he wanted something very specific from her. But in the bedroom is turned her on outside it kinda of intimidated her.  
They always practised of the beach. Loki insisted the soft sand would be good if one of them should knock the other to the ground. She often thought he enjoyed seeing two girls hash it out. She wondered absently if he would enjoy having another woman in bed with them but quickly realized she had the ability to be jealous.  
Another woman was something she didn't plan to offer him...ever.

Cephera was feeling sly tonight. Her energy soaring high as she walked with Loki back to their room after finishing up with Kat. Once inside Cephera wasted no time pushing Loki to stumble back into the wall. She swayed her way closer to him and he watched with unveiled lust.  
She had his undivided attention. He did not attempt to stop any of her movements. She had learned long ago he enjoyed when she got in these moods, much the same way she enjoyed him in his dominant moods. This kind of mood was how he had first fucked her or rather she fucked him.  
She licked his collarbone and undid the fastening of his coat. She pushed it off him and pulled his tunic over his head but not all the way trapping his arms upward. She licked his chest and across his nipple biting down lightly.  
She heard him take in a sharp breath and smiled. It was then she put her magic to good use. He, after all, had mentioned wanting to try more then one of her. She copied herself. He had taught her that she could make them merely images or leave a bit of her own energy in each to allow multiple feelings. She wouldn't share him with another woman but she didn't mind it being herself.  
She wondered if he taught her this for such a time. She didn't take long to think it over. Instead she directed, using her thoughts, her copy to begin to undo his pants while she continued teasing his chest.  
When his pants were free and at his ankles she knelt before him. Loki looked down at her. She had her copy lick his cock first and then offer it to her. Making a show to not only be pleasing but to be teasing. He licked his lips in anticipation and his eyes sparked with amusement.  
She felt every movement made by her other self and yet not at the same time. She could choose to change which feeling she felt or feel both. She licked his length and took him into her mouth. Her other self fondling and sucking his sac. She heard him moan loudly.  
He had also taken a moment to throw his tunic completely off and tangle his hands in both their hair.  
She continued like that for a while before she stood and both of them got on the bed their clothes disappearing. "My turn to get the full treatment." She said and lay down on her back opening her legs wide. Loki could take a hint. He inserted his cock into her dripping sex and began a slow rhythm. Her other self presented her sex for play in front of him.  
Loki inserted two fingers into her and put his tongue to good use. Even though she enjoyed his cock her favourite part of him was his tongue and his know how on things to do with it. Cephera allowed all feelings to over come her mind. She cried out in extreme pleasure at the feel of him fucking her and her clit being teased by his expert tongue. Loki grinned while continuing both his actions.  
She looked upward and watched as his tongue slid across her clit in a constant rhythm and felt the heat build up in her core. He made a show of teasing it and then tasting her outer lips only to return to the spot she craved most.  
Cephera found her whole body shaking as the pleasure over rode her mind. She was close to coming, so close. She gripped his ass and screamed twice over as she came.  
Her vision blurred, something wasn't right. "Stop Loki." She choked. Loki didn't seem to hear her right away. "Stop!" She cried. Loki stilled and Cephera pushed him off her and stumbled her way to the nearest garbage container and retched violently into it.  
Loki was at her side instantly. He kept her hair out of her face and smooth her head in a soothing manner. Tears burned her eyes and cheeks as she heaved up her supper and then nothing. Her vision still blurred and her head began to swim. She could hear Loki saying her name but was unable to answer. She felt herself tip sideways. Loki caught her and she remembered nothing more.


	40. Chapter 40: Good news and bad news

Next guest: the answering to all your questions from the cliffhanger are answered here! So sit back relax and enjoy.

Chapter 40: Good news and bad news

Loki had rushed Cephera to the healing room to be seen by the physician there. She had not woken since she had passed out. He should have been more careful. She was right, he didn't worry enough. The loss of her symptoms caused by magic should have been treated with more caution.  
Loki feared her prolonged use of her magic tonight had set her into a magical coma. She was pale laying there in the nightdress he had hastily magicked on her. Her hair a mess and her breathing heavy. It took everything Loki had in him to not shake the physician and ask what was wrong with her or if she would be ok.  
Loki paced the floor as the doctor examined her. What loki thought should take moments actually took ten minutes. They were the longest ten minutes of his life.  
"My prince." The doctor cleared his throat. Loki turned to face him his face a mixture of impatience and worry. "She will be fine. She was simply overwhelmed." Loki let out his breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "There is one other thing." Loki looked to the doctor again after rubbing his face in relief.

***

Loki watched her sleeping form in their bed. She had been asleep for the entire night and well into the next. He was still terribly worried. When she finally woke she coughed a dry cough and he helped her drink the water he had on hand for when she woke.  
"What happened?" She asked placing her hand to her forehead. Loki smiled a reassuring smile.  
"You became overwhelmed. Looks like our fucking was too much to handle." He chuckled at the incredulous look she gave him.  
"How long have I been out?" She asked looking around.  
"A little over twenty four hours." He replied "Cephera I have good news and bad news." He said seriously. Her face titled to look up at him. "Your freedom from your illness is but temporary." He paused.  
"I knew it was to good to be true. And the good news?"  
"Your freedom from your illness should last up until the baby is born." The sheer look of shock that spread across her face was amusing. She really shouldn't be so surprised.  
"I'm pregnant?"  
"Why do you say that like you're shocked?" He laughed. He couldn't help it.  
"But classes. How can I continue now?" She sounded exasperated.  
"Songbird, this was inevitable. It's unlikely you will last in classes much longer anyway. This is a gift. The child you carry is a combination of both of us and I would be content to having you spend your time outside class taking care of our child." She glared at him.  
"No. I will continue with class and figure out how to juggle this." She looked down and flattened her nightdress to assess her still flat belly. "How far?"  
"From the time you began to no longer feel the ill effects of your magic."  
"One month." She muttered. "Have you told anyone?" He shook his head. He had not broken the news as of yet.  
"I don't want my teacher knowing until it can no longer be hidden. I won't allow this to also hinder my learning."  
"I understand. Have I ever told you how incredibly stubborn you are?" He chuckled again and crawled onto the bed to allow her to rest against him.  
"If my father were here he'd say I get that from him. But seeing as Seraphina is also stubborn I'm gonna say I get it from my mother." She smiled then. Loki hadn't heard her talk of her mother. Aside from the braid she had in her hair she rarely spoke of her. "If it's a girl can we call her Diana? That was my mothers name."  
Loki couldn't deny her this request. It was clear it was important to her. "I am fine with that." He said. "Diana is also the name of the greek goddess of the hunt, the moon and birthing."  
"You're really ok with this aren't you?" She said her voice sounding surprised.  
"As I said before it was inevitable. I'd rather it have been no other woman then you. However we will have to tone things down were your magic is concerned. No over doing it. You may cause harm to both of you. This includes the bedroom and classes." Cephera didn't answer. She was tracing her fingers over his arm that was cradling her.  
"You didn't get to cum." She finally said after a moment. Loki laughed.  
"I assure you, when you passed out that was far from my mind and at the moment I am content to simply lie here with you. Are you hungry?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll have a servant bring food. I will also make sure my mother and Kat know you are well. They were both worried for you despite the physician insisting you would be ok." Cephera allowed Loki to leave.  
Walking down the hall to speak with his mother he found a servant along the way and ordered them to have food brought up to his room immediately picking out the things he knew she'd enjoy. Loki was unsure how to read his songbird. She didn't accept the news of her pregnancy the way he thought she would. He couldn't tell if she was excited or unhappy about it.  
Loki found himself very happy with the circumstances and a big part of him hoped her feelings over it all would change given time.


	41. Chapter 41: Preparing

Next guest: baby baby baby! Yeah. I knew I wanted it to happen seemed like the right time.

Poodle warriors: you have no idea of the twists I have coming up. I have lots of chapters in my head but not all written. Wait till you meet Cally. She'll be showing up soon!

Katsnowstorm: for chapter 19, yeah female Loki was kinda creepy but in Funny way. For chapter 23 I thought that would be a nice gift. Lol

Chapter 41: Preparing

When Cephera had first found out about her pregnancy she had been confused. It wasn't that she wasn't happy or even so much worried. She just immediately thought of how to continue doing the things she wanted to finish.  
She knew children meant time and energy focused mostly their way but she hoped she would find a way to still attend class. And with these thoughts she was now seeking out Queen Frigga.  
Loki wasted no time informing them of her condition. She was still bed ridden when the queen had come with her face alight with joy and had hugged her. Their initial conversation had been more in the joys of children from her point of view.  
Cephera had even gotten a vivid picture of how Loki was as a child. A few stories recounted by the queen made Cephera realize just how he got his title as god of mischief. The time spent speaking with her had been both fun and heart warming. The queen had so much love to give and such a large heart. It was the reason Cephera sought her out today.  
She knocked on the queens chamber doors and was let in by a servant. The queen was sewing something in the vibrant colour of green. As she approached she realized it was an article of clothing made to fit a child. "Do you like it." She held it up. The embroidery was impeccable across the tiny tunic. Cephera couldn't help but smile.  
"It's adorable." She replied. The queen bent down and picked up a violet dress with the same pattern etched in the skirt.  
"I made two to cover both genders." Cephera enjoyed the queens well thought plan.  
"My queen..."  
"Please just Frigga." She inturrupted her. Cephera nodded.  
"Frigga, I was wondering if I may request something of you." The queen gestured for her to sit. She did so without complaint. The discussion would take some time anyway. "I have been preparing, in my mind, ways to still attend classes after the child is born. I was wondering if you would like to care for the child while I am unable. I understand I could get a wet nurse but I'd much rather myself and other family members have hands on were my child is concerned. It's what I am used to seeing."  
Her request was different. She had done her research and normally a wet nurse would be used until the child was at least three. The queen had used the nurses herself with Thor and Loki.  
She could see the queen pondering her request. "I am aware that mothers of other realms take great pride in raising and taking care of their children on their own from early ages. I had not taken the chance myself but I have little to do with my time nowadays. I think it would be nice to have the child grow up this way. Something different for changing times." Her smile never changed while she spoke. "I would be honoured to spend so much time with my grandchild."  
Cephera let out a sigh of relief. "When the time comes to tell my teacher I plan to ask that I may be excused from class to feed the child myself. I would like to breast feed."  
"A fine idea, however, I strongly recommend you allow us to bring in a private teacher that can allow you to learn at a good pace and still have time to attend to your child yourself. As both things seem important to you I think it's time to make the change." Cephera pondered it. She had thought of it already. She had faced the fact that nothing was going to be the same now but was still hesitant to leave her old life behind.  
She felt much like she had when she first got carted off to Asgard and had to leave her carefree life on Mechanova. "Yes. Perhaps you're right." Cephera played with the edge of her dress. "But I suggest they be female. Loki won't like a male instructor." Frigga chuckled.  
"No I suspect he would not. I would suggest Loki do it himself but he has told me that you would rather it not be him. Conflict of interest I believe he said."  
"Yes. I've seen him with my friend. I'd rather not have to deal with that side of him everyday. I just might hang him." This made the queen laugh again. As his mother she knew what side of him she meant.  
"I'll send for someone to prepare for next year. I think it will be safe for you to attend classes here until the child comes." And with that she thanked the queen and their conversation ended and Cephera excused herself. She still needed to talk to Kat.

***

She found Kat snuggled with her boyfriend in the gardens. When Kat seen her she jumped to her feet and embraced her. It had only been a week since the news and so no bump had shown through yet but Kat still enjoyed feeling her belly for any signs of life.  
"Kat not in public remember. I haven't told everyone yet" She reminded her rolling her eyes. Kat jumped back.  
"Sorry." She said. She took Cephera's hand and led her to sit on the bench. She shoo'd her boyfriend off to do other things so they could chat. "I know that look. What's up?"  
"I was talking to Seraphina. Loki helped me perform some magic for instant chat. She was happy for me and my father was ecstatic but Seraphina isn't a bag of sentimental feelings. There are things she just won't take part in." Kat waited patiently for the bottom line. "The males are not allowed in the birthing room here in Asgard. I was hoping you'd join me there." Cephera was nervous. Seraphina had replied with an 'eww.' Which hadn't surprised her.  
And aside from her sister Kat was the only other person she felt comfortable enough to ask. As close as she had become to the queen it just still felt too awkward.  
Kat squealed causing Cephera to cover her ears with wide eyes. Her blond friend attached herself around Cephera's neck. "I wouldn't miss it for anything!" She told her.


	42. Chapter 42: Oversight

Poodles warriors: I also enjoy Frigga. I see her an a gentle, loving, kind woman. And though I have no children of my own yet I am glad I seem to capture the essence of how life changing it can be.

Katsnowstorm: thanks for reviewing. I do apologize for any cupelling and grammar errors. If you see any consistent ones that I fool up a lot feel free to let me know so I may keep my eyes open for them in the future. I'm still trying to get myself out of the habit of using your instead of You're. I blame my bad texting habits. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: Welcome back! For chapter 39: yeah awkward but sometimes shit just happens. Lol for chapter 40: I'm happy this seemed to have a realistic point of view.

Chapter 42: Oversight

Loki watched Cephera as she tried to get comfortable. Six month along and she looked like she was ready to pop. Her back was aching, her ankles swollen and her head was pounding.  
Everyone was thinking twins but Loki had thought of something else. It hadn't occurred to him, he had grown up in Asgard and even though he had known his true heritage for quite some time now, he had simply forgotten it.  
He never really embraced being a frost giant and his life was so uncomplicated with her he never thought to mention it. But now looking at her very round belly he was concerned and actually felt apprehensive in what he had to tell her.  
When her violet eyes rested on him he had been pacing and she knew automatically something was amiss. "Stop that." She said irritated. Her hormones climbing to new moody heights. He stopped quickly.  
She looked at him waiting for him to speak. "I am fearful for what I am about to tell you." He said cautioning her and causing her to swallow hard.  
"And what would that be."  
"You're aware I am adopted, much like yourself." She nodded waving her hand for him to hurry it up. "Before my exile, before my actions against the people of Midgard, I came to find out I was not Asgardian as I was led to believe."  
"Then what are you?" She was pressed forward as much as she could her face held a look of curiosity.  
"I am a frost giant." He watched her face turn to contemplation to realization and then to mouth dropping shock.  
"A giant." She said and looked down. "A giant." She was on her feet and now she was pacing as well. Her pace was more of an uncomfortable waddle and Loki might have found it amusing if the moment had been less serious. "How could you not have told me this before hand?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady.  
"I am not used to being referred to as such. Even after I arrived home from my exile it has not been brought up." He tried to explain but he was even annoyed at his own oversight on the matter. "It did not occur to me the consequences regarding pregnancy."  
She stopped pacing and ran her hands over her clothed stomach. "How big do you get?" She asked. "I mean you're average to an Asgardian." She looked at him hopeful.  
"I was a runt. Considered to be deformed. Most frost giants are rather large in height and build." He watched her bite her lip.  
"I'm going to die." She suddenly announced her hands falling to her sides and her head hanging.  
"You're are not going to die." He interjected angrily.  
"How do you know that? Can I even deliver this baby normally? Can I even carry it to full term. I have three months left and look at the size of me." Her voice had risen too. It was the first time he had seen her truly angry. He had no answer to any of her questions.  
"We will find a way to fix this." He tried to change his tone to sound less uncertain but it was hard.  
"Earth." She said looking up at him. "Earth has technology that would be able to view what it is I have growing in me." She looked sure of this fact. Loki was unfamiliar with that much of Midgards culture but he was aware she had kept up studying Midgard since she had left it.  
"I cannot go there without causing alarm." He reminded her. He had not bothered going back and he had no plans to.  
"Then have Thor take me." Loki scratched his head. He hated to send her away without him. Especially into what he deemed enemy territory. Thor knew less on the humans ways then Loki and would no doubt turn to his friends which meant putting Cephera on SHEILDS radar, so to speak. He didn't like it but the possible threat of not knowing was to great to deny this was a good idea.  
"I'll speak with Thor in the morning." Loki sat on the edge of the bed. Cephera was still glaring his way. He didn't like her angry. Or at least when it was at him.  
"And you, you will collect for me as much information about these frost giants as you can. I at least want to know what it is I am possibly giving birth too." Her voice was stern and told Loki he should not argue. He hadn't planned to argue anyway. She was well in her right to be miffed and to want to research his original origins.

***

Loki headed out early the next day leaving her still sleeping. Since she had ballooned she had missed most of her classes spending her time in bed and off her feet. His mother spent a lot of time with her and he allowed Kat to visit her for a while after their sessions.  
Today he took off so he could speak with Thor and plan this out. "Thor." He called to his brother who was sitting on the stairs near the throne chatting with Fandrel.


	43. Chapter 43: Midgard

Sorceress of the trees: I enjoy earth :) I love Thor on earth. Hehe

Next guest: thank you for your never ending kind words and support :)

Poodle warriors: uncle Thor at the Gyno office hehe. Oh Thor has a moment here. I am working on more :p

Chapter 43: Midgard

"Absolutely not!" Loki growled his voice heavy with annoyance. "I will not have her subjected to him."  
It had been over two weeks since Thor had gone to earth and inquired about having Cephera receive an ultrasound. Loki had told Thor to only speak with Dr. Banner. Even though the doctor was not fond of Loki he had a soft heart and Loki was sure he would not turn down helping her.  
Thor had done exactly what Loki told him to but Banner had pointed out bringing her to a existing hospital, with what might be an abnormal child inside her, would raise the staffs curiosity and concern.  
Banner had suggested given him some time to try and find somewhere he could privately access a machine. Thor had come back today with news. It would seem Banner had no respect for Loki's opinion concerning Cephera meeting the other SHIELD members and had gone to Tony Stark.  
Stark had agreed to help and purchased the technology needed for this. Loki did not like the idea of Tony meeting Cephera. She was far to innocent to have to deal with his playboy, perverted words. He had no doubt Tony was only doing it so he could get a look at her. He worried he might insult her.  
"It is the only way brother. You said it yourself, you're not happy with the idea to take her to earth but it might be the only thing to ensure her safety."  
Loki growled again. He knew very well what he had said before. But the circumstances were different. It involved only Banner. Cephera was sitting at the table watching the two arguing over it all. Finally Loki turned to her.  
"This man Tony Stark is the most egotistical, arrogant, perverted man I have ever met and..."  
He stopped when she laughed. "You have met my father. I think I can handle Tony." It was odd how one line could change the entirety of a situation. It was true. If she could handle her over the top father, she could handle Tony Stark.  
Loki still didn't like it. "Fine." He said after a prolonged moment of silence. "When do you leave." He looked to Thor. Thor was smiling appreciatively at the change of mind.  
"He says tonight is good for him." Loki didn't answer. He helped Cephera to her feet. She had requested earlier to walk the beach a little.

***

Loki looked her over. She had dressed in Midgardian clothing. It was a dress that came to just above her knees, because of her belly, with black legging beneath. Straps holding it up on her shoulders and a straight cut across her chest. The ribbon tied under her breasts to leave it flowing over her stomach. He didn't like this much of her showing.  
Loki choose not to comment. "I've no doubt that Stark will not have kept his mouth shut. It is possible you may meet more then just him and Banner. Keep your wits about you and stick with Thor at all times." He instructed her.  
She reached up with both hands and cupped his face. "I will be fine." She said looking deeply into his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him. He did make a mental note on how much easier it would be to fuck her without having to pull up a large skirt. He would remember this for another time.  
She released him and it took him a moment for him to do the same. He escorted her out to meet Thor at the palace entrance were Thor waited with a horse. Loki helped her up side saddle and Thor climbed on behind her. "I will take good care of her brother." Thor assured him. Loki was unable to find anything nice to say and so said nothing. He would not pretend he was happy about this.  
"I'll be back before you know it." She licked out her tongue and waved as Thor set off toward the Byfrost.

***

Cephera looked at the home perched by itself on a sea side cliff. It was large and impressive looking for an earth building. Thor was at her side. Dr. Banner had met them at the Byfrost touch down.  
Thor had looked concerned the entire car ride. He was worried about the upcoming results of her test and also about getting her home safely. To him she was precious cargo.  
Dr. Banner had been silent the entire ride. He would look in the rear view mirror every now and then to view them. When he stopped the car and got out, Thor climbed out the other side and she had to wait for Thor to help her get out. "The equipment is set up. Shouldn't take long." Dr. Banner told Thor. It seemed the Doctor wasn't sure what to say to her. Being heavy with an enemies child seemed to put a sign on her head that read 'beware'.  
They followed Banner to the front gates were he pressed the buzzer for entrance. "That you big green?" A mans voice asked loudly.  
"Yes. I have company." Banner replied taking off his sunglasses and hanging them on his shirt pocket.  
"About time." The gates clicked open and they filed in. Banner opened the front door and allowed them to step inside ahead of him.  
Thor looked around at the rooms they passed. The doctor led them downstairs and into a garage of some kind. Cephera felt like she was suddenly in a mad doctors illegal workshop. An area blocked off by plastic was set up to her left. A man with a goatee was approaching them and looking her over. She assumed this was Tony Stark.  
"Hello! MILF in the house. Is it weird that I find that exciting." He said right before stopping in front of them.  
"Milf? I'll have a glass of that as well." Cephera choked on her laugh.  
"You're thinking milk Thor." She said trying to stop her laughter. When she regained herself she looked to Tony. "As I have yet to give birth I am not considered a mom yet but your reference I will take as a compliment." Tony looked genuinely surprised.  
"She understands human speak." He said. "Huh, how about that." He tapped a finger to his lips.  
"I am human." She said. "Well mostly." She corrected. She was never sure how to define herself.  
"So you're the big bad's wife." He said walking toward the plastic area.  
"No. We're not married."  
"So there's still hope. Run now." Tony suggested and Cephera rolled her eyes.  
"Can we just get on with the test please." She asked frowning. She had waited long enough already.


	44. Chapter 44: Results

Next guest: I enjoy writing Thor, poor naive, warm and caring as guy he is. As for being passionate I actually stand at work thinking about how to write those scenes. Lol. All my co workers always ask me 'Are you dreaming about Loki sex again?' And I laugh. Lol

Katsnowstorm: I find it hard sometimes writing Tony. It takes me a while to really think what he would say or do. I've even watched the movies like 100 times just to try and get more feel for Tony. As for your Pm I am now sifting through all my chapter to find that common spelling mistake. Lol. Thanks for letting me know. I really do appreciate it.

Poodle warriors: here it is what you and everyone else have been waiting for :) enjoy!

Sorceress of the trees: not sure if its much longer but I thought it was amusing while being serious. Hope you like.

Chapter 44: Results

Loki had found no rest while she was gone. He found himself unable to sit still. He paced his tower for hours with his current potion fizzling over while he ignored it.  
He had to trust Thor would keep her safe and that his own stupidity would not cause her harm. He dreaded to think what they would have to do if she was carrying a normal sized frost giants child. Is this what he would have to go through if she survived this and became pregnant again?  
His mother tried at one point to calm him and bring him comfort but until she was back in his arms he could not be soothed. The distant sky lit up and he knew the Byfrost had been activated. He hoped it was Thor and her returning.  
Loki teleported to his room to retrieve his cloak before exiting to investigate the Byfrost activity. He made it to the palaces front gates and could see a figure approaching on horse back. He could tell it was only one person and all hopes for it to be his brother and Cephera vanished. He had to be more patient.  
For now his curiosity was peeked as to who would be visiting at such a late hour.

***

Cephera lay down on her back with Thor's help. The makeshift hospital area in Tony's workshop was a little odd but it would have to do. The need to be discreet and secretive about this whole ordeal made the circumstances tolerable. In the end she was happy they were helping her at all.  
She watched Doctor Banner check the settings on the machine. "So, human. Strange guy that one. He attempts to subjugate the earth, acts like an all high and mighty god, treats us mortals like we are beneath him yet here you are. A testament to the exact opposite of the impression he gave all of us. So what did he do? Kidnap you? Brainwash you maybe?" Tony probed looking down at her with curiosity and something that resembled pity.  
"My brother has changed since his sins against your realm. He loves the Lady Cephera no matter what her heritage." Thor interjected defiantly.  
"Loki still holds no love for humans but he doesn't view me as a human. I'm not your typical human anyway."  
Tony didn't appear to be fully listening. He was lost in thought. "Stockholm!" He said suddenly as if a lightbulb went off in his head. Cephera rolled her eyes.  
Thor looked to Cephera. Another word he was unfamiliar with. "Just ignore him Thor." She said smoothly.  
"I'll need you to move your dress." Dr. Banner said. It was the first time he spoke to her. When she began to move her dress up to reveal her stomach Thor ceased her movements.  
"This is highly inappropriate!" He exclaimed. "Loki will not be happy to have her treated this way!"  
"Thor they need to have access to my belly. The machine is placed upon the skin there and will scan it to view the child inside on that screen. Please, I know this is beyond things done on Asgard but you need to have trust that all that is happening here is in no way mistreating me." She had placed a reassuring hand on his and gave him a kind smile.  
Thor let her go and turned his face aside while she finished pulling up her dress to reveal the rounded baby belly below. "Watch the screen big fella." Tony said slapping him on the shoulder. Tony had his cell phone out which made Cephera look at him with interest. "Everybody say cheese?" Before Thor could question his choice of words Tony had snapped a photo.  
"What are you doing?" Tony didn't answer her. He flashed her a smile and continued typing on his phone. "Oh my god!" She said when the cold gel hit her belly. "That's cold." She squeaked.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Banner said actually sounding sorry. He rubbed the device in the gel and slowly began to move it across her. "I still can't believe you outright bought this machine." Banner said watching the monitor.  
"It's not everyday you get to view an alien baby before their born, oh is that a tentacle!" Tony made everyone turn back to the monitor.  
Of course there was no tentacle but no one spoke anything else as an image of what was currently growing inside Cephera became visible. Not one but two babies. Cephera let out her breath. She hadn't been aware she was holding it.  
"Congratulations, you're having twins..." Banner paused and began to do some sort of measuring. "And both perfectly normal size." He added. He seemed genuinely happy for her. "Do you want to know the genders?"  
She finally turned her head from the screen to look at him. She could only nod in response. Banner continued moving the 'wand' and stopped.  
"That's a boy!" Tony declared.  
"That's the umbilical cord." Banner shook his head. "That's a girl."  
"Diana." Cephera smiled. "Can you print that?" Banner pushed a button, when the picture was out he passed it to Thor who was inspecting it with great interest.  
"I must admit your human technology is impressive." He mused.  
"That's a boy!" Tony said again once the 'wand' found the other child.  
"I'm not sure if that was just a good guess but you're right."  
"Print it." She said excitedly. A boy and a girl. Frigga will be thrilled both her outfits will be of use and Loki will not only get an heir but a girl as well. They had discussed his wants once she found out about her pregnancy. He had said he didn't care but she felt he would enjoy a boy.  
He did discuss how he hoped the child, or in this case children, would be adept in magic so he could mould them into powerful magic users like himself. Cephera wiped the gel off and fixed her dress. She watch Thor as he continued to stare in awe at the photos.  
"I hope Loki enjoys them the way you do." She said almost laughing. Thor looked up to her.  
"My brother is a lucky man." He said.  
"Blackmail!" Tony said. "He's gotta be blackmailing you." He looked to Cephera with a wide, teasing grin.  
"It's none of the above Mr. Stark. If you must know it's the sex. I simply can't get enough." Cephera grinned when Tony faltered a moment.  
"Jarvis, remind me to ask Pepper why she can't be like that." He finally said.

***

Cephera was greeted at the palace gates by not just Loki but her sister. Seraphina was clearly sizing up her rounded belly as she dismounted the horse into Loki's waiting arms.  
"Your trip, I take it, was enjoyable." Loki commented seeing her cherry face. She nodded and gave her sister a hug. "No danger then?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed.  
"You're so impatient." Cephera said and took his hand. "Come inside. I'll tell you everything."  
They followed and the air between Seraphina and Loki seemed off. "How long have you been here?" She finally asked her sister.  
"Not long. An hour or so." Seraphina glared at the back of Loki's head.  
"What's wrong?" Cephera knew her sister and she knew that look. Something about Loki she was unhappy about.  
"I came to visit you and instead I find you gone and then he's nice enough to tell me were you went and finally, reluctantly, why." Cephera understood. Just as she had been angry that Loki had overlooked his heritage, so too was her sister.  
They sat in the banquet hall. "Well in that case I have less to explain and can get right to the results." Cephera pulled out the photo's and placed them face up on the table. "I want you to meet Diana." She said pointing to one. "And her brother." She tapped the other and smiled as Loki sighed like a heavy burden had been removed from his shoulders.  
"Twins." He said in obvious relief.  
"Two perfectly normal sized babies."  
"Looks like I won't have to castrate you this time." Serpahina growled a little too disappointedly. Loki only briefly glanced up to her and then back down.  
"Despite their 'normal' size they may still hold frost giant traits once they are born." He noted scrutinizing the photo's like he was looking for something.  
"And we will love the anyway. It doesn't matter to me that you're a frost giant or that they may look the part. You got me the books?"  
"I did. They are in our room."  
"Good." she smiled. Despite his disinterest in his true origins he had not denied her the knowledge she now sought about it. If her children turned out to have any problems known only to Jotun's she would at least be able to understand them. "Are you staying the night?" She asked turning to Seraphina.  
"No. Now that I know you're safe I can go home." Seraphina had a serious look about her as she stood. "Oh, father says he can't wait to meet the rugrats." Cephera laughed and watched her sister leave.


	45. Chapter 45: Diana and Devian

Next guest: twins were always the plan :) and don't worry my sexy Loki thoughts never stop even in sleep :p

Poodle warriors: glad it was funny. I was aiming then.

Sorceress of the trees: lol my boyfriend would give me the same look.

Chapter 45: Diana and Devian

Loki paced the cold floor bare foot. His mother sitting calmly having been through this before and Cephera's father was following in Loki's wake. When Loki would pace one way her father was pacing the other.  
Both men were unsettled by the yelling coming from the room were, three hours ago, Cephera had been brought. It had been the dead of night when it started and now dawn was approaching. Odin had left to attend to his duties that didn't end in even these circumstances and Thor had joined him.  
It was unknown to anyone how long the labour would last but Loki would not leave only for a servant to bring him news. No, he would wait for Kat to come out. The blond had come out once to let then know she was doing fine despite the noises and yelling.  
"Sounds like torture." King Yorin muttered looking at the closed door.  
"If she dies I have your death already planned out." Seraphina told Loki loudly. The queen turned to look at the princess. "It's only fair." Seraphina said looking back.  
Loki didn't reply and the hallway became silent once more, well mostly silent. Another hour and still no word. Loki was tempted to go in but in Asgard it was considered shameful and bad luck.  
If a hole could be worn in a floor simply from pacing himself and her father would have dug a trench. Both men stopped mid stride to listen. Silence. Loki turned excited and fearful all at once until her heard Cephera yell again. He sighed heavily. This was going it be a long morning.  
Only moments after her cries could be heard again they heard a babies cry. Loki felt his heart stop. He stood still once more and Cephera's cries died down and two small cries sang out in unison.  
It was another few minutes before Kat came out. She had blood on her hands but was smiling which released Loki greatly. "We had some trouble but nothing that couldn't be handled. Their both healthy and mom in passed out from the exhaustion and her choice to heal herself with her magic."  
Loki coughed when her father grabbed him into a tight breathless hug. When he was finally released he gagged for air. "When can we see them?" King Yorin asked excitedly.  
"Once we clean up she'll be moved to her room and the children will be placed with her for now. Go get something to eat. You'll need it." Kat shoo'd them all away. All but the queen and Cephera's sister. "Want to come in. We could use the help."  
The queen stood smiling and Seraphina nodded. D

***

Seraphina immediately cheeked on her sister who looked tired and worn but otherwise ok. She was breathing a little heavy in her sleep. Seraphina ran a hand through Cephera's tangled sweat ridden hair to began to smooth out the knots.  
"She did good." Kat's voice made Seraphina look up.  
"Of course she. She's stronger then she looks." Seraphina said back. Seraphina didn't much like Kat. But then she didn't get along with many people. The queen she liked. The queen reminded her of Cephera, with her kind heart. Shiaji, who had also been kept out of the room, jumped up onto the bed to nuzzle Cephera's face.  
"Shoo." Kat said making and hand wave.  
"Stop that." Seraphina snapped. "He's her guardian. He has more a right to be in here, then you do to kick him out." Seraphina narrowed her eyes. Kat ceased her movements.  
After a moment Seraphina left her attention to her sister and walked to the their side of the room were the two babies were washed and cleaned now nestled in soft blankets and laid together. Both wide awake and Seraphina stopped upon viewing them.  
"Loki looked like this once." The queen said. "My husband told me when he brought him home." The female, Diana, was blue all over. A light soft blue and marking across her face. She was also quite bigger then her brother. The boy, Devian, was just like any earth child Seraphina had seen.  
"She had trouble birthing Diana. She came first. After that Devian practically slipped out." Kat told them both, hovering in the background. The queen was cooing at both babies. Both were wide awake. Devian had his mothers eyes, Diana's held the bright red of the Jotuns.  
"Will she stay that colour?"  
"Depends. My husband choose to use magic to have Loki look as he does today. He could choose to look that way as well if he wished it. I suspect he will do the same for her. It may unsettle to the people." The queen spoke truthfully.  
"If I know my sister, she'll encourage her to look however she likes once she's older." Seraphina said proudly.  
"Yes, I will." Cephera's voice was weak. Everyone turned to look at her. She was being checked on by the physician.  
"No more magic until you're feeling stronger." She told her sternly. "You've healed yourself nicely. I've never seen healing used that way before." The physician raised an eyebrow.  
"Probably has to do with she learn it from a Valkyrie." Seraphina answered for her. "Was one of the first spells she ever learned." The woman asked nothing else.  
"You're ready to be moved now."

****

Cephera lay in hers and Loki's bed propped up on three pillows. She was currently holding Diana. They barely had settled in when Loki entered. Cephera wasn't nervous to see him she had been anticipating it. She was rather surprised he hadn't used magic to just teleport.  
He made no detours, he came right to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Kat let me know you were on your way here. She says you did good. I'm proud of you." As he spoke he trained his eyes down a little to view his baby girl. He furrowed his brow slightly.  
"Took you long enough." She teased.  
"I went to see Odin." Loki rarely called him father. "Kat also informed me of Diana's current image." He placed a hand on her tiny head and very slowly the blue drifted away to reveal a pink skinned, dark haired, violet eyed baby girl.  
"Aside from their genitals they look identical." Seraphina said. Cephera had forgotten her sister was seated at Loki's desk with Devian. She walked to them both and handed the boy to Loki. It was Loki who chose the name Devian.  
He took the child carefully. Cephera was somewhat surprised he didn't seem afraid or nervous. Loki always seemed to have a certain sureness to the things he did. Apparently children did not escape this cocky side to him.  
Since their initial crying after birth neither made much noise since. Cephera wondered how long that would last. "They look like me." He mused sitting next to Cephera.  
"From the stories I've heard about you as a child I hope that's the only way they are like you." Cephera laughed.  
"I was not that bad. There is nothing wrong with a bit of mischief once in a while." He added.  
"I'm going to get food. You want something to eat?" Seraphina asked Cephera.  
"Mmmmmm. A grill cheese sandwich. Two of those. Just tell the cooks it's for me. They know what it is." Seraphina smiled and left.


	46. Chapter 46: Cally

Authors note: I don't plan to map out every day to day of the children growing up. I will begin to state the passing time at the beginning of the chapter for any prolonged passage of time adding up to or exceeding a year. :p

Sorceress of the trees: I answered your question in pm but just to help out anyone else Devian is pronounced D-vee-in  
Run it together to get the right sound. Think like he's a little deviant.

Poodle warriors: yay raising kids. I didn't realize how much I didn't know about kids until now...I actually had to look up on google what to expect from a one year old. I have none of my own currently.

Next guest: yay family adventures.

Chapter 46: Cally

One year later

Cephera had chosen to take her first year off after birth to take care of the babies. According to Loki, motherhood suited her well. He had managed to wait all of two days before he had begun to seek intimacies with her again. It seemed her healing ability worked wonders in making her ready to 'receive' him once more.  
What once was a day starting with class and ending in sex was now days starting with sex before he went to train Kat and ending in sex. While he trained Kat, herself and the queen spent the day together watching over the children and Frigga would show Cephera the kinds of things ladies of noble blood in Asgard would do to pass time.  
She had one day before her new private instructor would show up. Apparently she was Asgardian herself and trained with Loki years ago when he was also first learning. Her name was Cally and she was spoken of with esteemed respect. She did not surpass Loki in magic but she was the next best thing.  
Loki had little to say on the matter. He had only confirmed they were school together but nothing more. Cephera wondered if they had gotten along. "I'm excited." She told Loki laying on the floor looking at her spell book. The children long since put to bed.  
"I warn you. She's a tough instructor. She'll take no insubordination. She's also a vindictive wench." Cephera rolled to look at him feeling a little speechless.  
"I take it you two didn't get along." He didn't look at her, he put his book down and pulled back the sheets.  
"Bed." He said also avoiding her question. Shrugging she climbed in.

***

Cephera woke super early to feed the twins and then bathe. Loki did not attempt his usual attentions, he didn't want her to be late. He himself was bringing her to her new area of training. The morning was full of silence and it made Cephera nervous. Was the woman so bad?  
She dressed and followed Loki passed her old courtyard and further down to a pavilion. The area itself was deserted except for a tall beautiful woman with flowing black hair and vibrant blue eyes. She stood straight and tight lipped, her hands at her sides.  
"Lady Cally, the Princess Cephera." It wasn't often she heard Loki refer to her with her title. It sounded extremely formal. The woman gave her a tight, almost forced curtsy but said nothing. "You know what you are paid to do." He said looking slightly menacing. He didn't wait for her response, which she didn't seem to have one anyway. He left giving Cephera a kiss on her forehead.  
She followed the goddess inside. "When I was asked to come here and train a princess I had not expected it to be prince Loki's wayward mistress." Was Cally's first words. Her voice was eerily toned.  
"I'm not his mistress." Cephera corrected politely.  
"My apologizes. His whore then." The words shocked Cephera and she could only stare a moment.  
"I'm not a whore."  
"No? You're not married to the prince, he has not bestowed on you a proposal of betrothal and you have indeed been to bed with him as you have bore him children so pray tell, what are you?"  
"No one else sees me as such. Your words are without merit."  
"You think no one in Asgard see's you as a whore? I beg to differ. I'm not saying this to be mean but you're no longer in your realm. Here, in Asgard, an unmarried woman who beds a man is a whore. Weather you see it that way or not is irrelevant." Cally was sifting through a spell book not looking at Cephera.  
"Loki does not view me as his whore..."  
"Yet he has not married you. You're worthy enough to bed but not marry." Cephera felt her cheeks flushing. She wasn't sure how to speak to this woman. She didn't say her words with hatred or contempt. She was actually saying them in a matter of fact manner. Cephera herself didn't want to be insubordinate. In this pavilion she was a student and this strange woman, her teacher.  
"I've offended you. My apologizes, sometimes I don't think before I speak." Somehow she didn't sounded very sorry. After a moment of what Cephera felt was awkward silence Cally spoke again. "Well lets gets started then." She snapped the book shut. "Perhaps, as my mouth is forever saying things I should not, I will teach you a most useful spell and I give you full permission to use it on me if I should offend you again."  
Cephera arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Cally placed herself against the work table. "Tell me your name."  
"Cep..." Cephera's lips continued to move but no sound came out. She had seen this used by the previous instructor when she wanted complete silence. Cephera waited to be released which was quicker then she thought.  
"Now the trick to this is your thoughts. To cease someone's voice from being heard one must think and want it fully for it to happen. To work the spell think of the word silence and concentrate that magical energy in that persons direction. Try now."  
This was magic Cephera was not the best at. Waving her hand saying a magic word was easy compared to mental magic. Cally began to talk gibberish and try as she might she couldn't make her stop. Cephera felt the magic ebb at her mentally and her nose broke out in a spray of blood. She heard Cally laugh and it wasn't a kind laugh.  
"You really are quite weak at this aren't you." She mocked. "I was warned ahead of time but this." She sighed suddenly. "Oh well, I've never trained anyone with special needs before, guess you're like a challenge." Her eyes sparked with amusement. Cephera could only sigh and wipe her nose. "Again!" She demanded loudly waving her hand at Cephera.  
She started talking her gibberish again and try as she might she just couldn't get a grip on the mental force needed for the spell. Again and again she demanded Cephera do it. Over and over until finally she passed out.  
When she woke she was not being looked over by a doctor like she had been when everyone found out she was dating Loki but rather Cally was clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "You're going to be quite a lot of work. But I'll break you in like a well trained horse." She handed Cephera a glass water. "Drink and do...it...again."  
Cephera felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She was enjoying the way Cally didn't treat her like she was delicate. The fact she had Loki's favour made her only lash out harder and it made Cephera feel free. She hated being pampered, being held back by people not willing to show her everything in fear she might keel over. It seemed whatever Cally had against her was only making things the way Cephera had always wanted them.  
This she could deal with. Cephera felt the next few days would be interesting in a good way. All she had to do was ignore the snide words that came from this woman's mouth and concentrate on what she was here for. Over her years she had been called plenty of things for simply being human. Sticks and stones, as they say.  
Cephera climbed to her feet after finishing off the water and continued to try again.

***

Cephera was sitting on the bed watching her children crawling after one another. Neither had tried walking but they could move on all fours fast enough to catch and tackle Shiaji.  
Diana proved to be the dominant of the two. Being bigger she often bullied Devian, stealing his toys. Diana sneezed and disappeared. Cephera groaned. As of late the two had begun to show signs of being able to preform magic, though not intentionally.  
Loki had explained that everyone born with the ability to use magics were adept in at least one thing that they would excel in from an early age. For Cephera it was copying magic, for Loki is was ice based spells and for Diana it was teleporting. Devian had an odd one even from Loki's perspective. When he touched certain things he could give them motion. Like his toys.  
Cephera began her search around the room for her missing one year old and was doing so when Loki arrived. "Lose something?" He asked and had Diana in his arms.  
"That's getting annoying. One day she'll end up never being found." Cephera complained with concern.  
"Perhaps we should find a way to track her. I'll look into it." He grinned and put her down. She stood a moment, flopped onto her ass and looked around almost disappointed. "How was your first day of training."  
"Exhausting but surprisingly pleasant. She doesn't treat me gently. I like that."  
"Am I too gentle then?" He asked and snatched her to him at the waist. She grinned and pushed him back.  
"After they go to bed." She scolded. He laughed as slipped his coat off.


	47. Chapter 47: Great start to the day

Doctor Loki Love: this is for loyal servant. You mentioned coming to read this after it so I hope you made it and I hope you enjoy. Glad you like loyal servant. There is no sequel but there is a alternate ending upcoming.

Next guest: I try to keep Cephera a strong women. Being born of two human parents being able to do what she does has made her an out sat for a lot of her life and scorned by many. I thought it would toughen her up to future assholes. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: true she is a princess. :p good luck with your cousin :) I'm happy she can't teleport. Lol.

Where is my wolf: I hope you got some sleep after. If your just joining me I try to maintain a promise to post a chapter everyday :p so you won't be waiting long between them. :) hope you continue to enjoy.

To all the people who favourited/followed me in the past and recently, thank you so much! I really do enjoy knowing others are out there enjoying what I am writing.

It's been way to long since a smutty chapter so sex ahead!

Chapter 47: Great start to the day

Loki watched her sleeping. Her long hair was sprawled across the pillows and under his own face. Her scent was intoxicating. Loki hadn't felt like this before her. Everyday he looked forward to waking up and seeing her there. Not once had he tired of her or wished to have another by his side instead.  
He thought back to the reason her sister had come to see him back almost a year ago. The day Cephera had gone to earth with Thor.  
"When do you plan to ask her to marry you?" Seraphina had said glaring at him.  
"One thing at a time." He had replied back.  
"Well I've waited long enough and you two have been going about it backwards. You do realize until you're wed, those children will be considered bastards. And if you have no intentions of making an honest woman of her, tell me now so I can kill you and get it over with." Seraphina had been very forceful in her opinion in how Loki and Cephera had been living.  
Loki knew it rang with truth. They were unwed and their children were technically bastards, which was why he had gone to Odin. Once he hadn't cared if he had Odin's permission but over the last year that opinion had changed. He needed to know that marrying her would not be a conflict waiting to happen.  
It was also that day he had found out that there had been two rings fashion for the day when both boys would be married. And that the conversation Cephera had kept to herself, the one she had with Odin, had been about that ring in question.  
He wondered now why she had hung onto it and hadn't told him, or given it to him. He never made a point to tell her he knew. He was curious to see what her motives were but at this point he was growing impatient.  
Loki reached out a hand and brushed the hair off her cheek. She stirred but didn't wake. Smiling he moved so he was hovering over her and bent low to place a few kisses along her exposed shoulder. She made a small sound in her sleep. He continued placing his careful kisses and then pressed his teeth into her skin. She woke with a moan.  
He stopped biting her to look at her hazy sleep filled eyes before grinning once more and attacking her neck. He no longer cared about marking her. Everyone knew about them. No one would question the marks. Red welts appeared across her skin and he enjoyed making them. She made no attempt to stop him. She never did.  
He moved the blankets off herself and him and kissed down her collarbone. She sighed when he made it to her breasts and began to kneed and suck them each in turn. He enjoyed the way she would arch her back from the bed to offer herself to him.  
He trained her, moulded her into what he wanted and yet she brought her own ingenuity to the bedroom. There were things she did for him, too him, that no other women had. He allowed her to do things to him he normally would have found silly and he had actually enjoyed.  
Loki bit down on her nipple hard enough to make her cry out. Her vocals in the bedroom was why the children were kept in a room down the hall. Loki wouldn't want her to be quite, he enjoyed making her scream once in a while.  
She had latched her fingers into his hair now and was pushing him further downward. He grinned against her flesh and smoothed kisses down past her navel. His hands enjoying the curve of her hips until they pushed beneath low enough to grip her ass. He lifted her hips slightly and mused at the display before him.  
She was staring down at him now wide eyed and bushy tailed. Her legs spread around his shoulders, a looked of expectant anticipation on her face. Loki teased her, he nuzzled his nose into the warmth between her legs and turned his head to kiss her inner thigh. Turning his head to the other side, barely grazing her clit with his nose, he kissed that thigh.  
"Loki." She growled. Once upon a time she had trouble voicing her urgency. When she did it was timid or more pleading. Now she enjoyed a wider rang of voice tones. Today it seemed she liked aggressive.  
He chuckled. "Tell me what you want Songbird?" He said, carefully and lightly pressing the very tip of his tongue to her sensitive nub but going no further.  
"Taste me." She growled again and pushed her hips upward to press herself closer to him. Loki smiled wide and licked her across her clit with one long stride. She sighed happily, her hand loosening its grip in his hair...for now. He continued his deliberately slow movements across her already wet sex. Dipping his tongue to her opening and back up to her clit.  
He worked her cunt until she was panting and gasping in pleasure and then stopped. He moved back up her body with the same slow movements he had been taking all morning. He kissed her delving his tongue into her offered mouth and pressing his cock to slid into her until he was seated deeply inside her throbbing, heated walls.  
The both groaned in unison at his first entrance. He began a steady, long stroked rhythm, penetrating her deeply. Her arms wrapped around to clutch his back and one climbing up the back of his neck to run through his hair. When he made a move she enjoyed she would give his back a scratch and she was not gentle about it today.  
Oddly enough she was extremely opposite of her moods. When she wanted it rough he would preform slowly. The frustration building in her from wanting it the other way, would drive her to her orgasm more strongly. Same for if she wanted it soft he would pound her hard. And then there were times she didn't give a shit how she got it. She was a complicated, yet easily satisfied woman, when one knew what he was at.  
Loki pulled out after the same position for too long. "On your knees." He ordered her. She obliged with no protest and hoisted her ass up at him giving it a shake. He grinned and slapped that taunting ass before thrusting into her cunt once more. She mewled as he sunk balls deep and then rode her continuously, slowly but deeply.  
Loki rested his chest to her back and reached a hand down to play with her clit once more. She leaned her head back his way and he kissed her cheek and her shoulder. He nibbled her ear before he stretched far enough to play his tongue with hers.  
He was growing close to his end. He sped up his forefinger, touching her in only ways she enjoyed the most and held himself close to, but not over, the edge. Her breathing was coming out in pants and she moaned and then cried out as she came. While Loki felt her warm walls clutch and release him, he allowed himself to be taken by it. He rocked into her until his seed spilled.  
He released her and collapsed to his side taking her down with him. She lay with her back pressed to him until her breathing evened out. "Please tell me I can catch a nap before checking the kids." He buried his face in her hair a moment before answering.  
"I'll check on them. You have at least an hour before feeding." Loki was glad she was trying to get them used to solid foods. Gave him more time to enjoy her. Soon he hoped they wouldn't count on her at all. He gave her ass a light tap before covering her with the blankets and dressing to check the kids. Sometimes they woke early.  
He entered the children's room and found Shiaji laying on the mat between the two cribs. Cephera had detailed her guardian to sleep with them. Devian was wide awake watching his teddy bear dance with fascination. Loki was also fascinated. The teddy bear didn't have that ability and so it was Devian who had caused it. In truth Loki couldn't wait to see what else his son could do with that power once he got older.  
Diana was still sleeping, her mouth wide open and drool flowing over her plump cheek. The position reminded Loki of Thor when they were kids, all that was missing was the nose bubble.  
Loki hadn't forgotten his promise to Cephera. He would have to find a way to keep track of Diana after her teleports. Until she was old enough to learn to control her vanishing acts, they really needed to keep a good watch over it.  
Thor had offered to help watch the children today while they were off in their respective classes. Loki's mother would still be there but Thor was actually not that bad with children. Thor was almost like a big child himself. He enjoyed sitting on the floor for hours playing with them. Playing with them and their toys wasn't Loki's thing. He would watch Cephera play with them but he was more interested in their learning.  
He would read texts to them before bed, show them symbols used in some spells. He was determined to have two very smart, well rounded, children. Diana rolled over. So far Loki had a very good start to his day. He only hoped the rest of the day would be just as good.


	48. Chapter 48: Getting Ridiculous

Poodle Warriors: I'm super excited that everyone is enjoying the idea of Thor with the kids :p I was hoping it would be received well.

Doctor Loki Love: holy long reviews! Thanks! I was super excited when I got this. I was driving and had to wait to reach a red light to read it haha. It excites me to know you enjoy my take on Loki. I love angsty, assertive bad boy Loki, but I wanted to try a different kind as well. Exploring the whole kid thing has been interesting so far but hard. I hope I never disappoint with my representation of Loki.

Next guest: As usual you make me smile. Cold shower? Next time I'll try for an ice bath.

Sorceress of the trees: thanks for the respect. I am trying to bring the children into it slowly and built their own separate identities. I do not plan to leave them at age 1. I have plans to expand further down life's road and what life can bring. I do hope I can handle it. So far so good.

Chapter 48: Getting Ridiculous

Two weeks of training with Cally and Cephera never felt so frustrated as she did this day. Cally had gone from her usual snide remarks as Cephera continued to fail in the only spell Cally had so far bothered to show her, to something entirely different.  
"Does he still do that thing with his tongue?" She said the beginning of class.  
"Who?" Cephera looked up confused.  
"Loki of course. He used to do this thing with his tongue down..." Cally didn't say it she pointed instead and Cephera felt her cheeks flush.  
Why hadn't she thought if it before. Of course Loki would have slept with her. She was beautiful, powerful. Cephera suddenly felt self-conscious but quickly shook the feeling away. "He didn't tell you? We were lovers once." She smiled her usual smile that was more conniving then sweet.  
Lovers? So when Cephera slept with Loki she was a whore but when Cally did, they were lovers. Cephera bit back the urge to point this out. She wouldn't stoop to this woman's level.  
"I suppose he was trying to spare you the knowledge. I'm sure he never stopped loving me and my presence here can't be easy for him." She was circling Cephera like a hawk might check out its prey.  
Well all this explained her nasty words to Cephera. She remembered what Loki called her and realized Cally was jealous. Cephera had what Cally once did but didn't no longer. Cephera found herself curious as to what happened.  
Cephera looked up and saw Cally's mouth moving but no sound was coming out. Cephera looked from side to side. She hasn't meant to do that. Cally didn't notice she was so enthralled in what she was trying to say.  
Cephera willed her voice to return but couldn't seem to do it. The oddest part was her nose hadn't bled and she felt no signs of fatigue. She hoped she wasn't pregnant again.  
She tried to alert Cally to her condition but her voice suddenly jumped back. "...all night long." She finished smiling proudly. Cephera blinked a couple of times. "To work I guess." Cally looked rather disappointed to Cephera's lack of reaction to whatever it was she had been saying.

***

Loki watched from his spot stood in the pavilion doorway. No one could see him, not even his songbird. Over the passed two weeks he had tried to keep an eye on her as much a possible, sending Kat off on errands of the magical kind.  
He knew Cally was a jealous bitch but he wasn't sure how much trouble she would give Cephera. So far he had not intervened in anyway. Cephera seemed able to handle the words flung at her with ease but today he didn't feel Cephera needed to hear the details of his torrid affair with her instructor.  
He was surprised his songbird hasn't come to him sooner to tell him of Cally's vicious tongue but at the same time he wasn't. Cephera liked to solve things on her own. She had been protected and coddled so long by her sister, that when given the chance she took it upon herself to toughen up.  
Loki glared at Cally and watched as she ordered Cephera to perform the silence spell. Cephera had't been able to and Loki was unsure why Cally had yet to move on to something else. Mental magic was beyond Cephera's capability and it clearly showed.

***

Loki waited for Cephera after he had left to attend to his duties and then came back once he dismissed Kat early when she had injured herself, using a spell. When she stepped out of the pavilion she smiled at the sight of Loki. Cally was just behind her. She had placed a passive looked along her features.  
He offered his arm to Cephera who took it and walked with him quietly until they were out of Cally's earshot. "Why have you not told me she's being a horrid bitch?" He said looking down at her as they walked.  
Cephera jolted to a halt. She looked to Loki with narrowed eyes. "That was you?" She said sternly. "Loki you can't just do that." Cephera said annoyed with a hint of amusement.  
"Why not? There is no need for her words. If you do not plan to say something to her, then I will." He replied and pulled her close his arms wrapped about her waist.  
"I'm perfectly capable of handling her myself. I'm not blind to the fact you've had other women. Her words don't bother me."  
"I have a feeling my next words are unneeded but I'll say them anyway. Since I've met you, I have had no other women and will not." Cephera laughed.  
"Unless I multiply again." Loki growled and swung her round to press to the pillow of stone behind them.  
"Do not tempt me. I will have you here and you know it." His voice was low and husky. Sometimes it didn't take much to get him going.  
"Loki. Someone might see." Cephera giggled only slightly flustered. It wouldn't have been his first time taking his pleasure were they might get caught.  
"Damn you woman." He released her. "If not for the children waiting I would ravish you were you stand." She clasped her hand in his and pulled him along.  
"Later." She promised.

***

They walked into his mother personal chambers and found Thor laying on the floor with both children climbing over him and giggling when he would give them a gentle toss up in the air to catch them individually.  
Frigga smiled warmly. She too had been watching Thor have fun. Loki found it hard not to smile. As odd as their relationship had been since his attempt to take over Midgard, Thor's treatment of his children made Loki feel a brotherly love for Thor like he once did. Loki however would not say it out loud but every now and then a smile would slip as he viewed him with Diana and Devian.  
Cephera bent down on all fours to kiss both children. Diana squirmed and once she was free of Cephera's arms she climbed onto Thor's face. Devian was less eager to get away. He reached his hand up and squeezed her nose and giggled. Cephera let him go as well. "Perhaps I should have made you my full time babysitter." She said kindly.  
He muffled a response as Devian joined his sister to lie over Thor's face. Frigga laughed. "He will make a fine father one day." She said and there was an awkward silence. Everyone knew Thor's feelings for the human Jane. They also knew Odin did not approve and kept the two apart.  
"Until children are blessed upon me I shall have to live vicariously through you two." Thor tried keeping his voice cheery and everyone went with it.  
"Any troubles?" Loki asked his mother.  
"We had to go searching for Diana a handful of times. She was never far thank the fates. Devian was up to his usual tricks. Shiaji was a great help today. He's good at sniffing out Diana." Loki frowned. He really needed a steady hold on his daughter.  
Loki sat next to his mother. It was clear Thor was not ready to hand over the children.


	49. Chapter 49: Enough!

Doctor Loki love: Omg! Mind blown! (But not in a bad way) biggest review ever. Awesomeness! Alright to address your over all thoughts, I do want to delve deeper into the kids and Loki but I am also trying to keep a natural balance. Most people, I believe, come to fics like this to see Loki and a love story of sorts. I don't want to go to far with the kids, or too much and possibly make people run away. However that being said I do plan to enter a world pertaining to Loki and how he works with his children and Odin but alas those chapters had not been completely formed in my mind yet. I do not want to cover every mile stone such as first tooth and stuff. But there will be other stuff to look forward too. As for marriage...well you'll just have to wait and see. Kat and Loki chapter was actually in the works already hehe :) I hope I convered everything. Thanks for the suggestion! :D

Guest guest: I really wish I had a heart symbol I could use for you. Haha it's snowing and cold here too! It's crazy I have up to chapter 50 written and I'm not sure if I've even hit half way. I have so many things I have planned for this. Crazy!

Poodle Warriors: Cally is some tough, bully like bitch. :p I felt I needed some drama. Hehe.

Sorercess of the trees: women/woman. I actually know the difference and at first was like holy cow maybe my iPad had been auto correcting. But alas it is through my own brain farts that I continue to make this mistake. That you for pointing it out. I will attempt to be more careful in the future and will fix all back errors when I get a chance :)

Max is a chick name: welcome to my crazy active brain! I'm glad your enjoyed my finished fic and are currently enjoying this one. Updates happen daily :)

Chapter 49: Enough!

Cephera had trouble concentrating on her classes, wondering if Loki was spying again. She never could tell when or if he was there. Cally's taunts to get a rise from her persisted but she ignored her as usual. But loki was right. She would eventually have to say something to her.  
Cephera fell to her ass as she felt the fatigue pass over her. Her brain was fuzzy as she tried to regain her composure. Cally was standing over her with her arms crossed. It was then Cally bent low to look at something and when Cephera looked up into her blue eyes she paused at the look on Cally's pretty features.  
"He even marks you like a whore." She said suddenly. Cephera looked down. Across the swell of her breasts were marks left behind by Loki. Her seated position made them easy to see. "I don't know why you bother sticking around. Clearly he has you only for his bed. I suspect he has only stayed with you for the children and..."  
"Enough!" Cephera said her voice clear as she stood. "I have been told that, next to Loki, you are the best in magic. So far this past month I have seen nothing but a childish, jealous woman who does not take her profession seriously enough to put aside any passed emotions she might have had. You continuously put your best efforts into getting a rise from me, rather then doing the job you were paid for. If you are unsuited for this job leave now. However, if you believe as I do, that you can put aside these foolish games and let your true talent rise though, then cease your constant chatter and do what it is you're here to do!" Cephera kept her voice as stern and authorities as possible.  
Cally's mouth hung open. "As you wish your highness." She said and turned on her heels and walked out of the pavilion. Cephera stood staring in her wake. She worried she went to far. The amount of work the queen had gone through to get Cally to agree to come, even with the money, was huge. Now it looked like Cephera ruined it. She groaned sliding a hand in her hair. She was no good at this vocal princess shit.  
It was a while before she realized Cally would not be returning. She had hoped she would but when an hour passed and she had not come back, Cephera teleported to the bedchambers and led down to think.

***

Thor read a children's book to the twins after his daily duties aside his father. He found himself retreating to his mothers chambers to spend time with the kids. He enjoyed the children. It made him happy and sad at the same time. He imagined Jane would make a good mother but he would never know.  
His father had made it clear that Thor was not to court Lady Jane in any way. When Thor went to Midgard his father kept a close eye on him to make sure he did not take time to see her.  
It mattered not in the end. Even if Thor saw her he would not take liberty with her unless he was wedded to her. He would be unable to bring her to Asgard and he had no desire to make her into a single mother. He understood in her world she would not be frowned upon but to Thor is was unforgivable.  
Coming out of his thoughts he watched Devian set alive a small choo choo train. Thor had acquired a lot of earth toys upon Cephera's request. The train was one of the boys favourite toys. So far his immediate ability for bringing inanimate things to life was not dangerous.  
He looked to the sky. Cephera would be there shortly for the twins feeding. They were doing well now with solid things but it would be at least till the end of the year before Cephera would be free to end their feedings completely. Nothing was as nutritious as a mothers milk.  
Thor was grateful for Cephera. Without her he was sure Loki might have lost his place in the world. Loki was doing good on his own but he had been missing something. It seemed that something he found inside the tiny human princess.  
He wondered if he would find someone out there to bring his heart to rest. The thought made him feel guilty. How he missed Jane.  
A soft knock told him Cephera was there. She would always knock and then enter, unless Loki was with her. He smiled at her and stood taking Devian with him. Diana was currently playing with his mothers skirts.  
"Hello Thor." She greeted. Thor smiled back and handed over the boy. Cephera sat in her usual place next to the queen. Frigga helped her put a blanket over her to hide her chest as she fed. It wasn't due to shyness but rather just being polite. This was something Thor had become accustomed too.  
Today he noticed the strange stress like features on her usually soft, happy face. "What causes you worry Cephera?" He asked right away.  
"Does nothing ever pass your notice?" She answered kindly. She sighed then and looked to his mother. "I'm afraid I may have scared off Cally." She said. "I said something to her about the way she was treating me."  
"Loki told us." Cephera's face turned to one of surprise and then she shook her head.  
"Of course he had." She finally replied.  
"He felt we should know but asked we not involve ourselves and to let you deal with it on your own." Frigga said placing a hand over Cephera's. "I doubt there was much you could say that would have gone well." Cephera visibly relaxed.  
"I remember her back when she was a student here herself. Always trying to show off. Always trying to catch Loki's attention." Thor said. "I did not like her much then and I was angered at her actions here upon her return."  
"I actually didn't mind her. It was the lack of concentrating on her job that finally cracked me. I guess I expected more with her reputation." Cephera paused and then cried out. "Owwww." She cringed. "No biting." She looked down to view the boy under the blanket. "No more? You're done? Just gonna lie there chewing?" She said aimlessly to Devian before placing him safely on the floor. "Next." She held her arms out for Diana and once more the queen helped her place the blanket over to cover her.  
"Would you like me to speak with her?" Cephera shook her head.  
"No. I'm sure she will come to you before she leaves. If she does I guess we will have to start looking for someone new." Frigga nodded and turned back to her needlework.  
"Do not blame yourself. She should not have said such things to you." Thor assured her.

***

Herself and Loki lay in bed waiting for sleep to overtake them. But Cephera could not sleep. Aside from her heart still pounding after their very wild sex she was a little bothered. "What happened between you and Cally to make her this way? Or was she always this way?"  
Loki leaned up on one elbow to look down at her. "I took advantage of the fact she pined after me. I had no desire in her beyond physical. When I began that intimate relationship I allowed it to continue a lot longer then I should have. I enjoyed having her at my beck and call. She was always willing to be with me. However, soon I began to see other things in her. Jealousy toward other women I hadn't even talked to, who simply looked at me. She began finding excuses to follow me places." He paused.  
"So she saw you as hers." He nodded.  
"Completely my fault. I was young. My relationship with her for me was purely carnal but she developed feelings of obsession and possession. She would attack other women under the radar. No one but myself recognized it as her. It's why I took it upon myself to watch over you in her presence. When I broke the news to her that I no longer desired her, she didn't take it well. She blamed others for it and left Asgard. Its because of all this I adapted the rule that I would not bed the same woman more then once. I became more cautious."  
"You kinda deserved it but at the same time she should have known better. She shouldn't have let herself believe in feelings you never expressed." Cephera thought a moment. Not once had she or Loki said they loved each other. But she felt like it was an unspoken truth between them. She didn't feel she needed to hear the words to make it true. She wondered if Cally felt that way. "When you first approached me. Was I intended to be a bedmate only?"  
"If you had, I would not have waited. I have ways to draw out a woman's internal desires. I could have had you that first dance." She rolled her eyes at his ego.  
"Oh really?!" She challenged.  
"I'd like to see you say no." He teased nipping her ear.  
"I know what I'd be missing now. Back then I was clueless. If I said no I would only be depriving myself." He laughed and kissed her.  
"Sleep." He growled.


	50. Chapter 50: Progress

Doctor Loki love: they were all good ideas. And may come in handy for filler as you say. :) I appreciate all feedback I get. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

Sorceress of the trees: I am slowly trying to bring Thor into it i am hoping to make bigger plans for him but we will see.

Poodle warriors: that chapter was a little sad. I wanted to try a different kind of Loki fic. Equal footing is a good way to describe this one. I like exploring different dynamics.

Next guest: I just got shit on by 50ish cm of snow and I did get a snow day. I did do lots of brainstorming and writing. :p enjoy!

Chapter 50: Progress

Cephera waited in the pavilion. The queen had not heard from Cally and no one had heard of her departure but no one had seen her either. Cephera showed up just in case.  
It was five minutes passed the time class normally started. When she saw Cally approaching she felt almost relieved. When she entered she looked at Cephera with her head high. "I've decided I'm approaching this wrong. We will return to mental magic at a later time. I have collected a few books from the library, hence why I was late." She gave the books to Cephera. "Today we learn advanced magic. Watching you pass out and bleed, means nothing to me. Do not think I will take it easy on you. You have yet to die or stay unconscious for more then a half hour. I have it in my professional opinion that with vigorous training you will be able to preform any magic given time and practise."  
Cephera didn't answer as Cally seemed to have more to say. "When I say jump, you jump. You will never say I can't, you will never refuse to preform any spells I provide. You will give me everything you are, everyday. Do you agree to these terms?"  
"I do."  
"You will be one of my best students. I will prove to everyone, who might have been doubtful of my abilities, that I am the best. Knocking you into shape will be my greatest conquest." Cally spoke with determination. "Now open that blue book to page eight. Today is a new day."

***

Loki dismissed Kat early. It wasn't often he did this but today he was feeling tired. He had a lot on his mind regarding Cephera and his future with her. He picked up Diana early and left Devian behind. Today he needed to spend some time trying to make sure his daughter stayed safe.  
He carried her up to his tower instead of teleporting. He was afraid she might start to teleport more often if she saw him doing it. After all if her father did it that must mean it's ok? Wasn't that what kids thought. Both kids were bright for their meagre age of one. This made him happy.  
He gently put down his daughter to sit on the top of his desk. She immediately grabbed the papers within her reach and began to play with them. He kept his eye on her as he began to look through books. He had come up with a general idea of what he could do to keep track of her even after she teleported.  
The had been half tempted to seal her magic until she was older but he was afraid it would hinder her ability to develop natural use of the magic if he denied her the early knowledge. Children learned the most of there skills at a very early age.  
Loki closed his eyes at the sound of paper tearing. He looked up to see Diana with a mouth full of paper. Sighing he reached out and carefully removed the paper and took all other things she might destroy away from her. She didn't cry. It was one thing she hardly ever did. She gave him a curious look and then turned her attention to Shiaji who just entered.  
Shiaji leapt up onto the desktop and allowed Diana to grab his tail. Being a magical, mechanical cat made him a good pet. He flicked his tail from side to side keeping her distracted as Loki tracked down what he was looking for.  
He pulled from his pocket a tiny ring meant to fit on her thumb. It would be snug but would allow anyone who spoke the right word to force her to teleport back to them. The spell he needed would be imbued within the ring and last only 24 hours before needing to be renewed.  
Loki placed the ring down on top of the open pages and chanted. He concentrated hard. It was no easy spell even for him. Embedding a spell into an object was never easy and took a lot out of a person. For Diana he would do it. To keep her safe until she reached a better age, would make everyday he needed to use this kind of magic worth it.  
He could see her big round violet eyes watching his movements. He watched the ring burn hot and then dim down. The words of the spells appeared and disappeared leaving behind the soft silver band. Etched in the top was two tiny flowers with their stems intertwined opposite of each other.  
He picked up the ring and smiled upward. It took a moment to actually get the ring on her finger as she squirmed and attempted to grab the item from him. Once it was on, she pulled and sucked to get it off but it didn't budge. It took a few more moments before she gave up altogether.  
Loki hasn't spent a whole lot of time alone with their children yet. Having Diana with him now was odd. No one expected him to pull out a stuffed toy and start playing with it using silly voices. At this age he just didn't know how to treat them.  
Loki watched her for a moment and then flicked his hand and made bubbles appear. They floated around and she giggled and popped them as they came close. She crawled to the edge of the desk were Shiaji waited if she should fall.  
But she didn't fall. Instead she grabbed the cat and yanked him across the desk hard and destroyed a large amount of bubbles using him as a makeshift bat. Shiaji mewled loudly and Loki only laughed.  
Loki knew that the guardian could easily escape her but he chose not too. He allowed her to yank him around and when she finally let him go to slid off the side, he dug in his claws to stop from hitting the floor. The cat righted itself and sat calmly watching Diana once more.  
Loki tried something a little different. He conjured small feathers and watched her try to catch them before they tickled her. He enjoyed her laughter. She laughed hard as he continued. He stopped when she had one in her tiny hand. He thought she might chew it like she did most everything but was caught off guard when she leaned up and tapped it across his nose. From his position leaning on his elbows on the desk, his face was an easy target.  
Loki mused and smiled over the fact she got enough sense to try and tickle him back. She knew it was him moving those feathers. He felt a sense of pride stir inside him. He really needed to spend more time with them. Maybe he would take an early day from Kat every week for this.

***

Cephera groaned. "On your feet!" Cally snapped. Cephera did as she was told. Cally gave her the glass of water she had been holding and waited. "Again!" She said after Cephera finished the water.  
Cephera took a deep breath and drew her mind to the air. She could feel it ruffling her hair and her clothes. It was blowing west. She began to conjure the spell for manipulating that air to propel it in the opposite direction. She had succeeded twice but Cally wasn't satisfied. She wanted Cephera to come to a point where she no longer passed out. Till she could hold onto it longer.  
The conjuring was easy. It was the manipulation that made it hard. Once there was wind in her grasp and threw her arms outward making Cally's hair and dress flow the other way and Cephera fell into darkness again.  
After sometime she woke and did it again. Her first day with the newly quite Cally was eventful but difficult. Every muscle in Cephera's body felt like she was beaten with a stick but she didn't object.  
She saw the look of approval Cally tried to hide when Cephera first managed to actually preform the spell before she passed out. She was determined to get this right.  
By the end of class she hadn't fully gotten it but it was a start. Cally said nothing but to remind her same time tomorrow. Tomorrow was a special day in Asgard. All weddings were. A noble lady close to the queen was getting married in the throne room and a banquet was to follow. All the royals needed to attend and Loki was insistent she go too.  
So not only was she in for an ass kicking under Cally's instructions but she had to find enough energy between that and the kids, to party. Tomorrow night would be a long tiring night.


	51. Chapter 51: Loki's Mistress

Doctor Loki love: I really wanted a Loki daughter moment. Loki son moment will be here at some point.

Sorceress of the trees: I enjoyed writing Loki Diana time :)

Poodle warriors: Maybe Cally won't be so awful...hmmmm maybe lol.

Max is a chick name: the chapter I keep try to 1000 words or more. I write shorter chapters to avoid writers block and to be able to post every single day :) glad you love it all the same :)

Next guest: you didn't review but I hope you have not been snowed in and lost power as I did yesterday.

Chapter 51: Loki's Mistress

Cephera's head was pounding while she got dressed for the wedding. She shifted a little as Loki helped tie up her dress in the back. She shivered when he whisked her hair over her shoulder to press a light kiss there. "Beautiful." He said. "Let's go."

She turned and followed him. They had left the kids in the care of Kat. Kat seemed excited to finally have some play time. She wrapped her arm around his and entered the throne room smiling.

Passing the people she couldn't help but look around. It still amazed her the looks she got for being with him. It was like that dance they attended together. All eyes stayed on them until the queen entered escorted by Odin.

Odin addressed both his sons as he passed by. Cephera would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to get to view how weddings were done in Asgard. The bride was beautiful in her golden and white gown. She was on her fathers arm and he released her at the top on the stairs in front of Odin. The groom was escorted by the brides father as well. Apparently it was a true symbol he approved and gave his blessing to the man to marry his daughter.

When they arrived he took his daughters hand and the grooms and joined them. He walked down the stairs and stood at the front of the crowd to watch proudly.

Odin opened a book before them. They placed their clasped hands onto the pages.

Cephera smiled as she danced with Loki. The nuptials were sweet and literally magical. The newly wed bride and groom were beaming. "...over a year." Cephera couldn't help but catch other conversations. Her head tilted.

"...distasteful." She heard and shook her head. "...at a wedding." Cephera never used to listen to gossip but she knew the whispers were about her.

She had ignored Cally's words about what people thought. She had maybe even blinded herself to the truth of it. She was so used to living in a world were nothing like that mattered. Were people didn't judge you. But she didn't live in that world any longer.

"...she seemed like a sweet girl." It was hard to tell who was saying what. And in the end it didn't matter.

"...the all father should step in."

"I need some air." Cephera said to Loki and detached herself quickly. She reached the nearest balcony at top speed. She inhaled sharply. Cephera's stomach churned. Sometimes it was easy just living carefree and not caring what others thought but tonight it was becoming difficult to not be bothered. She had more then just herself to think about now.

She knew Thor's footsteps. She expected Loki but not Thor. "Your troubled."

She turned to lean against the balconies stone wall. "Your always there when I'm in distress." She said cracking a grin.

"You have been the key to my brothers happiness. You mean a lot to me because of it." Thor's smile was contagious.

"I'm not being received well. I'm not Loki's lover or girlfriend...I'm his..."

"Does it matter?" Thor cut her off. "In the end does it matter how others view your relationship."

"It matters to our future. It will to my children. I don't want to be known as the dark princes whore for the rest of my life."

"Then marry him."

"That's not my decision. I'm human but King Yorin is my father no matter the blood. Loki needs his permission first and we haven't seen him since I gave birth. I haven't mentioned marriage to Loki because I never wanted him to feel obligated. Getting pregnant was out of the blue and sorta took my mind off everything else until Cally mentioned that I was nothing more then Loki's mistress."

"I will speak with Loki..."

"No. I'll do it later. I'm sure he isn't deaf to the words being spoken." Thor nodded. "I just need a little more air." She said in a polite way to make him leave. He took the hint.

After a few moments Cephera made her way back inside. Loki was alone and sitting with a drink in hand. She sat next to him. "I thought nothing touched you. I was a fool." He sighed heavily.

"Sometimes, once in a blue moon, I let go of my well built wall that everything is suppose to bounce off of and I become exposed."

"Dance?" She turned her head to look at him. His face looked a little concerned but his hand was held out to her. She took it, allowing him to bring her to dance again.

Dancing was slow and long. They said nothing for a long time. "Marry me." He said. It was not a question.

"Wow, that's so romantic." She said rolling her eyes. "That's a question you need to ask my father. Not me."

"That's not a no." He mused and pulled her unnecessarily close.

"Not the place...and defiantly not the right time." She scorned. With a gasp he teleported both of them from the party and appeared in his tower.

"We need to talk." He said the words between hurried kisses.

"That sentence is never a good one." She groaned when he nipped her shoulder. He didn't say anything else. He pressed her hard into the wall.

"No matter what you are to others, you are always mine. Always will be mine. You are the mother to my children present and future. I once called us soulmates, I do desire to call you my wife."

"My father..." He cut her off with a kiss and yanked her up the wall. He used his hands to force he legs to wrap around him. He was quite aside from his breathing. He pressed his suddenly freed length against her and pushed. Cephera wasn't completely ready for him.

She gasped upon entrance but it wasn't long before she was plenty wet. She sighed heatedly into his ear, this was one of his possessive quickies. He came quick and hard.

He didn't set her down he held her there his hands gripping her ass. "I already asked your father." He finally said.

Cephera's fog filled, after lust head came back to focus. "What?! When?" She said a little more forcibly then she meant to. He caressed her ass lovingly.

"When you forced me to go on that 'meet my parents' vacation.

"The hunt. Why didn't you mention it?"

"Why haven't you mentioned the ring?" Cephera looked away sheepishly. Like a child caught in a lie.

"It seemed to early to give it to you. I thought it was kinda like saying 'here marry me now'. I didn't want you to feel forced. I was kinda giving you time to change your mind about me." Loki growled.

"That won't happen." He said. He kissed her roughly. "The ring?"

Cephera tugged her memorial braid from behind her shoulder and released the tie. She had looped the tiny ring inside. It was the one place she knew she wouldn't lose it. Loki took it from her and let her down. "This ring is not a wedding ring as you know a ring to be. This is more like the promise to be wed and a symbol to belonging to another. As you saw today rings are not exchanged in our weddings." She nodded.

"Your not going to get on bended knee are you?"

"No." He said amused. "So many human traditions in your head." He clicked his tongue.

"Then what?"

"You haven't said yes?"

"You haven't asked a question. If I recall it was more of a demand." She pursed her lips together.

"That's right. I did didn't I. And not to mention I do not need your permission." He pulled her forward gripping her wrist hard. She watched him put the ring to her pinkie and it reformed to fit all the way down. "Do you swear to honour the promise this ring holds."

Another ritual? "I do."

"Good. If you break the promise to give all of what you are to me I am in my right to destroy all that you are."

"That's creepy."

"It's the way of it here in Asgard." He grinned another grin. "You can start giving now." His words held tones of lust again. He often had 'bouts of wanting seconds.

Authors note: I cut off the wedding ritual for a reason :) so don't panic you will get to see them.


	52. Chapter 52:A serious talk

Note: I have taken some time to add some stuff to the end of the last chapter to make it seem less script like :p if you want to go reread before this one feel free but not necessary.

Doctor Loki Love: opps! I need to find that post and delete it. I used to only post Sunday to Thursday but somehow I began to post every single day and never stopped. Lol, jumping for joy is alway a fun reaction to a chapter. Glad you liked it that much. :)

Max is a chick name: haha. Yes waiting a long time for that moment! Wedding planning yay!

Poodle warriors: I'm trying to dream up a Asgardian wedding. It won't be like earth but the kids will be there.

Next guest: I hope you had a drink for me! If not do so next time :p engaged at last :p

Sorceress of the trees: I took your comment to heart. I aim to please. I have added a bit to the end of the last chapter :p hope it has improved it :)

Chapter 52: A serious talk

Loki had arranged a family supper and had invited Kat as well. The children played with their food as Loki took his place at the table but did not sit. When everyone was sat he cleared his throat.

"Last night it came to my attention that I had been a fool." He paused. "Through the foolishness of my patients I have brought upon words of heated accusations and judgement. I mean to make that right. I need you, Odin...father, to announce to the people my betrothal to the Princess Cephera Drogo. I need it done as soon as possible." Loki was nothing less then serious in his declaration.

Kat jumped to her feet clapping like a crazy woman and slowly stopped as no other person at the table joined. Odin picked up his cup of ale. "I hold up my cup to this proposal. Though what should have been long ago, it is as the humans say 'better late then never'." Odin's expression was difficult to read. He looked proud, released and annoyed all at once.

Odin drank a healthy amount of his cup before setting it down. Only then, with his formal acceptance, did the queen stand to walk around the table and embrace her son and then Cephera. Thor did the same and Kat seemed determined to cover her sudden outburst and also copied the queens example.

However Kat did not hug Loki. Their work relationship made it weird and so she gave him a generous pat on the shoulder instead and her hug to Cephera was prolonged. "Tonight we feast to this glorious news." Odin announced when Kat was reseated.

Cephera was beyond nervous when she got a summons to see Odin. An official summons was something she had never gotten before. When she entered the throne room he was seated tall on his golden throne. She bowed in respect.

"You wonder why I have brought you here?" He said his voice stern. She nodded unable to find her voice. "I need to make you aware of something. I understood that you were from another realm with a different lifestyle. I had hoped that by honouring you with my ahead of time blessing that it would speed up the proposal of marriage. I could have forced a betrothal myself but Loki has enough to scorn me for." He paused again.

Cephera would have been lying if she tried to convince herself she was not concerned were this conversation was going. "It had not been as I hoped." He continued. "I want nothing more then happiness for each of my sons. I was not blind that you were that happiness for Loki but I wish it had not come to this."

"Come to what?" Cephera couldn't help it. Odin was speaking as if it were the end of the world and she was feeling nervous like she hadn't felt in a long time.

"The out loud words and comments of the people will end upon my announcement of your betrothal. However, everyone will always remember how you got there. They will assume this marriage was done because of the children." He took a heavy sighing breath. "I need you to understand that if a day should come, when I am long dead and perhaps even Thor. If Loki ascends to the throne and passes leaving behind you and his children, there will be a fuss over weather or not the children you now have are legitimate to Loki."

"I don't understand. Anyone looking at them would know their father."

"That means little were politics is concerned. Because the children were spawned out of wedlock there legitimacy will always be in question if a time ever came for one to take the throne. No woman can rule here in Asgard. Only Devian is a successor. I have spent little time with my grandchildren. I did not want the people thinking I approved of your I married situation. Unless you produce another boy while married you will find yourself in a rebellion should such circumstances occur were only Devian remains to take the throne."

"I pray that day never comes to light." Cephera felt a knot in her stomach so tight she could hardly breath. She understood how the people opinion sometimes outweighed the kings rule. After all, when her father had accepted her into his kingdom there was an uprising to overthrow him.

"I don't wish for you to think I hate you. It couldn't be further from the truth. I look forward to your wedding day and the days after where I may finally spend time with my grandchildren openly.

"I have a question." She said suddenly. "If Loki was adopted, how is he able to ascend to the throne but not my Devian."

"I have spoken to Loki on this matter. He is aware that this may be a future he will face if he should become king. However, there is a chance that people still view him as their prince father all these centuries. Not everyone is aware of his heritage."

"So no matter if I marry Loki now, I will always been known as his whore and my children will always be bastards." Cephera felt her body quivering. Asgard suddenly felt like a hard cruel place.

"In the minds of some. You must understand that not everyone will see it this way. But those who are greedy will be quick to bring up the past in an attempt to make gain for themselves in the future. I wanted to open your eyes to the possibility of the hardships you may come across. There is also the chance you will never see the day your children are rebuked."

"Does Loki know all this?" She wondered about this, why would Odin take his time to tell her when he could have just had Loki do it himself.

"As I see none of this coming to pass, unless he has died, I did not see a reason to tell him. He would be long gone and would not see it himself. The hardship would rest on you alone." Odin held a fatherly tone. He sounded as if he was trying to protect Loki from all the hard truths his hesitation to marry her could have caused.

"I thank you for your heads up in the matter. If I were to have a second boy would Devian still be first in line over him?" Cephera hated to think her children would one day hate eachother over such a thing as being king. It had almost destroyed Loki and Thor's relationship.

"I suspect so. If you have a second boy then why would anyone bother trying to interfere knowing that in the end one of your children would still be seated on the throne."

"I hate politics." Cephera said suddenly. Odin laughed.

"Of all the things each realm has in common this is one. As much as I rule here in Asgard that does not mean there are not others who would like to see someone else in this throne. Some would stop at nothing to gain it for themselves. Keeping the people at peace and happy keeps my ass planted firmly here. Without the support from the people I would not be here. It's not always about who has the most power."

This was not something Cephera could disagree with.

"So baby sitting. I can leave them with you from time to time? ...after the wedding that is." She changed the subject. She had too. Their conversation was so saddening and bleak. Odin laughed again.

"I will take the children off your hands gladly...once you are wed." He smiled wide. He also seemed happy to leave the serious talk behind.

Returning to the bedchambers, Cephera was greeted by a very odd noise. The sound of water running with growling and splashing. She made it only part way to the bathroom when Shiaji came running out hissing.

She rushed forward and looked inside only to start laughing. Loki was struggling to get control over the pump used to full the bath manually should magic fail. He was soaked and Devian was laughing hard and Diana was playing with the water that was beginning to flood the floor.

Cephera rushed forward and placed her hand on the pump and drained any magic from it until it stopped spouting water. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to give them a bath."

"And you didn't use your magic why?"

"I had but when I bent to place Devian inside he touch the pump and poof, water everywhere." Loki looked frazzled. "I was being careful. Made sure to fill it only a little so they would not drown just like I see you and then this."

Cephera's smile was wide. Loki hadn't tried doing these kinds of things with the kids. When she was gone he usually got his mother to attend to it. She looked down at the twins, who were still all smiles and laughter playing in the water. The magic Devian used was not something Loki himself had ever learned and so counteracting it was difficult. Until now it was never a problem.

"Your sweet sometimes. You know that right." She kissed Loki's wet head. He glowered at her. Sweet was not a word he liked referred to him. She used magic to remove most of the water from the tub and filled it with some bubbles. "Here get in with me." She said and got in clothes and all carrying Devian with her. Loki, already being wet took Diana and followed suit.

She watched him as he carefully scrubbed down his daughter and allowed him to also take care of Devian. This was a side to him she rarely saw. He looked almost innocent set to the task of taking care of his kids in the most common ways.

It made her sigh happily. It really didn't matter what others thought. Loki was their father and he was a good father. She continued watching while he blew bubbles across the surface to amuse the children. They were careful not to let either child go under. Both enjoyed the water and when it was time to get out both cried.

Devian crying was normal. Diana hardly cried but tonight she was not pleased with her sudden lack of fun. Tonight she would go to bed kicking and screaming but tonight Loki was the one dealing with it.


	53. Chapter 53: Wedding plans

Doctor Loki love: glad the serious talk tugged at your heart. Life sucks sometimes. I threw in the bath time to lighten the chapter so not everything was sad.

To my mystery guest: there will be other failed parent attempts for sure. :p

Next guest: I am trying to fit in more Loki children time. :D

Poodle warriors: I am trying to convey a life's not fair thing. It's like real life. Sometime no matter what you do people still judge you from things you might have done in your past. And if someone thinks it can be used to up their chances of personal gain then they will take it. And I can say that there will be a wedding! :)

Sorceress of the trees: haha yeah Odin as ass :p I am glad I was able to edit the last chapter to go together better. It was a bit script like. Glad for your suggestion. :)

Chapter 53: Wedding plans

Cephera had been standing on the tailors block for over an hour while the stout elder woman measured her everywhere. Queen Frigga was helping to chose the right pattern and combination of white and gold for Cephera's dress. Cephera had input on the design but the colours were traditional.

Every time a change happened in the design she would be measured again to fit the new change. She had been told that everyday she would have to show up there after class to be fitted and refitted as the dress was made piece by piece. The dress itself was threaded with a special spiders silk and would take months to complete.

She had been warned that she was to be careful to not gain weight. Any alterations last minute would be unwise. The only upside to having to be there everyday was her classes were now shorter on the Queens command.

Cally had not be happy but hadn't expressed it in words so much as actions. She chose spells far beyond Cephera's current mentality but Cephera had at least managed to get one down to only a nosebleed. Cally's reaction to the announcement of her engagement to Loki was just how Cephera expected it to be.

'So he's going to marry you? His loss.' Were her exact words as she shrugged and began her day of gruelling instructions. No more was said between them. And that was a month ago.

"Have you decided in a date yet?" The tailor looked to the queen. Usually the family, of the two to be wed, picked the time but Cephera was lucky enough to have been asked. They respected that she was not going to live completely by their ways.

"11 months from yesterday." The queen said smiling. The elder woman looked surprised.

"So long? Am I wrong that their courting has already been over a year?" She sounded genuinely shocked.

"We want the kids to be walking and talking. So one week after their second birthdays, will be the wedding." Cephera supplied the curious woman with her answer.

"Ahhhhh. A fine time then." She smiled an awkward smile. "That is all I can do for today. I have other weddings to see too. I will be back tomorrow." With a quick bow, she picked up her bag of tailoring goods and a servant led her out.

"Excited yet?" The queen asked examining the design left in her care.

"Not yet. When the dress is complete then I will be. I love dresses. I'm probably more excited for the dress right now then the wedding day. But I'm sure that will change." Frigga never lost her smile. Cephera's love for the little things was becoming common knowledge.

Herself and the queen had become close after she had found out she was pregnant. It brought them together in ways Cephera's never thought would happen. "It will be a beautiful dress but made only more so by the wearer." Cephera's face turned red. She wasn't used to anyone but Loki delivering compliments to her.

"I have a question." The queen nodded. "I don't mean to pry but why isn't Thor allowed to be with Jane?" It had been bothering Cephera for a long time now.

"It's always been a rule that humans and our kind can not coexist. To allow Thor to court the lady Jane would mean breaking that rule. If Odin should break the rule for one he must allow it for all."

"If she was willing to stay on earth, what about then?"

"We both know Thor would not wish to leave her there. It has always been that if a human and an Asgardian should fall in love, the Asgardian would have to give up their long life and live as a human and die as a human." The queen sounded as if she didn't agree with this.

"But if she is human then why not allow him to be happy with her. She will live a short life compared to his. He could spend the years she has with her and know the joys of true love. That kind of time for an Asgardian is nothing more then a small hiccup so why can't he be allowed to enjoy that pleasure." Cephera was adamant.

"It has not worked that way in the past. When someone loves another they find themselves determined to hold onto it. The rules are set in place to avoid travesties such as trying to change the human so they may live longer. Such things have been attempted in the past and has lead to many deaths and more then enough heartache." Cephera frowned.

"I wish there was a way." Her words were sad and defeated.

"I appreciate your concern for my sons feelings. It's good to know he is well thought of and loved by others." There was a pause.

"What next?" Cephera gestured back to the wedding stuff spread out along the table.

"Now we pick flowers, outer realm invitation, what to serve as food, how many to allow to dine at the celebratory feast, and any extra things you may want to throw in that I may not be familiar with."

They began with the flowers.

Her violet eyes stared intently into big blue ones. Their faces inches from eachother. It was a stare down and neither was giving up. Loki watched Diana take on Shiaji like she meant business. She was on all fours her forehead pressed to the cats and she had yet to blink. Shiaji cheated. He gave Diana a long drooling lick up her face, chin to nose.

Diana pulled back surprised and then tackled the cat to the floor. She bit his ears and pulled his tail while he layed there and allowed her. Watching his daughter, Loki was realizing she would not to be messed with once she got older, if she kept up that aggressive spirit.

He wondered where she got it from. Cephera certainly wasn't aggressive...except perhaps in bed at times. And loki was never one for physical combat. If you asked Cephera who Devian was like, she would say her, but Loki knew better. He saw the sly things he did to Diana, when she wasn't looking.

He had only earlier watched Diana take one of his toys and when she used the chair to stand, he made his train knock her down and stole his toy back. This was how it began with Loki. Devian would be cunning when he got older and perhaps have a taste for mischief as Loki did.

Though it had been quite some time since he had caused trouble with his games, he still enjoyed thinking up things he could do. Today he had taken the children. He was enjoying analyzing them. The ring he made for Diana was working like a charm.

Cephera was off doing womanly things regarding the wedding. Loki, being a male had no part to play but show up. He turned his attention to Devian who was watching his sister wrestle in circles with the tiny guardian. The cat came in handy. He had never stopped to give the cat much thought.

Aside from its eyes and the light you could see shining from his belly he looked like a normal cat. He knew it was mechanical beneath all the magical fur, but always assumed it ran off magic. But looking closely now, while Diana had him on his back vigorously rubbing his belly, he could see the core was not magic. Loki was not sure what it was. He made a mental note to ask Cephera.

The nursery door opened and Cephera walked in. She looked tired. "Hard day planning a wedding?" He asked grinning.

She planked her ass down next to his on the floor and leaned her head on his arm. "I swear planning a wedding is more brain consuming then the spells Cally makes me do." She groaned. He watched her survey the room. It was a mess. Toys were thrown about everywhere, food was splattered on the marble floor and when her eyes saw the mess both children were in she groaned again. "Did you feed them?"

"I did." He also looked at the mess left behind. Loki was not daft when it came to children but bathing and feeding wasn't as easy as he expected it to be. Both the twins had managed to knock the spoon from his hand more then once and Devian had decided to play a game of 'spit out my food and stick my hands in it'.

"Did any go into their mouths?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course. The mess was made after Diana knocked the bowl down. Devian was already cleaned up and on the floor when it happened. He began to play in the mess and I let him." It was true he had let him. But it was more to see what he would do once he put Diana down as well.

Loki had not been disappointed. Devian spotted his sister instantly and rubbed his sticky hands in her hair. Her hair was still very short and thin, it instantly stuck up and he continued by wiping it over her face.

The mess was not a bother to him. A servant would make quick work of it. Cephera sighed. "Bath time then." She said and crawled her way over to pick up both kids around their waists. Loki followed. He could at least help with that.


	54. Chapter 54: To forgive and move on!

Max is a chick name: glad you are enjoying Loki/kids. It seems to be a trending favourite among my reviewers.

Poodle warriors: I imagine Loki trying to be one of those people who liked to try and understand everything but who can really understand children?

Sorceress of the trees: omg I read your post and had a little chuckle. :p you're so silly, in a good way. That's right all out bling bling royal wedding!

Doctor Loki love: I enjoy revisiting left over question from the past chapters. You can't always find out everything in one go malice doesn't work like that. :p happy time are plenty but nothing is perfect. Trying to capture life's up and down in general.

Next guest: I actually can't wait to get to when the kids are older. I wanna do a chapter from their point of view. Lol but lots of time before that. Glad you enjoy.

I also want to take a moment to thank all those who have also been favouriting myself and my stories. Thanks everyone for the support.

Chapter 54: To forgive and move on!

Cephera was already sitting in the bed when Loki joined her. He had a look on his face like a lightbulb just went off. Curious she waited for him to get comfortable before turning to cuddle her head on his shoulder.

"I keep forgetting to ask." He began all serious like. "Shiaji, I always assumed he ran on magic but I realized last week that was not the case." He peered down at her when she tilted her head up at him. Her heart sank at the question. There were reasons she avoided talking about those things, but she sighed. It was probably time to explain it to him.

She sat up and fiddled with her memorial braid nervously. "He runs on the energy captured from a dead persons soul. It's what makes him so life like. The person the energy belonged to is no longer there, but the energy is still strong when preserved properly." She paused.

Loki was also sitting up now. "And you knew this person?" He probably could tell by her facial expression.

"My mother." She stated it as a simple fact but took a heavy breath afterward.

"You never talk about her." He said studying her face. "I assumed she didn't bring you happy memories."

"She was a fragile woman. She was a good mother up until Seraphina began to display her talent with magic. Seraphina's use of magic scared off my father. My human father. He declared we were freaks and not his children. We never saw him after." Cephera stopped playing with the braid only when Loki took her hand in his.

"We can talk about it another time." He assured her. She shook her head.

"No. Now is fine. After my real father abandoned us, she blamed myself and my sister for her heartache. She became distant. Seraphina became the mother figure as our mother slowly began to lose her mind. Sometimes she'd forget we existed and then when she got angry, she would yell at us. Seraphina wanted to run away but she stayed because I didn't want to leave our mother like that." Cephera felt her heart tighten. She rarely allowed herself to remember the old days.

"Kindness is your best trait but sometimes you give it to those under serving of it." He sighed. She squeezed his hand.

"I was the only kindness she had left. It was years later before we found out why Seraphina was different. Back then I couldn't use my magic. I didn't know I had any. When her father showed up to claim her he killed our mother." Cephera said it quickly. Dwelling on the thought to long hurt.

She could see the look of utter shock written on Loki's face. "King Yorin. The man you call father. The man you seem to love and adore now, killed your mother?"

"He did. He was angry with her for taking such shabby care of his daughter, for losing her marbles over some man. My relationship with him was very complicated and not born of love. He tried to kill me on several occasions between the death of my mother till we approached him on his home realm." Loki drew a hand over his face trying to take it all in

"And how is it you ended up his daughter if you despised eachother ?" Cephera laughed.

"The million dollar question." She commented. "After my sister managed to save my life from him he allowed me to stay to keep her satisfied. I stayed out of his way, but the people didn't like it. They saw him as weak. A group of people decided to revolt. They attacked the palace and made it to the receiving room. No one saw it coming, my father was wounded and it was bad enough he would not have recovered."

"I see were this is going." Loki pointed out.

"Yes, predictable as I am." She smiled. "I had a chance to kill him. To take revenge, but I didn't want to. I don't like feeling hatred. Instead I healed him using that magic I learned from the angel. We both recovered. It was only after that I decided to forgive him his past misdeeds and forget the past and move on. You know everything else. I was adopted and here I am. I don't like talking about it only because it bring up those old feeling of hate."

"The next time I see him I can curse him for a while if it would make you feel better." She could hear the joking tone but she had no doubt he would do it if she were to really ask it of him.

"No. What's done is done. Shiaji was a gift from my sister but he was created by my father. It was the only thing he could give me that he knew I would cherish beyond anything else. Shiaji isn't my mother but he carries her spark. That's precious to me." She curled herself into Loki as he pulled her to lay down once more.

"Every year I find out new things about you." He mused. "Perhaps next year you'll tell me another tale." Cephera didn't reply. She thought of her past and shivered. She had vaguely told him how she killed someone once but that was a story she didn't want to revisit tonight. One day she would tell him all of that too. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

Waking next to Loki and still wrapped in his arms was soothing. After reliving her past with him the night before she had dreams of those days. Cephera wasn't regretful of her decision to save the man she had once wanted revenge on but she was remorseful that her mother had died.

King Yorin had turned out to be a very kind man despite his womanizing ways and crude speech. He also had a tendency to violence but she rarely saw it since her first meeting with him. It seemed he had calmed down after he finally got his only heir to his kingdom safely.

Cephera had thought about it for years. Why did he choose their mother. She had asked only after her adoption. King Yorin had tried for years to have a child. He tried many different women in his kingdom after killing his own wife when she failed to become pregnant and then was caught with another man. Servants, nobles, commoners, he was unsuccessful in his quest to produce an heir.

He had begun searching different realms, trying different woman. For over two centuries he was unable to attain his goal. Until he finally tried earth. Cephera's mother was beautiful and apparently fit his needs nicely. She was married and so to not draw attention or alarm her, he took on her husbands image and bedded her. It wasn't until he checked up on her years later he found out she had his child. At first he thought they had both been his. Twins.

He thought he stuck gold but eventually he came to realize Cephera was not his. And that a rare occurrence happened were a woman gets pregnant for two men. He left his daughter in her care until she was of age to crown as heir and that was when he came to earth to claim her.

At first he had seen Cephera like one would view a bug. Something that needed to he squat. He felt Cephera was holding Seraphina back, bringing her down from her true potential. Eventually she grew on him. Adopting her had been his own idea and surprised both of them when he brought it up. It was the most confusing and exciting day of her life.

She felt confused to call the man who murdered her mother 'father' and excited to be accepted. Over the years after her adoption she had also won over his people. She was just as much a princess of Mechanova as her sister and she was proud of it. Setting out on the journey to find Seraphina's father had been the most dangerous and fulfilling journeys of their lives. In the end she set her mothers death aside. She now cared about the man who stole her from them and she wouldn't take it back.

She hoped her children would never have to deal with hardships but Cephera knew life had a way of screwing you over. She was surprised life had been so calm for herself and Loki. Sure there was drama and worries but overall they had led a very happy life together. She hoped beyond all hope it would last.


	55. Chapter 55: A new idea

Next guest: their slowly growing up together. :) oh and I do have long term plans but not sure if they will make it to teens lol

Max is a chick name: I'm happy my updates get you excited.

Poodle warriors: Cephera never had the best of lives but yes she stayed positive. Her sister is actually the reason and I do believe opposites attract.

Sorceress of the trees: he knows she killed someone. To her the story isn't that ground breaking but its something she's not happy with. It's not a knock out secret. Not telling him won't kill him. :p but she will eventually.

Not feeling myself when I wrote this chapter, so I hope it's ok.

Chapter 55: A new idea

It was four long months before Cephera got much time to spend with just Loki and the children. Loki watched Cephera now as she danced about in the rain. Shiaji at her heels and Diana and Devian also enjoying the warm rain. They watched their mother in fascination. The two of them had begun to stand more and more.

Loki was alone with the children when Diana walked from her blanket to him and his mother was the only one to see Devian take her first steps. Cephera had been sad to miss both but she quickly got over it when she saw them for herself.

They both still preferred crawling to walking but every once and a while one would start and the other would follow. Right now they seemed content to sit and watch their mothers feet as she moved about in wide steps and occasional twirls.

She stopped so suddenly her nightdress wrapped about her legs tightly before returning to normal. "Oh my god!" She declared. Her eyes lit up like they always did when she had a 'good idea'. Sometimes they really were good ideas but sometimes they gave Loki headaches.

He avoided asking her what she was thinking. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. She hurried inside. "Times are changing!" She said in a rush. "He can't stay set in his old ways forever!"'

Loki laid his palm to his forehead. This sounded like one of those not so great ideas. "Cephera..." He began but she stopped him.

"I want the avengers at our wedding!" Loki wasn't sure how to react. He was sure his face must have looked angry but inside he felt confused, annoyed, irritated, but curious. What did she want with the avengers?

"I knew I should have never let you go to Midgard." He lamented thinking of her time when pregnant. She hadn't returned since.

"You had no choice." Cephera went back out to the balcony and moved both children inside to play on the floor closing the doors behind her. She wrung out her hair. "Trust me. You need to prove to them you will not come to harm earth and you can learn to tolerate other humans aside from myself." She smiled like it was a brilliant plan.

"So what is your real purpose to this crazy idea." He watched her chew her lip. She was contemplating running her idea passed him.

"Thor. Thor enjoys parties and dancing but he's never really happy. On earth he was different. His entire aura screamed comfort and joy. I would like to see him have his friends there. To be able to celebrate a new beginning. A beginning were Asgardians and humans could co exists to some degree."

"Your trying to worm your way into ancient law. Even if you spoke to my father he will decline. And I am not keen on the idea of any of those particular humans at our wedding." Loki paused and thought. He always enjoyed Cephera's need to be kind to others, even though it sometimes did her more harm then good. "If you are ever able to convince Odin to allow this, I will put up with those humans but not at our wedding. A different celebration perhaps."

Cephera laughed an over excited laugh and fell to all fours to look at both kids. "Did you hear that!" She said to them like they cared. "He agreed!"

Loki sighed heavily. Somehow he felt there was a deeper plan forming in her mind. One thing at a time. The idea of the avengers on Asgard was enough to take in right now.

Loki woke early and found Cephera gone. He knew she was not feeding the children as Kat had offered to do it since both no longer relied on breast milk. He wasn't aware of any wedding planning at this hour of the morning.

He climbed out of bed and dressed with magic. He quickly left and stepped into the children's room. Kat was sitting on a tall stool feeding the kids as she promised she would. "Morning." She said eyeing him with curiosity.

"Have you seen Cephera?" He asked feeling impatient.

"No. Not yet today." She replied shaking her blond head. Loki made to leave but couldn't help but smile when Devian wiped his messy hand on the back of Kat's head while she was distracted looking at Loki. Her facial expression was priceless as she realized what just happened. Loki left her to the mess in her hair.

He criss-crossed his way to his mothers chambers. He wasn't sure if she would be there yet but he was hoping Cephera might be. He entered and found it empty. It was Loki's turn to get a lightbulb go off in his mind. He rushed back to the children's room.

Kat was still there and her hair was wet. He ignored her. "Shiaji." He said sternly. The cat woke from its slumber in the far corner. He pounced forward. "Find Cephera." He ordered. He followed the cat as he dashed from the room.

Shiaji was clearly aware of Loki behind him. He took his time and made sure not to run too far that Loki would no be able to follow. He was taken all the way across the castle grounds to the training grounds. Loki tried to avoid this area. He had suffered many a humiliation in this area back before he began to study magic.

Shiaji leaped onto the stone wall and looked down. Loki followed suit. Looking down he spotted her right away. She was talking excitedly with Sif. Sif was always to be found here early in the day. The woman never failed to train hard. She was always eager to prove herself a powerful warrior. She worked harder then even the males.

Loki watched the two converse. From this high up he couldn't hear them. He worked his way down the stairs to enter the coliseum. Sif saw him before Cephera did. Cephera turned after Sif alerted her.

Cephera turned her happy gaze to him. "Good morning." She said smiling wide.

"What are you up to?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Girl stuff." She replied placing her hands behind her back not so innocently.

He turned his eyes to Sif. "She was getting my opinion on the Thor situation." She said.

"Still set on that idea?" Loki asked. "You could have at least told me where you were going."

"I'm sorry I was too excited and if I had woken you early..." She trailed off only because Loki knew exactly what he would have done and there was no need to say it out loud. He felt a little foolish running off to find her like that. When it came to her he tended to be a little too cautious. "I'm sorry I made you worry." It was almost like she knew what he was thinking.

"You've got a half hour before your class. I suggest the 'girl stuff' be cut short. The twins will want their mother before she leaves them for the day." Cephera nodded.

"We'll continue this conversation another time."

"I look forward to it." Sif replied and watched them go.

Cephera wrapped her arm around Loki's and he did what he did best. He whisked her back to the palace to land right outside the kids room. Loki wasn't ecstatic about her new interest in the humans but it wouldn't kill him to indulge her.


	56. Chapter 56: Determined

Next guest: I enjoy reading you praises :) I wanted Diana and Devian to be more like Loki. Glad they seem to fit the part.

Poodle warriors: I was discussing the future wedding chapter with a friend and she has my mind going crazy with ideas. Now I just needs to write them. Lol

Max is a chick name: yes lokie hasn't needed to feel this protective of her in a while. And she does have quite a large plan :p

Sorceress of the trees: hahaha. Glad I amused you. I replied to you through a pm but for those who might also be wondering she mentioned her killing someone is chapter 27: guilty.

Doctor Loki love: I hope you see this chapter as being better then the last. Truthfully when I began the last chapter I wasn't sure were I was going with it but now I have a clear picture in my mind. I want to be able to delve deeper in relationships Loki had with other characters. I have a few moment between him and Tony thought about and hopefully can one day fit them in. :p

Ok guys I need help! What kinds of mischief can I get the twins into or cause. I have a few ideas but I need inspiration for future chapters when they are older maybe 4-8 years old. I will be posting koodo's to all those who's ideas I use :p

Chapter 56: Determined

"So all higher nobility in the Asgard palace is confirmed to be attending the feast along with your father, your sister, and 50 other nobility from Mechanova." The queen said going over the parchment.

"So far." Cephera agreed. All higher nobility actually consisted of 211 people Cephera didn't know but were considered important. So altogether they had 263 people sitting down for the feast alone and almost a thousand were allowed entrance into the throne room for the ceremony. Being a royal wedding everyone in Asgard were permitted to witness the union. "I may have five other guests but I am still working on Loki's permission."

Frigga only smiled but did not ask who. It had been a month since Cephera first brought the idea to Loki's attention. She had decided to give him a month to stew in the thought of them on Asgard before bringing up inviting them to the wedding again. She was going to wait after he had his fill of her later that night and then discuss it again.

"The dress is coming tomorrow. It will be your first time to see it in its completion." Cephera giggled girlishly and clapped her hands. She was extremely excited for the dress. Devian copied her actions and clapped cutely from his spot standing over his sister.

"They still have not spoken anything yet?"

"No. But they sometimes laugh a laugh that sorta sounds maniacal. I'm not sure if that's a good thing. It's usually followed by some sort of event cause by one or the other. I think they might be a handful when they start speaking. Loki intents to teach them more magic once they can speak and understand concepts." Cephera looked fondly at both children. Somehow she felt they would be little terrors when they got a little older.

"I hope they start to speak soon. Once they begin to speak you'll have so much fun teaching them a lot more things. Spending time with them will change but will remain rewarding, perhaps even more so." The queens words made Cephera smile. She clearly adored her grandchildren.

Cephera lay panting face down across Loki's tower work desk. She had found him there after putting the children to bed and he was quick to place her on her back hiking up her skirts. Some time later she was completely naked and bent over while he took his fill of her body.

He was in a hurry to have her but had taken his sweet time finishing. He still stood behind her with her hips gripped in his hands and his length still firmly seated inside her. With a small groan he slipped from her womanhoods warm embrace and pulled her to stand, wrapping her arms tightly around her and kissing her bare shoulder.

"I was thinking." She began. He groaned a not so satisfied groan.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." He replied and sat back in his chair taking her with him to sit in his lap. She moved to sit sideways, her legs over the arm and her arm behind his neck.

"I really think it's a better idea to invite the Avengers to the wedding then another celebration." She watched Loki hang his head back in exasperation. He took a deep calming breath.

"And why is that?" He asked looking at the ceiling.

"A peace offering. To invite them to celebrate the most important day of your life is showing them a type of respect and extending a welcomed hand of peace." She continued to stare intently at him but he did not look back.

"I do not wish to show them respect of any kind." He growled.

"I understand that you feel as though you suffered a ego blow, and humiliation at their hands..." He looked at her then his eyes narrowed. "...but had they not succeeded in bringing you down you would have surely won, taken over earth and not have met me." She rationalized. "All that we have together have now would have never come to pass." His shoulders released their tensed look.

"I hate when you look at me that way." He told her. She hadn't realized she was looking at him in anyway in-particular. She gave him a questioning look now. "That look you get when you're excited over something and you know I won't approve. You get these big round, hopeful eyes."

"I didn't realize." Cephera pointed out. "You need to forget the past and look to the future. An alliance with the Avengers couldn't be bad. You cannot deny that for mere humans they have skills. And you'll only have to mingle with them during the dance." She must have been giving him the look again because he groaned and looked at the ceiling again.

"And if I do this what do I get in return? Because if I allow this, I would only be doing it for you."

"What do you want!?" She asked smiling wide. Loki grinned.

"So eager to offer anything." He ran a hand through her hair. "I want you to master the power to multiply. I want a full twenty four hours with you to myself to do whatever I please, however I please, as long as I want and as many times as I want, in any place or places I want. If I have to play nice to those people for a day, you will need to deal with my lusts for a day. However, if my father does not allow your guests an invite I still get my day."

Cephera pursed her lips together. She was usually pretty tried after he had his way with her a couple of times. His second time was always longer and more demanding of her attention then the first. She wasn't sure how to deal with that long a day. How much could he possibly think to do with her?

She was sure she had seen all the things he enjoyed in the bedroom. She was sure whips and chains were not his thing but then again he might just decide to try. She considered it a moment longer but knew what she was going to say no matter the price.

"Fine." Was all she said finalizing the deal with one simple word. Loki gave her a half grin and pulled her hair back to kiss her neck. She could feel his erection against her ass and she moaned.

Gaining an audience with the king during the day was difficult. He was usually busy during the early hours and Cephera only had an hour before class. Cally refused to allow her time away from class unless stated by her employer the queen. Cephera had not asked Frigga to allow her time so she worked with what she had.

She waited outside the throne rooms massive chamber doors before being let in once he was done with his latest issue. She took a deep breath and walked in. She bowed politely before standing straight to look at him.

"I was surprised you wanted a formal audience with me." He said looking down from his throne.

"It's a somewhat formal matter." She replied keeping her serious face. He urged her on with a soft hand gesture. "I have an unorthodox request regarding my wedding guests. I wish that you would hear me out before you should respond. Perhaps even take a day or two to consider it." Odin looked intrigued and sat forward a little.

"I will hear you out." He assured her.

"I would like to extend an invitation to the five members of the avengers." She knew Odin was aware of who they were as his expression changed from intrigue to confusion. "I believe that this invite would put aside any unrest the mortals have over Loki's future intentions towards earth and once more build a united trust between the people of Asgard and Midgard. They assisted in Loki's arrest during his darkest days and helped return your son to you unharmed." She paused. She was speaking as slowly as her nerves would let her.

"Go on." Odin said looking thoughtful.

"I think it's time for a change. It has been proven that unique and powerful people are appearing on Midgard. What once was a place for the weak and defenceless is slowly becoming something more. I believe it is in the best interest for the future of Asgard to embrace this change and perhaps make its own change. The invite to the wedding being the first. To allow humans to enter Asgard as honoured guests. If a day should ever come that the humans become increasingly powerful then an early alliance with them would be desirable to avoid conflict." She paused again.

So far he hadn't looked like he might outright deny her. She had been thinking about what to say to him since the moment she first said it to Loki. She had been practicing this speech for some time now. Her father would be proud.

When Odin didn't speak she continued. "I think that over these many years, many Asgardians have come to feel how Loki once felt. That the people of earth are beneath them. I think this is something needing change. I think people need to start realizing that mortal does not mean weak. That even those less powerful are worthy of respect and can be useful and even befriended. I believe a certain humility is needed when looking down at others who are not as blessed as you. And so I leave you with my initial request, may I extend an invite to earth mightiest heroes?"

"I will deliberate on your words. I will have someone sent to you when I have made a decision. I will make you wait no longer then a week." Cephera gave him another bow.

Before leaving she turned once more to look over her shoulder. "Thank you." She said genuinely. She felt her pleas had gone over better then she had thought it would. She felt proud of herself for standing up for what she believed was a better step in the kingdoms future. She could only hope he didn't see her as insolent for trying to change how he ran his kingdom.


	57. Chapter 57: The fates must hate me!

Max is a chick name: if the avengers do come there will be sarcastic drunk tony.

Sorceress of the trees: I was half asleep when I wrote that and forgot my border. I actually put three spaces in between the breaks but when I post it to the website from my iPad it changes. I edited the chapter though the fool up was kinda funny. And yeah Loki can still be a pretty scary guy. As for the kids ideas I'm thinking like practical jokes.

Doctor Loki love: yay indeed.

Poodle warriors: sexy deals are fun. Thanks for the suggestions. Made a few lightbulbs go off in my head.

Next guest: Cephera was trained to speak all proper like as a princess but she never really never had need to use it till now. And yes, Loki does love his sex.

Not enough hours in the day for my busy weekend. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 56: The fates must hate me!

Loki was walking with Cephera after classes ended for them both. She was chattering on about the wedding plans and he was doing his best to listen. He wasn't all that interested in the details of it all but it made her smile so he endured.

Today the children were being watched in their own room. Approaching it Cephera became quite when they heard the giggles of both kids all the way down the hall. Someone was keeping them well entertained it would seem. It was hard to tell who would be there lately. Everyone had their hands in taking turns playing with them.

Finally approaching the doorway and able to see inside Loki hadn't expected to see Odin. He was smiling down at both children as they sat on his feet hugging his legs as he walked about with them attached. Odin was alerted to both Cephera and loki when neither seemed to be able to stop staring.

"I wondered when you would arrive." He said half smiling but half serious. Loki's mother was sat in a rocking chair in the corner. Odin passed off both kids. "I promised you an answer before a week was up and I have one."

Loki was scrutinizing his fathers face and cursed under his breath. The only reason he had agreed to any of this was mainly because he didn't think there was anyone who would be able to convince Odin to allow humans on Asgard. As much as he had confidence in Cephera, he sincerely believed this was one of those things she would not succeed in.

Yet here he stood looking at Odin's expression and he knew. He knew deep in his bones that the answer was going to be yes. Loki hadn't prepared his mind this far. He'd made the error in assuming to much. His pulse was racing and his irritation was hitting new heights. Cephera had been right. Being defeated by them had brought upon him humiliation to such an extent, he was unsure he could stomach being around them without killing someone.

"I thought you might summon me to the throne room." Cephera said not noticing Loki's current distress. He school his features fast. He would not let Odin see this weakness in him.

"I was going to but this gave me an opportunity to see the twins." He seemed very pleased with the idea before hustling them from the room. "I have thought about what you said and I agree. Perhaps it is time for change." Loki suppressed a groan. "However, this is not an invitation for them to come and go as they please. Any visits you may wish to have with these people must always be approved first."

Loki tried to think of an upside as he zoned out of the conversation. He could see no upside to this. He saw only annoyance in his future. He snapped back to the conversation when Cephera shoved her elbow into his side after noticing his mental absence. "We understand."

Odin looked at Loki. "It's unusual for you to have so little to say." Odin pointed out.

"Just mulling over the entire situation. Never thought I would see the day you would change laws for such trivial things." Loki tried not to sound bitter but it was becoming difficult. There were times he still believed Odin was still setting out punishments for him. This was one of those times.

"Times are changing. I think it best we keep our future options open when dealing with other realms. Even Midgard." Odin replied. "You are not pleased with this." It was not a question.

"I am not eager to see them again." Loki responded and look at Cephera.

"Then I think you both have things to discuss." Odin looked between them both. "When you have come to a final unanimous decision please let me know so I can make the appropriate arrangements." Odin didn't look interested in this argument brewing and seemed more then happy to leave them to it.

Loki didn't waste time. He took her hand and pulled her into their room closing the door with his foot.

"What was that?" She asked gesturing back to the hallway conversation.

"It was exactly as it looked. I do not want them here." He tried to restrain the hiss in his tone but she heard it.

"I knew you weren't thrilled by the idea but you agreed. You even made me accept that bargain with you like you were ok with it on some level. So what...? You just said yes to shut me up?" She was irritated as well.

"I did not expect him to say yes." He turned so his back was to her.

"And now that he has you've decided to tell me how you really feel. I mean, I got the whole not liking them but you made it sound as if they would be tolerable. I admit I was selfish to a degree, allowing you to only say yes because it would make me happy but that was still a choice."

"You've no idea how the idea of spending a day with them irks my very being. I will have them all killed before the night is over." Loki felt emotionally out of control. He didn't like this fight. He didn't like how it made him feel. He felt worse now then he had at the thought of spending any time with the Avengers.

"You know what. When you decide to actually explain things to me a little better instead of assuming things are going to go your way, you'll know were to find me." He turned to look at her. She was headed for the door.

Loki was quick to grab hold of her before she reached the door. She turned her head quick to look up at him. "I put everything on the line for this. Your fathers respect and image of me. The possible chance of rejection and scrutiny. Had you told me, really told me how much it bothered you I would have relented the idea. Sometimes being too sure of a situation is a bad thing." She yanked her arms free and left.

Loki ran a hand threw his hair. He simply hadn't thought it threw. He really had relied on his knowledge of Odin and how set in the old ways he was. In the end Loki came out looking like an ass. In the end he really had said yes to shut her up. He never once considered telling her how he felt. He never really, fully considered how he felt to himself.

Loki resisted the urge to go after her. More then likely he would find her later with the children. Right now he needed to think this over. He needed to put his own mind straight before he could speak with her on the subject again. He sat in the nearest chair and looked to the ceiling. "Today the fates must hate me." He said to nobody but himself.


	58. Chapter 58: I'm sorry

Doctor Loki love: yup Loki never really changed since he came back from earth. Meh everyone has issues.

Poodle warriors: yes miscommunication indeed. Every relationship had them it was about time they did. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: I love scary, Sadistic, cruel Loki. I enjoy writing him that way too. This story however was a different take on a different kind of Loki and still trying to keep him in character the best I could. Lol. Nice idea for Devian.

Max is a chick name: drunken Tony will happen. Weather it will be at the wedding or not is the real question.

Next guest: looks like you'll have a next button today :p

Chapter 58: I'm sorry

The kids room was pretty quite at night. Once the kids finally settled down and stopped staring at her as she lay on the floor cuddled up with some pillows, Cephera was able to think.

Having fights with Loki didn't happen often. To a certain extent she felt like she was to blame. She had been very determined to see this plan through even though she knew he had reservations. But what she had failed to realize was just how big his reservations were. He totally downplayed it.

She wasn't angry he was now against the idea completely she was more angry that he hadn't opened up to her. It had taken her a while to tell him things about herself but the situation had been different. If she hadn't been allowed to see Odin and put herself out there and battle for new ideals she wouldn't feel this pissed.

She wasn't sure how to make this right. On one hand she wanted to rush to him and tell him she was sorry and that she no longer wanted the Avengers at the wedding. But on the other hand she knew he needed time work out his own mind.

It would be a lie to say she no longer cared about her plans. She really did want better for Thor. It had been years since Loki's attack on earth. He needed to face his inner turmoil, whatever it might be, and move on. He couldn't ignore it the rest of his life. Just like he could no longer ignore his frost giant heritage with Diana clearly having Jotun traits of her own.

She could only hope that this silence between them would not last long. But for tonight she would sleep with the twins and wake to feed them and go to class.

Cephera woke early to the bedrooms double doors opening. She jerked to a seated position. Her heart was hopeful it would be Loki but in walked Odin. As disappointed as she felt she also felt curious. "Good morning." He said to her a half smile on his face.

"Good morning." There was silence a moment.

"I had a feeling you might be here. My wife often fell asleep with Thor or Loki when we would fight." Cephera's eyes widened slightly. Sometimes you simply forgot just how alike people were no matter their status.

"I thought he might need time to think about it." Odin pulled over two chairs and Cephera climbed into one.

"Loki was always a very secluded person when it came to his emotions. Instead of talking through his feelings he would act out. As a child they were foolish things but as he grew older it turned into mischief that sometimes was harmful."

"Harmful?" Cephera turned her worried eyes to Odin. Was he worried Loki would act out over this?

"You are familiar with the lady Sif." Cephera nodded. "A very long time ago, when Loki was nothing more then an adolescence, he developed a fleeting attraction to her. When she turned him down she hurt his pride. To show his anger he crept into her room late one night and cut off her beautiful blond hair." Cephera couldn't help but gap at Odin.

"Are you afraid he's planning to do something to me...or you?" Cephera couldn't believe Loki would do anything like that to her.

"No." Odin frowned. "Since he returned home after his exile Loki has been different. Harder, more cut off, colder even. That is until you." Odin gave a slight smile. "I think if anyone could open him up further to the emotions he feels, it's you. I have taken the liberty of freeing up yours and Loki's day. Sometimes one needs to take a day to straighten out more important things closer to the heart." Odin reassuring smile made Cephera stand.

"Thank you." She said. She didn't ask any questions. She took the chance given to her and left leaving Odin behind with the kids.

She entered hers and Loki's room quietly. He was not in the bed. The bed look as if it hadn't been slept in. She looked around the room and found nothing out of place since she saw it last. The bathroom was also empty. Not wishing to lose her chance she teleported to his tower.

She found him there asleep in a small armchair. His head hung back and a book open in his hands. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Loki." She said softly.

Loki woke immediately and looked at her with strange sad eyes. The look made her stomach ache in guilt. He took her hand and pulled her down to sit on him. She allowed it and found herself in a tight embrace. "I do not like having you away from me." He said his tone heavy with sleep and an ache of its own ringing from deep down.

"I was only in the children room." She said thinking it might make him feel better.

"It's not the where. It's the why. The reason you were not by my side last night. It left me feeling empty." His head was resting on her chest but there was no lust in any movements he made. He clung to her like he might lose her. As if she may attempt to run from him.

"Loki, I understand you're used to dealing with your own personal feelings differently. But I want to know what you're feeling. I want to understand what goes on in that head and heart. I will not leave you no matter what you tell me." She cupped his face to force him to look up at her.

"I don't want to fight anymore." He told her. "It's difficult for me to open up. I feel like I may look weak and I have had my share of being weak." She kissed his forehead and ran her thumbs over his cheekbones.

"Feelings are not weak. They define who we are. When we feel something that we don't like we learn to control it. To change that emotion. To mould it into something more suitable. I will never see you as weak. But to better understand you I need you to talk to me." Loki shifted in the chair forcing her to straddle his hips.

His grip around her waist tightened and he lay his head on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on the skin near her ear as he spoke. "I am ashamed of the person I once was. Ashamed that I attacked and killed those who were weaker then I. My reasons had been childish. I caused grief and stress to the family who had never given up on me. I blamed them for the loneliness I felt, the harsh worlds I was subjected to when I fell from the bridge. I deluded myself into believing Thor tossed me into the abyss rather then think I had let my family down. I was weak." He never moved from his spot on her shoulder. His hair tickled her cheek.

"You're not that person anymore. Let go of him. He is your past. Set right your wrongs inside yourself. Prove to those who might think otherwise that you have changed." She said her words softly as she played her hand over his hair.

"I enjoyed it." He said. "I enjoyed everything back then. The mayhem and havoc I caused. The blood I split, I laughed over it. I felt the same way all the way up until I met you. When I met you I started to feel the guilt of how I revealed in my old ways. Your kind heart made me realize just how horrible I had been." She felt him bury his face into her hair. "I still have times I feel like that. Times I feel like I could kill and perhaps enjoy it. I fear I may break."

Cephera pulled back to look him in the face once more. "If you break I will always be there to pick up your pieces and put you back together. I knew your past deeds when I first met you and I did not run. I do not plan to ever run."

Loki's knuckles grazed her forehead down her cheek. "How do I deserve you?" He asked looking genuinely puzzled.

"It's funny. I wondered for the longest time why you would want someone like me. I saw myself as weak. Unable to do magic properly, walking such a thin line between humanity and alien, being a wayward princess who was just floating through life with no real purpose. I didn't think I was worthy of your attention. I constantly told myself you were just playing with me. I could be so naive sometimes and easily played with."

"Then we agree that because neither of us expected the other to accept them for who they are, that we are, in fact, perfect for each other." Cephera laughed.

"I'm not sure that makes any sense but no matter the reasons I accepted you as you were and I always will." She kissed him.

"I'm sorry. I've been a fool." He told her when she released him from her kiss.

"Don't be sorry. Just promise me you'll be a little more open to how you feel from now on." He nodded.


	59. Chapter 59: Make up sex

Doctor Loki love: I also believe moments like this make you stronger. The oncoming child? I can say with great certainty that Cephera is not pregnant at this time and perhaps never again...who knows that the future will bring. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: depending on what the fight was over I try to remember life is to short for grudges. Sometimes on or the other needs to suck it up and make the first move but that doesn't mean your the one who was wrong :p

Poodles warriors: I enjoyed writing this. I was thinking about how Loki might feel. I mean its not like he's been doing evil killing all this time so he couldn't be all bad.

Max is a chick name: yeah I wanted some away time from the kids. No kids next chapter either so enjoy it while it lasts lol

Sidney loves fiction (or next guest): oh wow. You made an account just for me? Or at least mostly for me. Lol. I'd love to hear any idea you have so pm me anytime :p happy you enjoyed the last two chapters.

Warning this chapter contains Sex Sex Sex and more Sex. Please try to contain your hormones. :)

Chapter 59: Make up sex

Loki looked at her a long time as she sat on him. He felt liberated. Like a heavy weight no longer sat on his chest any longer. They said nothing after their chat. The only enjoyed each others company.

Finally Loki leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She responded with a tiny gasp of surprise at his sudden change in tempo. His mouth sought to render any untangled emotions from his heart as he lost himself in the taste of her.

He had always enjoyed kissing her. From the first moment he had allowed himself the pleasure, he had wanted it more and more. Everyday he made sure to kiss her at least once. He found it amazing how something so simple as a kiss could convey so many emotions.

He ran his hands down her back tugging at the ribbon that currently held her dress tightly bound around her breasts and waist. When it fell loose he caressed the skin of her back taking in the softness of the skin were her aurora lay dancing magically beneath the flesh and slowly working downward pushing the dress down her arms and exposing more and more of her.

She didn't protest and only sighed against his continued kisses. Her breasts bounced free when the garment finally pulled passed them. Her arms were now trapped to her sides and she firmly tugged them free of the sleeves. She wrapped those tiny arms around her neck just as he trailed kisses over her face, her forehead down to her jaw. Traveling further to her neck. She knelt up straight one hand brushing his hair off his forehead while he licked across her collarbone and then kissed her breast just above her nipple.

She moaned deeply when he licked his warm tongue across her hardened bud and then sucked hard. He took it between his teeth tugging gently. She grabbed a handful of his tunic at his back and pulled. She removed it and tossed it like it was offensive that it was in her way. He grinned wide and slid from the chair taking her with him.

He lay her flat on her back to the cold stone floor. She squealed on impact but he ignored her moment of discomfort to pull the dress from her hips and off her all together. His hand came to rest of her thigh and he walked his fingers downward while she watched him intensely.

When he finally caressed her sex she smiled and sighed. Her legs remained open around his hips just as they had been on the chair. He looked down at her as he stayed knelt between those parted legs. Her hair was spread out almost like a halo, her cheeks were flushed with passion, her chest heaving as he softly played with her clit.

Loki couldn't help but muse how beautiful she looked right then. He often thought about that when she had first caught his eye. She was nothing like the whores he bedded. Nothing like the woman he had briefly courted in the past. He had known woman far more beautiful yet to him there was no one who was more beautiful any longer.

She was smiling a hazy lust filled smile with her eyes now closed and her hips moving to the rhythm of his fingers. When she opened her eyes she sat up and unbuckled his pants and snaked her hand inside.

He continued his own pleasure fulfilling touches to her womanhood while she gripped his length and began to work him to a light pant of his own. He used one hand to shimmy his pants off his hips to free his cock all together so she had more room to move.

She took every ounce of room to make quick jerks up and down his shaft with her thumb grazing the sensitive area at the front of the head. He moaned and sunk two fingers into her wet cunt and pumped them hard and fast. "Oh Loki, I need you in me." She breathed heatedly.

Loki removed his fingers and stood kicking his pants aside. He knelt down once more. She stayed propped up on both her hands as he slid his cock into her until he could go no further.

Her satisfied moan made him thrust back out and in hard and she yelled her

pleasure of it. He bent over her forcing her to her back which arched from the cold floor a moment before settling flat to it. He began a steady rhythm into her heated core as her arms clung around his neck.

He enjoyed the feel of her hands as they sifted through his hair. He enjoyed it even more when she raked her finger nails across his shoulder blades moments later. He grunted and moaned with each thrust. She whimpered when he pulled out.

"On your knees, ass to me." He ordered her. She did as she was told and he entered her again from behind. He always enjoyed this position. He could watch himself take his pleasure of her womanhood and he had complete control on how hard or soft to fuck her.

Today he wanted her harder then usual. He thrust harshly and with each thrust she either whimpered in pleasure or cried out. His grip on her hips was just tight enough to stay her from moving as his hips made impact to her ass.

"I'm going to cum." She told him out of breath and panting hard. Loki wouldn't deny Cephera her end. He pounded her hard until she screamed bending forward so her forehead touched the floor. Her hot walls clenched around his throbbing cock but Loki wasn't done with her.

He pulled from her again and pulled her to her feet. He sat back in the chair. "Ride me." She seemed to like his little game of ordering her around. She smiled for ear to ear and climbed on. She guided him to her entrance and sunk down until he was once again deep inside her. She used the bounciness of the cushion to bounce up and down his length.

Loki moaned and pinched her nipples as he licked her neck and sucked her ear. He helped a little, thrusting his hips up to meet her coming down. "Had I found you on earth I might have taken my pleasure of you." He told her in a whisper to her ear. His hand firmly clutching a handful of her hair. "I would have fucked you till I had you screaming my name over and over. You would have withered beneath me with each touch. Would have begged for me to take you again."

She said nothing. She continued her movements but he knew his words were making her grow all the more wet. She was shivering as her hormones began peeking again. He nibbled just under her ear, where he knew she liked it and slid his hand between her legs once more. "When you cum for me a second time I will follow. Fuck me till you cum."

Cephera locked her lips to his once he pulled back to look at her. He fought his tongue against hers hurriedly while she moved her hips just how he taught her to allow his cock to rub her g-spot. He held back while his feelings of release mounted.

When she finally cried out her second release he let go and filled her with his seed. She sat there with him still inside her and pressed her forehead to his. "No you wouldn't have."

"What?" He panted.

"Had you met me on earth I wouldn't have allowed you to bed me."

"Party pooper." She laughed hard at the statement. Her laughter vibrated all the way down her body and he also found himself laughing. "We are late for our daily duties." He told her.

"No. Your father knows of our fight. He has freed up our day so that we could work things out."

Loki grinned devilishly at her. "Then lets take a long time 'working things out'." She giggled when he attacked her neck. "No better time then the present to take from you the bargain we agreed upon."

Cephera pushed him back away from her. "That was conditional upon your agreement to my request. You've backed out of that agreement and therefore there is no bargain." She reminded him.

Loki had all night to think bout this. When they had spoken earlier he had come to realize that it's wasn't the people he dreaded but more so their scrutiny. "I relent my initial feelings on the matter. But I have conditions." He watched her try to not light up with joy to his news but he could tell by the way her body language changed that she was excited.

"Anything." She responded eagerly.

"You stay at my side always. I am not to be left to deal with Stark on my own. I will not promise I will not attempt to kill the man should he overstep my bounds. The others are tolerable."

"What if I am asked to dance with others? I cannot be rude on our wedding day and turn them down because you need careful watch." Loki considered this a moment.

"Then I will use Kat to my advantage. I am sure she will not mind keeping Stark occupied when you cannot be with me." Cephera rolled her eyes at him.

"Tony has a woman of his own. He will not go off to be with Kat."

"No but he won't turn her down in conversation or a dance. I'm sure Kat could be very persuasive." Cephera just shook her head. "Do we have an accord?"

"Fine." Cephera agreed watching him closely. "Though why you want a full day to have my however you like is beyond me. Is there really so much you haven't done?"

"No my sweet. I just want to enjoy you fully, no interruptions, no barriers. And I'm sure I can think of a few things to occupy us." He smirked and picked her up in his arms. "Besides I'm dying to try something I've been working on." Loki placed her to sit on his work desk. He quickly cleared off the top but retrieved a vial of clear liquid.

"Should I even ask?" He chuckled.

"Just lie back." He said. She did as she was told.

My friend read this at work and wished she hadn'. Lol. She was a horny little thing all night long. Haha. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much.


	60. Chapter 60: Not such a good idea

Doctor Loki love: hehe clear liquid now on display, I invite you to come see what it does! Naughty Loki.

Sorceress of the trees: its kinda amusing getting relationship advice from a fan fiction but it's not bad if it help. I take no credit if it does and I will run if it doesn't. Happy you needed a cold shower. I was going for that.

Sidney loves fiction: yay you love me! Glad you can now follow me :) I worked very hard in their makeup scene. Looking forward to your ideas :)

Max is a Chick name: I also missed these moment. Dominant Loki is fun.

Poodle warriors: Loki sexy time, happy you liked it.

Sex contained within. You have been warned!

Chapter 60: Not such a good idea

Cephera watched Loki spread the glossy liquid all over her. It sank in quick leaving behind a shimmery shine across her flesh. Just a little seemed to go a long way. With half the vial left he held it out to her. "Drink the rest." He instructed.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to use the whole thing?" She asked.

"With your ability to remove the effects of magic; I'd rather see what using it all does." His sly grin made her eye him suspiciously. She did not trust what he was up too. She still had no clue what the potion was going to do but knew it was something mischievous.

"What does it do?" She finally asked after downing the remaining potion.

"It's a little something I thought about years ago but never made until recently. As for what it does you'll have to wait and see." She huffed which only made him grin. He watched her as if calculating something.

She was half sat up after drinking the potion and looking back at him. She mused that this was her first time naked on his work desk. Usually it was his other desk were he did all his paperwork and she was usually clothed with her skirt hiked up in some fashion.

She tapped her fingers behind her on the wood. She felt nothing. No change of any kind. Then she wondered if she was going to spout bigger boobs or other miscellaneous things. She groaned inwardly. She really didn't want to sprout anything extra.

Loki seemed patient as he continued watching her. She was not so patient. She wanted to know what would happen. The suspense was killing her and today she wasn't in the mood to be surprised. She was somewhat fearful of the possibilities lying within the mystery potion.

"I'm not going to turn into a man am I?" She asked suddenly thinking he might just be kinky enough to do that and then turn into his female self. The thought kinda was intriguing and scary too.

He laughed at her question. "No. Nothing like that." Loki assured her his hand lightly caressing her calf.

Cephera sighed a relieving sigh. They stayed in anticipating silence until she felt a warm tingle everywhere. But it wasn't the tingle that made her jump to her feet. It was the instant hormone change and wetness that welled between her legs and in her body.

Cephera suddenly felt like she might explode if she didn't find released. Loki stood all to calmly keeping his eye on her. "How do you feel?" He asked.

Her mind was spinning round with thoughts of only one thing. She grabbed hold of Loki and pushed him so hard he hit the wall behind him with a crack. Her sudden temperament change made him choke and then gasp loudly when she grabbed his cock none to softly.

She worked his semi hard member to its full hardness. "I need you to fuck me...now." Her own voice sounded odd. She said words she didn't usually say and didn't even feel bashful of it. Her voice was stern and demanding. It told him she wasn't to be denied.

Loki backed her back to the desk and she jumped up quickly spreading her legs wide. He looked amused. His amusement meant nothing to her at this time. Right now she wanted only one thing. Release. She felt him enter her and it felt like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her senses seemed to be heightened as she felt every ripple on the skin of his cock as it slid in and out of her. She was in total passionate bliss.

Every nerve in her inner walls and even her thighs were his hips brushed with each thrust, was bursting with sensations of pleasure. His hands holding her waist only added to it. "Gah! Harder!" She cried almost in frustration. She couldn't get enough.

She was ecstatic when he pounded her harder. She was yelling out all too loudly. Normally she would worry someone might hear but not now. Nothing mattered now. Her hands had a tight hold on his wrists and her nails were digging in. She exploding in a shower of pleasure. Her entire body shaking and her legs pulling him to sink deeply into her and not move.

Loki had not cum. His earlier release enabling him to last longer. All the better for her. She quickly pushed him back from her. She stroked his cock in her hand slowly. "On your knees." She demanded lowering her eye lids into a more sensual look.

She smiled as he slowly bent to kneel kissing and biting her skin as he went. She mewled to each touch. Her nipples constantly straining against his lips and then his fingers. When he finally was knelt before her she placed a hand into his hair. "Taste me." Cephera said smiling down at him.

Loki snaked his hands up her calfs and further to cup her ass. She growled at his deliberately slow movements. His tongue licking her outer thigh and close to the spot she wanted most but never touching. "I need release." She begged when he didn't relent his teasing.

Her hand was like iron in his hair. He took pity on her, it would seem, and finally licked her clit closely and just the way she liked it. His tongue fast in its movements. What ever the potion was doing she came quickly and just as hard. "More, keep going!" She said just before he was about to pull away. Twice more she came to his expert tongue.

Her legs were soaked with her arousal and he was tailing his finger up those wet thighs and finally pressed into her. She wasn't sure how many fingers but she moaned and he began to lick her again.

"Mmmmm." Her throat was hurting from her screaming. Her legs were weak and shaking more and more after each orgasm. Looking down she suddenly pushed him to his ass and squat down to climb over him. He was still aroused himself from his constant teasing of her. He lay back casually and she planted herself down over his throbbing cock.

She began a vigorous bounce, her hands on his chest and his hands helping her at her waist. "Cum for me Loki." She said breathily. She rode him with the same amount of energy she had when she started until he came. She was panting and he was sated.

It wasn't enough. Her core was burning up with lust. She needed more. She climbed off him and began to suck him. She was eager to have him ready once more. "Argh. I need more time." He said.

"I need it now." She said. Loki sat up and took her by the shoulders.

"I thinks it's time to use that little ability of yours and drain the remainder of that potions from you." He told her. He looked at her seriously while her hand continued to work him.

"I can't. Feels too good." She moaned the word good and fell forward, her face pressed to his shoulder and her hand between her own legs.

"Cephera stop." He said. He sounded a little concerned. She came by her own hand.

"It won't go away. I need release. Oh gods. Fuck me again." Cephera's pleas were beginning to sound pitiful. She knew she could make it stop but it felt so good she didn't want to. He touched her arms softly and she sighed at the touch. Everything felt so good. She kissed him hungrily. He kissed back. She touched and caressed his length until she felt him finally begin to show life.

He groaned. "I'll have nothing left to give." He said when she stopped her kiss. She knelt on all fours shaking her rear his way. He pulled himself up behind her and she screamed happily when he entered her.

She took his pounding moaning and panting hard. He seemed to understand she wanted it hard and he was giving it to her hard. She crumpled forward her arms crossed on the floor and her face into them. She was crying, tears streaming down her face, with joy.

After a while Loki pulled out and turned her. He pulled her into his arms wrapping his arms around her back and guiding her into his lap. They both were sat up facing each other while she was now riding him. He was kissing her neck and shoulder. He nipped her hard and she would scream.

His hands explored her back and came to wrap round her shoulders. She leaned back against his embrace baring her breasts to him and he took the hint. He licked and teased her nipples. "Ahhhh. Loki!" She came again but continued her movements.

She enjoyed that he was not ready to release. It only meant he would last longer. Her body was beginning to feel heavy. He stood keeping himself inside her and sat her on the desk again. He pumped into her quickly. His own breaths short and clipped. She was soon on her feet again and bent over the desk. Her nails dug into the wood hard as she found yet another release. Once again it wasn't enough.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Loki panted sounding spent.

"Don't stop!" She begged. To her joy he didn't give up. He continued as he was. It took quite a while and serval more position changes until he finally came again.

She whimpered when he pulled out completely. He leaned over her, kissed her and look deeply into her eyes. Cephera squirmed to try and get closer to him but he held a hand to her chest preventing it. "Time to end this." He told her and everything went black.


	61. Chapter 61: Quality family time

Doctor Loki love: yes it was a tad predictable. Lol. Silly Loki.

Poodle warriors: she'll be fine. A little bit of crazy sex won't harm her :p

Sorceress of the trees: speechless! Omg! I hope you find your speech again hehe.

Max is a chick name: I'm happy you you thoroughly enjoyed. And keep smiling daily updates are a must for me :p

Kat snowstorm: for chapter 58, hmmm a new favourite quote? I'm intrigued. I have to go back and re read it to try and figure this out. Lol

Sidney loves fiction: yes it's always fun to sometimes see things come back to bite people in the ass. Got your pm...loved it.

Chapter 61: Quality family time

Loki had lain her on their bed and that's where she still was hours later. He was waiting out the potions effects before he allowed her to wake. Putting her to sleep was the only thing he could think of.

He knew things could get a little wild after he gave her that potion but he thought she would have had some better mental and physical control and would have been able to end it. He had been wrong. As much as he enjoyed her sexy wildness there was only so much he could take.

It was nearing time. Dinner was approaching. He hoped he got the time frame for the potion right. If not she would wake and possibly be still looking for her release once more.

He had dressed her in a simple dress using his magic. She was warm to the touch but the flush on her skin was now gone. Her face was calm and peaceful. He lay a hand to her cheek. "Wake up songbird." He whispered to her. He watched her eyelids flutter and then finally open.

Her violet eyes looked at him a moment and then narrowed. "Next time you drink half of that as well." She said.

He laughed. "That may be a very rough day." He answered back. "How do you feel?"

"Emotionally spent. Physically exhausted but strangely fulfilled. It wasn't a bad potion but I gotta tell you, trying to think straight was difficult." She sat up and took a deep breath. "It was amazing."

"I'm glad you at least enjoyed it even after the fact. I would hate to think you were angry with me." Loki smiled and smooth his hand over her hair.

"Just annoyed you didn't have any yourself. I'm sure you would have been able to go forever." She grinned. "What's that?" She asked nodding toward the table.

Loki had food brought up right before he planned to wake her. "Dinner."

"Good. I'm starving." She shuffled off the bed and he followed her. "So what else do you have planned for me today?" She asked after their meal was finished.

"I was actually thinking we can continue our alone time later. It's been a while since you've been to the beaches. I'd like to take the children. Let them play in the sand." Loki had been thinking about this. The beaches was one of Cephera's favourite spots in all of Asgard and taking the children along was something he knew she would enjoy. "We can perhaps invite Thor, Kat and the warriors three."

"You are feeling generous today." She teased. "I'd love it." Cephera said seriously.

She was right. He was in a very good and generous mood today. He watched her run down the beach with the children toddling after her as fast as they could. Thor and the warriors three had been surprised at the invite but had joined them all the same. Kat had declined. She was feeling unwell today. When Cephera had gone to invite her she apparently was found passed out on her room floor. Cephera had helped her into bed before leaving. A physician was sent to tend to her after.

Cephera was skimming then water line getting her long yellow skirt wet. Diana would let the water touch her and then run away. Devian however was enjoying the water. He was smacking it around with his tiny hands and kicking it with his feet.

Loki kept a close eye in case one would wander too far into the water but so far everything was fine. Diana ran to him her arm raised high. Loki picked her up quickly.

"Brother I am happy for you." Thor said catching up to him side by side.

"Thank you." Loki replied. There was silence between them a moment. His relationship with Thor had never been the same since he came back from Midgard. But slowly a new relationship between the two had been forming. "I assume Odin has told you of her request." Loki said watching his soon to be wife wade out into the water carrying Devian with her.

She bent forward to let him play in the soft waves. "He did. I was surprised by her initiative. I was even more surprised that you had agreed, though I hear plans may have changed." Thor's voice was an even serious tone.

"They almost changed but we have come to an understanding." Loki said. "Your friends will be attending the wedding." He saw the smile that flashed across his brothers face. Loki couldn't help but feel good about the decision.

"I am grateful for the opportunity to share my home and spend time with all of the people who mean the most to me." Thor replied tickling Diana who had been whining from the lack of attention

"It was what she wanted." Loki looked to Cephera again.

"I must admit. I hate to think what life would be like for us right now had she not come into it." Loki didn't respond but he too dreaded the thought. Cephera had brought out a lot of emotions in Loki he never thought he'd feel again.

Currently her and their children meant the most to him and if dealing with his inner emotions and turmoil meant pleasing her he would do it. For her he would go to hell and back. He now had something worth fighting for. All his earlier life's ambitions seemed childish now. He would not fool this up by over-thinking everything. He would not plot and plan. He would take each day as they came.

"Mum mum mum mum." Both Loki and Thor looked down at Diana. She was pointing to her mother. It was the first time either twin had spoken.

"Cephera!" Loki called out. "I think she wants you." He could feel the smile on his own face. His daughters sudden development excited him greatly. Cephera had stopped what she was doing and made her way to him.

"What?" She asked confused. Diana had her arms out toward Cephera. Cephera traded children. They were getting to big to hold both comfortably. Diana twisted her hands into her mothers hair smiling.

"Mum mum mum." She began again. Cephera laughed happily. Devian reached out from Loki arms and pulled his sisters hair, which was filling out quickly. Both children's hair was black like Loki's. Diana slapped at her brother and Loki stepped back to separate them. This was why they had separate cribs.

Diana was a lot bigger then her brother. She was taller and had a slightly bigger build. She easily picked on him but he always tried to give it back to her. "Mum." Diana said and looked up to her mother. Cephera kissed her forehead.

"That's right." She said nodding.

"Mmm...um." Devian tried to copy Diana. Always in competitions with each other.

"Mom." Loki corrected him.

"Moum." Devian said again.

"Mum, mum." Diana was saying it confidently. Devian was watching her and listening.

"Mom." He said. Cephera hopped excitedly causing Diana to hiccup over her giggle.

"Excellent." Thor marvelled.

"I guess mom is their favourite." Fandrel joked earning a look from Loki. But the look wasn't mean or angry.

"If you're trying to make me jealous you're failing." Loki replied. His good mood had not changed.

"Just joking." Loki grinned at Fandrel. He hadn't actually had a conversation with them since his return. In fact he avoided them as much as possible. He always felt they were never really his friends.

"I am proud to see each development they make. Soon enough I will be able to teach them spells." He saw Cephera roll her eyes. She knew Loki was very excited for this.

Cephera put Diana down and sat in the soft sand with her. Cephera began moulding some sand and Diana would ruin it in an attempt to help. Loki placed Devian with them. His family. It was all so surreal. There once was a time he never though he would have one. And now he had it all.

He knelt with them. In another time he would have felt foolish but not now. He joined her to play with the sand. Soon all of them had built a very large castle and the kids were slowly tearing it down.

"It's nearly time to eat. Father requested we have a family supper. It's been a while." Thor informed his brother. Loki nodded. They diverted the children's attention elsewhere leaving the half ruined sand castle behind.

Somewhere far down the beach, on a small cliff looking down, someone was watching them. They were not happy. They were hidden among the grasses. Their anger and hate was seething off them.

Anyone who might notice them would feel fear. They would know that they were not to be messed with. The time would come soon. Soon they would seek their revenge. As the group walked off toward the palace the mystery figure scowled.

Patients was something they were running short on. But they were not ready yet. They had to wait for the right time. They walked away when the group was no longer viewable and disappeared in a haze of dark magic.


	62. Chapter 62: Hectic

Doctor Loki love: thought you might enjoy that chapter. Yup looks like someone want to spoil all the happy.

Poodle warriors: yup drama. But I will say too much drama will not happen yet. So don't hold your breath in hopes to find out who 'they' are any time soon. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: woot no disappointments! Just the way I like it.

Loki's dreamer: it is very scary! Who, what, and why? You will find out if you keep on reading. Lol

Kat snowstorm: Cally hmmm, she certainly has the magic, the bitterness but is she that psychotic. Guess everyone will have to wait to find out.

Chapter 62: Hectic

The week of the twins second birthday was not only hectic but stressful. Both children were now repeating just about everything said including a few not so choice words uttered by Volstagg, which Loki was none to impressed by. But it wasn't loki who was the scary one in this situation it was Cephera. Volstagg got an ear full.

The twins themselves were a little out of hand. When one would be off doing one thing in the room, the other would be doing something else. It now took more then just Frigga to watch them everyday. Diana seemed to be catching on to her ability to teleport and when she was being picked up and carried back to a more viewable spot she would teleport on purpose to get away.

Devian also seemed to have caught on. Doors swinging open and closed at a light touch, the crib being found across the room the next morning, dressers spitting out clothes. Cephera or Loki and sometimes both would check on them and always find at least something gone missing or astray. Twice they woke to find Diana gone altogether and when she was called back by Loki's magical ring she would cry.

The day of their birthday was no different. Cephera walked into the room to get them both dressed for the arriving guests. Both children were wide awake. Clothes were stern about along with toys that were moving on their own and Diana was no longer in her crib but running around tearing up stuff. Cephera quickly caught her and then of course the child disappeared and reappeared inside Devian's crib who was laughing hard.

"Happy birthday." She said trying to not look so tired. They were quite the handful lately.

"Birfday!" Devian cried and pushed Diana. Cephera once again picked up Diana and she disappeared again. It was then that Kat came in.

"Man what a mess." She said looking around.

"Can you grab Devian." Cephera said to her. Kat nodded and took Devian from the crib and took the clothes Cephera had held out to her. "You're a saviour." She said sighing. "Diana return." She said and in popped her daughter. "No more magic." She said sternly to the two year old.

"No more!" Diana cried out and laughed. Cephera gave up trying to pick her up and instead touched her and dressed her with magic. The dress was made by Loki's mother. It was embroidered with butterfly's and was a pretty shade of red. It set off her black pig tailed hair nicely. Devian was now suited into a cute red tunic with black pants and tiny black boots. His hair was neatly cut short.

"Exciting. Two years old already. And one week till the wedding." Kat squealed and Cephera cringed when both children squealed back. It sounded half like nails on a chalk board.

"No squealing." She reminded Kat. Kat gave an apologetic smile.

"I keep forgetting. I can't believe how different they are now that they have begun walking and talking. It's actually kinda crazy. Just wait till another year. You're going to be grey before they hit their teens." Cephera gave Kat a friendly shut up look and both girls began laughing.

"Their a handful." Kat looked around at the mess. She waved her hand and everything began righting itself.

"In situations like this magic is absolutely needed." Kat blew on her hand like one would do to a smoking gun and polished her perfect nails on her sweater.

"Have I ever expressed how much I love you." Cephera told her.

"Not recently." Kat giggled and gave Cephera a teasing push. "Where is daddy anyway?" She asked.

"Helping with the seating arrangements for the party. Odin has invited all the higher ups to attend this party and their own children. My sister and father should be here any minute and he wanted to also be there to greet them."

"Well at least he's helping in some way." Kat smiled. "So how do you plan to get Diana downstairs?"

"I haven't thought that far." Cephera chewed he lip a moment. Diana was being very stubborn this morning.

In the end it took Shiaji to distract the toddler downstairs to the reception hall. Guests had already arrived and were seated at the dining tables with their own rascals in tow. "Have any trouble?" Loki asked kissing her on the forehead.

"Kat was kind enough to help so nothing worth worrying over." She replied smiling.

"Your sister and father are up with my parents." Loki took to calling them that lately. It was nice to hear and always made Cephera smile.

"I better get up there." She said and beckoned Shiaji to follow with Diana following his swaying tail. Devian was in her arms being a good boy. Her sister was on her feet quickly and held her arms out. She passed Devian to her and her father swept up Diana. Diana didn't struggle. Instead she would play her hands in his flaming blue hair.

The flames did not burn. Cephera was kinda surprised he hadn't used his usual mundane appearance. His flaming hair and blue skin was very strange to see but so far no one else seemed to mind. Seraphina had always been happy she hadn't inherited any looks from him.

Even though Seraphina was a crude tomboy she was always good with children. She treated them with love and adoration like she had Cephera in their younger years.

"Their getting so big." Her father said looking at Diana.

"Times flies." Cephera agreed.

"Soon they'll be dating." Cephera elbowed him. That was not something she wanted to think about when they were two. He chuckled and fed her daughter a piece of fruit.

The rest of the birthday feast went smoothly. Gifts were abundant with clothes and toys. Games followed. Cephera had arranged simple things like piñata's the parent could help their kids swing at. The other nobles spoke to Cephera kindly and commented on her children.

She had been afraid they might give her a hard time but so far everything was fine. Loki was speaking with groups of people as well while the children were on a playmat with a ton of toys.

Cephera kept one eye politely on the nobles and one on the kids. She saw Diana moving around and touch a small blond next to her. Both disappeared. Cephera felt her heart jump. She quickly began counting while the noblewomen next to her still talked on. There were two children less and Diana appeared again. "Loki!" Cephera called out.

Loki turned his attention to her and she pointed. Diana disappeared again with another kid. Other parents were beginning to notice their missing kids. Slowly tension was mounting. Loki rushed over calling Diana back. She appeared alone. He knelt in front of her. "Diana no." He said firmly.

"Hide and seek?" She asked innocently.

"Ok." He said as calmly as possible. "Let's go." He told her. She smiled and took his hand.

Cephera took a moment to calm the current population in the room and followed. Diana brought them through the palace. Cephera was happy she didn't quite get the concept of having to find them on their own.

They found two playing in the music room. The two seemed happy to follow as they continued down the hall. The other one was running around the hallways crying. Cephera picked her up and together they brought them back to their parents.

The parents seemed concerned, relieved and slightly miffed. Both Cephera and Loki apologized. "Kids will be kids. Keep your panties on." Cephera's father said loudly. Cephera face palmed herself while Seraphina smacked her father in the back of the head.

After the sudden change in atmosphere Cephera convinced Loki it was best to call it a day. The guests left and no harsh words were said but it was clear some people were not impressed.

Cephera's father chuckled when they were all alone. "Next time I'd like to see Diana make the clothes disappear off those uptight nobles." He commented.

"You're a pervert." Seraphina hissed.

"Nonsense. They need to get their heads out of their asses and learn to live a little." No one disagreed with him but no one agreed out loud either.


	63. Chapter 63: Bound Forevermore

Guest: the smiling I was hoping for! And glad you like her father. He's very direct. As for everything getting ruined I guess only time will tell what the mystery person(s) may have planned.

Poodles warriors: I hope I am characterizing the children well. Having none of my own or never dealing much with children below five I hope I'm doing a good job. Yeah biting is not cool.

My premature burial 1849: its ok you only now commented. Better late then never. :) glad you've joined the crazy ride. I am bursting with pride at your compliment. Happy to hear you enjoy my writing. As for your question how do I update so fast. Firstly I began this story knowing how I wanted it to start and end. I had up to chapter 22 written before posting anything. After that I write my chapter the night before they are to be posted. I stick to 1000 words minimum to avoid not being able to write a filler chapter when writers block happens. I gain ideas when cleaning at work :p I'm constantly thinking what can happen next? Sometimes I get on a roll and write more then one chapter in a row but only post one. :p hope this helps.

Sorceress of the trees: yes lol indeed

Chapter 63: Bound Forevermore

Nothing could have prepared Cephera for her overall giddiness. Being the day of her wedding she had spent the night away from loki and with her sister, Kat and Sif. They had spent hours into the night talking and laughing together. Well everyone but Seraphina who just sat there taking in all the girlish chats. However she was smiling despite her lack of enthusiasm for the girls night out.

There were no bridesmaids in an Asgardian wedding however her sister would be the one to hand her over to loki not her adoptive father. Even though it was her father Loki asked permission of it was her father who offered for Seraphina to do the honours. She had accepted without a second thought.

It had been something they talked about in their younger years. Seraphina had promised her she would give her away on her wedding day should she ever be lucky enough to have one. Neither of them had though it would be this kind of wedding but it didn't really matter.

That morning the girls had helped her into her wedding dress. It was sweetheart at the neck line and tying tight with golden ribbon in the back. The sleeves were see threw and also shimmered of gold. They came off her shoulders and down to her wrists. The corset was tight to her hips and then fell in a cascade of white. Ruffles came out the side alternating between gold and white. At the bottom of each ruffle was lace. Across the bottom back there was an embroidery of symbols to bring the bride luck and prosperity.

Her sister tied the ribbons in the back. Frigga showed up and did the honour of pinning up her hair. She pulled it back off her cheeks and pinned it behind so the rest of her hair fell in waves between the pinned up stuff. Flowers were neatly placed with the pins and her bangs were left to freely shape her face.

Her shoes were flat as requested and were white and gold shimmered. She wore very little make up aside from a light lipgloss. Her sister insisted she was pretty enough without it and no one argued.

When she was ready to go she thanked everyone and proceeding down the hallway to the preparation room to enter the throne room.

Loki waited in his royal armor, helmet and all. He mused how it would be the first time she would see him in it. He had no need to wear it until today. It had been quite a while. He shifted a little at the weight of the armor. His hands were clasped patiently in front of him. Odin was sat in his throne.

Cephera would enter only after the wedding party, his mother, Kat and Sif, came in. Loki had no idea what to expect. Her choice of dresses was always extravagant and only brought out her beauty that much more. Not to mention the thoughts on how to remove it later. He grinned at that little though.

"Nervous brother?" Thor whispered beside him. Loki gave him a confident smile.

"Not at all." He replied. His eyes looked over the waiting crowd. He spotted his children with the warriors three. Due to their young age it was important they not interrupt the proceedings but he was glad they could watch and later they could dance. He could see the human friends of Thor's in the temporary stands just far enough away for his comfort. He could see Tony stark drinking a cup of ale already. He looked excited for the events.

His eyes locked on tight to Natasha Romanov who was staring intensely back. She still did not trust him. Beside her was his former minion, Clint Barton who was also keeping his eyes trained to Loki. Bruce banner was shaking his legs almost nervously. From time to time he would remove his glasses and wipe his brow. And Steve Rogers was sitting politely nodding to anyone who happened to look their way. All the men wore suits of the Midgardian style and Natasha wore a toned down ankle length, form fitting dress that had small sleeves. They stood out to be sure.

When the talk around them stopped he knew something was happening off in the distance. He watched as his mother came with Sif and Kat on either side of her. The women took their places on the stairs and King Yorin walked up next. He stood next to Odin as he was told to do.

Loki then trained his eyes to his bride to be. Cephera didn't disappoint him in her choice of clothing. She walked barely making the skirt shift with her sister holding her arm. Being royalty the proceedings would go a little differently. Seraphina had no need to give Loki her blessing.

When they reached the stairs he took the hand Seraphina offered him and then joined his with Cephera's. He took her hand firmly smiling at her. He could tell she wanted to say something but it would have to wait.

Odin opened the book he held and they placed their joined hands upon it. "This day you have been given the opportunity and blessings from those who matter most in your lives to come together as one." He said his voice an echo throughout the room. "With these blessings we all join you both here today to watch as you give fealty to each other and grant happy tidings to both of you as you enter into this sacred vow."

Cephera smiled to Loki who hadn't removed his eyes off her the entire time. Loki heard an echo of someone in the distance. It sounded a lot like 'I object' and he glanced to watch Natasha covering Tony's mouth and removing the ale glass from his hand. As annoying as it should have been Loki found he felt calm.

"I, All father give consent on this day for my son, Loki, to take this woman as his wife." Loki watched the book below them glow. Out popped branch like tendrils and began to wrap up his wrist. "Do you swear to protect this woman for the rest of her years?" He asked him.

"Yes." Loki replied and the branch inched up his arm.

"Do you swear to stand by her side no matter the cost to yourself?"

"Yes." Further up it crept and was now at his shoulder.

"Do you swear to remain loyal and true to her in all manner of things?"

"Yes." The tendril seeped its way through Loki's armour and inside his chest. He felt it touch his heart.

"Do you swear to love her now and forever?"

"Yes." Loki felt the slight sting as the magic encased his heart binding him to his oath. The branch dissipated and Odin turned to face her next.

"Do you swear to honour this man throughout his faults?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you swear to follow him through any life's roads he may lead you down?"

"Yes." She gave a soft short laugh as the tendrils were now along her own arm. Clearly she found it ticklish.

"Do you swear to remain loyal to him in all manner of things?"

"Yes." She laughed a little harder and was trying to hold it in. The tendril was down on her chest.

"Do you swear to love him now and forever?"

"Yes." Her lips trembled as she also must have felt the sting and she contained her laughter well as she made no sound as her shoulders shook and she bit her lip. Loki himself found it hard not to laugh at her.

"From this day you are both bound by the tree of life. Bound forevermore to each other until one of you should die." Odin closed the book. He passed it to King Yorin who was beaming happily. Odin took both their hands and held them up.

The room exploded in cheers and flowers were thrown at their feet. When Odin let them go Loki pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss was short lived when one by one they were made to shake the hands of each guest who came to give them their blessing.

When Loki saw Stark approaching he took a deep breath. Tony extended his hand and Loki took it trying not to hesitate. "I was waiting for the does anybody object part." Tony said with a frown. "Gotta tell ya. You're one lucky bastard." His words made Loki only nod in agreement. He couldn't argue that he was lucky.

Natasha shook his hand and said nothing but she was defiantly eyeing his new wife suspiciously. Clint did not shake his hand he only escorted Natasha up there. "I'm watching you." He told Loki. Loki grinned.

Banner was reluctant to shake Loki's hand but did so anyway. "I have to say I agree with Tony and I hope you continue to be good to her."

"Oh, I will." Loki assured him. The hand shakes and blessings went on for well over a thousand or so people before the room became vacant. Those who had been invited to the feast would be back in an hour. Until then Loki and Cephera were guided to their spiritual bath.

Loki stepped in first. The water was cold and was meant to cleanse them of all sins committed between the two before marriage. It was a way of forgiving any premarital sex.

He helped her in and her teeth chattered. They would spend a half hour in the water and then consummate the marriage on the bed provided in the tiny secluded room. Having been away from loki all night she knew he would have no problems fulfilling that part of the union.

They washed each other in turn. The water ran dark from their bodies and then clear as it joined the water below. "Soo...nice helmet." She said finally.

"It is a proud symbol of a prince of Asgard."

"Now I know why your so horny all the time." She couldn't contain her giggle. She had been dying to crack a joke since she saw him standing at the throne.

"Happy now?" He asked her shaking his head.

"Yes." She smirked and hugged herself close to him only to jump back. "Ow. The water bit me." She said incredulously.

"We are suppose to be cleansing ourselves of such things. Not tainting the water with it." He pointed out. "I for one felt nothing." He seemed proud of this.

"Fine." She said. "I can't even give you a hug." She frowned. "I don't like this bath." She complained. They sat down after the cleaning and waited. When their time was up the water dissipated. Loki helped her from the bath and led her to the bed. "I gotta say there is nothing romantic about everyone knowing that we will have had sex before dinner." She said looking at the white sheets.

"Lucky for me I do not need romance to get things done." He pressed his lower half to her. She could feel his hard arousal resting against her stomach. She allowed him to lay her down and spread her legs.


	64. Chapter 64: Food and dance

Loki's dreamer: thanks for reviewing. Any review at any time is always welcome! I sent a pm regarding your question. I didn't want to answer here in case others might not have wanted to know the answer.

Poodle warriors: reception is kinda in two parts to enjoy part one! Glad you enjoyed the wedding. I wanted the ceremony to be more fantasy like.

Sorceress of the trees: giggled like a fan girl. This makes me smile wide! There is more Tony so enjoy!

Max is a chick name: I had a friend who had trouble keeping a straight face at the alter and this is were I got Cephera's ticklish from. Lol. There is more Tony so enjoy!

Doctor Loki love: I've wanted to make that joke since I first saw that damn helmet. I actually hate it. Lol. I hope you got your screen clean after spitting on it. Lol. Is it wrong I am glad I made you do that?

Chapter 64: Food and dance

Cephera was helped back into her dress by her sister and her hair fixed, after Loki had his way with her and the time to leave the room came. She was blushing like crazy at the knowledge that everyone who knew Asgardian weddings would know she was walking around right now with Loki's seed planted deep within her.

Loki was nothing less then proud at the fact but not her. She found it somewhat mortifying. She knew everyone knew they had sex. They had two children but to know the exact time and place and to expect it of them was weird.

She held his arm to the banquet hall that would double as the feast room and the dance. When they entered there was applause and Devian ran to them hugging Loki's leg. Cephera looked around for Diana and found her up with her father. She saw him say something to her and point. Cephera made out the faint sound of Momma followed by Daddy as they approached.

She was happy when Diana did not teleport when she took her daughter from King Yorin to hug her. Her dress was gold and her pigtailed black hair set it off nicely. Seraphina offered to watch and feed them so Cephera and Loki could just enjoy their special day.

The table was set out with large roasts, vegetables, chickens, boars, rice, breads, cheese and just about anything else one could dream up. Each table had a little bit of each stuff to feed everyone and the servants made sure the food never dwindled. Devian already had a messy spot on his gold embroidered tunic.

The children were taken by her sister further down the table and Loki escorted Cephera to the middle of their table, the head table. Everyone took their places at their assigned seats and ate. The room was filled with chatter of all kinds.

Fandral was keeping his table entertained with his outlandish tales of heroic proportions. Cephera was catching bits and pieces and even laughed at some herself. Loki was pointing out important people and telling her a few stories of his own. Mostly different types of mischief he had played on them at one time or another.

Loki seemed more then comfortable and it made her extremely happy to see him that way. Cephera caught sight of Devian running about. It seemed Seraphina had lost him. Seraphina was on her feet as well and was in hot pursuit. Devian was still small enough to duck under the tables easily, making it that much harder to catch him.

Seraphina ran round the other side to cut him off when the entire table came to life and began to chase her instead. The people at the table gasped as they sat staring at their run away food. The people at that table happened to also include earths mightiest heroes. "This place is like Fantasia on crack." Tony said loudly. He had managed to save his cup from the table before it ran off.

He took a deep swig of it and looked down at the laughing toddler who was nearby. Cephera was already on her feet. Their wasn't much she could do about the table until it came closer. She wasn't about to chase it. The entire room was on its feet as the table continued to zoom passed. Much to Cephera's relief most people looked amused.

She scanned for her son and found Dr. Banner had picked him up. "Now then. Lets get you back out of trouble." He said walking across the room to hand the child to Loki. "If that's what this little guy can do, what does your daughter do?" He asked Loki as if trying to relieve any tension.

"They both have the potential to do lots of things regarding magic. But at this age Diana teleports and Devian makes inanimate things come to life."

"Makes one hell of an impression." Bruce commented and watched just as Seraphina caught on that the table was following her and led the table to Cephera.

Cephera felt all eyes watching her when she touched the dense wood and the table ceased all motion. "And my wife happens to currently be the only one who can make the stuff stop." Loki said it proudly making Cephera look up and smile.

Hearing the word wife made her very happy. When the table was shifted back into place everyone sat back down. Any food lost was replaced and Tony filled up his cup again and held it up toward Cephera and her husband. Cephera titled her glass back toward Tony and Loki did the same. When they all took a sip Tony abruptly turned his cup upside down finding no ale to be had inside.

"Loki." Cephera chided. "Leave him be." She knew very well Loki was behind Tony's cup gone dry. Loki chuckled.

"Just a bit of fun." He chuckled giving Tony a look. Tony reached across the table keeping his eyes trained on loki and grabbed the pitcher filling another glass.

The feast was dull compare to what the rest of the night promised to be like. When everyone had full bellies and enough ale to cloud their minds the tables were cleared away by Kat using magic. Kat waved her hand with a flourish. She enjoyed showing off. She gave Tony several winks when she caught his eye.

From what Cephera knew, Tony was in a relationship still but that didn't stop him chatting up her friend. Loki was right. Kat was a good distraction. Unlike earth there was no bride/groom specific dance. The dance started with open invitation for anyone to invite the pair to dance.

The men asked permission from Loki to dance with her and the women asked her in the same manner. The dances on Asgard were always slow. Cephera didn't plan to leave it that way. She had plans for the later evening when the guests were too good and drunk to care about modesty. Loki had yet to see her set free.

She dance with Bruce Banner. Unlike her first meeting with him, he spoke to her a little more comfortably. He asked her about doctor stuff. How her pregnancy went after? If she had any other children not at the wedding. He told her if she had any questions she could ask him.

Steve was nice to dance with. He held her lightly as if afraid he might break her. He called her ma'am and talked about how nice it was to learn about other cultures and their traditions.

Clint Barton seemed to have only dance because Natasha was dancing with Loki. Loki was speaking back to Natasha with a playful look on his face which only made Clint glare. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Was about all he said to her.

Tony Stark was another matter entirely. He was spinning her in every direction and was defiantly hitting drunk quickly. "You know I've got to say Milf works for you." His drunk didn't impede his speech it would seem. "No no no, I know what you're going to say, I could so pull off Milf too." She only smiled. She wasn't about to say anything. "So what's your cup size now? Like C? B?" She rolled her eyes.

"All that matters is mine are bigger then yours." She teased.

"Hey now, I've had many a woman speechless at the sight of my naked chest." He declared. "How is it you understand everything I talk about and are immune to my bullshit." He said seriously if not a little slurred.

"Have you met my father?!" She said and they both looked at him. He was dancing with a very busty, very beautiful woman and she was trying very hard to keep his hands on her waist, not her ass.

"Point taken." Tony's conversation, as odd as it was, had been the most amusing.

When finally she got to dance with Loki she gave him a kind smile. "So how was your dance with Natasha?" She asked. "She seemed to amuse you."

"I asked her how her ledger was going." Loki smirked.

"Is she writing a book?" Cephera said tilting her head.

"Not quite." He didn't offer any more information and Cephera hadn't asked.

"May I cut in." Tony interjected suddenly. Cephera saw the moment of annoyance on Loki's face. "Yeah, that's cool, sweet." Tony said not waiting for a response. Tony turned from Cephera and took hold of Loki instead and Cephera nearly died on the spot.

The look of utter shock, irritation, mortification, and surprise etched on her husbands face was priceless as Tony attempted to lead him into a dance. "I think it's time we called a truce don't you think." Tony was saying ignoring Loki's words of displeasure. "I mean lets face it I've got all the nicer toys and you have all your power...drink?" Tony's inability to make sense or stay on the same topic was becoming more and more sporadic.

"Let go of me." Cephera could see the amount of control loki was exerting. She waved Kat away from the nice looking guy she was flirting with, as she was single again, and pointed to Tony. Kat however didn't get across the room before Diana clung to Tony's leg from out of nowhere.

"Me dance!" She cried out looking up. Tony stopped his awkward dance with Loki and looked down. She could see the contemplating look on the playboys face before he picked her up to dance. She squealed with joy. Cephera watched her daughter rub her hands across his facial hair smiling.

"I just loved the moment you tried to intervene." Loki said sarcastically to her once he was safely away from Stark.

"I'm sorry it was too shocking. It took a moment to regain my senses." She lied laughing a little.

"You will pay for that later wife." He warned with a swift swat to her ass. She squeaked at the sudden slap and watched him walk away.

Cephera took her free time to get a drink. She didn't enjoy liquor and so water was her choice and would be for the remainder of the night. "What do you see in him?" A voice asked her. She turned to look behind her. Natasha Romanov was standing there. Her stance was very casual but also screamed 'don't fuck with me'.

"He's not the Loki you knew on earth. He's changed. I never knew that Loki. I enjoy how he tries to make me happy even when it makes him uncomfortable. How he indulges me in anything I want. How he pushes me to try and succeed in things I didn't think I could and how he stood by me despite my downfalls and birth."

"That sounds nothing like the egotistical, manipulative, maniacal, self absorbed man I knew." She replied.

"Oh he can still be some of those things." Cephera assured her. "But he puts those to better uses now." She smiled at the red head. "So are you writing a book?" She asked suddenly. Natasha looked taken off guard a moment.

"Is that what he told you?" Cephera shook her head.

"No. He said he asked you about your ledger. I thought he meant you were writing a book. He refused to say more." She shrugged.

"He was referring to my shady past." Natasha admitted. "He was taunting me with an old conversation we once had."

"Oh. We all have shady pasts." Cephera told her and looked out across all the people. "Everyone has secrets."

"I'll drink to that." Natasha said downing her glass and wiping her mouth with her arm before walking away.


	65. Chapter 65: Dancing Midgard Style!

Loki's dreamer: frostiron, hehe. If I wasn't so into O/C I would probably write that.

Sorceress of the trees: I was hoping for that reaction to the dance scene.

Doctor Loki love: you're poor screen. I'm sorry my funny keeps making you spat!

Kat Snowstorm: yeah I always wanted to make that joke, almost dying to the Loki/Tony dance seems to be the trend. Hehe

Warning! Content contained within the next chapter some may find extremely cheesy! You have been warned.

Chapter 65: Dancing Midgard Style!

It had taken Loki everything to not knock Stark out the moment he had taken hold of him. It wasn't that he even hated the man but Stark had proved to be an irritating man to talk to. Always speaking like he knew it all or at least like he didn't give a shit. Saying things to anyone despite how it would make them feel. His insults and overall demeanour rubbed Loki the wrong way.

If it hadn't been for her he would have done away with Stark all together. The world was better off as far as Loki was concerned. But then if it hadn't been for her, Stark wouldn't have been there to begin with. It was amazing how far Loki found himself willing to go to please her.

He now was sitting and having a surprisingly interesting conversation with Bruce Banner. One would think Banner would be the last person Loki would actually enjoy being around considering he had flung him around like a rag doll back on earth. But looking back that had been Banners other side and not truly the man he spoke with now.

The mans intelligence is what made their conversing tolerable. Loki enjoyed an intelligent conversation. He rarely got in depth ones in Asgard as most the men around him were all about brawn and Sif still didn't really like him. He couldn't blame her of course.

Cephera had promised Loki that tonight he would see a side to her he hadn't before. She had once told him she used to preform shows of singing and dancing on Mechanova once everyone got used to her. He also knew she watched and practiced all kinds of dances from different cultures, in her free time away from him and the kids. Apparently Kat would be helping her tonight. Loki was a little worried.

Cephera enjoyed her earth heritage and loki knew how people of earth danced. He hoped she wouldn't choose anything too risky. The night was going on long. A lot of the guests had politely said their goodbyes but a lot still remained. Everyone was drunk now. Thor was on a table with his arm around Tony's shoulders and they were rocking back and forth with mugs in their hands singing some kind of gibberish. Some of the ale was spilling but neither seemed to care.

They had allowed the children to stay awake. And awake they were. Diana was clinging to Tony's pant leg as he swayed with Thor and Devian was sat on the floor below them.

This behaviour was not unlike his brother. Thor often got this way after one to many. Fandrel was flirting around the best he could while drunk, Volstagg was stuffing his face...again, Hogun was sat down drinking heavily and Sif was beside him watching in amusement.

Loki noticed Cephera, Kat and Natasha were missing. Steve was drinking but not drunk, apparently he couldn't get drunk and Clint was sitting with him talking about something.

"Excuse me everyone!" Loki knew that soft voice and looked up. Cephera was standing on another table. When everyone quieted a little she spoke again "I think it's only fair that because we have Midgardians here with us today who are getting to see some of Asgards culture, I think we should see some of theirs." She had changed her dress. She was wearing a more Midgardian style. It looked like she had removed the bottom half of the skirt to the wedding dress. Which was completely possible.

Loki watched patiently. Kat and Natasha lined up just behind her in the middle of the floor. "If you know this feel free to join." She added and nodded to both girls. How she got Natasha to agree to whatever she was about to do was beyond him but nonetheless amusing.

Magical music began and it was nothing like Asgards music. "Oppan Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style." Cephera was singing and it was not english. He watched the girls lean forward slightly moving their hips up and down and then stood back straight. The music sped up. The movements got faster. Clearly Cephera had been teaching Kat and Loki wasn't sure how Natasha knew but the three were in sync.

"Oh I know this part!" Tony cried out and jumped off the table with Diana trailing after him. Tony got beside the girls and in a drunken stupor began to try and dance.

"Oppan Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style, Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style,Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style." For the most part Tony did seem to know this and if he hadn't been drunk, might have danced fine. Loki was not sure he liked everyone watching his wife as she moved her hip and leg out and then slide her foot back in a sexy motion or when she bent over to bounce on one knee and then rolled her ass.

No Loki decided he would have enjoy watching this better had it been for his eyes only. But it was what she was used to and she didn't seem bothered. All three girls repeated their moves to the chorus and the song ended in a dramatic looking ending. Drunken applause sounded and Cephera smiled.

She gave Kat a hug, who was all smiles and even Natasha accepted a hug and also cracked a smile. Loki made a mental note to pay attention to more of these dances. Perhaps he could ask for a private dance later.

He stood to welcome his wife into an embrace when she skipped his way. "You should come to earth sometime." Steve, who had joined Bruce next to Loki, said to Cephera. Cephera turned her eyes to Loki.

"Could I?" She asked hopefully. At the moment Loki saw no reason to say no. She was getting along just fine with his former enemies.

"Only with Thor." He compromised. It was enough for her she hugged him tighter.

"You're the best!" She squealed.

"Don't forget me." Seraphina appeared. She had removed her father from the dance an hour ago to make sure he made it to bed without a woman. She only now returned and looked disheveled with the effort.

"Would father let you go?" Cephera asked.

"Who cares I'll go once in a while without his permission." She scoffed. Loki enjoyed the enthusiasm his new wife showcased at this new idea.

"Now all you need to do is get away from classes." Loki reminded her.

"Oh yeah." She puzzled over it a moment while Kat spoke up.

"Speaking of, I didn't see Cally at the wedding at all." Loki shrugged. He had expected her to come just to stir up trouble but when she hadn't he had been neither concerned or disappointed.

"She missed a good night." Thor belched after his comment.

"That she did." Loki replied kissing the top of Cephera's head.

"Up!" Diana yelled. No one was paying her attention but it wasn't anyone but Tony's attention she wanted. Loki hoped that phase would die off soon. He then looked around for Devian. He was still sitting calmly across the room taking in the rest of the guests left behind who were still dancing.


	66. Chapter 66: Ambassador

I would like to extend a thank you to Sydney loves fiction. She PM'd me a bunch of ideas and gave me permission to use any or all of them. It was her who put me onto the idea for Diana's crush on Tony. Koodo's to Sydney!

Loki's dreamer: I am in love with that dance right now!

Doctor Loki love: glad you found it amazing. I was afraid it was gonna cause a roll eyes moment.

Poodle warriors: I enjoyed the Diana had a crush on Tony thing as well.

Kat snowstorm: poor people in that coffee shop. Hehe. I dunno why but I always picture people reading fics at home and now I picture coffee shops. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: omg am I that predictable? Lol. I thought the chapter name would give it away also. Hehe

Chapter 66: Ambassador

Three months later

After the wedding nothing really changed about life. Loki spent his mornings all the way to just before supper teaching Kat and Cephera attended her private classes with Cally. Cephera had extended her sympathy to the stern woman. She had apparently become ill on the day of the wedding and that was her reason for not attending.

It seemed whatever was ailing her only made her irritable. "I don't need your pity." She had snapped at Cephera. Cephera had said little more to her and found her classes to be less harder than before. Cally seemed unable to keep her mind on her work and sat down often. Cephera felt worried but Loki insisted she was only looking for attention.

Since the wedding, Odin had been found with the children often. The kids were never without someone to play with. Every week they were becoming more and more of a handful. It seemed they were turning out to be more like Loki was in his youth then even Loki would have liked. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been only one of them, but it was both. Loki was dreading their next few years. He said it was only going to get worse.

Cephera however seemed to be getting somewhere. For the most part they listen to her but for how long that would last she was unsure.

She was walking the gardens with Kat after class. Loki's need to have her constantly at his side was no longer as demanding but that did not mean she wouldn't receive enough of his attention later. Kat was once again talking about boys. It was Kat's thing. Since her first steady relationship ended she hadn't had another.

"And the things he would say to me...ugh. I mean what girl wants to hear those things." She said rolling her eyes dramatically. "Does Loki say those things to you?"

"No." Cephera confirmed. Her chats with Kat regarding her private life had become a little less awkward over the years. Loki didn't mind that they spoke of it and in fact would sometimes give Kat hints to set her off asking Cephera multiple questions.

"He's changed since the children." She noted, suddenly looking serious. "He seems more docile."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cephera said looking up into the sunlight.

"No. Probably for the best." Kat giggled.

"My lady." A tony voice sounded from behind them. Cephera turned to see a small servant girl.

"Yes." Cephera knew she was referring to her.

"The king has requested an audience with you." She told her and gave a curtsy.

"Thank you. I'll be there immediately." She told the young one and she turned and scurried off.

"She seemed a little afraid of you." Kat sounded surprised.

"Some people do fear me because of Loki. It can't be helped." Cephera shrugged. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Kat nodded and waved as she took off at a run.

Cephera was puzzled why Odin would request a formal meeting with her. She wondered if it had to do with her home realm. Entering the throne room she wasn't as nervous as she had once been. She bowed and showed her respect to the king as she should in such a formal situation.

"I've been thinking. The last time we spoke here, you spoke of Midgard and how times and people are changing." She nodded. "I've decided that on many levels you are right. To ignore the fact that even Midgards inhabitants are becoming stronger with each passing century would be careless. Asgard was once a mythical place to the mortals. We were worshipped as gods and no one would dare stand against us..." He paused to think.

"No longer do we alone hold powers to match other realms. Over the many many years other realms have even exceeded us in technology and might. I believe alliances need to be made to keep Asgard and its people out of harms way. Which is why I have called you here. Being of Midgard, proving you're strong in your beliefs regarding them and your concern for our and their well being, I have decided to appoint you Asgards Ambassador between our two realms."

Cephera felt her mouth drop open. She expected him to ask her opinions or something but she hadn't expected to be given such an important position. "I thank you my king but I highly doubt my qualifications for such matters are what you are looking for." She said.

"Nonsense. As my daughter in law I have faith that you could represent Asgard to the people of Midgard with all the strength and grace that befits your station. Your kind heart and human heritage will bring you compliance perhaps not gained by an outsider. You have proven to easily gain friends and the trust of those around you. You are stern when needed and strong in mind and soul. I would have it be no other for this task." Odin's words made her swell with pride and also dread.

What if she failed at this task he had set before her. What if she turned out to not be able to handle the pressure or diplomacy needed for it. "I will do my best." She finally replied knowing he would not relent.

"Good. First order of business. You are to travel to Midgard once a month to gain an understanding firstly for the organization called SHIELD. They seem to hold much knowledge regarding people of interest on Midgard and you can help them gain an understanding for the people of Asgard. They need to understand we mean no harm." Odin stood with his staff held upright to touch the floor.

"When do I leave?"

"Two weeks from today. We will speak of it more the day before your departure." Cephera bowed as clearly no more was to be said today. She moved to go and found Odin had come down the stairs to follow beside her.

"Now that the formalities are over I'm dying to see my grandchildren." He told her kindly. He walked with her all the way to Frigga's chambers, as always the room was in complete disarray since the twins began to use more and more magic.

Frigga was standing in the centre of the rug attempting to pick up what she could while Devian was making blocks jump leapfrog over one another and Diana was jumping on the couch. "Diana down!" Cephera said sternly earning her a belligerent wail from her daughter before she landed on her ass. She scooped Devian under one of her arms at the waist.

"My wife you know you may ask anyone to help watch them. They are a handful." Said Odin.

"I do not mind. They have yet to break anything and what you see now is easily cleaned up. They remind me so of Loki. I enjoy the effort and entertainment they supply." She said. Cephera was always grateful for her kind heart but sometimes the children needed to be calmed from their insistent energy.

Loki often said their energy came from her. Cephera didn't deny that. Super hyper, super mischievous, and double because their was two. Yes taking care of the twins was a full time job for anyone who was willing, which in this case was practically everyone she knew, which was oddly refreshing. "Has Loki been by yet?" She finally asked once everything was back in order and both twins were behaving better with their eyes trained on their mother.

"He was. He came and himself and Thor left again." Frigga smiled wide. "I am happy they are spending time together again."

Cephera was unsure how Loki would take the news about her new position but she only hoped he would be open to the idea and not decide to have an argument with Odin. The relationship between him and his father had been going better over time. She only hoped this would not set them back.


	67. Chapter 67: SHIELD

Sorceress of the trees: glad you are behind Cephera's new position. :)

Doctor Loki love: oh you're going to love the chapter 68. :p

Max is a chick name: I am happy I exceeded your expectation regarding the wedding. This makes me smile.

Kat snowstorm: interesting is a good word. I like this word. Hehe. I normally read my stuff before bed too. I also write my chapters before bed. Lol

Sydney loves fiction: we missed you. And when I say we I mean myself and my friend who listens to my never ending gab about this fic and my ideas and my wonderful reviewers. Happy all is well in your life once more. Glad you enjoyed all the chapters you missed. More plot to come! Lots of ideas stewing for the future of this story still working out a few kinks for my end game but so far everything is on track and more!

poodles warriors: I almost missed your review! SorryLoins always hard to tell how Loki will be with anything. Lol

Chapter 67: SHIELD

The atmosphere at the Byfrost was tense. Cephera was dressed in a Midgardian style dress that reached her ankles as per Loki's request. Her hair was pinned up neatly. Loki had escorted her there behind Thor. Her leaving for earth like this was not pleasing to him in anyway. And knowing the people she would be dealing with made it that much more frustrating.

He remembered the conversation from two weeks ago well.

{ "Loki." Cephera said after she had placed the children to bed. He looked up from the book he had been scrutinizing. He knew the look on her face immediately. She was about to tell him something she was nervous to speak of. When she had his attention she hadn't waited for him to respond before she spoke again. "I had a meeting with your father today." She was fiddling with the end of her dress. This was not a good sign.

"And?" He urged her on.

"He's appointed me an important position." She averted her eyes a second before returning them to him again. "He's made me an Ambassador of Asgard, for negotiations and understanding between Midgard and here." She finally said it and her breath caught near the end.

Loki felt the bubble of unrest in his stomach. "Why you?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Because of the speech I delivered to him the day I asked him if the Avengers could attend the wedding. My dedication to the cause impressed him." Loki rubbed his temple as she spoke.

"I assume this means visits to Midgard." She nodded. "Thor will be with you?" He asked but he knew the answer. Thor was not her babysitter.

"Only the first trip. Afterward it's just me."

"Why can Thor not be this go between for our realms?" Loki growled. He knew Thor already visited earth often.

"Because Thor has duties here. His dedication and loyalty are for Asgard first." She replied calmly.

"You have duties here as well. You have two small children who need their mother. What if something should happen to you?" He could here his outright defiance in his own tone.

"Loki. I am not a child. It's time for everyone around me to stop trying to protect me from all the bad things out there. I want to fight for the things I believe in. I want my children to know I was a strong woman. I want to prove to myself I can handle this." Loki growled and turned to look away. He felt her soft hand touch his face and she turned him back to her. "I need you. I need you to guide me and prepare me for something's I may not expect or understand. I want someone to come home to that I can speak to, who will be here to help me do the right thing." She pleaded softly her fingers tracing his face lovingly.

"The right thing? You turn to me to help you do the right thing." He shook his head. "I do not think you could do the wrong thing even if you tried." Loki mulled over it all. He didn't like it. He was infuriate that she would be taken from him even for a short time. He worried she would encounter problems she would not be able to handle. He feared for her safety. "I do not like this but you seem to have already made up your mind." He told her and she nodded. "How often?"

"Once a month for now." She held a reassuring smile on her face to try to calm his mind.

"Shiaji goes with you." He said suddenly. The cat was after all her guardian. It would put Loki's mind at ease to know she had at least the cat with her. "He does not leave your side ever!" He said sternly. She nodded and kissed his forehead.

They crawled in bed together. "I still do not like this." He growled again reinforcing his displeasure.}

Loki kissed Cephera's head outside the Byfrost one last time. He loathed to let her go but she was determined. He enjoyed her determination but he only wished it had been for some other endeavour. As much as he had tried to blame Odin he knew it was not all him.

Cephera had been clear all week about how he shouldn't blame his father. He was trying to follow her words. The changes he was trying to make to himself were because of her and no other. Had she not been around he would still be spiralling into the depths of his insecurities and jealousy.

Having her at his side and giving him reason to see things differently was something he was truly grateful for. While she was gone the children would have to be the constant reminder that his life was better now then it had ever been before. She would only be gone a day or two. He had urged her to keep her visits brief if possible until the people of SHIELD became used to her.

"Remember the things I told you." He reminded her. She nodded.

"You worry to much." She smiled.

"We've had this conversation before." He smirked and watched her enter the dome.

Cephera followed Thor through the streets to the huge compound that was now SHIELD's home base. Thor was let in instantly without ID. And she followed with no questions asked. Thor had informed the head of this facility of her coming arrival.

"Do not be afraid sister. These people are not as bad as my brother believes. They may have methods that are not always pleasant but they mean well." Thor's reassurance was nice. She smiled up at him and Shiaji purred in her ear from his place on her shoulder.

"Thor." Cephera knew the voice without looking. Natasha Romanov in all her beautiful professionalism had come to meet them down the long hallway. "They tell me to call you Ambassador Cephera. Somehow I don't think you're going to agree." She said turning her eyes to her.

"Just Cephera is fine. If a name must be used here on earth that's more formal Mrs. Fair-O' lite will do. It was my parents surname." Natasha gave a serious nod.

"This way. Director Fury is waiting." They followed the red head throughout the facility until they reached a large room much like a conference room. A man Cephera had yet to meet stood inside. It seemed he had brought together the Avengers team and an agent she also was not acquainted with.

"Please take a seat." The dark skinned man told her. "I'm Director Nick Fury. I'm head of this facility."

"I'm Cephera Fair-O'lite." She replied kindly. In Asgard there was no real surnames so keeping her old one was still allowed in such circumstances. She hardly used her adoptive fathers unless it would be a benefit. On earth it held no benefits.

"Ambassador Cephera, I have been told you already met my team." He gestured to the people at the table. "This is Maria Hill. Since the loss of my second commanding Agent she has filled that role. Hill will be present at all future meetings though the rest of these people may not."

"Nice to meet you." Cephera responded unsure what else to say at this current time.

"It is also my understanding that you are indeed the wife of the former war criminal Loki." She nodded. "Then you should also understand that trust will be an issue till such a time when we are able to come to an understanding." Fury was stood with his hands behind his back. His posture cried important.

"I understood this hiccup when I was placed in this position. I would feel the same if the roles were reversed. This is also why Asgard asks nothing in return at the moment but the chance to understand your organization." Fury tilted his head downward taking her in with his one available eye.

"At the moment..." He paused. "You are sent here to negotiate a truce between our planets, or realms as you call them, and seek to ask for things in return when it was one of your own who started this ripple to begin with." Fury didn't seem angry but he was contemplating the hidden meaning to her words.

"The All father has concerns regarding your methods and use of certain technologies. He seeks to only make sure we are all on the same page." She never had taken a seat. She stood as tall and serious as he was on the direct opposite end of the table as him. Thor had not intervened as his father had warned him not too.

Cephera had to do this on her own. "And what concerns your king?"

"He is concerned for the uses you plan for the Destroyer that once belonged to Asgard." She stated simply.

"That piece of weaponry was lost in the explosion your husband caused when he used the tesseract to open a portal into our previous head facility." Cephera narrowed her eyes.

"I suggest we do not start this alliance off with lies. We know that the Destroyer, though not in the best condition, was indeed recovered from your previous base. The king is concerned that should you find a way to reawaken or use this technology to your benefit against other realms that Asgard will come into blame for providing you with it. And perhaps cause unnecessary war." She had put both her hands flat to the table and leaned forward. She kept her tone even.

"Oh snap! She got you there." Tony piped up suddenly. Fury turned his attention to him a moment.

"Stark you are here to observe not to add your two cents." Tony flashed his usual debonair smile. "Perhaps we are getting off on the wrong foot here." Fury conceded. Fury paused to think and then sat down. Cephera followed politely. "Lets start again shall we." He offered.

"No lies, no secrets. I come here to secure a permanent peace between our realms and to do so I will need an understanding of the way you work and your intentions on how you plan to use this alliance. In return we ask for your openness and also discretion concerning certain technology. So yes let's start again."


	68. Chapter 68: Missing Cephera

Doctor Loki love: I'd like to imagine a little of her adoptive father plus Loki rubbed off on her over the years, even if she hasn't realized it.

Kat Snowstorm: when I began writing this fic I didn't get many reviews. I stuck with it because I predicted one more Loki showed up I would get at least a few people hooked. It seemed I was right. As long as I have one person following with reviews or not I will never cease to end what I am writing. Though reviews are always welcome :p

Poodle warriors: Cephera didn't catch Fury all on her own. Don't forget about Heimdell who can see things he focuses on :p she has help.

Max is Chick name: you guys can't wait for this next chapter and Im looking forward to the one after it. Hehe

Sorceress of the trees: I would hope every chapter makes you feel that way :p

Sydney loves fiction: I try my best to build the O/C to a place people can relate or understand. I also think its important to show the growth of the characters people are already familiar with (Loki).

Chapter 68: Missing Cephera

"You are not trying hard enough." Loki hissed.

"I am trying as hard as I can!" Kat growled back.

"My children could do better then that effort." Loki pulled Kat up off the ground by her upper arm and tossed her back to her side of the grassy hill. "Again!" He ordered her harshly.

Kat narrowed her eyes at him. It had been hours of the same thing today. Today he was trying to get her to manipulate the ground around her to crack and move beneath their feet. Kat had been a fine choice for a protégé. She was powerful beyond his original knowledge though she sometimes lacked concentration.

Her ability to learn quickly was admirable. He watched her now as she concentrated hard on the ground. Her hands into fists at her sides. Her entire body trembling with the effort. She was having difficulty today. She was distracted and he was unsure why.

"Get your mind off what ever it is that is bothering you. Nothing matters right now but my teaching." He said sternly. Her eyes flicked up at him a moment. They were glossy with unspilt tears. Loki had to look away. He hated seeing women cry. The fact that Kat was a close friend to his wife made it that much more difficult.

He growled loudly, ran a hand through his hair and spun back to look at her. "What is it that ails you?" He finally asked. He knew there was no moving onward today without allowing her to vent. This was usually his wife's job. He missed Cephera already for a multitude of reasons.

"It's not fair." She said. "He's gone. I'm alone." Loki sighed exasperated. The damn girl was lamenting another broken relationship. He should have known better. "He won't be back." She sniffled and dropped to her knees in the grass.

Loki stood there feeling awkward, annoyed and dumbfounded. What would Cephera say right now? "He wasn't worth your time anyhow." He knew it was not what his wife would say but he hadn't the sentimentality to say anything else.

Kat let out a crazed laugh. Her head thrown back. "You always think you know everything!" She screamed suddenly. Loki was stunned at the sudden outburst. He had seen Kat get emotionally untangled before but over time it seemed it got a little worse with each one. Kat was one of those girls who acted like nothing bothered them but deep down lots of things did. For Kat boys were usually her trigger. Loki silently cursed the one who caused this today.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone. Remember your place." He warned her. Her face suddenly changed to a wide eyed, child like look. She reminded him of a child who was just punished.

"I'm sorry sir." She said quickly bowing her head down in shame. "I forgot myself." Sighing Loki knelt before her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am not good with these tantrums like my wife. Take the rest of the day off. When she returns vent your emotional turmoil and be ready for a long day tomorrow." Kat nodded solemnly. She stood and walked off down the beach. Loki watched the blond and rubbed his temple. Loki hoped her next blow up would not be for a long time.

Loki had taken both children from his mother early. After helping her fix the mess they had made he brought them to his tower. He had gotten used to doing small spells in front of them to see if they would one day repeat any of them.

Nothing dangerous; making bubbles, turning tissues into birds. Small children spells really. Ones Loki had been creating since the children were born.

Already he had four birds on the go and the children were running around after them along with the bubbles. With a snap of his fingers he ended the game and they both stared at him waiting for him to start again. He was sitting cross legged on the floor and picked up another tissue. He threw it into the air and said the words loud enough for the children to hear and the tissue became a bird.

Diana giggled and hopped lightly to attempt to catch it. She missed but that didn't stop her trying again. Devian was watching Loki. Waiting. Loki moved closer to his son and took two tissues and repeated the spell as before. Devian looked up at the birds and then back to Loki.

Loki felt he was on to something. He held a tissue out to Devian and his son took it and tore in two. Loki ruffled the boys hair. Devian tore it again and again. Loki looked back to Diana. She had caught one bird and was watching it struggle in her tiny hands.

And then Loki flicked his hand across his face as at least a dozen tiny birds passed him. He looked up first. The birds were small. He then looked to Devian who was smiling wide back at him. "Birdie!" He said pointing all around.

Loki felt a swell of pride. He picked up his son and stood among the flying white birds. His son reached out to touch them as they flew by. Loki laughed. It wasn't often he laughed so happily but today he did. And then he coughed.

His mouth suddenly tasted of soapy bubbles. He retched as another bubble landed on his lips and soon he realized he was actually surrounded. Loki swished his arm in front of him to rid the bubbles from his face. He placed Devian on the floor beside his laughing sister. As happy as he now was to know they both had the ability to learn other spells he was annoyed that they exceeded the test.

While he wasn't watching, Devian grabbed more tissue and made more birds and Diana summoned more bubbles. Loki swiftly realized he was being ganged up on. Both kids knowing full well they were bothering daddy. And both found it hilarious.

It took Loki several attempts to make the magic stop and to catch Diana who was constantly teleporting around the room to avoid capture. Devian he placed in a magical field were he could not reach anything else.

Loki wondered how Cephera managed to keep them so behaved. "Enough." He said sternly. He was unable to find it in himself to yell at them. Both found him funny still and neither gave up. Devian was moving about the invisible barrier trying to find a way out and Diana was still out of his reach. Calling her to him no longer worked only because once he had her she was gone again.

He grabbed for her once more and she was gone. When he turned Devian was gone too. It wasn't the first time Diana took her brother with her. "Diana return." He mentally summoned. She appeared alone. "Where is your brother?" He asked her leaving her alone.

She pointed toward the door. Loki walked toward the door and Diana followed. He made sure she was behind him all the way down as she teleported down the stairs two by two. She really had the hang of that magic. She brought him all the way to his room.

Loki opened the door and the room was already a disaster. Clothes spewed everywhere, the vanity and table moving about. The bed undressing itself. Loki had only one fleeting thought as he watched the scene unfold before him. 'Why couldn't they be more like their mother.'


	69. Chapter 69: Too late for that

Poodle warriors: I wanted these two to be like I imagine Loki being as a child. Wild, mischievous, cunning. :p

Max is a chick name: same time, same place indeed. Hehe :)

Kat Snowstorm: that was my brother as a kid but I was a good little girl :p

Doctor Loki love: Loki is hard on Kat only cause he knows she can handle it. He refuses to treat her differently because she is his friends wife. I do love the long review! And yes the kids do bring out in Loki a different side even Cephera does not. My last sentence was meant to be more for her temperament not magic. He wishes they were less mischievous and wild. The magic part he enjoys greatly. I actually can't wait for Diana to get older. I have my thoughts for her made. Devian I'm still working on. I love all input. 3

Sydney loves fiction: thanks for another kind review and awesome pm. Your always so encouraging.

Chapter 69: Too late for that

One year later

Cephera lay on the bed with one child laying on one side and one on the other. They were both cuddled into her sleeping soundly. Now three years old they had calmed down a bit. They had a better understanding of the word no and were getting easier to handle.

Over the passed year her trips to earth were still limited to once a month but she felt herself and Fury were finally coming to an understanding once he realized he couldn't bullshit her. Of course Heimdall was a key partner on that front. His sight was very useful to delve into secret stuff SHIELD had on the go that might effect Asgards alliance with them. She used Heimdell's sights, Loki's guidance and Odin's direct orders to help her along. Every time she left Loki told her how much he didn't like it. It was becoming kind of cute.

She had a lot more time on her hands these days. She no longer had classes. Cally had un-expectantly quit. Though she was still in Asgard somewhere she hadn't provided a reason for leaving and said no goodbyes. It had been Cephera's decision to no longer attend classes of any kind and so no other instructor was hired. Between her ambassador duties and her kids she decided to simply be a mother, a wife and an ambassador. Aside from her visits with SHIELD she stayed with her kids everyday now.

Her bond with them was tight. They seemed to only listen to her though which seemed to be a problem. When she wasn't around they would often misbehave. But she blamed Loki for this. He was unable to be stern with them as he should. He often found their jokes funny himself and once they saw him laugh they assumed it was ok.

Loki entered the room looking tired. He was still training Kat but the magic was harder and harder each year even taking a toll on him. He spotted her with the children and was careful not to wake them as he kissed her.

"Sleeping in the middle of the day." He teased. "What a hard life you have these days."

"And you not in training. I'm surprised mister dedicated." She said back in a whisper.

"I ended it early today. She became overwhelmed." He had stripped off his sweaty clothing and pulled on a pair of clean pants. He seemed too tired to use magic of any kind. He climbed onto the bed carefully and put an arm around Diana and Cephera. Devian was out of his reach. "I think I'll just relax until supper." He said smiling.

"Try not to wear yourself out." She told him.

"I thought we talked about letting the children sleep in our bed." He said changing the subject. Loki wasn't fond of having them coddled by allowing them to join them in their room.

"You were not here. We were playing and they got tired. I saw no problem as it was only a nap." She replied giving him a fake sad face.

"No more. Next time use one of their beds." Since turning three they now slept in bigger beds in the same room. Their nursery had been expanded into the next room and the room was divided by a play area. Both children able to play in the middle while either side was their own personal space. Cephera woke to find Devian cuddled up with Diana often.

Diana was now a head taller then her brother and Devian followed and copied everything she did. Diana was also very protective of him keeping him at her side always.

"Fine." She agreed. "No more sleepy time in our bed."

They had all fallen asleep there and when they woke it was Thor who had been the cause. He had knocked on the room door until Loki called for him to enter. "Brother supper is ready. We were concerned when none of you showed up." He said looking at the sweet scene before him.

"I hadn't realized we slept that long." He yawned and stretched while Cephera gentle woke the still sleeping children. They would be up all night after that nap.

"Come on. Time to eat." She told them.

"I'm not hungry, I'm sleepy." Diana said frowning.

"You can't stay in bed forever." Cephera told her. "Up." She shoo'd her daughter off the bed.

Supper was the usual talk and chatter. The children enjoyed the warriors three telling their tales of adventure. It kept them at least sat at the table until everyone was finished.

After they ate Cephera, Loki and the children went outside to the gardens. Cephera chased the kids round the fountain in a game of tag. Diana was not allowed to use her teleports in this game for obvious reason. Sometimes when she played alone with Devian she would anyway.

"Momma it's no fair. Your legs are longer." Diana whined when she failed at tagging her.

"Then you will have to run faster." Cephera said smiling. Diana got an idea and whispered to Devian. Cephera watched Diana began her pursuit again and watched Devian as he ran the other way. Devian grabbed hold of his mother and Diana did from behind. "If I knew we were going to play teams I would have gotten your father to play." Cephera laughed.

"Would you play father?" Devian asked turning to Loki who had been just watching.

"This is not my kind of game. Your mother is dreaming again." He replied.

"Show us magic." Diana quickly said back letting her mother go to join her father. Their speech had developed quite a bit over the passed year. It was also very proper for kids their age. This was Loki's doing but Cephera didn't mind.

Loki waited for both children to sit with him before beginning his magical display. They were always eager to learn when they weren't making trouble.

Cephera lay cuddled up to Loki. It had been a long beautiful day. She enjoyed when such days arose. Watching loki with his children was always the best moments of her life lately, that and the sex.

Their was never a dull moment nowadays. Now was no exception. The bedroom door came flying open "Father, Devian can't sleep. He wants you to come help him." Diana said rocking on her feet.

"We've talked about walking in like that. Manners my sweetheart, knock first." Loki told her climbing out of bed. Diana ran off first.

"You know it's a trap right." Cephera said to her husband before he reached the threshold of the doorway. Whenever Diana rocked on her feet in an attempt to look innocent they were up to something.

"More then likely." Loki said grinning. He knew all to well their mischief. He was often the focus of their mischief. They always wanted to prove to him their capability in magic but they enjoyed doing so in ways that meant him getting tricked into something. Just the other day Cephera found Loki out cold after being put to sleep. His hair was tied in many different pig tails and his face a mess of Kat's makeup.

Cephera left him that way much to his annoyance. They never really tried anything with her. But then again she gave it right back to them but only when it was things they should not be doing. Small jokes were fine but sometimes they went overboard. The fact she drained magic also made her not as much fun.

She heard the laughter before she saw him. The twins were having a time of it from their room down the hall and Loki's foot steps was heard approaching his. Cephera sat up and waited. It took all she had not to laugh when she saw him. But she felt her lip tremble slightly and he noticed as well.

"I've decided I want no more children. These two are enough to last me more then a lifetime." Loki replied his hands running through his very pink hair.

"You don't mean that." Cephera laughed. His face told her so. As much as the twins sometimes were a handful Loki still enjoyed the thought of more someday.

"Your right." He agreed with a sigh. "A little help?" He asked.

Cephera nodded. She walked to him and put her own hands in his hair. Sometimes Loki was unable to remove the magic unless he knew from which spell it derived. Sometimes he made it worse. Kat was sometimes behind the children's knowledge. She liked how they picked on their father but Cephera hadn't told Loki this. Kat would never survive class if he knew. She drained all magic from his body pertaining to his newly pink hair and as it became black once more she said "besides...it's to late for that."

Loki's head jerked quick to look at her square in the face. "You're pregnant?" He asked. Any signs that he might have meant his previous statement was gone as she knew it would be.

"Yes. I was doing spells with Kat last week and just like last time I was unaffected. Was just waiting for a good time to tell you. Was going to surprise you but now is as good as any." Loki slipped a hand behind her neck and kissed her.

"Ewww." Two voices echo'd from the doorway. Loki turned quickly and grabbed both children with a playful growl. They laughed at him and pretended to try and get away.

Only when he let them go and shoo'd them back to bed did he speak again. "I hope this one is more like you and less like me regarding their mischief. I don't know if I could handle being ganged up on by another addition."


	70. Chapter 70

WARNING PLEASE READ!

This chapter contains a situation that some people may find sad. Some may be able to relate to and because of it perhaps become emotional. I am sorry for any upset this may cause but you have been warned.

Doctor loki love, sorceress of the trees, max is a chick name, poodle warriors, Loki's dreamer, kat snowstorm and Sydney loves fiction: thank you all for reviewing and your continued support however none of you will be happy with me today.

Chapter 70: Tragedy

Cephera lay in a healing room bed. Her skin cool to the touch but clammy from a cold sweat. Her skin was also a pale white. Three days and she hadn't woken. Loki had lots of time to stew in the reason she was here.

{Waking up that morning four months after her reveal that she was pregnant was satisfying. Her belly was taking on a slow rounded bump which Loki slid his hand over lovingly. The children were excited as well. Diana liked to measure Cephera and each time she was a little rounder she would squeal.

"Morning." Loki said kissing her cheek as she woke. "Breakfast?" He asked her. She nodded. They climbed out of bed, dressed, fetched the kids and joined Thor, Frigga, Kat, Sif and the warriors three for breakfast. His father had already eaten and was attending kingly duties.

Cephera had a special order of pancakes. A recipe she had taught the kitchens to make with homemade syrup. When pregnant, she always tended to order separate as her tastes were very specific. Everyone else choose from the assortment of trays brought in.

The food was delicious as usual. Thor made a pig of himself with Volstagg while everyone else attempted to ignore their animalistic manners. The atmosphere was cherry at the time.

Loki turned to say something to his wife and noticed she was pushing around the leftover syrup on her plate. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Are you unwell?" He asked placing a hand to her shoulder.

"I feel strange." She said. Loki reached over and wiped blood from under her nose. She looked at his stained hand as he pulled away.

"Come." He told her helping her to stand. Her legs were shaking. She leaned against him and doubled over. She coughed blood. A lot of blood. Everyone was now on their feet. Loki didn't care about the people in the room at the moment. He teleported himself and his wife to the healing rooms main room.

She coughed again and more blood came out. Loki yelled in half panic for the physician. The healer came running in. Cephera was losing consciousness. Her eyes rolling upward and Loki had to stop her from slouching out of his grip and lay her down right where they stood.

"Back up." The healer said. Loki did so. It was only then he realized he was also shaking. He knew by the blood now painting the floor along her dress and under her legs that the baby was lost.

He feared it the moment she first spat blood even though it wasn't a common sign. Something else was wrong. He heard the others footsteps as they rushed in. He heard his mother and Kat asking if she was ok but he was unable to answer. It seemed Sif had the children brought elsewhere which was just as well right now.

He took in the scene before him terrified if the bleeding wouldn't stop. He would lose them both.

Several hours later, after being ushered out of the room and waiting outside she was moved to a bed and Loki was allowed in. Odin and his mother were also permitted.

"She is alive but weak. She in currently unconscious." The healer told them.

"The baby?" Frigga asked. Loki was already prepared for the shake of the other woman's head.

"I'm sorry. We need to talk. This was not natural. This was not an accident." Loki's face turned up.

"What do you mean?" He growled. Frigga put a hand to his shoulder in an attempt to keep him calm.

"She was poisoned. Enough to harm the child but not enough to kill her." Loki felt his face contort into rage and back to disbelief and then back to rage. "Ingested. This was planned. I've no doubt who ever did this knew exactly what they were doing." The physician held her ground despite the look on Loki face.

Loki's rage made it difficult not to strike out at anyone in reach. "I want the kitchens sealed off. Every servant to be questioned. Anyone who was near her food is to be detained." Odin barked his orders in frustration to the guards behind them. They rushed off. "This is unacceptable in my house."

Loki didn't speak. He felt if he spoke he might say something he might regret. "Will she live?" Frigga asked.

"Yes though I am unsure how long her recovery will take. When she does wake shock will set in fast. Best to not tell her of the how just yet."}

It had taken great effort for Loki not to tear through the palace and kill anyone able to do such a thing. They now knew a plant was used to create this poison. It was not something bought. Whoever had meant to cause Cephera harm had been planning it a while. Right down to the making of a special poison they could not trace.

There were no clues to who or why. Odin had hired a new cook to cater to Loki and his family only. All food sent out was to be tested first before served. It was all that could be done. The lack of clues had frustrated Loki beyond his normal capacity. He had cancelled all classes with Kat which was just as well. When he was not with Cephera Kat was there holding her hand. Frigga also kept his sleeping wife company and the children had begun sneaking into the room by teleporting to sleep with her.

Thor was Loki's biggest comfort. Thor was helpful and willing to check and recheck the stories told by the servants. To help Loki analyze the compounds of the plant used in the poison and the leftover plate it had been used in. Thor was not as smart as Loki but he listened carefully and helped with what he could.

Loki was fearful of how she would react when she woke. He felt she probably knew to some degree that before she passed out the baby was in danger. She might even have sensed the loss but the truth behind the cause was his fear.

Loki could only think of one person that had a thing against his wife but he found it hard to believe she would go that far. Cally had been a jealous, heartless bitch but poisoning an unborn child didn't seem like something she would be able to do. But still she was the only one he could think of. No one had seen her in the palace or near the palace that day. In fact she rarely left her new place of residence. Or so the servants told him when he went there to check out her whereabouts.

Cally however did have a great deal of experience were potions and spells were concerned. She could have entered the palace undetected with the use of either of those things. Heimdell only kept his eyes trained for enemies outside Asgard not inside. Unless he was watching he would not know the event about to unfold. Loki couldn't blame him for not stopping this tragedy.

Loki ran his hand over the side of Cephera's face. "Wake up." He said to her in a low whisper.

"Father." It was Diana who came running in. For once Devian was not with her. "Will Mother ever wake up?" She asked sadly. Loki picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"She will. When she's ready." He told her. He had to keep a calm face for them. They had gotten scared when they had rushed her from breakfast.

"I want her to wake now." Diana sniffled. Loki hugged his daughter to him and let her cry.


	71. Chapter 71: Waking

Loki's dreamer: who dun it means business. Why did the baby have to die, there is a reason as cruel as it is.

Sorceress of the trees: I don't hate you. I figured most would realize by the warning or the chapter title after the last one being the baby reveal but the how was suppose to be the kicker all along.

So soon for another baby...?well it has been three years and they do hump like rabbits. I would think it would have been about time. And yes bad things must and will happen before this story ends.

Max is a chick name: oh yes, large scheme. Been trying to put my mind into my evil person(s) mind(s) to try and figure out what they would do or not do.

Doctor Loki love: I enjoy your passion regarding everything. Even though it was sad and it made you angry. I was once told by someone I know that if you don't feel at least a little something when reading then its not a very good read. Coping, moving forward, remembering. All will happen. As for who dun it well that's a well kept secret for now. But they will be showing up more. It's like a game of clue. Can you guess who it is. I'll never tell until the reveal...Cally? Another character yet to show up? Someone you'll never meet till the end? More then one person plotting and scheming behind the scenes. Hmmmm...

Kat snowstorm: yup it's a stalker person(s) whom shall have no name(s) confirmation :p but yes I knew the warning would be a give away for most which was why the how was my blow out.

Sidney loves fiction: as usual thank you for your review. I'm glad you still enjoyed the chapter even with its sad tone.

Chapter 71: Waking

Cephera woke with a jerk. She would have sat up had she not been pressed down to the bed by her two children. They were both laying down on her chest hugging themselves to her.

She placed her hands on each of their backs. "Wake up." She said. She was not in her room. She recognized the infirmary. Her memory was a little foggy. Devian stirred as she gentle shook them. He bolted upright.

"Momma!" He cried waking Diana instantly. Diana sat up too. Cephera grunted when they both threw their arms around her neck.

"Where's your father?" She asked. Her throat felt dry. Talking was uncomfortable.

"In the tower." Devian replied.

"Diana can you go get him?" Cephera asked nudging her daughter.

"I don't want to leave Momma." She said grabbing hold of her tighter.

"It's only for a moment. Teleport." Cephera said calmly. She heard Diana sniff but she grudgingly let go and vanished. It was then Cephera slid a hand down over her belly and pinched her eyes shut.

"It's ok momma. Your still have us." Devian had placed his own hand atop hers over her belly. His words made her eyes tear up and she blinked them back. Diana reappeared carried by her father.

Loki put his daughter down and Devian moved to allow his father to embrace their mother. Loki's hug was tight. His shoulder relaxed in a short period of relief. "I was afraid you'd never wake." He whispered as low as possible. He was trying to spare the children his secret concerns.

"How long?" Cephera asked softly.

"8 days." Loki sat on the edge of the bed, Diana climbed into his lap and Devian hung around Cephera's neck.

"Are you ok now Momma?" Diana asked her eyes large.

"I want you guys to go to your room. I need to talk to your father alone." Cephera wasn't prepared for the force by which the twins grabbed hold of her. The clung to her and both were pleading at the same time.

"Hold on." Loki said. "How about you two go play in your room and when I'm finished talking to your mother you can come right back." He told them.

"Promise?" Devian said.

"I promise." Diana took Devian's hand and she teleported them out of there. Loki reached out again and pulled Cephera closer.

"I'm so sorry." She said once the children were gone. Loki looked completely confused by her words.

"For what?" He asked cupping her face between his palms.

"I lost our baby." She felt the tears running down her cheeks. It was all she could think of before she had passed out. Disappointing him. She'd been so careful. The careful use of magic and not over doing it. The longer trips to earth to take time for ultrasounds.

"This was not your fault. I would have never thought of it that way." She watched his facial expression and he looked contemplating.

"What?" She asked bypassing all her insecurities because of the expression on his face.

"There are things you don't know. Things I was advised against telling you until you were ready." Cephera clutched the front of Loki's tunic.

"Do not hold out on me." She said pinching the tears back.

"The loss of our baby was preordained by another." Cephera looked over his face searching for his meaning. "You were poisoned." He finally summarized. Cephera felt her mouth drop open.

"I was...? When...? How...?" She had so many questions passing her by she was barely able to finish her first words before beginning others. Loki put a finger to her lips to quite her.

"Someone concocted a poison unknown to myself or even the physician here at the palace. They found a way to place it into your breakfast before it was served. They put enough there to harm you and the baby but not kill you." His explanation was tinged with anger.

"Why would anyone do that?" Cephera was crying again. Disbelief, shock, the feeling of being stuck in a very bad dream all washed over her. She felt herself begin to sob. She was clinging to Loki before she remembered doing it and her tears soaked his collar.

"I don't know. Myself and Thor have been working constantly to try and find them but we have been unsuccessful." His hand was smoothing over her hair. "When I find them they will pay for this." Cephera hung on tight. She could swear she felt her own neck become moist but was too upset to question it.

It had been too easy. It had only been a matter of time. Any moment that caused misery to the one 'they' hated most was worth the risk. Every moment that passed by that the she was in pain was nothing but sweet joy to the one who wished it upon her.

But it was still early. So many things were still yet to put in motion. So many things to plan and set into place. Soon the princess would have nothing, soon all her family and friends would suffer. Soon she would know loneliness and sorrow as she had never felt it before.

This was just the beginning of sweet, sweet payback for taking what was 'theirs'. Every moment Cephera felt joy would be drowned out ten folds by the times she would feel pain. Nothing and no one could stop what they could not see coming. Everyday that went by only added to the well thought out plan and its slow brewing.

But 'they' would have to be careful. No evidence, no proof. Biding 'their' time cautiously. Suspicion was yet to run high but with no answers in sight, who could act upon a ghost of a predator. 'They' couldn't wait to see them fall. All of them but she was the one they wanted to fall the most. Waiting, however, was all part of the game.

Loki woke and groaned. Sleeping next to Cephera in the tiny bed with both children was not at all comfortable. With Cephera waking late in the night he had to wait for the healer to arrive to check on her and release her back to their bedchambers.

The news of her situation she had taken better then he thought she might but better didn't mean she took it well. She had been unable to control her crying even when the children returned. The twins had been good about it. They both had cuddled her and held her until she fell back to sleep. They had been excited that he also stayed to sleep with them.

He stood and arched his back hearing a crack. This woke Diana. "Shhhhh. You'll wake Momma." She said waving her hand at him. Loki couldn't help the amused smile that spread across his face. Though he also felt the weight of the loss and worry he also had eight days of coping behind him that his wife did not.

Loki ruffled his daughters hair. "I am gone to fetch the physician. Make sure she doesn't worry while I am gone." He told her tapping her nose. She nodded and watched him go.

Loki ventured down the halls of the infirmary in search of the doctor and instead found Kat. She looked tired and worn. "This is an early hour even for you." He said to her. She looked up at him sleepily. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm afraid." She said swallowing hard.

"Of what?" Loki felt confused.

"I keep dreaming and then thinking, what if she had died? I have lots of people I talk to here but she's my only real friend." Kat took a deep breath. "And I know she didn't but I can't help but wonder what life would be like. What if they try again? What if they got the dosage wrong and her living was an accident." Loki found it hard to listen. He himself had thought of these things.

"We cannot dwell on the things in the past but only learn from them and take better care in the future." He paused. "She woke last night." He told her and she began to wipe at her eyes.

"She can't see me like this." Kat said. "It won't do for her to see everyone coming undone around her." Kat's concern was nothing less then what Loki expected. Though Kat was very caught up in her own world she had always made time for his wife when something was wrong. "When she is released to her usual rooms I'd like for you to spend more time with her. I have to contact her father and sister and let them know she's woken." Loki had almost forgotten her family back at home.

When he broke the news to them king Yorin was ready to have Cephera and the children brought back to Mechanova never to return. And as much as her sister had been furious she had been a little more level headed. They demanded to know when she woke so that they could come see her. Seraphina refused to come right away as it served no purpose while Cephera was unconscious.

"I will." Kat was still rubbing her face down in an attempt to look less upset but only caused her to look worse. Loki didn't mention it. He sidestepped her and continued his search. "I saw her in the throne room earlier." Kat called after him referring to the healer. Loki nodded without actually turning.


	72. Chapter 72: The hardest part

Loki's dreamer: I love hearing people's thoughts on who dun it.

Sorceress of the trees: yeah that's a common thing for a lot of woman and heartbreaking.

Poodle warriors: I must admit when I came up with the idea I danced awkwardly on it a bit before deciding to use it. I never expected to have such a hard time writing the chapters about and after the incident. To try and get inside the mind of what it would be like even after is hard and I cried writing a part.

Sidney loves fiction: oh yes plot plot plot. Lol vengeance Loki style, I like it!

Doctor Loki love: I am sorry to hear about all your losses. I recently also lost my grandfather and my boyfriend lost his father. Yeah Seraphina is a kick ass sister :p my sister in law had two miscarriages before she carried her first child to full term. I'm trying to ease off on the sad so bare with me. I didn't want to just months or years. I figured this story being about the art of life it best to cover all angles the best I could. I am glad you're still enjoying it even after the sad ugly tears.

Chapter 72: The hardest part

Cephera was sitting down near the gardens large fountain. Kat was sitting with her one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Cephera had been out of the infirmary for a little over a week now. For her first few days she refused visits from anyone but her immediate family and even then she was quite.

Her mind had been elsewhere. The toll the loss took on her mental state had been worse then that it had taken on her body. Today Seraphina had not joined them. Both her sister and Kat had gotten into a few arguments since Seraphina decided to stay the month and today Cephera wanted to spend some time alone with Kat. Seraphina instead joined Loki and Thor, who had taken the children on a trip to the forests to learn about herbs and things used in potion making.

Everyone had been trying hard to move passed what they could not change. "You need to stay strong." Kat was saying tightening her grip around Cephera.

"It's so hard." Cephera whispered. She didn't have emotional chats like this with her sister. Kat was good for this. "I have nightmares. I dream about losing everyone. But in my dreams it's him who's doing it."

"Him who?" Kat asked. Cephera had forgotten how little she spoke of her past life. She had never told Kat her prior struggles.

"There was a man, a long time ago, who tried to hurt my family to get to me. But he's dead now. It couldn't be him." Cephera frowned.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Cephera nodded.

"I was the one who killed him." She heard the small shocked gasp come from her friend.

"You? No way." Her disbelieving tone was strong.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. But he's the only person who would have want to hurt me. So in my dreams it's him." Kat pulled her closer.

"The dreams will stop. It's so fresh in your mind right now that even in your subconscious you think of it. Losing a child is hard." Cephera pulled back from her friend to look her in the face.

"It's not that. I mean I feel sad and I feel remorse for the loss but what plagues me is the why, the who. The when or if it will happen again. For me those are the hardest parts to deal with. The not knowing." Cephera felt her face was wet. She knew she would cry. A day hadn't gone by the past week that she hadn't.

She sometimes woke Loki with her crying after waking from a dream. "One day we will find out the who. And if you want you can ask them all those things, maybe they will answer." Cephera looked off into the distance.

"Having the answers won't change anything." She said.

"No but it might ease the stress those questions are causing you." Kat was playing with Cephera hair in a comforting manner.

"I was suppose to go to earth this week to find out if they were a boy or a girl. Now I'll never know. The healer had been too preoccupied with me. No one thought to ask at the time."

"Then pick a neutral name. If you name them you'll feel less guilty then if you don't." Loki had decided a small memorial would be set up in Asgards cemetery. As their was nothing natural about the loss he felt they needed one. They deserved one. Cephera only nodded. The idea was a good one.

"Mother!" The twins cried at the same time as they entered the palace. They both ran to her. Each had a hand full of random flowers.

"We found these in the forest." Diana said excitedly.

"We picked them for you." Devian added. Cephera took both handfuls with a smile. Loki watched her. It was hard for her to smile lately. He missed her bright smile. But he had to give her time.

"Their beautiful." Cephera told both children and they beamed with pride. Loki guided everyone inside. Lately there had been less group meals but today Odin insisted they could not be avoided forever and that everyone would dine together.

"We can eat alone if you'd like." He said to his wife just loud enough for her to hear. She shook her head.

"I'm not afraid." She said. "I never was but you insisted it was better to eat separately from everyone else." She reminded him. It was true. He thought she might have an awkward hesitation after her ordeal and that group meals would make her nervous or bring back thoughts she would rather not dwell on.

"Just a precaution." He assured her. Cephera gave him a half smile. Before sitting down Diana paused.

"May I sit next to Sif today." She asked. Loki looked at her curiously but didn't question it.

"Go ahead." Cephera told her and with a delighted smile she ran round the table to sit next to the warrior woman. Devian chose a spot between Next to Seraphina, who sat next to Cephera and Loki of course sat next to his wife.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked her as the other voices around them drowned their conversation out from the others. Seraphina sat forward a little to listen to Loki and Cephera. He didn't mind. Seraphina was growing on him.

However strange and cold she might have seemed once he realized it was more cautious and strong then cold. She had been forced to become the grown up when their mother had mentally clocked out throughout their childhood. Seraphina never really got the chance to be a child.

"It was..." She struggled to find a suitable word. "Eventful." She settled on. "I've decided that I'd like to name the child for the memorial." This didn't surprise Loki. They had been thinking of names when she first told him about the pregnancy. "Something neutral Kat suggested."

Loki nodded. He knew the reason. A regret he would always feel. "Have you two conjured a name of interest?" He said raising an eyebrow and looking across from where they sat to Kat who had not been listening.

"Alexis?" Cephera said after an intake of air.

"Alexis it is." He agreed. He had no qualms about the name. Cephera smiled a true smile at him and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Was that your's or Kat's idea?" Her sister asked.

"Mine." Cephera assured her.

"Good." Seraphina went back to her food. Loki saw Cephera roll her eyes but she said nothing more.

Loki woke to Cephera's soft lips across his face and neck. It surprised him, since their loss he had not attempted to have sex with her. He felt she might not be ready or she might fear pregnancy so soon. There were ways to prevent such things but he also knew she wouldn't want that either.

She had not seemed bothered by their lack of intimacies. The fact she was attempting it now seemed odd. Why not before sleep. Loki rolled to look at her. He didn't want to stop her but he was concerned.

"Songbird, I do not want you to do anything you're not ready to do." He told her softly. Her face was wet. He could see it shining in the light cast in from the moons.

"I need you. I feel like we've lost more then just our child. I feel like we are treating our union as wrong. But it's not wrong. I don't want to stop everything because it seems to touchy. I've waited over a week to feel your touch. I didn't want to hear you deny me."

Loki stared at her stunned. There were something's about Cephera he decided he would never understand. Her way of viewing hard situations was one of them. "Over a week? Damn woman had I known..." He said half teasing her to ease the strangeness.

He kissed her softly at first, testing her resolve. When she only tugged him closer he deepened it. He did remember someone once saying everyone had different ways of coping. He just never thought this would be one of hers but he was not going to say no either.

As he allowed himself to run his hands over her body he hesitated to caress her near her abdomen. "Don't treat my body like its a death trap or a bad memory. We have to remember the good too. This body has already given you two healthy children. And when the time is right, when the fates allow, it will give you more." She spoke while small tears slipped passed her eyes to her cheeks.

Loki kissed away her tears. He knew what it was she was trying to convey but it was hard not to think of what once was. Still he would not deny her. Crying or not she wanted this and he did too.

He rolled atop her slightly his hand having passed her stomach now and dipped between her legs, was caressing her sensitive sex to prepare her. He felt no need to drag it out tonight. He had plenty of other nights to enact other pleasures.

She had her legs spread easily around his hips giving him free reign to do as he liked. Her eyes closed still silently crying random tears while she gave small breathy pants and sighs. Loki eased himself carefully into her. Cephera gripped her hands tightly in his hair and sighed in relief.

There was nothing hard or rough about their love making. Aside from her tight grip everything else was soft and gentle. His movements slow and precise. He hung his head down to touch his forehead to hers as he moved his hips in the same rhythm he began with.

He kissed the tip on her nose right before he felt the knot of pleasure build inside him. The breaking of his steady rhythm couldn't be helped as he slowly tipped over the edge of orgasm. Before that last moment he had contemplated pulling out but he was now happy he had not. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was hugging him to her with her arms and her legs.

She kissed his cheek and his lips. "Don't ever leave me." She said her lips quivering slightly.

"Never." He promised.


	73. Chapter 73: The best you can do?

Loki's dreamer: this is getting long. Much longer then I ever thought it would be. But then again loyal servant was only suppose to be 11 chapters and ended up at 43. Lol.

Sidney loves fiction: I a both happy and sad that I made you cry. I made myself cry writing it. Enjoy the next chapter it's much less sad and more happy.

Doctor Loki love: yay happy-sad years are better then ugly tears. I didn't want them to reach a stalemate on the bedroom so opted to write it in a more lightening fashion. They will take very careful measures with the next pregnancy if one happens before this story ends :p

Sorceress of the trees: hehe mushy. I love that word.

poodle warriors: I'm glad you think so. I was hoping it didn't seem to far out there.

Chapter 73: The best you can do?

Cephera had decided to teach the twins reading, writing, math and all other sorts of things on her own. She didn't want her children schooled by a paid scholar until they got older. There were no school for children in Asgard like there were on earth. Special tutors were brought in but Cephera had plenty of time on her hands.

The other reason was their mischief. She felt a tutor would not last a week with the amount of trickery the two got into daily. Just last week Cephera had made them help the kitchen staff clean up after they made frogs leap from the pastries, soups, and salads. As punishment Cephera watched while the children were made to sweep and scrub everything messed up from their little joke. Now four they were getting stronger then ever with their magic and they also knew a harmless joke from a harmful one. Their joke in the kitchen had caused staff to have to work double to prepare the things that were now ruined.

She had chosen Loki's tower to teach them. They sat up there for a few hours in the morning with a break of play and then a few hours in the afternoon also breaking for play. They learned simple things at first to test their mental strengths. Devian enjoyed having books read to him so Cephera tried to teach him how to read them himself.

He was getting better. It seemed he would be a book worm like his father. But Diana was another story altogether. She got distracted easily from her studies. She was all hands on. She hated reading, refused to do math of any kind. She was eager each day to stop the studies and not play but join Sif down in the training yards.

Diana had built a curiosity and love for combat. She enjoyed the adventure stories involving the warrior woman and made it clear she wanted to learn the same. Cephera didn't mind. She thought it was admirable. She often wanted to learn to fight herself when she would view Agent Romanov practicing with her friend Clint Barton.

Loki was another story. Sif was one of those once in a lifetime women. She had proven herself as good a warrior as any but women in Asgard were meant to be wives, to bare children and stay at home. They were not meant to be warriors. Growing up with this in mind Loki did not enjoy the thought of his little girl wearing armour and throwing around weapons.

She was not a warrior princess she was his little princess. He feared no man would want to marry a brute. Just as Sif was still single he feared this would be Diana's fate. However he didn't deny her the time with Sif. This was mostly Cephera's doing.

So after the kids were allowed to leave the tower Devian ran to the throne room. He enjoyed watching his grandfather talk all business with the other nobles. He didn't understand half of it but he tried. Diana would vanish using her usual teleporting and would join Sif leaving Cephera alone.

Loki and Kat were in training. The queen was having tea with some other noble ladies and Thor was off with the warriors three. Cephera looked down at Shiaji who was lying on his back basking in the sunlight. "Looks like it's just you and me...again." She said sitting down with the cat. Shiaji gave her a lazy look.

Just like old times. The times when she didn't even know Loki was interested in her. Just her, her guardian and a long day after class. Not much had happened since last year. It had been very peaceful which only caused more unease.

Whoever was out to harm her and her family had not done anything since Alexis. Once a month herself, Loki and the children went to the memorial as a reminder that someone was out there and to not let their guard down. The children were to be with someone at all times and Cephera didn't leave the palace without Kat or Sif with her.

Aside from the cautions nothing else had changed. Their lives had slowly gone back to the way they were with a shadow of a ghost in the back of their minds. It's not like they didn't think of what they lost but the pain of it was lessened with time.

Time was flying. It seemed like only yesterday the twins were two and causing havoc from their cribs. Cephera couldn't help but be eager to be pregnant again. They had already decided that once she found out she was pregnant nobody was to know. She would be sent to her home realm of Mechanova for a 'family' visit with the twins and Kat in tow and Loki would make visits along the way. But she was not pregnant.

She wanted to be. The twins fifth birthday would be in six months and she longed to add to the family sooner rather then later. She wanted Diana and Devian to be still young enough to play with their younger sibling and not wanting to always be off doing older kid stuff.

Loki kept telling her they had an eternity but still she was impatient. Some woman got pregnant one after the other but it seemed Cephera wasn't that fertile. For now she had to focus on what she did have and have fun working on the rest.

Loki left the room were he was training kat that day and went right for the training grounds for the warriors. He had no doubt he would find Diana there. He would fetch her for supper and Cephera usually fetched Devian.

When he entered the upper seats he could see Sif's dark hair as she demonstrated a simple swipe of her wooden sword. Diana had her own. It was smaller of course. Diana copied the female warrior with a serious determined look on her face.

Loki might not be happy with her early choices but he couldn't deny she was very serious about it and very passionate. Like her mother when she got a thought in her mind. "Diana!" He called out. Diana slipped on the sand at the sudden sound of his voice echoing off the stands. She fell to her ass and frowned. "Come on." He told her.

Sif helped her up and followed her up to her father. The suppers were always full with everyone but Loki cared only that his family showed up not other people. He nodded politely to Sif who did the same to him. "Father I almost got it." Diana boasted proudly.

"Keep practicing and perhaps one day you will even be able to win a fight against the lady Sif." He said to her. She skipped along side him. He enjoyed taking the long way back to the palace and she never argued. She had a hold of his hand and was swinging it back and forth with each skip. Her black hair was hanging down her back just passed her shoulders. She enjoyed wearing it down like her mother.

Another thing so different between them. Devian preferred his neatly trimmed and combed out of his face. Devian seemed to take after Loki to a degree when it came to his studies and attitude, were Diana held that sense of whimsical freedom like her mother.

But they both took after loki for their constant trickery and cunning. Loki took pride in that to some degree but he had to agree with his wife that sometimes it was too much.

They arrived in the dining area and Loki smiled at his wife who was chatting with his mother. Devian was shifting impatiently in his seat until he waved when he saw Diana run in and Loki behind her.

Throughout supper Loki listened to all the idle chatter and Thor's had actually made his brain start thinking. "Midgard?" Loki said suddenly making sure he heard right.

"Yes. Tony Stark has invited myself to join him at his home to get to know Midgardian ways better." Thor smiled cheerily.

Loki looked to Cephera who was not paying attention which was just as well. "Why not take the kids. I am sure they would love to see Stark." Loki said leaning an elbow on the table.

"What?" Cephera's ears had perked up.

"That's a wonderful idea." Thor said.

"Idea? What idea?" Cephera was attuned to this moment of mischief.

"I am traveling to Midgard tomorrow and Loki had suggested taking the children with me." Thor beamed. Loki stood and began his escape.

"What? Wait!" She called after Loki leaving Thor looking confused. "Loki stop." Her call did not make him stop. "Loki you can't send the twins to earth with just Thor. Do you realize what the twins will do to Tony's home or Tony given that much freedom!" He heard her stop and he couldn't help but turn to look at her. Her face was one of realization. "No. Loki I don't like this idea. Your causing unneeded trouble for Tony."

"You have such little faith in our children." Loki said knowing it wasn't true, she was exactly right about his intentions. He couldn't wait to see how Tony would react to the twins combined mischief. "Don't worry. It's no less what he did when he was here."

"You mean at the wedding...the dance? That was over two and a half years ago."

"And no better opportunity has arose until now." Loki could hear the absolute joy that was in his own tone. With that he turned and continued to walk away from his wife.

Cephera was pacing. Thor should be back any moment and she was worried over how much trouble the kids might have gotten into. The Byfrost had yet to light up the sky but still she waited near the palace entrance. Loki was in his tower. He was much more patient then she was. Though he was also excited.

Finally the Byfrosy lit up and she paced faster biting on her nails. It was a while before the horses could be seen and Loki was suddenly next to her and she shoved him irritated.

He chuckled at her but said nothing. Thor dismounted once her reached them. He looked as equally irritated as she felt. Loki helped the children down off their small mares.

"How was your trip." Cephera asked Thor nervously.

"I am not sure were to begin perhaps at the imploding pool or the Asgardian speaking Jarvis." Cephera pressed her lips together.

"How much damage?" She asked skipping the pleasantries.

"Enough to last The man of iron at least a months worth of repairs and cleanup." Thor sighed heavily.

"I told Devian to leave the house alone." Diana interjected. "Tony had a lovely house." Diana said glaring at her brother.

"Your the one who made the pool implode." Devian accused.

"That was an accident." She said frowning.

"Brother." Thor said hastily drowning out the kids. "I have a message for you." Loki looked to Thor smiling.

"From Stark?" Thor nodded. "I'm intrigued."

"He said to ask 'is that the best you can do?'." Thor didn't look as amused as Loki when he smirked wide.

"A challenge. I accept." Loki picked up Devian and took Diana's hand. "Come on children. Tell me everything." He said passing by Cephera who was rubbing her temple.

"I'm sorry Thor." She said when Loki was out of ear shot. "I tried telling them to behave but without being there they simply don't listen." She explained. She felt horrible.

"No need to be sorry. They are but children but it is a little frustrating when one cannot stop the things happening. I am sure Tony Stark will have no problems putting his affairs back in order. It was actually Devian who started it all." Cephera looked up surprised at this news.

"Devian?!"

"Yes. Diana was ignoring him and paying a lot of attention to Tony. I think he became a little jealous and perhaps even feeling protective and started with setting off the indoor sprinklers meant to put out fires." Thor laughed. "It was funny at first but soon it got out of hand. The more Diana insisted they leave Tony alone the more Devian acted out ."

"Oh." Cephera was aware of Diana's childlike adoration for Tony when she was two but she hadn't expected it to continue. She hardly remembered the man. Loki would not like this either. "Lets not tell Loki that." She decided.

"I am going to get cleaned up before supper." Thor said. His clothes were tinged with some kind of blue dye. Cephera didn't ask as he left her to wash up.


	74. Chapter 74: Teach me

Poodle warriors: lightening the mood was the plan :) glad it worked.

Doctor Loki love: more cute chapters to come at some point. I'm trying not to rush things as much as I want to. Lol

Max is a chick name: very happy everyone enjoys the children. I'm very proud of their development in the story.

Sorceress of the trees: you have no idea how patient this villain has been and will be. ;)

Kat snowstorm: omg I totally missed that typo. I agree it is funny. And tony and Loki are also a pair I enjoy toying with.

Authors note: chapter 75 will be a treat from Thors POV!

Chapter 74: Teach me

"How are the children?" Bruce Banner asked Cephera. He had been doing some new lab experiments at SHIELD's head base lately and it happen to coincide with her now three times a month visits.

"A handful." She said with a laugh.

"A yes. I believe Stark is still reconstructing his pool." Banner chuckled but Cephera felt her face turn a little red with embarrassment over her children's behaviour last month.

"I should have gone with Thor that week." She cursed herself.

"Nonsense. You can't be everywhere with them. They need to learn control around other people not just when your present." She sighed. He was right.

"True. Got any suggestions on how to calm down two very hyper active four year olds that doesn't involving tranquillizing them?" Bruce laughed again.

"If I find one I'll let you know." Cephera gave him a kind smile and then stopped walking. She was peering into an all glass room full of large matts and a variety of weapons.

"I'll see you next visit then." Cephera said taking her leave. Bruce gave her a nod and watched Cephera stepped into the room. In the middle was Clint Barton in a choke hold between Natasha's ankles. Both agents were alerted, by their keen senses, immediately upon her intrusion. Natasha released Clint and he got to his feet.

"Mrs. Fair-O'lite." Natasha greeted.

"Just Cephera. My meeting with Fury is over." She said. After her last couple of years as a go between for Asgard and earth she had a lot more freedom to roam then she used too. Fury and herself had finally come to an understanding.

Shiaji purred into her ear from her shoulder and gazed intensely at Barton. Barton didn't like the cat. Neither did Tony. "What brings you here?" Clint finally asked tearing his eyes off the guardian.

"Intrigue." Cephera replied. "If you had time I was hoping you might show me some earth battle techniques." She was prepared for the shocked looks she got. "My daughter recently began to take an interest in battle herself and I was thinking perhaps I should know a little something too. I admire your use of your own body." She told Natasha.

"It takes time." Natasha said smoothly.

"I have time. I'd imagine fighting is not much different then learning a dance. How to read your partner like an opponent. Would you show me?" Clint looked to Natasha and shrugged.

"Can't hurt. Just don't leave any permanent marks. Don't want the husband freaking out." Cephera laughed at this. She would heal herself before loki ever got to see anything that might get left on her skin.

"I assume you're headed home?" Natasha asked.

"No actually. If you have time I can make time now." Natasha smirked.

"I can't imagine loki liking this idea." She said while Clint moved out of the way and Cephera removed the sweater she wore. Each trip she took to earth she had begun to slip back into her earth clothing.

She wore leggings beneath most dresses to stop loki from arguing about the length. Though he didn't seem to care about the length once he got her home and had very little to pull up while he fucked her against a wall, the vanity, wardrobe or anywhere else he placed her. She couldn't count the number of leggings she had to purchase as loki was a fan of tearing them off her.

"I'll worry about my husband." Cephera told her waving off the red heads concern.

"Alright." Natasha began to circle Cephera. "First I'd like to test your pain reception. How much can you take?" Cephera gasped when the backside of Natasha's hand struck her across the face. Cephera's lip split and she could taste the blood.

Cephera wiped the blood from her lip and looked to the agent who was waiting for her reaction. "That was surprising." Cephera said. Aside from the initial blow the only real lasting thing she felt was the shock not the pain.

"Good." Natasha moved forward quickly grabbing Cephera by the arm and twisting it behind her back hard. A certain way she would press caused pain to shoot up Cephera's arm. "How does that feel?" Natasha asked.

"Painful." Cephera replied under a heavy breath. Natasha pressed forward.

"And now?"

"Worse." Cephera tried to contain the grit in her voice.

"Not bad. Your not a wimp anyway." She said amused. She let Cephera go. Cephera stumbled a step forward. "I can work with this." Natasha grinned and crossed her arms. "You still want to continue. I can't guarantee I won't break bones."

"I'll heal." She meant it literally but Natasha didn't know that much about her.

Every month, three times a month for the passed five months Cephera spent a few extra hours with Natasha in that very same room they began in. Cephera had even stored a tank top and shorts in Natasha's work locker to wear. Natasha clearly enjoyed having someone to teach.

Cephera had been right to a degree. Fighting was much like dancing only with fighting there was pain were in dancing you only had to worry about stepping on the other persons toes.

Learning the moves was easy for her but carrying them out with the other person landing blows on her hard was difficult. Natasha really didn't believe in holding back. Cephera's first day she was riddled with bruises and aches in her lower back.

Once Natasha found out Cephera could heal Natasha began being that much harder and had once broken Cephera's arm in two places. Tough love she called it. Cephera would remember that when the time came that she could finally take on Natasha equally which could take years but Cephera was patient.

"My daughter is into combat lately. She's been training as well." Cephera said to Natasha while they got dressed.

"You're obviously not bothered by it but how's loki taking it?" Natasha and her had come to chatting terms much more lately.

"He'd rather she stayed his little princess but he hasn't forced her to stop." Cephera pulled her dress on and zipped it up at the side.

"I can't picture it." Natasha said shaking her red head. "Loki being an attentive, loving father."

"He's changed since earth. He's no longer the man you remember."

"I noticed the change at the wedding but it just seemed like a dream or and act rather then reality." Natasha pursed her lips togethers in thought.

"Everyone changes. I think I'm stronger now then ever because of him. He accepted me for who I was when I thought no one would. I think his changing began before me even though most think it's because of me. I think he longed to get away from the hatred and jealousy and I became the excuse to act."

"Well however it happened I'm glad that's one less person we need to worry about."

"When Diana is old enough, do you think you could teach her a few things?" Natasha laughed.

"I'm not getting any younger and I won't stay this spry forever. Why don't you show her yourself?" Cephera paused. She'd never thought of herself capable of teaching her daughter such things. She always wanted to teach her dancing but her Diana wouldn't be interested in something that girlie.

"I never thought of that. Can you do me a favour?" Natasha looked at Cephera waiting. "I want to arrange something for Thor. I've been working toward this master plan of mine for years now. Becoming ambassador, even though it wasn't my idea, actually helped make things easier."

Natasha sat on the bench. "I'm listening." She said leaning forward interested.


	75. Chapter 75: First date

Sorceress of the trees: oh my god me too! Natasha is my hero.

Poodle warriors: yay Thor happiness.

Max is a chick name: cliffy but a good cliffy!

Doctor Loki love: I agree! I think Cephera gave him a boot instead of a nudge but hehe yeah. I imagine Diana not being a total daddy's girl but I imagine Loki wanting her to be.

Chapter 75: First date

"I've already cleared it with your father. He begrudgingly agreed after some coaxing." Cephera said winking and smiling a grand smile from ear to ear. Thor had been unsure his father would be ok with this unwarranted visit to earth. His brothers wife, Thor's sister by marriage, had concocted some sort of plan and had been sitting on it for the passed few years it would seem.

Thor was not graced with the intrigues of her plan and she would not express why or who else was involved. When she first mentioned it he had asked her a ton of questions and got nothing but more questions in return. Her secrecy matched with her eagerness to see him off was a little unnerving. Perhaps the twins didn't just get their mischief from Loki.

Thor was at the dome meant to take him to Midgard only moments from now. He looked to Heimdell after Cephera left with a happy 'have fun' and asked "Do you know what it is that's going on?"

Heimdell nodded while slipping the staff into the centre to activate the portal. "I do." He replied in his rich deep voice.

"Should I run for cover?" Thor half joked. Heimdell chuckled.

"I would not advise it." Was all Heimdell said afterward. Thor stood before the portal that was opening before him and waited to be sucked in and out to the realm of Midgard.

The rush he felt was always thrilling as it swept him from Asgard to land on the designated place on Midgard. Agent Romanov was waiting there to greet him. "Thor." She said with a curt nod to her head.

"Lady Natasha. Cephera said you would be here to take care of things from here." He said looking wearily at her. "I don't suppose you plan to tell me what is going on?"

"That's not part of my job description." Natasha handed him a book bag. "You'll find clothes, shoes, and male hygiene things inside...among other things if need be." She opened the car door and got inside and Thor joined her. "When we reach my apartment you can grab a shower and change." Natasha went on.

"I am not sure I like surprises." Thor said looking at the agent as she drove. He normally enjoyed watching the city lights and people while in a car but today he was uneasy. It was 11am and he had the whole day already planned out for him.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his sister in law but it was more the intricate planning and secrecy that made the situation uneasy. "Relax. You'll have a great day." Natasha assured him when she noticed his obvious awkwardness.

"That is what Cephera said too." He replied.

They arrived at Natasha's apartment shortly after with no more talk. Thor did as he was told and got washed using the shower and got dressed. Blue jeans, a red tee shirt with a black blazer and black sneakers. He had become accustomed to wearing Midgards clothing. It felt comfortable, and fit just right.

"What's this?" He asked waving a small container if sorts around.

"Deodorant. It goes here." Natasha lifted her arm to point. Thor had not had the need for this before. He opened the package and sniffed. It wasn't an unpleasant smell. He applied it as she instructed and tossed it back into the bag.

"And these?" He pulled out the foil covered items. Four in total. Natasha looked to be holding back a laugh.

"Their for possible emergencies later." Natasha said taking them from him and putting them back in the bag. "Lets go." She said and rushed him out the door.

Before Thor knew it he was back in the car and headed to the downtown core. Natasha stopped in front of place to eat. It was a casually dressed place. "Have fun." Natasha said not making to get out of the car.

"You will not be joining me?" He asked confused.

"No but she will." Natasha nodded her head for Thor to look behind him. Thor turned to see Jane Foster standing in front of the building. He hadn't noticed her there before. He was so focused on Jane that he didn't notice Natasha speed off.

"Hi." Jane said with a somewhat awkward smile. It had been years since he last seen her in person. His father had been clear about him meeting up with her. She was more beautiful now then ever.

Thor took only a few strides forward and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips but hesitated. Jane gasped in surprise and joy when he instead pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips.

Her response to the kiss couldn't have been more pleasing. She wrapped her hands about his neck and held him to her a moment before she let go. "Jane." He said unable to think of much else. Just her name was enough to make her smile. Whatever strings Cephera had pulled to arrange this he knew he would be eternally grateful. Even if it would be just one day.

"Come on." She said and tugged him by the hand inside the restaurant. They were brought to their seats. Jane helped Thor pick out a dish of steak and ribs and she had chosen a Fettuccini Alfredo. They chatted about her recent work. She didn't ask why he had not come back to her until now.

He was happy to listen. He enjoyed hearing about the way she viewed the world around her and his. "And you have a sister in law now with a niece and nephew." Jane said digging into the newly arrived food.

Thor attempted to be more mannerfull then usual. "Indeed. Loki has found his soulmate. You would like her." He said between mouthfuls. It took him a moment to wonder how she knew that. "You have been acquiring information somewhere."

She smiled a embarrassed smile. "When Natasha Romanov approached me with this plan I may have bombarded her with a couple of questions. She answered what she could." Jane looked down to her almost finished plate.

"I am sorry Jane. I should have found a way to send word to you." Thor also looked down his heart aching.

"You don't have to apologize." Her assurance didn't bring him comfort. He felt bad. For so long he wanted to see her. Talk to her but he had not been man enough to stand up to his father to fight for her.

"I promise you Jane this will not be the last time you see me." Thor had clasped both her hands between his.

"We have all day. Lets enjoy that first." She told him grinning. She paid with currency Thor was also not familiar with and they left.

"So is the entire day planned out?" Thor asked.

"Nope. Only up to eating after that it's up to us." Jane got a look on her face and took Thor's hand tightly. "Come on." She said starting into a brisk jog. Thor did not refuse. He followed her down a few blocks until they reached the park. They walked the park trails chatting and doing what she called 'catching up'.

Thor barely paid attention to the surroundings. He saw only her. After the park it was turning dark. Thor hadn't realized they had been walking and talking for so long. They watched the sun disappear in the distance. "Come back to my place. I'm currently renting in town." She said.

Thor smiled kindly and followed her. Her apartment was a fair size. Much bigger then her temporary home in the trailer. It was a loft she called it. The bed separated from the living area by a black oriental screen. He made himself comfortable on the couch and she poured them up a couple of glasses on wine.

He drank it down in one gulp making her laugh. She refilled the glass. Jane was watching him and he couldn't help but notice the contemplating look in her eyes. Finally she set her glass down and leaning forward she kissed him. Thor was familiar with the difference from their previous kisses. It was more passionate then their last.

Thor took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back. "I cannot risk it." Thor said even though his heart and body were screaming at him.

"Risk what? I want this. I want you. I've dreamt of seeing you again all these years. I know I love you and I know that probably sounds crazy considering our brief meeting but I do." Thor parted his lips to speak and found he was speechless. When he finally found words his hands were shaking.

"It is not crazy. Jane I have thought of no other woman but you since that fateful day. I dreamt of a moment like this, of a day like this. But I cannot take from you a life meant for someone who can be there for you all the time." Thor stood and turned away. He suddenly hated himself.

He felt her hand on his shoulder. "I want no life that doesn't include you in it. Even if it's not all the time." He turned to look at her as her hands guided him to do so. He gasped when she pulled him forward by hooking her fingers in the hoops at the waist of the jeans. "I want everything you can give me while you can." She said making her point clear as she pulled his top up and off him.

"This is dangerous Jane. You could become...I could get you..." He couldn't finish the sentences. Jane guided him to sit back down and took the book bag he had dropped onto her floor near the couch. She unzipped the side pouch and pulled out the emergency items Natasha hadn't explained.

"Natasha was kind enough to supply these. I was a little shocked at her forwardness when she told me she would put them there." Jane turned a little red. "These prevent pregnancy." She explained simply and shifted suddenly looking a little shy.

Thor felt his face redden a little. Never had being with a woman felt so forbidden and yet so right and he certainly never blushed but it seemed today he felt all those things.

Thor swept Jane up into his strong arms and took her to her bed.

Thor woke late into that very same night. He had one arm strong settled around Janes waist as she slept cuddled back against him. Her naked skin against his own was a reminder of the night they spent together. Was this how loki felt now? So totally complete.

For the first time in all his life he had envied Loki. Usually it was the other way around but Loki had found something Thor thought he had lost forever. Love. More then anything he wanted Jane. Wanted to see her, touch her. And now that he had it he hated to leave but knowing he had to leave didn't given him that same sense of foreboding. He felt satisfied with the night he had been offered and took it without regret.

All the worries he originally had when it all started out had faded and nothing mattered now but the fact he felt happy. Truly and completely happy for once in all his years. He would go home in the morning and he would approach his father and he would fight for what he wanted. Cephera started this cycle and now it was Thor's job to complete it.

For too long he allowed his love for Jane to be kept at bay. For too long he sat idly by while she lived a life without him. One she was sure she didn't want. He was sure now what he wanted and he was willing to reach a happy medium to get it. No matter how it went he was sure Jane would be in the picture.

Thor curled her closer to him and settled his face into her soft hair. He could be happy living like this for the rest of his life. No matter if she was young or old he would stay by her side. He would prefer it if he could extend her life but he knew no ways that did not require his fathers blessing and so he would bargain only to be allowed with her as she is and not push his luck. Perhaps one day he would ask for more once his father had time to get to know her.


	76. Chapter 76: life moves on

Authors note: First let me apologize right now. I have hit a writers block regarding a couple of growing years between the couple. I feel if I continued to cover as much as I am regarding their lives this story will never end...that being said I have skipped a couple of year for this chapter. I hope the insight reference I have to the past couple of years will be good enough and this chapter is the longest I've done (a little over 3000 words) to try and make up for the jump. Enjoy.

Sydney loves fiction: hey happy you've caught up! There will be an update on Jane and Thor just not this chapter :p and we finally get more of the twins from a different POV :p

Sorceress of the trees: thanks. I was looking for a sweet factor.

Poodle warriors: I made small mentions from time to time but no biggy. :p easy to miss. Now Thor's gonna take charge!

Loki's dreamer: I imagine Thor being a little different with Jane. He wasn't all loud and stuff in the movie all the time and that's were I base the attitudes from the best I can. :p

Kat snowstorm: yay. Happy you love it!

Doctor Loki love: you love it and that's my biggest concern. :) and by that I mean I am always concerned someone will not enjoy a chapter and I am glad you did. Hehe. I wanted to write a little something different and Thor made a good perspective.

Max is a chick name: yes an envious Thor over Loki is quite a switch. Lol

Chapter 76: life moves on

Fours years, two months and three days. That's how long it had been since the terrible time they lost their unborn baby Alexis to a villain they could not find and still had not found. The hunt for that person had long ended leaving a heavy question in the air.

For the few years after they had done so much to try and remember the fear that loss caused but like everything time was an enemy. Slowly they began to forget how much danger could be around them. Soon the palace began to feel like the safest place in the world.

There here was no new pitter patter of little feet. Cephera, after all this time, still had not conceived another child and she was frustrated. She longed so much for another now. She was more ready then ever. It wasn't for the lack of sex for that was something that never lacked where Loki was concerned. Cephera feared her ordeal with her first loss had caused permanent damage and she would never have another.

For over a year she went back and forth in her mind to have herself examined but couldn't bring herself to do so. She was afraid of what she might find out. But she had made up her mind. Tomorrow she would leave for earth and she would see a Midgardian Gynecologist. She hadn't told Loki her plans. He knew of her worries but she was afraid he would not consent to her spreading her legs for a doctor of any kind male or female.

She had told no one close to her aside from Natasha who had agreed to go with her for support. She felt if she told anyone close to her then too much worry would surround her and she had enough of that as it was.

Cephera stepped out of the bedroom with her worried thoughts always touching in the front of her mind when she heard happy cries and a few not so happy yells. The moment she stepped out Cephera fell hitting the floor hard. Stunned and confused she looked around and saw two Asguardian guards also on the floor.

Her eyes went from them to the floor and the realization her ass was very cold. The entire floor from as far as she could see was frozen. She didn't have to ask or even think about the cause. She could hear the laughter of her children from down a different hallway.

The guards were now on their feet and were slowly shimmying their way to her. She ignored them however and laid her hands flat to the floor. She concentrated hard and sucked out the magic in the ice and as it vanished she heard one of the guards grunt in surprise as his slipping feet hit the steady marble floor.

Cephera got to her feet and heard a very familiar 'uh oh' sound from both her kids. "Kids come out here." She called. "Don't make me chase you it won't end well." She said sternly. The guards made it to her side. "How bad?" She asked while she waited for her children.

"Well when the throne room froze up four nobles fell and were rushed to the medics area, 8 servants also were brought there with head injuries and several other guards remain frozen in place." Cephera sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

After a moment she looked up through her bangs and saw the twins looking around the corner wide eyed and caught. She beckoned them to her with a movement of a finger and they careful walked her way.

"Do you understand why you are in trouble?" She asked them.

"It was her idea!" Devian said softly and pointed to his sister. "No one was suppose to get hurt." He said.

"I thought it would be fun." Diana crossed her arms defiantly. "People getting hurt was an accident. Accidents happen." She said looking off to the side and huffing. Diana had developed a bit of an attitude as of late. Cephera didn't appreciate it.

She took hold of both children by the ears. "Listen now and listen good. You have to be more careful with your magic. You have been warned about this before. It may have been an accident but those people didn't ask to be hurt." She let go of them. "I want you both in your room until I speak to your father. Until then you are to use no magic. You'll be lucky if after today you'll be allowed to use it at all." She pointed behind her to send them off. Diana glared straight ahead were Devian had his head hung. Today was not a good start.

Diana swung at Sif and she dodged it effortlessly but Diana was ready for it. She spun and struck the warrior woman in the side. Sif grunted on impact.

"Very good. You're learning quick." Sif complimented her.

"I have a good teacher." Diana replied. Today was a good day to get out frustration over the day before. After her idea had gone sour with the ice rink they had been forced to attend to the hurt in the infirmary and then make formal apologizes.

Diana didn't think she should have to apologize for doing magic. It wasn't her fault they were so powerful. But her mother just didn't see it like that. She only saw the things that were bad about it never the good. Even though her father had agreed to the punishment she at least knew he was proud of her power.

Diana had a vision. She would one day be the most powerful and strongest woman known in all the realms. And no one would try to harm her family, not ever again.

Even though she had been younger she still remembered her mother getting sick that breakfast. She still remembered worrying she'd never wake up. They still visited Alexis' memorial and it only strengthen Diana's resolve to want to be able to protect her family.

Diana wondered what her brother was doing right now. Probably reading a book. He was a geek as Tony would call him. Diana liked Tony. He had the right idea. Tell it how it is. Diana admired the handsome inventor. Her mother would bring her and her brother with her every now and then to spend time with her Midgardian friends.

Her father never went but he made it clear he didn't like Tony Stark and it seemed Devian took a page from that book. No matter how hard she tried to stop him, Devian always pulled stupid jokes on Tony.

"Again?" Sif said snapping Diana out of her thoughts. She nodded and got in to a ready stance.

Cephera sat impatiently in the doctors office. The doctor's assistant had placed her there with Natasha and they were waiting for the doctor to come in. "Calm down. I'm sure it's fine." Natasha told her.

"I can't. I'm too worried." Cephera told her shaking one leg. Finally a different woman walked in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Winikin." She said. Cephera stood and shook the woman's hand.

"Hi." She said. She was aware she was shaking and the doctor noticed as well.

"What brings you here today..." She checked her file. "Cephera." She finished.

"I have been unable to conceive and would like a full check up to determine a possible cause." She said it rushed. She was afraid she would hesitate to long if she didn't speak fast.

"Do you currently have any children?" She asked jotting notes onto her file.

"Two. Twins. Six years old." Cephera said keeping it short and to the point.

"Any other pregnancies?" The question was expected.

"One other. Four years ago." She was relieved when the doctor didn't ask what happened. How do you tell someone your unborn baby was murdered?

"I want you to undress and put this on. I'll be back in a moment. Lie down on the table when you're done dressing." Dr. Winikin left Cephera alone with Natasha.

"She's nice." Cephera said as she prepared herself to put on the hospital dressing gown.

"Meh." Was all Natasha said in response.

Cephera got up onto the table and led down. It was a short time before the doctor came back. "All ready." Cephera nodded. "I'm going to do a physical exam on your abdomen first. I'm checking for any abnormal swelling." Cephera tried to calm herself as she felt the woman press her hands across her stomach and down her sides. Her facial expressions were hard to read so Cephera looked at Natasha instead.

"Ok. I need you to bend your legs, put your feet flat to the table and move your bum to the edge." Dr. Winikin said as she pulled on gloves. "When was your last Pap test?"

"Ummmm. Never." Cephera admitted. It wasn't something that existed in Asgard and she didn't even know what it was.

"You should make sure to get one at least once a year. Just relax. I'm going to use my fingers to do an internal exam." Cephera felt a flush come to her cheeks as the woman sat on a stool between her spread legs. The last person to get that close to there aside from Loki was the physician who helped her in the birthing room. "I wouldn't worry. Sometimes it's normal for a woman not to get pregnant after a few years of trying."

"So if everything is ok with me, what then?" Cephera asked. The woman examining her insides didn't answer right away. She used her opposite hand to press into her stomach again.

"You've nothing to worry about." She finally said withdrawing her hands away and rolling back in the chair to throw out her gloves. "You're already pregnant."

"What?!" Cephera said sitting up so fast she knocked the pillow to the floor. "I can't be...my ma..." She stopped. She almost spoke of magic to a mortal.

"Come with me to the other room. We can do an ultrasound." The doctor left and Cephera scrambled off the bed to follow with Natasha behind her. How could she not have known? Maybe the doctor was wrong. Maybe it was a tumour. Cephera felt sick at that thought.

She lay down on the next table and gasped when the cold gel made contact with her skin. She kept her eyes pinned to the monitor and Natasha had placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"There we go." The doctor said after a short search of the wand over her abdomen.

Cephera blinked. It was indeed a baby. Not a tumour. A small child was actually growing within her. Cephera began to cry. It wasn't until she settled down that the doctor spoke again.

"You're a little over two months along." She told her. Cephera closed her eyes. Nothing could have made her happier and so worried. The arrangements put in place for this very situation would now come into play. Before she began to show too much she would be sent on a family visit to Mechanova with Kat and the children in an attempt at avoiding detection from whoever it was who might still be out there plotting to hurt them.

Everyone was extremely excited for the news. She had told Loki when she got back and he had rejoiced as silently as possible. They broke the news to his parents in the privacy of their chambers and his parents told Thor. They left the children for last and Kat was there as well.

It had been decided they would wait till the middle of the next month to move her to her families. They wouldn't know until she arrived. Until then everyone was pretending nothing was different. The kids had the hardest time containing their excitement. Even though Cephera had a strained relationship with Diana lately it seemed the new baby made it go away.

Cephera was careful to do nothing to hint at her condition. Everyday was just another 'boring' day.

"Please!" Devian begged.

"Not now Devian. I promised your grandmother I'd help her today." his mother said sighing. "When I'm done we can go." She assured him.

"I can't wait till then. I want to go to the beach while the sun is out." He whined. He gave his mother the biggest wide eyes he could but she wasn't moved by them. Devian used them to often.

"Tomorrow then." She bargained. He huffed and she watched him sit down on his bed. "I promise tomorrow." She said and frowned sadly. He watched her leave to go meet his with his grandmother.

Devian sat on his bed sadly. He really wanted to see the beach but leaving the palace was forbidden. After fiddling with his blankets he stood and thought about it. No one had to know he went. He could be back before supper.

Devian smirked. He wasn't as good at teleporting like his sister but he was capable of getting as far as the kitchens. From there he could easily get outside through the servants passages. Diana and himself knew those passages inside out. They used them often.

He did exactly what he wanted and soon found himself outside in the warm air. When he made it to the beach he ran through the sands barefoot like his mother liked to do. He enjoyed going to the beach with her. Lying down and letting the water rush up over you was fun and running down the sands was freeing.

He watched the sun dipping lower and lower. The tide was coming in and he stood in the gentle waves closing his eyes. He enjoyed the fresh air for only a few moments before he found his face shoved into the water.

He was ready to yell at his sister for her mean joke but when he was unable to resurface he began to panic. He flailed his arms around in an attempt to get free but soon he was choking on water. Devian teleported but was stopped when he was thrown face down again.

Whoever it was was fast. Devian felt weak. He coughed under water inhaling more. The last thing he remembered was seeing a fish swim by and wishing he had listened to his mother.

Loki was with Thor when he was fetched by the guards. The urgency with which they rushed into the room made Loki get to his feet immediately. He thought of his wife instantly and his insides twisted.

"Prince Loki. You're wanted in the infirmary." The guard announced and Loki was gone instantly. He vanished leaving Thor behind and reappeared in the main healing room.

He looked around. Servants were bustling around. "Were is the physician?" He growled loudly. One servant pointed her eyes fearful. He moved passed her and stopped when Cephera came out of one of the rooms.

Her eyes were red and puffy and she was breathing heavily. Loki took hold of her confused. "What is it?" He asked.

"Devian, he didn't listen." She said sobbing. Loki left her and rushed down to the room she had come from. He saw Heimdell there and he saw his son. His son, to Loki's relief, was breathing.

"What has happened?" Loki demanded.

"Your wife came to me in search of your son. We located him on the beach unconscious." It was Heimdell who spoke. Loki knelt next to the bed Devian was lying.

"He ingested a large amount of water." The doctor said. "He was lucky to have somehow ended up on shore." Loki heard the strange undertone to the healers voice and looked up.

"You suspect something?" Loki asked as Cephera re-entered the room.

"I think someone found him before your wife and the gatekeeper. I think they may have rescued him." The healer said.

Loki looked at his wife. She had calmed a little. It seemed her hormones were a little over active. He stood and took hold of her into a hug. "I didn't think he'd go alone. I should have checked there first." Cephera said burying her face into his shoulder.

Loki didn't blame her. Devian was usually well behaved in such matters. He would have expected it of Diana but not Devian. Diana was no doubt still with Sif. Loki decided he wouldn't bother her. Devian was alive there was no need to worry at the present time. But Loki was eager to hear what happened when he woke.

He would have a few words with his son about breaking the very rules set in place to keep them safe.

AN: And there we go. Long enough? Worth the jump? I was actually very unhappy. I had to rewrite this chapter. I lost the whole thing when my iPad crashed. I can't tell you how frustrated that made me. I almost threw up my hands in defeat but I remembered all my readers and sat back and began again. I hope it's suitable.


	77. Chapter 77: Mechanova

Loki's dreamer: The Devian idea I've been waiting to get out for a while. More things to come though so be prepared for a bumpy ride.

That One NPC: glad to hear you love my stories. :) as much as I love Seraphina I dunno if I'll write about her. If I did it wouldn't be fan fiction. I have no character in Thor or the avengers I can see her with.

Sidney loves fiction: you're welcome! Emotional dollar coaster is what I was going for!

Sorceress of the trees: oh my god. I hope this doesn't continue on for more then another month or two. Lol. There is only so many things I can do with this and I still have other stuff I want to write. Hehe

Doctor Loki love: I'm sorry I feel through for a few things. To be honest there was so much more content in my first draft before it crashed and I lost it. At that point I was frustrated and I didn't add all I wanted to. :( I hope this next chapter hold a nice balance. My mood is much better today and no hiccups.

Max is a chick name: no pouring out of tragedy. Though I do have other stuff planned for the family. Figuring out the 'bad guy' is the finest part. I'll be proud of anyone who can figure it out though I won't ever confirm or deny it until I make the reveal. But there is still lots of time to get an idea of the culprit. :p

Poodle warriors: glad the jump was not to overpowering. Happy you are still able to read the fic even with the bad things that have been happening.

Chapter 77: Mechanova

This was an outrage. Loki was pacing the bedroom while Cephera finished say goodnight to the twins. Cephera was still feeling guilt over not stopping Devian from going to the beach and loki was feeling red hot anger to find out, from his sons own mouth, that someone had tried to drown him.

Loki didn't doubt it was the same person who poisoned his wife. How Devian survived was a mystery. When Heimdell used his sight the boy was already on the sands and breathing.

Loki could only conclude that either someone interrupted the person responsible or that the person responsible stopped and changed theirs mind which he doubted. And if someone had seen what was going on where were they now? Why hadn't they come forward. They would be honoured for saving a prince of Asgard.

Loki had a theory that perhaps that person was dead at the hands of this villain and before they could finish off his son his wife and Heimdell arrived. But all this was but speculation. There was no way to know for sure what happened or why.

Devian had bruises on the back on his neck from the force by which he was held down. The sight of them only served to enrage Loki more. The sooner they got the kids off Asgard with their mother the better. He was sending them away tomorrow while he stayed behind to look into these new events. He would join them once he was done.

Loki had been ecstatic over the news of Cephera being with child again. So much so he hadn't thought that his current children would be in danger and all his worry had been placed toward her and their unborn child. Now he saw the error in that thinking.

No one was safe until this fiend was found. Thor had forgone his regular visits to his human lover just to help Loki question the population closest to the beaches in search of the mystery person who may have saved his son. Any information was welcome.

It made Loki annoyed that questions was all he still had and all he would have. Whoever was stalking his family was being very careful. Sometimes he wondered if it was more then one person. Perhaps people who are unhappy that he was now a free and happy man after the unrest his traitorous past had caused all those many years ago. And then there was always Cally. She sat in his mind as a suspect but then at this point everyone was a suspect.

He had not seen nor heard from his old lover and neither had Cephera. Loki had plans to see her. He would make it clear to her if she was behind any of it she would pay dearly.

Loki stopped pacing when Cephera entered their room and closed the doors quietly behind her. She hadn't stopped shaking since the incident happened a day ago. Devian had no permanent damage and was allowed back to his own room after he woke.

Loki allowed her to come to him instead of him to her. She pressed her entire self to him and he folded her into his embrace. "It seems like it was only a short while ago life had been so carefree and without worries for you and I." She whispered. "I wish those days could return so that we could live happily with our children."

"As do I." Loki replied. "Everything is set for tomorrow." He told her.

"Kat is nervous." Cephera said trying to be amused but failing.

"Afraid of your sister?" Cephera nodded a smile tugging at her lips but not quite making it. "Foolishness. She should have no fear after all the things I have taught her. She could have an equal fight with your sister now I'm sure." He chuckled. The thought of the two woman fighting was an amusing one.

Cephera stepped back and removed her gown. Her belly had yet to take on any real shape but there was a slight bump. Loki had worried she would never have children after her last pregnancy. She had shared those worries. He had not expected her to retreat to Midgard in a search for answers and as much as he hated that she had gone he was also glad.

For some reason this pregnancy was different. Her magic was just as tiring and weak as it always was, morning sickness was a daily thing, her breast were tender and she forbid Loki to touch them. Neither of her other pregnancies had these problems. It was different. He was eager to see what the fates would produce this time. A boy or a girl, it still didn't matter but it didn't stop his curiosity.

"Bathe with me." She ordered him softly. He obliged and followed her. She was the first in and when he followed and settled himself down she waded over to him and straddled his hips. "As worried and as sad as I am for the happenings of the last couple of days, I will not see you for a while once I leave tomorrow. I will not be parted from you without feeling you inside me." As she spoke she was grinding herself down across his already hardened length.

He'd thought of this situation before he had entered the bath. He was not surprised at her neediness. He had created this sexual creature who was now nipping and kissing his neck and shoulder. Every inch of her that cried out for his touch he had trained to respond to him and only him. She'd developed her own sometimes seemingly unquenchable appetite and he loved every ounce of it.

He couldn't think of a time she turned him down and aside from the time he had given her that damned potion he had not denied her. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled them up from the water. He turned her and bent her to place her hands on the stoney edge. She looked over her shoulder her hair still pinned up.

Loki quickly unfastened her hair to tumbled down around her just how he liked it most. He tickled his fingers across her side making her shift in a light giggle at the touch. He bent down and kissed her tailbone and then trailed the kisses upward. His hand slid into her hair and as he reached her shoulder he pulled her head back by that very handful and kissed her neck. She turned her head as much as possible in his grip and he claimed her lips.

The kiss was quick to turn hot and raw with passion. All worries disappearing for now while he used his other hand to guide his length to her and with one heavy push she cried out in pleasure against his lips and he sighed at her warmth surrounding him.

He didn't slow. He steadily moved in and out his hand keeping her head titled back so he could hear her sighs and moans and see her parted lips and closed eyes. Each facial expression she made to his moves spurred him on. He enjoyed watching her anticipation as he stilled his cock just inside her entrance before he would thrust his hips hard inward and she would cry out again with a smile.

He did this at random intervals so she could never tell when he was going to tease her. He had no need to rush this and he had no want to. She was right he would be a while in Asgard before he joined her. And no matter how much he encouraged her she refused to take pleasure of her own doings.

She would touch herself to rile him up but she never would do so on her own. She said she enjoyed letting the tension build up until she saw him again. He liked her control. She was usually a bit of an animal if left too long and sometimes he left her that way just to see the animal.

Loki grunted when she jammed her hips backward to grind him into her. In return he pulled back and jolted in hard and she mewled her pleasure of it. Loki let her hair go and pulled out. She whined a moment and turned. He sat her down where her hands had once been bracing and he used his arm around her waist to keep her from falling backward.

He entered her again her legs gripping his hips. His movements a little restrained from the new position but he made do. He wanted to be face to face with her when he came, when she came.

"Come for me darling." He said pressing his free hand between them to play along her clit. She moaned and locked her eyes on his as he often asked her to do. With his steady hand and his throbbing cock working her she wasn't long peeking to her highest pleasure and then bursting into her orgasm crying out his name and gripping him with her hands.

He enjoyed the feeling of her walls squeezing him and he pounded harder letting go his patience and allowing himself to cum. He groaned as he waited out his own release while she slowly receded from hers.

She pulled herself closer to him so her breasts were pressed to his chest and she kissed him. "Soon you won't be able to watch me as you fuck me." She told him. He knew what she referred to. Her belly would soon protrude enough to stop this nearness they had now. He didn't mind. He kissed her again and slipped back down into the water carrying her with him.

Cephera arrived in Mechanova with both kids beside her and Kat lagging behind. Kat was not thrilled with having to spend so much time with Seraphina when the princess was very obvious in her dislike for her.

Cephera had made her sister promise to be a little nicer or at least to keep her thoughts to herself and not insult her friend while they were there. But Cephera had no doubt that wouldn't last long. They did have at least six months before the baby was due.

"Grandpa!" The twins shouted happily running toward Cephera's father. He easily grabbed both up into his large frame in a bear hug.

"You're getting so big!" He said beaming a smile at them.

"You say that every time you see us." Diana giggled as he put them back down.

"That doesn't make it any less true." He pointed out. Cephera gave her sister a hug and Seraphina gave a very stiff nod to Kat who tried her best to show the proper respect back. Kat didn't have anything against Seraphina but it was Seraphina's attitude that made Kat uneasy.

Cephera walked next to her father. "You remember what I told you." She warned him.

"Yes daughter, have no worries. I will contain myself while the children are around." He said patting her head.

Cephera had sent a letter a head of time telling her father that he was to be on his best behaviour. No getting drunk, no fornicating in public and no cursing. She also warned her sister about the crude cursing. She loved her family but she really didn't want her children subjected to everything they had to offer. She had yet to tell them about Devian.

She decided she would do so after dinner. Right now everyone was smiling and she hated to ruin the mood.


	78. Chapter 78: Insulted

Sorceress of the trees: I answered in pm but will also do so here for others who might read it...

Why does Seraphina dislike Kat? Seraphina had never had a good impression of Kat. She doesn't like Kat's prissy attitude and whorish ways. There is also an unspoken jealously. Once Seraphina had been Cephera only one true friend until Kat. This coupled with the fact I couldn't have everyone getting along is why.

Loki's dreamer: Diana and Cephera are currently getting along but it is hit or miss. Their relationship is strained to some degree but isn't that a part of growing up :p

Poodle warriors: I enjoy your constant thought on the matter of the villain...as for people splitting up from stress...I can't promise anything there. *evil laughter*

Doctor Loki love: glad this one was more balanced. The never ending questions of who...or hell even why?!

Kat snowstorm: yes lighter tones must happen at some point. I enjoyed writing it for a change. So dark lately. And the twins are now six.

Sidney loves fiction: believe it or not I have the villain caught scene rough drafted out. Lol. Been done for a while now. And yes super excited for the new baby as well. This baby is gonna stir things up. :p

Chapter 78: Insulted

Loki had insisted that they start their search for information with Cally. Thor was a bit hesitant. He knew Loki was a bit biased against her due to their past history. Thor was worried trouble would brew if Loki didn't watch himself.

Thor didn't want to jump to conclusions. He had done so quickly in his youth and got nothing in return but pain. Thor thought of Jane and had he been in the same situation with her would he still feel the same way. Could he think with a clear mind?

Decidedly he thought he would not have held it together either. But Thor was worried for Loki. Wanting to prove himself to his family as worthy had once sent him on a spiral into madness. He hoped this would not come to that.

Thor walked behind Loki and soon found himself at Cally's front door. She had settled herself in a small home just outside the palace. A servant answered their knocks on the heavily embellished wood. "Yes." She said politely with a small curtsy.

"We are here to see the Lady Cally." Thor announced importantly.

"I'm sorry the mistress doesn't wish to be disturb by anyone." The servant said clear and politely making to shut the door. Loki thrust his foot between the doorway stopping the door and the servant in their tracks.

"This is not a game. We will see your mistress or we will have her taken from here by force." Loki threatened. The servant girl seemed to be contemplating the situation. Finally she stepped back and held the door open for the two of them.

They entered and stood in the small sitting area. "I will fetch her." She said and with another curtsy she scurried off. Thor looked around. The home was clean and looked almost unlived in. Everything screamed new but nothing screamed used.

They stood there a moment until the girl arrived back. "Follow me your highness'." She beckoned. They followed her.

Stepping into a large room Thor saw Cally sitting in a chair near a window. Her hair was hanging down and her face was turned from them. "Lady Cally. We wish to have words with you." Thor said. Loki had agreed that Thor could lead the conversation were Cally was concerned.

"I gathered that much." She said with dry sarcasm. She did not offer them a seat.

"We would like to know your whereabouts two days ago."

"In regards to what?" She asked still not looking at them.

"We are asking everyone the same question. We are attempting to discover the truth behind the attack on Prince Devian." Thor cleared his throat. He wasn't being strictly truthful. They didn't plan to ask everyone.

"Loki's son? You think I would have had something to do with it?" Thor didn't answer.

"I think you're vindictive enough to perhaps try." Loki said when Thor stayed silent. Cally hissed.

"You think so little of me. That I would attack a child to simply enact what exactly? A revenge for leading me astray all those years ago. I suppose you plan to blame me for the loss of your unborn child as well." Cally had not moved but her hands clutched the arms of her chair. "You insult me with your ignorance and unspoken accusations."

Loki took a step forward but Thor put an arm out to stop him. "Calm yourself." He said under his breath.

"Then I will ask you straight out. Were you or anyone you know involved in the harmful acts against my family?" Loki's tone was low and dangerous. Cally stood, her body shaking. She turned to them and Loki looked taken aback and his mouth dropped open slightly as did Thor's.

Cally was not the beauty she had once been. Something had turned her once flawless skin to a pale lusterless, tired visage. The hallows under her eyes ran deep like she hadn't slept in decades. Her eyelids were half droopy and her body was frail looking. Her dress hanging off her as it was to big. This woman was not ok.

"Lady Cally. What ails you?" Thor said forgetting any suspicions he might have had.

She laughed and then coughed. "I haven't been well since his wedding." She looked to Loki and then back to Thor. "I can't sleep. I hardly eat. I'm plagued by nightmares." She said it all with a uncaring shrug of her shoulders. "It matters not. No doctor has been able to help me. As you can see I am in no condition to play villain to your wishful thinking. You are barking up the wrong tree. I had nothing to do with your families plights and I do not have information that could help you. I have not left this home since I settled in it." She all but fell back into her chair looking exhausted at the effort to stand. "Leave me. I've been subjected to enough of your insults." She waved her hand at them.

"If I find out that you are involved in anyway, I do not care that you seem to be on deaths door. I will kill you." Loki growled narrowing his eyes and turning. He left with Thor rushing behind him.

Once outside Thor took Loki by the arm and Loki swiftly pulled away. "Loki stop." He warned him. Loki halted but glared into the distance. "Loki you must attempt to calm yourself. She is in no condition to harm anyone." Thor said.

"She may look to be incapacitate but it may easily be an act. She has resources and could easily have someone working with her. I would not dismiss her so easily. I meant what I said. If she should turn out to be involved I will not hesitate to kill her." Thor sighed.

"Then for now let's move passed Cally and on to others. There may still well be someone with answers." Thor could only hope for the best of this one. He severely doubted they would turn up anything but they had to try. And if it kept Loki from running off to serve his own kind of justice then this is what Thor would do. He would not watch his brother go down this evil, uncharted road again.

The sun was setting and they had not turned up a single hint. It seemed a lot of people already heard of the incident but no one had any answers. Loki had retreated to his tower to think.

Loki had made many enemies over the years but he knew not of any that would not just attack him head on instead of these games. He even doubted Cally had anything to do with it but the other side of him, his angry unrelenting side made it difficult to not blame someone...anyone.

He wanted someone to pay for the crimes committed against his own but he had no proof and no way of proving anything at this point. He hated waiting for another thing to happen. It had been years since they last were met with such a act against them.

For a time he thought perhaps they had given up. Or that the attempt had been a one time thing. He began trying to think back to anything else that might have been an attempt to hurt any of them that they may not have thought of being relevant.

It was then he thought of Celo. The boy who tried to take advantage of Cephera when she had been drugged. Way back before he had even brought her to his own bed. He had gotten the boy banned from Asgard forever but that did not mean he couldn't have found a way back in somehow.

He wondered if this was his own way of seeking revenge for Loki having what he wanted. For Loki having a life with Cephera that was happy when Celo himself had failed to claim her.

Loki planned to track him down and see what he has been up too all these years. He had to cover every edge of this narrowing blade. Loki was determined to end this before someone else got hurt or worse.

Loki reclined in his chair. He had a hard time keeping himself calm during times like this. This was one of those times he once would have found himself a whore or a willing servant to fuck his frustrations out with. But he had Cephera and he would never betray her like that.

He was a still a man though. He still could admire a woman for her outward beauty. Kat for example was a very attractive female. Had Cephera never been in the picture he might have been tempted to bed her. Even Seraphina with all her boyish charms was attractive. But they were only thoughts and he had no need for other women.

He missed Cephera dearly and she had only been gone a day. The night before had been wonderful. The way she spoke of and demanded her passion even in these trying times was why he loved her. He had never told her he loved her. But she had also never said it to him.

It was an unspoken truth between them. A silent decree that they shared and had no need for words. They were both secure enough with each other to not need to say it allowed. He knew she knew it, just like he knew it of her.

Loki ran a hand through his hair and groaned. He couldn't wait to be next to her once more, dressed, naked it didn't matter right now. And his children, he couldn't imagine a life without them in it. If something were ever to happen to his beloved wife his children would be the only thing that would keep him from joining her. This he was sure of.

He could only hope and prey that she was safe in Mechanova. He had entrusted Kat as her bodyguard with all the magic he had taught her. He had confidence she was powerful enough to do the job right. And with her father and Seraphina there as well his worries lessened but never truly went away.

Tomorrow he would consult with Thor on the best way to approach Celo and where to go from there.


	79. Chapter 79: Having fun?

Had a bit of posting trouble. Sorry everyone!

A bit of a carefree chapter this one before shit hits the fan. :p

Loki's dreamer: I know it wasn't meant as a challenge but 100 chapters? Challenge accepted and met. 20 more chapter to go after tomorrow. Woot woot!

Doctor Loki love: I'm glad that little part I put in bout the children keeping Loki together put your crazy, wonderful brain in overdrive. I have been enjoying writing Loki as a father and I'm glad you enjoy daddy Loki.

Guest: you that's what's going on with Cally :p

Sorceress of the trees: everyone seemed t have forgotten about him, but it did happen like early on. Lol as for Cally there will be more upcoming answers.

Poodle warriors: yeah poor Cally...or is it? And Celo? So many questions.

Chapter 79: Having fun?

Cephera woke up to a loud crash. She buried her head under her pillows and groaned. Whenever something sounded strange it was usually her children. Pulling herself from bed at this very early hour she opened her room doors.

Scattered along the floor was pieces of a large vase that had once sat on the table in the hallway. Neither of her children were nearby. Cephera sighed and began to pick up the pieces.

"Cephera." Kat called from down the hall. "Have you seen the kids?" She asked looking about.

"No but I think they broke this." Cephera said. "What are you doing at this hour?" Cephera asked sleepily.

"They woke me early and wanted to play hide and seek. Anywhere in the palace is fair game but I think Diana's cheating and teleporting." Cephera laughed.

"Probably." She said. Her daughter was a sneaky one. Kat frowned.

"Teleporting is something I never really caught on too. I mean I can but it just takes a lot of concentration for me." Kat sighed and turned to continue her search. Cephera didn't bother to follow. As long as they were all safe it didn't matter what game they played right now.

She walked back into her room and fell onto her bad against the soft silky sheets. Her belly was nicely rounding out now. Loki had come to visit a handful of times but insisted he still had work to do and left again. They were in Mechanova for over two months now and she was four months along. Her belly was nothing compared to the size the twins were at this stage so she wasn't worried for the birthing.

The birthing in her home realm was different from Asgards. The palace would all wait in silence until the child was born and then a celebration would take place for the new life. Cephera hadn't offered Loki to come into the room with her yet. He hadn't been with her long enough. She had enough time to enjoy some well needed sex, some catch up of what he's been up to, some time with the kids and then he was gone again.

In Asgard it was considered disturbing for a man to be in the room while a child was born but on Mechanova there was no such thoughts. She wanted loki to have a chance to experience it just once. She hoped he would say yes.

Cephera fell back to sleep.

"Mother." She woke slowly hearing Diana saying her name. Diana had a hand on her growing belly and Devian had his ear to it. She smiled at the two of them.

"Having fun?" Cephera asked. They nodded.

"Auntie Seraphina brought us swimming, and Kat played hide and seek with us, grandpa showed us the crystal forest and you slept half the day away." Diana told her excitedly until the end.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so long." Cephera apologized placing a loving hand on her daughters head.

"It's ok mother. You need to rest for the baby." Devian told her. "I think I hear her breathing." Devian said smiling.

"Her?" Cephera asked amused.

"Me and Devian decided it must be a girl." Diana announced. "Your way to tiny for a boy." Devian nodded his head in agreement.

Cephera laughed. "You know size doesn't count for such things right?" She told them sitting up and putting an arm around the two of them on either side of her.

"I still say a girl." Devian hugged his mother back.

"I'm hungry." Cephera slid from the bed and her children followed. She quickly used magic to dress and left to find something to eat.

Every where she passed servants and other nobles would stop her to tell her how big she's getting and how beautiful she looked with her pregnancy glow. This was a common thing. Babies were very well recieved in Mechanova and highly celebrated. Especially for the royals.

Cephera was led to the games room after she ate where they found Kat and Seraphina who were not talking but they were having an intense game of go fish. Instead of speaking they would wave a hand at the other to pick from the pile and hold up fingers for card numbers. Cephera wondered how they did it for kings, queens and jacks.

Seraphina seemed to hold onto her card tightly when she had to pass it over. "What are you doing?" Diana asked sitting down to watch.

"Shush!" Seraphina told her peering intensely at Kat.

"This is ridiculous." Cephera said shaking her head.

"It's a challenge. She wouldn't shut up so I challenged her to get through a game of this without one word." Seraphina explained smiling wickedly. Cephera could only be glad they hadn't killed each other yet.

The first day they had gotten into a verbal disagreement regarding the kids and that was the beginning of a very long first week home. It was nice to see them having fun...well a strange form of fun but they were at least getting along.

Cephera sat down and watched. "Can we play snakes and ladders after this?" Devian asked his mother.

"Sure." Cephera smiled. Watching the two clashing females play a silent game was more entertaining then one would think. Facial expressions were the key element to the whole thing. Seraphina would glare while giving over a card while Kat would just give a soundless sigh as she gave up hers.

Cephera realized half way in that the king, queens and jacks had been removed altogether and Kat was winning which was only annoying her sister. Sometimes Cephera wished Seraphina would make a better effort where other people were involved. She spent her whole life concentrating on Cephera's well being that she had left little time for her own. Aside from the occasional man she would discreetly bring home at night she hardly spent time with others.

Cephera worried for her elder twin sister. Sometimes she was afraid she would never settle down and have a family of her own or at least have someone to hold her and comfort her through the rest of her years. Seraphina adored Cephera's children but she didn't seem keen on having any of her own.

The game ended with Kat victorious and Seraphina glaring daggers. "Challenge won." Kat said finally free to speak.

"Whatever." Seraphina huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Next game we play will be my choice." Kat said to her. Seraphina looked to be contemplating the thought.

"Fine." The princess agreed.

It was late when Cephera finally combined into bed alone. She curled up with her pillow clutched to her chest. She missed her husband. She hoped he would be back soon.

Having to break the latest attack news to her family was difficult. Her father was furious and half tempted to join Loki in his search and Seraphina had threw a fit. Dramatic was the perfect word for her family. Over dramatic would be the amount of vigour they used to express their concerns. Seraphina hitting the table in front of her hard enough to made it splinter, she had to watch that super human strength of hers in such situations. Her father immediately making to leave and join Loki but Cephera had stopped him.

She needed her family here. She needed the feeling of love and support around her when Loki was not there to provide it to her. She didn't show it lately but she was terrified. Terrified not for herself but for her family and friends. She would die to save them but it's hard fighting an invisible opponent.

Having her family and friends right now had proven to be a great distraction. Everyday was actually pretty fun. No worries, no duties just everyday of games and lounging about. But the novelty of it would wear off. Soon Cephera would miss going to Midgard regularly, or spending time with Frigga. But she only had to endure until the baby was born safely.


	80. Chapter 80: Vanished

Sorry for the shitty posting problems! Everything back to normal now hopefully. But I couldn't wait. Here enjoy another chapter :p I'll do my thanks tomorrow to my reviewers!

Chapter 80: Vanished

Cephera was extremely excited. Loki had sent word that he would be arriving later that day and he was there to stay afterward. When she got the letter she had been so excited that she had stooped down to grabbed both her children in a hug.

They too had gotten very excited at the news. Cephera had a hard time the entire day concentrating on anything but his arrival. She missed his touch, his voice, even his scent. She missed having him hold her while she slept. And now she would have all those things. Thor was staying behind in Asgard until their return in five months or so.

"Hello!?" Kat said waving a hand in front of Cephera. They were having girl time without her sister today. The picnic Kat had set up at the edge of the castles lake was very nice. The warm climate that never changed was soothing.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"About your husband...you do that a lot. In fact not much has changed in regards to how much you two adore each other since you met." Kat commented smiling. "I think it's cute." She added popping a grape into her mouth.

"Thanks. Maybe if you can find a man to finally settle with you'll feel the way I do." Kat laughed.

"Maybe." She replied. Cephera rubbed her belly. The baby had been kicking all day long and it was becoming uncomfortable. "Oh let me!" Kat said excitedly. She reached over and lay a hand to her friends belly and felt for the kick.

It was then Cephera felt the strange sensation pass over her. Everything around her became a ray of colourful lights. She disappeared from her seated place with Kat leaving behind a very shocked and wide eyed friend.

Loki arrived to no one waiting for him. He found it odd and instantly began to feel something was wrong. He hurried to the palace where he was met with happy greetings. "Where is Cephera?" He asked looking around.

"Her and Kat are having girl time down by the lake." It was all he needed. Loki left without a offering a word of explanation. He hurried to the spot near the lake that Loki knew the girls would be. He found Kat only and she was on her feet calling Cephera's name.

When she saw Loki he saw the look of panic cross her face. "What's happened?" He asked sternly.

"I dunno. One minute we were talking and I was feeling the baby kicking and then the next...poof...she vanished. I swear it wasn't my fault I was watching her, I was keeping her safe." She pleaded her face red.

"Silence woman." He ordered annoyed. "How long ago?"

"Only a moment I swear she's been gone no longer then a minute or two." Kat was looking around wildly again and both her and Loki froze in place like time had stopped. Nothing moved. Not wind, not tress or animals. Everything just simply stopped.

Cephera watched the strange lights run by her. She wondered if she had fainted in slow motion or something. Everything around her looked confusing and dream like. Was she drugged again? Poisoned? Was she even in danger?

She was floating in this dead space and then suddenly everything around her halted and she found herself standing on a sidewalk the walk sign flashing at the crosswalk. A group of people crossed the road quickly and no one seemed to pay her any mind.

Cephera swallowed hard. She was nervous. Where was she? And how was she there? Cephera turned to look around. A small cafe was nearby with people littering its outdoor tables having chats. A bus drove by full of people. It didn't take Cephera long to realize this was earth.

"Excuse me." She said to a young waitress holding a tray of drinks. "What city am I in?" She asked hurriedly.

"New York." The girl gave her an odd look but Cephera ignored it.

"How far from Stark tower am I?" She asked looking around.

"Stark what?" Cephera stopped to look at the girl.

"Stark Tower. You know the tower the billionaire Tony Stark built here." Cephera tried again but the girl gave her a blank look of confusion. Cephera turned and walked down the road in a hurry.

She wandered around aimlessly looking for any sign of the tower in the distance but could not see anything. "Excuse me." She stopped again to bother a bell hop. "Tony Stark where can I find him?"

"The billionaire?" She nodded. "Gosh ma'am I don't know. Probably in his home in Miami." The bell hop said kindly and shrugged.

"Has he built a tower here in New York?"

"What kind of tower?" The boy tilted his head sideways at her. Cephera turned away in frustration. She needed a phone. She turned back to the boy who was still looking at her.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" The boy pointed inside the hotel. She entered quickly and found a pay phone. She had no change.

"Excuse me. My husband is late to pick me up and I don't have a way to call him. Could your spare a quarter?" She lied to the nearest guest she could find and gesturing to her belly in hopes to win pity for the money. It worked they handed her a single quarter.

Cephera thanked them and picked up the pay phone. She was always good with remembering things and dialed Tony's home phone. She listened to it ring and then ring again before Tony answered.

"Tony!" She said with pure joy in her tone.

"Hello, you sound absolutely hot." Came his voice back at her.

"Tony I don't have time to play that game right now. I need help." She said quickly.

"What colour underwear are you wearing right now? By the sound of that voice I'd say white...no maybe pink." He said bypassing her plea.

"Their pink...now will you help me?" She heard him hum.

"Pink. Cotton or silk?" Cephera sighed loudly.

"Cotton." She said feeling irritated. Tony could be such an idiot sometimes.

"I'm sorry what did you say you wanted?" He finally said.

"I need you to come pick me up. I'm in New York and I'm by myself and I don't have any money." Cephera could hear the plea in her voice.

"A damsel in distress. Is there any men close by?"

"Yes." She said looking at an older man who was watching a television.

"Put him on a minute." Cephera looked at the receiver a moment and glared. She would play Tony's silly game. As long as he came to get her it didn't matter about the rest. Cephera beckoned the man over.

"Can you speak to this man for me a moment. He wants to speak to you." She said. The man looked at her strangely but took the phone.

"Hello." He answered. Cephera watched him look her over. "She is." He said. "About an 8." He replied. The man smirked and passed the phone back to her.

"What was that about?" She asked instantly and watched the guy sit back down looking amused.

"We got a deal. I'll be there in...about an hour." Cephera opened her mouth to ask where he was and heard the other end hang up. What was going on? Something seemed very off.

Cephera hung up the phone with a sigh. She paced next to it a moment then sat down in a chair near the man Tony had spoken too. "Excuse me? What did he ask you?"

The man smiled at her. "He asked if you were hot. And then asked me to rate you." Cephera felt her face flush a little. Now that she thought of it she hadn't told Tony who was calling. She had been too confused and frustrated. He obviously hadn't recognized her voice. And what was this business about the Stark Tower. She only hoped Tony would have the answers.

She spent the next 45 minutes pacing and sitting and pacing again until she heard the squeals of girls outside. Tony walked in nonchalantly wearing his iron man suit. Cephera stood instantly and hurried to him. "Tony thank the gods." She declared as his mask opened. He looked her over so quickly he took a step back before she reached him.

"So not mine." He said quickly eyeing her belly. Cephera looked down.

"What...of course not." She said annoyed.

"Yeah...so I'm not into the whole preggo fetish thing. How about you give me a call when you're baby free." He gave her a wink and turned.

"Wait! Tony don't you recognize me?" She said hurriedly. She nearly stumbled when she jolted forward to catch hold of him

"I'm sure we've never met before." He said and his helmet closed.

"No don't leave." She cried right before he was gone. Cephera put a hand to her forehead and for a moment felt like she might cry.


	81. Chapter 81: Vicerial

Doctor Loki love: yeah a very slow chapter but now the good things come! I am glad all seems to be posting well again if not a little slow. Hope you enjoyed the extra chapter from now on though one chapter a day again.

Sorceress of the trees: oh god lots of shit hitting the fan to come so prepare yourself.

Poodle warriors: not good but not too bad. You will see. :p

Loki's dreamer: I will make it to 100. I have them all already planned out and jot noted just got to write them all now. :D

Vicerial (ve...cereal. Run it together.)

Chapter 81: Vicerial

Cephera spent the next hour or so roaming aimlessly not knowing where to go or who to call. With no money she had no were to sleep, no food to eat. And then it hit her. She picked up her long skirts and ran as fast as he body would allow. If she could find a Byfrost site she could call Heimdell to bring her home. She hoped that whatever was effecting Midgard was not affecting things there.

She was tired and hungry by the time she made it to the outskirts of town and into the woods. She found the sight easily, happy it was there. "Heimdell!" She cried out. She saw no lights and received no answer. "Heimdell!" She called again.

Cephera was losing her battle with her hormones. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks to drip from her chin. She wiped at them with the back of her arm and took a deep breath. This was a bad time to lose her cool.

"Please Heimdell I need you!" She yelled with all she had. Her throat was throbbing at the effort. Was this the doing of their enemy? Was she in her world or somehow in another? Maybe a time travel? Cephera had only questions as was her life nowadays. She felt her heart jump when the portal above opened but she was not swept into it. Instead someone was coming down.

Cephera watched the familiar look of Thor as he landed hammer in hand. "Who is it that calls the gatekeeper with such familiarity." He said looking at her.

"Do you not know who I am?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I do not." Thor replied looking at her closely. "Should I?"

"Look I don't know what is going on or why. All I know is I just left a place where I was married to your brother and right now I carry his child. I don't know what magic is at work but I am trying to find my way home." She tried explaining and it sounded crazy even to her.

"My brother has been imprisoned for his crimes against Asgard for the past three years. He has no wife." Thor said pondering.

"I have no where to go, I have no one who recognizes me. I am willing to go back to Asgard in chains if that is what will give me somewhere to sleep and food to eat until I might figure out what is going on." Thor looked shocked.

"I would not shackle the lady when she has yet to deserve it. I will take you to Asgard but I insist you are to speak with my father and at no time are you left unattended." Cephera sobbed out a thank you.

Odin looked just as she knew him to. Thor had told him what she had said. "My son Loki's child you say?" She nodded feeling very little at the moment. It was clear no body knew her. "Perhaps from another time? Another place? I have known magic that could take individuals out of their own worlds though I have not known anyone able to do so in a very long time." Odin stroked his beard. "We will provide you a room to stay in until we can figure this puzzle out. There will be a guard placed outside your door. When you leave your room the guard will be with you at all times."

"Thank you All father." She bowed low and stood.

"No word of this is to spread to Loki. If she does not belong here then the child belongs to another. No need to stir up trouble." Odin said this to Thor. Thor nodded.

Thor was the one who led her to this room she was to stay in. "What did Loki do?" She asked curiosity killing her.

"In my exile he attempted to usurp the throne and kill our father." This was familiar to Cephera.

"He did not fall from the Byfrost after it was destroyed?" Thor looked at her.

"Is this what you remember happening?" He asked back.

"I didn't know him when that happened. But I was told about it. After that had happened a year later he attempted to take over Midgard as its King." She explained.

"Then indeed you must be in another time, another place for none of those things happened here." Cephera sighed. How the hell would she get home. "Get some sleep. We will talk tomorrow." Thor said to her. She nodded and entered her room.

Cephera tried to scream when she was pulled from her bed and a hand clamped over her mouth. It was too dark to see what was happening. She was pulled along out of her room were her guard was no where to be seen. She found herself being carted off deep into the palace and she just knew she was headed for the prison.

She doubted she was being locked up which only meant one thing. Perhaps he had heard rumours of her arrival. Cephera felt nervous. What was Loki like here? If his past was different so might be his attitude and over all demeanour.

The hand that held her quite let go and she was thrown inside a temporarily open cell. The door swung shut behind her and the guard stood outside with his back to her. "What's going on?" She asked the guard feeling angry.

"Please sit." She heard Loki's voice behind her and took a breath. It was the one time she wished she had been wrong. She turned and he was surveying her. His hair was shorter then she knew and cropped neatly. His clothing was also clean and neat. The cell was quite nice considering he was a prisoner. It was like a small room lit by a few torches.

"I've been told you come here from another reality." He said.

"That hasn't been confirmed. I've no idea how I got here." She told him and chose not to sit.

His eyes would flick down to her belly and then back to her face. "I doubt that." He said. "Sit." He ordered her harshly. Cephera took a few steps sideways and sat keeping her shoulder back and head up. She would not let the fear that was creeping inside her take over. Loki did not sit but he did stand in a close distance from her.

"I promise you I do not know how I got here...or why." She told him again clasping her hands in her lap.

"That's a pity. I guess you won't be leaving here until you do." He threatened.

"Aren't you a prisoner?" She glared at him.

"Do you treat your husband this way?" He asked his eyes looking amused. She knew then he had heard the rumours no doubt circulating about the castle.

"Only when he's acting like a jerk." She replied smoothly. She would not be afraid of him.

Loki slammed his hand down on the table near her and his face was down to her level. "Let me make this clear. I need to get out of here and you can take me. You can take me far from this place so that I may find a new way of enacting my revenge. Do so and you will be rewarded." Cephera was tempted to roll her eyes. He expected her to transport him to her time.

"Forget it. Even if I could I wouldn't." She told him staring him back in the face. It was then she screamed as her chair knocked over and she was laying on the floor and his hand was wrapped about her neck.

"Perhaps I'm not being clear enough. If you do not do as I want I will kill you." His eyes held malice she had never seen in her own Loki. She clawed at his hand and suddenly there was nothing to claw at.

Loki was gone and everything around her was bright lights and she was floating. Soon the sky around her was nothing but white. She was floating in nothingness.

She closed her eyes when she saw a flash and when she opened them she was met with a familiar face from her past. Vicerial was floating before her. Her wings spread wide and her face serene.

She had not seen Vicerial since that fateful day when she was 17 and she had been blessed with her Magic Aurora by this very angel. "Vicerial!" She said surprised.

"We meet again Cephera." She said her voice echoing eerily.

"Why have you come?" She asked the angel.

"To help you." Vicerial replied smiling and holding her hand out for Cephera to take. Cephera took it without question.

"Where are we?" Cephera asked looking around.

"We are between realities." Vicerial responded. "But that is unimportant right now. I told you once that as an angel I am unable to intervene with the Downrealms." Cephera nodded. The Downrealms were any realms not connected to Valhalla directly. "Today is different. You have turned into a very special vessel."

"Vessel?" Cephera asked blinking rapidly.

"Yes. Your body has bestowed upon Vahalla a rare opportunity. The child growing within your womb has a special ability not seen in any realm for over 10'000 years. My fellow angels await the birth of this child and when she is old enough she will be Valhalla's herald." Cephera wasn't sure how to take this news.

"And what is it she does that is so important that the angels would save me from that other world?" Cephera felt a little uneasy.

"She Jumps." Cephera took a moment of silence.

"Jumps? I'm going to assume this is a word to describe sometching other then what I believe it to normally mean." Vicerial nodded.

"Ask your husband. He knows all there is to know of it. After all it was something he had sought to achieve himself but was unable. So ironic to have his child blessed with the gift he could never reach. I'll send you home. All will be made clear once there." Vicerial squeezed Cephera's hand that she had not let go of.

"Wait what about..." But she was gone. Everything around her was a ray of speeding lights once more. When it ended she was lying on her side in the grass just outside her home worlds palace and Kat was standing with Loki looking just as surprised as she felt.


	82. Chapter 82: Jump?

Loki's dreamer: its good right now. Wouldn't want the villain to know :p and Celo was the guy who attempted to take advantage of her on the beach years ago when she got drugged.

Doctor Loki love: ah Loki's reaction. Enjoy it!

Sorceress of the trees: you want more...here's more, you just had to wait for it. Lol

Max is a chick name: glad I can still keep people at the edge of their seats.

Poodle warriors: the baby did that yup. :p staying safe is a worry of course. I'm happy you didn't see it coming. I wouldn't want to be too predictable.

Sidney loves fiction: I made this idea for one reason only and I will reveal it later when it happens. Lol. Glad ffnet is working right now.

Kat snowstorm: normal? What's that?i am also very happy to have posting working properly.

Chapter 82: Jump?

Loki looked on astounded at the story his wife just told him. "What's a jump?" She had asked at the very end. Loki sat down. Only himself and Kat were currently with her still, sitting on the blanket over looking the water.

Loki considered where to start. Jumping was not just a simple thing to quickly explain. "Jumping is not much different from time travel only a jump is when you visit another reality that is completely separate from your own. They say every walk of life has many different outcomes. For instance the one you were in Thor never destroyed the Byfrost and I obviously had never met you. In fact there is a large chance you don't even exist there. You see not everyone exists in every reality." Cephera was listening to him intently.

"Ok so my meeting you there or anyone else there for that matter doesn't change anything here because they are not connected." She said making sure she understood. He nodded.

"But there are rules to Jumping." He warned her. "Cephera if this should happen again you need to find a way back as soon as possible. Whatever it takes you find a way home." He told her giving her a very serious look.

"How? It was the baby not me." She said rubbing her belly.

"I don't know but it's important. When someone makes a jump the magic emitted freezes time in their current reality once they land in another. But if you are gone from your reality for too long that magic disappears and life will continue on normally and you will not be allowed to return."

Cephera looked down. "How long does it take for the magic to vanish completely?"

"You have six month in that reality." He told her.

"That's a fairly long time!" She said smiling.

"Only if you're a seasoned pro. If you don't know how to control it you could jump from one reality to another never actually getting back to your own." She stopped smiling.

"So right now that other reality is frozen for six months?"

"I'm not sure. The angel pulled you from it so it may not be frozen. But had it been a jump then yes. Life will continue on like no time had passed once the magic from the jump dissipates." Loki put a hand to his temple. "This is dangerous Cephera." He said his voice strained.

"If it happens again I'm sure Vicerial will help. They seem very invested in this kid." She said.

"And this is another thing that worries me. What do they want with our child? What does a Herald do? Is it safe? Do they plan to take the baby from us?" Loki said each question with more and more discomfort. He was not fond of having people decide the fate of his children for him.

"This is my second encounter with an angel and she has never made me believe she would take our child or hurt us in anyway." Loki growled in frustration. To many questions. So much left unknown. And now what of their enemy. If they should find out about their child's calling what would they hold in store for them then. "I don't think we have a choice." She added.

This was also something Loki hated but couldn't agrue with. How can you fight ethereal beings you couldn't find? There was silence a moment when Kat finally spoke up.

"So 10'000 years since even the angels seen it. Must be pretty important and powerful that even you couldn't learn it." She looked to Loki who gave her a glare. "It's true."

"Being true doesn't mean I want to hear it." He said his voice low. "But still you're right. I was unable to even come close to tapping into it. And that's another thing. Reality jumping, and time traveling usually go hand in hand. If our child can do one even within the womb I've no doubt she will one day do both. Playing with such things is dangerous. The angels must trust the child a great deal to allow them to still live." Loki had reached over and touched Cephera's belly.

"She." Cephera said smiling.

"How do you know?" He asked the stress of everything being spoken of lifting a moment.

"Vicerial called them a she." Loki couldn't help but smile.

"Now you can finally decide on a name." Kat clapped.

"So what have you been doing on Asgard.?" Cephera said changing the subject. Loki noticed her change but decided that no more could be said on the other issue. He only hoped no more jumping occurred while the child was still inside her or too young to control it.

"I've been making some fruitless effort in trying to find Celo." Loki was prepared for the looks he got from both girls.

"That jerk? Why?" Kat responded first.

"I've been trying to think back to anything else that might have happened to Cephera since she came here that might have been caused by the person plaguing us now. Her encounter on the beach with him was the only thing I came up with. I wanted to check on his doings and whereabouts since I sent him away from Asgard." Loki laid back propping his head on Cephera's belly where she ran her fingers through his hair. He was feeling frustrated again and she could tell.

"And?" His wife asked peering down at him.

"I haven't found him. He seems to have just vanished. Heimdell has no recollection of him making it to the Byfrost. The guard I had escort him is missing as well. No one has seen or heard from him. His family thought he was still doing classes." Loki tried to enjoy the feeling of his wife's fingers.

"What about Cally?" Cephera looked to Kat after she asked that question.

"She has been ill since before our wedding and so far seems unable to leave her home." He informed them sounding annoyed. He was no closer to solving this mystery then he had been when it started.

"They could be working together." Kat offered.

"I don't think Cally would want to hurt me." Cephera finally piped up. Loki sat up and turned to look at her.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Well she could have made an accident happen when she was training me in magic and she never hurt me then. We had an understanding in the end. I seen her face change when she was proud of something I would do even though she would never say it." Loki pondered the thought. It was true, Cally could have pulled a stunt like that but hadn't.

"Still Cally and Celo are still on my top of suspicious people. Together or separate." Loki told them both and stood.

All three kept their conversation to themselves. The less people who knew the better at this point but Loki knew Cephere would tell her sister the moment she got a chance. He didn't tell her not too. The only information they shared with everyone including the kids was that their child was indeed a girl.

Diana and Devian voiced that they knew it all along and decided to celebrate with a game of hide and seek. Loki tried to enjoy his day with his kids but the stress was weighing heavily.

But Cephera knew ways to take his mind off things, if only for a moment. Like what she was doing right now. Loki lay back against her soft white pillows with his eyes closed enjoying her mouth wrapped around his cock.

She knew what she was doing. Her small hand working the shaft and her tongue licking around the head. Sucking and fondling him, working him into a light pant. He never would tire of her. This he was sure of more then anything.

Loki wrapped his hand into her hair forcing her mouth down him further and he groaned loudly as he released his seed for her. She smiled when she pulled back. She was no longer able to lay on her belly. Sex was usually done on her knees or bent over. Tonight she didn't seem interested in sex but rather making him comfortable.

"What was he like?" He asked her. She had mentioned the angel saving her from another him and he was interested in their meeting.

"Who?" She asked being coy.

"My other self." Loki said toying with her breast forgetting that they were sore. She growled a warning and he backed off settling instead to caressing the skin of her back. No matter if they had sex or not he preferred her to sleep naked with him.

"He was a jerk." She said flatly. "He had me grabbed from my bed, practically dragged to his cell and threatened to kill me if I didn't jump him out of there." She huffed. "Nothing like you. He looked different to."

Loki chuckled. "Well lets be thankful you only have to put up with one of me." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Sleep." He said folding her into his arms so his hands lay across her stomach.


	83. Chapter 83: Seria

Loki's dreamer: thanks for your continued reviews!

Poodle warriors: you're right they can't stop it from happening but I have ways to get passed it :p. and no not a higher lesson for loki.

Sorceress of the trees: its always nice to have answers..and same pages lol

Sidney loves fiction: you're welcome!

Seria (sear-re-ah) run it together.

Chapter 83: Seria

Cephera screamed again gripping Loki's hand hard. Loki smoothed her hair off her sweaty sticky face as she took deep breaths and screamed as she pushed again.

"I can see her." He said to her. "Keep going." He encouraged kissing her head before she pushed again. Cephera let out a cry of relief when she felt their baby girl slip from her freeing her of all the pressure she felt. The baby cried loudly while the midwife cut the cord and took her to clean her off. Cephera watched Loki under heavy eye lids.

He was fascinated watching his new born baby. Not once did he look down to his wife as he anticipated holding Seria. He did however squeeze Cephera's hand. Loki was the only one in the room with her aside from the midwife. When she had asked him he wanted it to be just the two of them. He had no second thoughts.

The remainder of her pregnancy went smoothly. She would feel strange jolts of power from time to time but no jump occurred. She had a feeling that the angels were somehow keeping things at bay. She was being watched over. Loki didn't complain but he kept his eyes on her always. He never left her side while they were at her families home.

She watched now as the bundled up baby girl was handed to her father. Loki took her easily. Her eyes were closed as he held her close. Loki sat on the bed and leaned down for Cephera to see better. She had a little bit of dark hair crowing her head and she looked a lot like the twins when they were born.

Cephera smiled. She was exhausted. The midwife had no need to heal her. Cephera had done it already making her all the more tired but it was worth it to be able to relax her legs.

"We make the cutest looking children." Loki mused with a chuckle. Cephera laughed softly.

"So how many more do you plan to grace me with." She said.

"Well with the way things are going I have a few years before my seed takes root once more." He said. "And as many as I can get." He finally answered her question.

"You know that just because there was a few years between out children doesn't mean it will always happen that way." She chided him staring down at her daughter.

"I know. I've told you before I will take whatever the fates bless me with." She rolled her eyes at him. Seria slept soundly in his arms.

"You get some sleep." The midwife told Cephera. "I'll let your father know." She said and left. There was no birthing room in the castle. One gave birth in their bedroom and so Cephera snuggled back against her fluffy pillows. Shiaji was planted next to her the whole time on the opposite pillow. Loki reclined cradling the baby.

"When you fall asleep I'm taking this little one to see the twins. They would like that." Loki told her. "Do not panic if I am not here when you wake."

"That's fine. Don't make them wait." Cephera said already nodding off.

Cephera had still been sleeping off her long day of labour and so Loki had to fill the role of presenter. Because the child was born in Mechanova their traditions still stood strong. Loki joined the king in the receiving area where the realms nobles were gathered.

He stood upon the platform erected in the middle of the room with Seria in his arms. She had woken a brief time with the twins and then fell right back to sleep. The crowd was silent and in that same silence they came up by family and rank. Each one tying a ribbon baring the family signet onto the blanket Loki was made to place over the baby. The ribbons represented a symbol of homage to the new born and their family.

It was a strangely quiet affair for such a loud race of people. Loki didn't mind. No attention was given to him but everyone kept their eyes on the baby sleeping soundly in his grasp. Loki however was keeping a close eye on everyone to come close. He was nervous despite being away from Asgard. The twins were stood with their grandfather and Seraphina just behind and on either side of Loki. Kat had stayed behind to watch over Cephera as she slept and get her anything she might want when or if she woke.

When the last of the ribbons were presented King Yorin held up his hands. "I thank you all for receiving my daughters child with such grace though she is not of our own. She will be most gracious to you all for your continued support." King Yorin said proudly and then he waved his hand at everyone. "Food is in the next room to your left help yourselves." And with that everyone ventured into the next room.

"Well that was boring. Did you have one for me?" Seraphina asked looking up at her overly tall father.

"Hell no. I never knew I knocked your mother up until I found you at 16 years old." He gave her a slap on the back that would have knocked any other person forward but not her. She stood solid shaking her head at him.

Loki left the room the twins behind him. He was not required to attend the festivities. "Father. What's knocked up?" Diana asked peering up at him.

"It's a unpleasant way to inform others your wife or a loved one is pregnant. Never use the term." He told her. Diana nodded.

"Are we going to see mother?" Devian asked after.

"We are. You may spend the night with her seeing as items a special occasion." Loki said knowing the next question. Devian highfived Diana. Something they picked up on earth.

Cephera woke with the familiar feeling of having her children snuggled up along side her. It had been a long time since this happened and she decided to enjoy it while it lasted. She opened her eyes and both twins were sleeping and Loki was on the far side also sleeping.

The small bassinet holding their new baby was next to her side of the bed. She realized she hadn't been feed yet. Cephera detached herself from her kids and got up. Her baby was sleeping soundly and it looked like she was dreaming. Cephera hated to wake her but she had to eat. Gently she picked Seria up and brought her to the window seat overlooking the crystal forest and sat down. She woke her by gently tapping her cheek and speaking softly to her.

She opened her eyes and stared back at Cephera in wonder and a sleepy haze. Cephera smiled down at her. She had Loki's green eyes. A beautiful forest green. And by the look of it she also would have his dark hair. She shrugged off the loose fitting dress she had on from one shoulder and allowed the child to attach herself to her.

She sat there on the cozy seat and rocked watching her daughter and occasionally looking out the window. In another week or two they would be back in Asgard. They couldn't stay away forever. She already decided she would bring Seria to earth with her once she was ready to go back to her regular duties. Diana and Devian had things they enjoyed doing on Asgard and Cephera didn't want to take them away from it. Though they now knew the importance of staying with a trusted adult at all times.

"Mother?" Diana's voice was sleepy as she woke to find Cephera not there.

"Over here." Cephera called softly. Diana climbed from the bed and joined her mother by sitting on her knees and she softly touched her sisters fuzzy patch of hair.

"I can't wait till she's old enough to play with us." Diana said smiling. Cephera continued to smile back.

"You know I'm only hard on you and your brother because I want you two to understand the importance of self control. To help prepare you for moments in your life where control will be needed." Cephera said making Diana look at her.

"Yes." Diana said dully. Cephera reached out and touched Diana's cheek.

"One day you'll understand better. No matter how mad I get sometimes when you two cause trouble I love you both always. And I'm proud of you." Cephera wasn't sure what brought it on. Maybe it was the thought of having to put a lot of time in with a new child that she didn't want her older kids growing apart from her or feeling unloved.

"Geez I know." Diana said with a hint of the sniffles. Diana reminded Cephera of her sister. Always trying to be the strong one no matter what. Cephera had only seen Seraphina cry once.

Cephera messed up her daughters already messy hair. "Are you excited to help me with your new baby sister?" She asked.

"I am but I'm not wiping any dirty bums." Diana stuck out her tongue in a gross face scrunching up her nose. "How long will she do that." Diana gestured to the feeding.

"A year or so. Every baby is different."

"Does it hurt?" Diana was craning her neck to watch.

"Only when she starts to get teeth." Cephera let out a laugh.

"I'm never having a baby." Diana seemed to have made the decision right then.

"Why not?" Cephera was curious where this was going. They knew enough to know a woman carries the baby but not so much the how it's made part. Seven was too young for that talk.

"To much work. I'll just let you have them all and I can play with them." Diana was swinging her legs over the side of the seat now.

"Thanks. Don't tell your father that." Cephera told her glancing over to the bed.


	84. Chapter 84: Back to Asgard

Loki's Dreamer: I like Devian too though I have no favourite. :p

Doctor Loki love: no worries about not reviewing. I forget sometimes with story's I read too. Lol. I enjoyed writing Loki in as being in the room as well. Happy is good...for now.

Max is a chick name: I'm not doing a huge jump no but by the time this story ends Seria will be be three so a little jumping well spaced over the next 16 chapters :p

Sorceress of the trees: and I love replying. Really any little thing said is of great motivation for me to keep going!

Poodle warriors: haha I love funny Loki moments.

Chapter 84: Back to Asgard

Leaving her family behind was not hard like it once had been. She had a new family, a new home. The nerves associated with going back to the place where bad things have been happening was tense but Cephera tried to not let it bother her.

She held Seria is her arms and Devian stood at her side, Loki was calling to Heimdell and Kat stood behind them all talking to Diana. The bridge opened in a ray of light and they were pulled through to the land eternal.

Heimdell greeting them warmly. To avoid further plotting against them no one knew when they would return and so no one waited for them on the bridge. The trek to the palace was long but soothing. The children enjoyed racing each other only as far as the eye could see and no further. Seria was wide awake watching the colours of the sky above and glancing to her mother. She'd yawn from time to time but otherwise she made no fuss.

Loki was next to her the entire time and Kat would make cooing noises at the baby when they would stop to greet passerby's who knew Loki or Cephera. They could have teleported but the day was much nicer spent on this venture. Cephera was enjoying the weather and the different smiling faces as they entered the city and further to the castle gates.

Inside was another matter. Inside they were met with great joy. Servants were trying to be polite while also trying to get a look at the baby. Loki shoo'd a few of them away as the crowd seemed to expand. Nobles where stopping them to have a look at the new addition and it actually took longer to get inside then it had to travel the bridge through town.

Inside Odin was stood with Frigga. He was speaking of something with her and stopped when they entered. Frigga hurried over and Cephera had no problem passing the child to her. "She looks like you." She said to her son smiling.

"And she's ever so well behaved. " Diana pipped up.

"Can she sleep in our room?" Devian asked in a hope filled tone.

"We will talk about that later." Loki told him patting his head. "Where is my brother?" Loki asked looking about for the thunder god.

"He's in the gardens." Frigga said something to a close by maid who took off. "She'll have him fetched for us." Frigga smiled back down at Seria. They had sent a letter on the day of her birth so this moment was much anticipated.

"Don't hog her." Odin teased and with a laugh Frigga handed the child to him.

"When you have a moment I need to discuss something with you in private." Loki told Odin. Odin nodded. They had yet to tell them about the jumping situation.

"I'm going to head off to my room. I need to catch up on some 'homework'. Kat said referring to spells loki had insisted she needed more practice on. Cephera hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you for everything." She said.

"That's what friends are for." Kat told her and bounced off.

"Brother!" Thor said loudly with clear excitement. Thor however bypassed Loki with a slap to the shoulder and picked Cephera up unexpectedly into a spinning hug. "Sister." He greeted and set her down. "I have someone I wish you both to meet." He took Cephera's hand guiding her to turn. Loki looked as well and a pretty brunette was standing near the entrance looking a bit unsure what to do. "Cephera this is Jane." Jane walked to them in her jeans and tee shirt.

"A pleasure at last." Cephera said returning the smile Jane was presenting.

"I hear I have you to thank for all this." Jane said looking around. "I'd like to talk to you more before I leave to go back to earth." Jane said. Cephera nodded. "And congratulations on your new baby."

Cephera looked behind her to Odin who was smiling down at Seria. "Thank you." Cephera was trying to contain her childish joy. She wanted nothing more then to jump up and down clapping like a teenager.

"I was showing Jane the gardens. Perhaps you would like to join us." Thor offered.

"I need to feed the baby. Perhaps later." Cephera replied. She didn't want to impose on Thors time with the woman of his utmost affection.

"The lady Cephera looked very excited to see you." Thor said beaming at Jane as she walked beside him.

"I'm glad to finally meet her." Jane replied. "It's beautiful here. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined such a place existing among the stars." Jane sighed in awe. Thor had shown her many things in Asgard since her arrival the beginning of the day.

Thor had been surprised that his father had arranged such a meeting. So many things were happening that Thor had never thought would be possible. And he gave Cephera all the credit for having stood up to his father to begin with over letting the avengers join her wedding. Whatever she had said to him that day had slowly began to shift his thoughts to a different world. Asgard was no longer sitting among the shadows of worlds long forgotten. They were becoming more and more involved in the others realms. More and more alliances being made.

"Jane." Thor stopped her. They stood on one of the many hillsides overlooking the vast ocean and the city with its shining castle at its center. "Would you, if given the choice, join me here forever?" He asked gripping her hands between his own.

"Thor..." She began and stopped to consider what he had said. "I have so much I'm doing on earth right now. So many discoveries I've made and could still make." She paused again.

"None of that has to change. Cephera has been able to travel between your realm and here. I am sure you can continue your work and in fact you would have much more time to do so. The other realms are being opened up to new life. Midgardians will come to realize they are not alone and that not all of us are enemies. You can still have all that you want that you're afraid to leave behind." Thor assured her.

"I can't imagine living forever." Jane was looking him right in the eyes. Thor cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"It would not seem like forever. Eventually even we will die leaving behind our children to rule in our stead but yes we do have quite a long life. You could be part of that someday."

"If your father offers it. Offers me a life with you and a life with the things I love doing I wouldn't say no." Jane smiled. Thor swept her into his arms. He felt in his heart his father would not deny him this union now. But Thor would wait. Jane would continue to visit and his father would eventually come to love her as he did his brothers wife.

Diana was leaning over the side of the crib. Her height still towering over her brother. The frost giant in her was evident the older she got. Sometimes she enjoyed looking at herself in the mirror all blue and red eyed. She thought it was kinda amazing. But her father had yet to embrace his Jouten heritage and so Diana kept her experiments to herself...and Devian.

She watched her baby sister sleeping and found it hard to believe she had been that small once. Now Diana had someone else to protect. She would work harder then ever to learn how to perfect her magic skills and her battle skills. Tomorrow she had made plans to join Sif with the warriors three to practice what she had learned in a battle with them one by one. She was more then excited.

It was good to be home. Diana liked being with her grandfather and aunt but it got boring after a while. There was nothing like being home. Diana looked over at her brother. He was reading snuggled up on his blankets on his side of the room.

"What are you reading?" She asked looking through the cribs wooden bars. He held it up and she realized it was a spell book. "Oh. You've read that one already." She noted.

"Yes but I haven't memorized it all yet." He replied. Devian had a crazy mind for remembering things. After a couple of reads and a few well placed notes on the pages he would remember everything in that book. Diana wished she could learn to fight that way but she didn't have the same mind as her brother. He studied hard from books mostly and hands on only when their father took them to the tower to learn magic. Devian enjoyed alchemy more then spells but he knew learning about his magic was important too.

"You think she'll jump again?" Diana asked. Their father had explained it to them and Diana was fascinated by the thought of visiting other places where she might exist. They weren't allowed to talk about it outside the family.

"I dunno. I hope not. I mean what if she never comes back." Diana frowned. She hated the thought of that.

"You think father could use my ring and imbue it like he once did with me." She pondered.

"You could mention it too him." Devian said thoughtfully. Diana looked down at the ring that was still on her pinkie. The day she had asked about its origins she had been surprised by the answer. She couldn't remember never being in control but then she was just a baby then.

"I'm going to bed." She finally declared and climbed under her sheets. She used magic to turn out the lights and giggled when Devian used his own to light up his bed area only so he could continue to read.


	85. Chapter 85: Broken Hearted

I had three more chapters written and I lost all of them...again. I've downloaded a separate app for writing and hopefully I won't lose anything else. :(

Loki's dreamer, doctor Loki love, poodle warriors, sorceress of the trees and Sidney love fiction. Thank you all for your reviews. I'm afraid my spirits have been dampened by the loss of my hard work and effort of the next three chapters. I will compose a better note to you all separate another time.

A/N: Just 15 more chapters left...15 more days and this long running story will have ended. I want your guys opinion. I have mentioned before I have more then one way I have Cephera and Loki meeting but should my next story be a different O/C or should I stick with what I know. I was thinking if I did do another Cephera one I would have a summary to keep people's minds refreshed in case they confuse any of the other Cephera stories with each other. Just a thought! What do you think?

Chapter 85: Broken Hearted

Devian and his sister wanted to spend their eight birthday on earth but their father had refused and instead they held a party with all the other nobles children at the palace as usual with the compromise that at the end of the week they could go to earth and have a day to do whatever they wanted there.

Devian was beyond excited. They enjoyed their time on earth very much when their mother would take them. He enjoyed taking home books for reading about their culture. Devian was indeed a scholar. He had a mind for things his sister did not. What he lacked in hands on experience he made up for with his brain. His mother always told him he gets it from his father. Devian was a bit miffed though. Diana wanted to go to Tony Starks and Devian knew what that meant.

Having to deal with his sisters annoying idolization of the silly human inventor was not his idea of having fun. It made Devian angry that his sister would rather spend time with the human then him. After all Devian saw himself as being way more fun then Stark. It was clear to Devian his sister harboured some sort of silly crush on the man and he was conflicted as to why their mother had yet to say anything to her about it. Their father certainly didn't seem to have a clue and Devian was a little to afraid to mention it to him. So Devian usually took it into his own hands to place a wedge between his sisters time with stark. He enjoyed making work for the man.

Devian enjoyed watching his sister babbling on and on about how sorry she was for the things he was doing and how Tony would write it off as just a harmless prank. He had no doubt if they went to Starks that he would be keeping a close eye on him which was just as well because Devian would be keeping a close eye on him too. It the human hurt his sisters feelings he would make sure he would pay. No one hurt his sister and got away with it.

Diana shifted slightly with the weight of her one and half year old baby sister in her arms. Her mother was standing next to her with Devian and Thor as they awaited the arrival of Jane, their ride. Seria reached up and pulled on Diana's neatly curled hair and Diana stopped her.

"No." She told her sister sternly. She had asked her mother to fix her hair nice and pretty for this trip to earth. At eight years old she felt stronger and more confident then she had at seven. She was aware she had only been eight for a week but that was just how she felt. Her mother found it odd that she wanted her hair done. After all Diana spent so much time learning how to fight and do spells that she rarely bothered prettying herself up for anything. But it was a special occasion and she hadn't bothered answering her mothers unasked questions about the issue. Her mother seemed to enjoy the whole process anyhow with or without answers.

Diana looked to Devian and licked out her tongue. Devian gave her a nudge with his foot but he was careful not to knock her over with Seria in her arms. They were headed to a movie with Jane for the beginning of their day followed by something called bowling. She was unsure what that was yet. She hadn't bothered learning about Midgard much, aside from the technology but that was because Tony had shown her some stuff and she thought it was cool. Jane pulled up after a short wait and they all pilled into her van.

"Hi Jane." Herself and her brother said in unison.

"Hey you two. Happy belated birthday. You guys excited to see your first movie?" She asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Totally." Devian replied. At home Devian spoke properly but he had gotten into the habit of studying how the humans talked. Their slang so to speak. If their father heard him now he would have reprimanded him but while on earth Devian didn't have to watch what he said. Diana however enjoyed speaking like a lady.

The movie was a type of technology Diana found herself wishing existed in Asgard. The colour, the reality of it, the excitement. To be able to sit back and watch something fictional play out before your eyes like reading a book only live action. She had enjoyed herself very much and so had her brother. Bowling she could have lived without. The sweat on her brow had made her curls stick to her forehead once the game was ended. Devian wasn't good at it either. He got a lot of what they called gutter balls and their uncle forgot to watch his strength from time to time and had managed to break one of the lanes completely. Diana felt somewhat embarrassed and was happy to leave. She was even happier because they were now headed to Tony's.

Tony awaited the arrival of Thor and his extended family. Tony was getting used to the loud Asgardian prince, his hot sister in law and her two older rug-rats. He was reclining on his new couch when he heard the car pull up. He easily got up and opened the front door before Thor could thump hard on the thick oak. "You're late." Tony said looking at his watch.

"By like a minute." Cephera said rolling her eyes.

"Remind me again how you're still this hot after three kids." He said turning for them to allow them access inside. He made his way to the bar. "Drink?" He offered taking down a glass of amber liquid. Thor stepped up right away and Tony held a hand up to stop Cephera, who hadn't even looked interested but all the same he said "not you, you could be carrying another Denise the Menace in there." And he pointed to her flat belly.

"You always have something to say don't you." He grinned his playboy grin at her and then looked to the children who were stood on either side of their mother.

"Wow!" He expressed genuinely. "Growing like weeds is not even a joke when I say it looking at you." He was speaking to Diana who had only gotten taller since he had seen her last. Her lithe body toned strong from battling. She giggled and looked down. This was something Pepper had pointed out to Tony before that Tony hadn't noticed. He was used to woman pining over him and throwing themselves at him but children and their crushes he was not used to and to be honest, wasn't sure how to handle. Pepper had said handle with care and that was what Tony was going to try to do. "Want to go play a game downstairs?" He asked both of them knowing only Diana would agree.

"I would." She said cheerily and handed over her sister to her mother. Tony led the way. "Can we play that one with the ball and the score board." She said. He knew just the one she meant. They played it every time she had come to his home so far.

"Anything. It was your eight birthday after all." He tossed her the simulated ball and she threw it getting it through the hoop and the holographic score board lit up. Tony threw his own ball and also scored.

"You are so cool." She told him beaming up at him.

"Cool like a brother." He said hopefully.

"No silly." She said. "You're special." She told him. Tony felt uneasy with the statement.

"Special like an uncle special. I hear aunts and uncles are the best because they can get away with spoiling the kids." He replied scoring again.

"Kids. That's how you see me?" She said her face dropping. Uh oh! Tony was alarmed. What should he do now? This was a moment he wished Pepper was here.

"A geez." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look Diana, I enjoy playing games with you and all but you know that's all right." He was bad at this serious talk and he was especially bad with talking serious to kids.

"But you're the coolest guy I've ever met. We could have fun together playing games for the rest of our lives. We could be happy like my mother and father." She said all wide eyed and sad.

"Hey don't get me wrong I agree playing games the rest of our lives is fun but we can't be like your mom and dad. It's different with them." He watched her look down her lip trembled a little.

"I don't want to play anymore." She said after a moment. Tony wasn't sure what to say or do so he let her go back upstairs. That sucked.

Cephera lay in bed that night after returning from earth early on Diana's insistence. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her daughter. She had been so excited and then suddenly all her joy was gone leaving behind a long face and sad eyes. Cephera had learned that with Diana you just had to wait it out. You didn't ask her what was wrong until she would eventually come to you. But now lying in bed she was concerned her daughter wasn't going to share her thoughts.

Cephera gasped when she heard a familiar sound and a hand had grasped hers and then she was whisked off in a teleport and was now standing outside by the gardens large fountain and nude. She had enough time to magic clothes before Diana threw herself face first into her chest wailing. "Momma!" She cried tears wetting Cephera's nightgown.

Cephera put a hand down her daughters head in a soothing manner. "Diana what's wrong?" She finally asked. Her twins never called her momma anymore. Diana must be truly upset.

"He hates me!" She cried. "He hates me!" She cried out again and buried her face deeply into Cephera clothes.

"Who hates you?" She asked confused.

"Tony!" She wailed. Cephera understood with a quick rushing to her brain. Diana's crush had finally come round to bite her in the ass. Cephera knew it was only a matter of time.

"Oh sweetie he doesn't hate you." Cephera told her smoothing her head more. "He's just not the one for you."

"Yes he is!" Her daughter said indignantly looking into her mothers face. "He understands me. He likes all the same games I do, he likes to fight and even lets me box with him! We could have had eternity to play games together." She began to cry fresh tears.

"Diana, Tony doesn't hate you. He just wants to be your friend. He's human and they don't live as long as us."

"I wanted us to be like you and papa." She sniffled.

"My darling he can't be. Mine and your fathers relationship is different then yours and Tony's. You know how there are things I do with Kat that I don't do with your father." Diana nodded. "Well that's what Tony wants to be. He wants to be a friend to you like Kat is to me. He wants to have fun playing games with you for as long as he can but a friendship like me and your fathers is something else entirely. That's all Tony was trying to say." Cephera wasn't sure how to explain it fully. She was sure when Diana got old enough to actually like boys with more intimate knowledge she will have forgotten about games and Tony but for now it wasn't what she needed to hear.

"You think so? You think he'll still be my very best friend?" She was sniffling again. Cephera pulled a tissue out of thin air.

"I know so." Cephera hugged her daughter close once she finished blowing her nose.

"Momma I'm sorry I'm mean to you sometimes. I don't try to be." She said suddenly. Cephera tightened her grip on her daughter.

"I know. No matter what happens I'll always love you and your brother." Cephera assured her.

"And Seria!" Diana corrected as if Cephera had forgotten.

"Yes Seria too." She replied and Diana smiled and rested her head on Cephera shoulder as she sat down on a bench with her.


	86. Chapter 86: Looking Back

Loki's dreamer: yeah Diana is a little out of bounds. Lol

Sydney loves fiction: I recovered from my loss. I got my muse back pretty quick. It was 8am and I was like 'no way am I letting this make my chapter later posting.' And so I stayed up until I finished it. I do enjoy my Loki/Cephera coupling. She was my first OC for Loki though I do have another but I think I will stick with Cephera for now. Most of you reviewer don't see, to mind ether way. :)

Kat Snowstorm: I don't thin I'll stop writing Loki stuff for a while. And I already have another story started for when I end this one. :p

Doctor Loki love: thanks so much for the praise! I'm glad to hear you'll continue to read my stuff past this fic. I only can hope its as well received as my last one and this one.

Sorceress of the trees: yes I think you're right. I will stick with what I am comfortable with at the moment but I do have another OC idea I will be writing at some point.

A little fluff to ease up on the next upcoming chapters where shit gets serious! Enjoy.

Chapter 86: Looking Back

Cephera sat in the soft sand between Loki's legs watching the waves roll in and sway out. Her back was leaned against his chest and his chin was on her shoulder. "Do you remember that first note you sent me?" She asked. They were alone there taking a day to themselves.

"I do." He told her smiling.

"I still have it. In fact I have every note you sent me. I remember wondering who was sending them to me and Kat was sure it was a secret admirer and I thought she was crazy. Who would be interested in me." She said with a soft, short laugh.

"Why you thought so little of yourself is beyond me." He said nuzzling his face into her hair.

"My upbringing. Traveling with my sister brought me among many people who looked down on humans. I was called many things scum, mongrel, whore. I came to believe I would never find anyone who'd accept me for who I am, least of all a prince of Asgard." Her words were stating just fact.

"I hate that you felt that way but had you not you might have found someone long before meeting me, so in a way I'm glad." Cephera felt him slid his hands down her sides. She smiled.

"And look what I would have missed out on." She replied. "I wouldn't change a thing even if I had the chance." She added smiling as she watched the light disappearing off on the horizon. He wasn't a romantic by any means but this day was well needed and had been his idea. The twins had stayed with their sister and Kat while they took off for some alone time outside the palace.

"I'm still unsure how I've managed to deserve you." He told her moving her hair out of his way and kissing her shoulder.

"It's so weird." She said concentrating hard on anything but his teasing caresses. "The amount of time between all the bad things. It confuses me, why they wait so long." She wasn't trying to ruin the mood but it was hard not to think about it.

"Shhhh." He whispered to her his hands circling her waist fully and curved under her skirts she had bunched up near her thighs to enjoy the sand on her skin. "Let't not think of those things right now." He kissed her ear and she turned her head and her body ever so slightly so he could kiss her.

And he did. He kissed her deeply while his hands found their target. She sighed on contact and spread her legs a little more giving him all the access he might need. He rubbed her sex softly at first to get her going. She kept her eyes closed even after their lips parted ways and kept her mind on the sensation he brought out in her lower core.

Her lips stayed parted and he kissed her shoulder and neck. His legs bending around her. She brought her arms over her head to slid one hand in his hair and the other lay on the back of his neck while she pushed her slowly rising, hot core against his hand.

Loki chuckled when she raised her hips so he could sink his finger inside. "Eager little thing." He whispered to her as added a second finger. She was growing wet with each new touch. She couldn't help it. He simply knew every way to touch her to bring her slowly to orgasm or quickly. Right now he was choosing slow and it drove her mad.

Cephera bit her bottom lip when he stroked her clit again with his now slick fingers. He circled it and teased it until she moaned. Cephera sat up quickly and turned in the sand to face him. She kissed him hungrily while Loki did so back. His hand found its way beneath her skirt once more and he once again inserted those fingers into her warmth and pumped them slowly and then fast making her cry out.

When he stopped she growled and undid his pants. Just about anyone who might be traveling the beach right now would see them. Perhaps even hear them but she didn't care. She was lost in him and the passion he was bringing out in her. When the ties on his pants were undone she slipped a hand inside and squeezed his hardened length in her palm. It never took him long to become hard. She hardly remembered a time she had to even try. A few well made kisses with known intentions behind them and he was hard. A soft, subtle touch in places she shouldn't when there were people around, he would get hard. She wondered if all men were that way.

He was grinning at her. That devilish grin he gave when he was horny. She grinned back with her best sexy face and back up in the sand, away from his probing fingers leaving her empty once more and bent down moving his pants so she had access to what she wanted. "Oh my darling. What would some one think if they should happen upon us." He teased when she gripped his length and licked across the tip.

"They would probably think he's a lucky bastard." She smiled and wrapped her mouth around the throbbing member and took her sweet time moving down it. He groaned and put a hand on her head. He took a handful of her hair as he often did and pulled so she was forced to come back up and then he pushed her back down at his own tempo. In a way it was unfair how he could control the tempo but she could not. His strength outmatched hers and so she continued on her own at the tempo he set for her.

"Ahhhh songbird." He said his voice lust filled and strained. "What would I do without you." He questioned.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him locking her eyes to his. "You would use your hand." She joked and stroked his cock in her hand making him suck in a breath with a few well tempered strokes he'd taught her to do all those many years ago.

She released her hold on him and sat straight gripping her dress and he stopped her. "Do not remove it. If anyone should be watching I would hate to have to rip their eyes from their heads after beholding the sight of you when it's meant only for me." He said and pulled her close to him sucking on her neck a moment.

"Such a jealous husband." She said rolling her eyes.

"This is nothing to what I could be like." He pointed out and she didn't argue. He pulled her so he could lay her on her back in the sand. The tide was close to them and she felt her hair become damp. Loki seated himself between her legs and moved her skirt out of his way. She sighed in anticipation when she felt his cock rubbed across her womanhood right before he sunk inside her deep.

His hands on her waist as he stayed knelt up and moving within her clinging walls slowly. He was dragging out their public affair. Being in a place they could easily be caught always seemed to turn him on. It wasn't his first time doing such things to her in such places. However it was the first time for the beach.

The soft sand under her was comfortable while each impact moved her slightly in it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to fall down above her. She smiled and kissed him quickly before curling her arms around his neck and releasing her hold around his waist to give him free reign to thrust. "Harder." She begged. She watched his eyes light up amusingly and he thrust forward harder.

She moaned loudly for him and he rewarded her with another thrust. It continued this way for a time before he rolled so she was now on top. His favourite place to have her. Placing one hand down on the front of his clothes she rocked her hips along him a while before bouncing hard. He held onto her hips again but he didn't guide her. He just enjoyed it. She was moaning and sighing often now. The heat between her legs throbbing for release and she knew just how to get it.

Cephera rolled her hips and then rocked and rolled again stimulating the inside of her womanhood. Loki knew what she was trying to do and he helped her using his fingers to caresses her clit again. "Oh yes." She said throwing her head back. She came around him, pulsating and satisfied. Loki moved his own hips when she was too busy enjoying her orgasm. He thrust up off the sand pushing her hips down and he released a few moments later.

Cephera didn't move off him. Instead she lay her head down on his chest. "I also remember the first time we fucked. And the second...the third..." She trailed off as he was easily able to discern the rest of her sentence. She laughed.

"I remember a foolish girl dancing about in the rain in a see threw night gown." He mused.

"I had no idea it was see threw." She quickly said moving her head up to glare at him.

"I got quite an eye full a few times. I was tempted to not give you the black one at one point." His chuckled vibrated her body and she pinched him.

"And have others see me instead. I don't think so. You wouldn't have done that." He smiled.

"You're right. Even early on I saw you as mine and mine alone. Even when you didn't know it yet."

"Possessive can be added to that list of character traits I've jotted down about you." She was joking of course but now he looked interested. "It was a joke sweetie." She told him.

"Damn. That could have made one hell of a conversation." They lay there like that for a while until the water was becoming to much to handle.

She got off him and shook out her dress. "I think I have sand in places I didn't even know I had." Loki chuckled at her but didn't add to the statement. He took her hand and guided her the long way back to the palace.


	87. Chapter 87: Dreams

Loki's dreamer: Yay. I can't wait to see you join me in Cephera and Loki's next adventure.

Doctor Loki love: don't cry! There will always be another story. Chapter one will be going up the day this one ends :p I have it written already :D

Poodle warriors: Loki did not know about the crush. Lol. Cephera decided it was a bad idea to tell him. I'm glad you all support me no matter what I write. It warms my heart.

Sorceress if the trees: hehe that life sometimes. Cephera's used to Loki bring that way now.

Chapter 87: Dreams

Loki woke to Cephera having a fitful sleep. She'd been having dreams lately that had been making it hard for her to get a solid nights sleep. She woke tired and cranky often. Loki was unsure what to think of it. They came on so suddenly and had they not happened every night he wouldn't have been concerned but they did happen every night.

Even the twins had noticed a change in her. Her eyes shadowed by darkness below, her eyes constantly droopy, her movement slowed. When he'd ask her what she dreamt she claimed to not remember but Loki felt as though she did but just didn't want t talk about it. He wondered if it had to do with the events of the passed few years. And if so why would she be plagued with them now and not then.

Loki watched her throw her hands in front of her face defensively and jolt up to sit her eyes wide. She looked around wild and he waited for her to calm and realize where she was before he carefully put his arms around her and pulled her down to cradle her against him. He felt his chest become wet. She was crying. This was also not unusual since the dreams started. She cried often both in her sleep and when she woke.

Loki said nothing to her as there was nothing he could say. He held her until she drifted off once more.

Cephera sat on the children's room floor playing with Seria. She was three now and her development was coming along differently then the twins. She still would stare off into space and then back to reality blinking and smiling. She simply stood up one day and walked across the floor with ease and her speech went from near perfect to childlike randomly each day. Cephera wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She felt the angels had a hand in a lot of things having to do with her youngest. Cephera wasn't fond of the idea that they might be toying with her development to suit their needs. But she couldn't very well stop them. She couldn't even see them or contact them.

Seria's development regarding magic concerned Loki. She seemed to be unable to or perhaps unwilling to do any at all. He tried often and so did Diana. They both tried teaching her something here and there but she just stared at them like they were fools. She was still the same pleasant child she was when she was born. Calm and quite. Diana and Devian adored her and had refused to let her have her own room yet. They wanted to wait until she had her own big girl bed which Cephera decided would be next year.

"Mother." Devian said as he walked in. "You look worse then yesterday." He told her as kindly as possible. Cephera didn't take offence. She knew she looked like shit. Even though she slept each night the nightmares were taking a toll on her outward appearance. Loki had even tried concocting a dreamless sleep potion but was unsuccessful so far.

"I know." She replied smiling as he joined them.

"Still dreaming?" He asked. All her family knew about it.

"Yes." She said no more. Loki was right in his assumption that she was holding back. The dreams she had were gruesome and she loathed to relive them when she was awake. That and she didn't want Loki to worry. She told everyone she couldn't remember them but the scary truth was she remembered every moment.

"It will be ok mommy." Seria said breaking them both from their awkward silence to look at her. She was leaned forward with a hand on Cephera's.

"Of course." Cephera said picking her up to hold her to her. Seria wrapped her fingers around and around Cephera's loose curls. Cephera could only hoped that things would be ok.

[There was blood and lots of it. All over her and the ground below. She was dying slowly as she knelt there helpless. Her arms chained down as she was slowly losing strength. She watched Diana die, Devian next. A baby crying in the distance and she just knew it was Alexis, the child she never got to meet. She couldn't see who was killing them. She could only see them as they lay mere feet from her their eyes blank and their mouths gaping.

Loki was not there and Seria was no where to be seen. Everything was black aside from the few dim lights. There was laughter that echo'd and distorted off the ceiling. Her lids felt heavy and she was fighting the urge to let go. She wanted to see Loki again. She wanted to hold her children once more. She didn't want to die and fear had overtaken her long ago. Fear and sorrow.

The laughter died out and she heard Seria calling out to her and her father. She called to the twins her voice fearful and shaking. Cephera tried to tell her to keep running but she couldn't speak. Her eye lids flicking unintentionally as she began to lose her fight with the dead sleep awaiting her. Before her eyes closed completely she heard her remaining child scream in terror and then everything went quiet.]

Cephera woke with a scream of her own. She looked around and felt her own skin to make sure she was ok. Loki was asleep next to her. Tonight she hadn't woken him but something had woken her. Usually her dreams didn't end there. They dragged out longer as she would watch her own dead self lay there as both her husband and daughter were slaughter but not tonight. Tonight she survived that part and she wondered why.

Cephera climbed from the bed and pulled on her nightgown and stepped out into the warm nights breeze. She jumped when she saw a shadow off to her left. She turned, her eyes wide but she didn't feel afraid. "Who are you?" She asked squinting to try and see the figure.

"You know who I am." A familiar voice said softly.

"Vicerial?" Cephera said surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought angels couldn't touch down on Downrealms unless they fell?" Cephera felt confused. Angels had many rules and Cephera only knew a couple.

"Those are not the questions that matter right now." Vicerial said her voice coming from the shadow but still Cephera was unable to see her for what she really was.

"Then what?" Cephera asked stepping forward. The shadow vanished but Vicerial's voice remained.

"There are no questions I may answer for you that will bring you comfort. Know only that we are watching and that someone who means you harm is getting ready to strike. I am bound by rules and have already over stepped my bounds but I felt I must. Seria's correct upbringing depends on having her family. Beware the evil descending upon you. Stay strong." Cephera felt a chill run up her spin as she was touched on her back between her aurora. "I have blocked your dreams. Save your strength. Before long all of you will be tested and you must win." Vicerial's voice faded and her presence was gone instantly. She took a moment to breath and stepped back inside and stared her mouth wide as she looked at herself still lying in bed.

Was she dead? She felt afraid again and raced to the bedside. She grabbed hold of herself and felt a pull. Cephera woke, sitting straight up in bed coughing and gasping for air.

She was still not completely sure what had happened that night. All she did know was the dreams had stopped and she was slowly regaining her strength back. She felt it was something she shouldn't keep from Loki and so she told him what Vicerial said.

"I believe I would like to make note that I do not like angels. They are cryptic, manipulative, secretive beings that no one may oppose because they only appear to you and never the other way around." He had said after thinking it over.

"Sounds a lot like someone else I know." Cephera teased nudging him with her elbow. He didn't find that funny however.

Whatever it was that was coming they were trying to prepare themselves the best they could mentally and physically. Cephera couldn't deny she wanted this battle to be over and their tormentor revealed. Why couldn't Vicerial just tell her who it was? Cephera guessed it was too far over the line to get away with. Either way the enemy was closing in and hopefully everything would end for better and not for worse.


	88. Chapter 88: To Lose my Guardian

Loki's dreamer: that's right not long now.

Sidney loves fiction: pins and needles. Wait till the chills start. Lol.

Doctor Loki love: can't wait to read the new one already. Hehe. I'm pumped. It is another Cephera Loki and I posted a short summary at the end of this chapter to give you an idea of what it will be about!

Poodle warriors: glad you think you're ready...:p

Sorceress of the trees: I agree. I always saw angels as being very complicated. Hehe

Chapter 88: To Lose my Guardian

"Try again." Loki urged his daughter. Diana did as she was told. She concentrated on pulling the magic from deep inside herself. In a wave of light she threw a fireball across the room. It was small but it was better then her last attempt. "Better." Loki told her. "Again." He said. Diana didn't complain. She repeated the action. It was like this a lot lately. Ever since their mother had that dream about Vicerial he was intent on making sure they were strong. Devian was off on the other side of the room trying his hand at spells himself.

Loki was focusing on Diana today and Devian tomorrow. He was taking time from Kat to train his own children. Sometimes Loki allowed Diana to watch him as he trained Kat. She seemed to enjoy it. He even let Diana train against Kat though the blond would hold back on his daughter which Loki was both grateful for and irritated over. How would his daughter become strong if everyone took it easy on her when enemies would not. But he didn't bother telling Kat any different as he knew she would not change the intensity in which she used her magic against the child.

Loki watched his eldest daughter continue her practice with the fire balls. Just seven more months and she'd be ten. Time was going by much to fast for Loki's liking. In less then a decade she would be considered a woman and there lies the other problem...boys. No one would ever be good enough for his Diana. That's if anyone would have the fiery warrior princess. He hoped she'd be like her mother and wait for the right man to come along before giving anything of value to them. And by value Loki meant her virtue.

It was true he and Cephera hadn't been married before they coupled but at least ten years later they were still together and she had been over a century old. He didn't expect Diana to keep it that long but the longer the better. Loki wouldn't have to kill any cads for spoiling or hurting her. Loki shook his head of the thoughts. Her age of womanhood was still many years away but it was hard not to realize just how quick time goes by.

Then there was Devian. Loki didn't have worries about him. Devian was very studious and smart beyond his years. He had a calmness about him much like his mother and strong mind like Loki. He felt Devian would make smart choices where woman were concerned. But still he would have to talk to him someday just to make sure. The talk to Diana would come from Cephera. Cephera herself didn't get a talk. Their mother had clocked out mentally long before the girls had been old enough for it and Seraphina had been forced to assume the older role and neither girls thought much about boys. Especially after they found out about who Seraphina really was. He was sure living with King Yorin was a big reason Cephera had not partaken earlier in life. And not even his wife knew when her sister gave her virtue up. Loki dragged his brain from his current thoughts and focused back in his work.

The twins room was quite. The twins were with their father and Seria with her mother. Shiaji was circling the room in unrest. His senses were twitching. Something was wrong. His tail was swaying back and forth as he began to sniff out the cause. Cephera was with Odin and Frigga for the day and so the guardian had stayed behind in case the twins should return unattended.

The cat could think and could feel to a degree most hadn't realized. Back years ago when Loki had begun to show interest in his master he had urged the romance. Something about it felt right, like loki was safe. That was what Shiaji did. He could sense danger from safety but not always. Something's were masked to him depending on the magic used to do it. He growled a low throaty growl when a mist entered the room.

He waited watching with his blue eyes as the mist retreated and Shiaji followed transforming as he went to his full size. He was still very graceful in his movements as he stepped down the hallway toward his masters bedroom. The door opened on their own and he padded softly inside. He looked about but there was nothing to see. He followed the mist all the way out to the balcony where it dissipated and he was once again alone.

Shiaji watched the balcony split beneath his feet and before he could jump back it caved in and he fell. He hit the ground hard on his feet looking around but there was nothing to see. Shiaji let off a growl that rumbled through his entire body warning off anyone who might come near. But there was no one around to come near. The gardens below were currently empty.

His eyes scanned around him as he carefully padded across the grass. Then he felt it. He had felt it before and wasn't sure what to make of it. A confusing menacing feeling that tickled his magically heightened senses. Shiaji stopped and arched downward ready to pounce, stretching his paws out in front of him and extending his nails.

Cephera walked with Seria holding her hand. It had been a nice day spending it with Odin and Frigga. The attention and time spent with their grandchildren was always well deserved and enjoyable. Cephera liked watching the joy spread over their faces. They entered the children's room were the twins had just settled in. "Kitty?" Seria said looking around. She had become fond of sleeping curled up with Shiaji.

"Shiaji." Cephera said looking around and then to Diana and Devian. They both shrugged. "Shiaji." She sent her mental summons and waited. When he didn't show up she also began to worry.

"He wasn't here when we got here." Devian said to her before she could ask.

"Weird. He never takes off on his own nowadays." She said. In fact since the kids were born he hadn't ever wandered off. He was always close by watching over them as Cephera had asked him to do. Cephera took a moment and said goodnight to her kids before leaving them to look for Loki. She found him in their room.

"Were the children in here?" He asked her intensely.

"Not that I know of. Why?" She asked.

"Someone's destroyed the balcony." He said pointing a thumb behind him. Cephera hurried over and found the balcony was indeed half gone.

"Shiaji." She said and her heart clenched slightly.

"The cat wouldn't have done it." Loki told her sighing loudly.

"No I mean Shiaji's missing I came here to see if you've seen him and instead I find this." She passed a hand over the ruins and then carefully tread outside to look down. Loki got the same worried look and was fitting the pieces together much like she had. Something was not right.

"Go to the room with the kids." He said taking her by the shoulders. Cephera nodded and left Loki to search for the missing guardian while she stayed inside.

Hours passed by before she got to her feet at the sound of boots on the floor down the hall. She bolted to the doorway and looked out. She could see Loki carrying her small guardian and she knew something was wrong. Loki's face told a story she wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

She waited anxiously for him to reach her and when he did he passed the cat over and she could see his lighted core was dimmed so much it was barely viewable at all. Something had happened to the soul within him and he lay still in her arms. "I found him in the gardens. There was evidence of a struggle."

"And so it begins." Cephera said remembering what the angel had said. Their enemy was closing in.

"Perhaps we can send word to your father..." Cephera was already shaking her head.

"You cannot replace the soul that keeps him alive. To do so would still be to lose him completely. It's like someone else taking over your body. It still wouldn't be up you. He may still get stronger once more." She said hopefully kissing the cats head.

"Mother maybe my magic would work." Devian said. She hadn't heard them sneak up behind her. Seria was still fast asleep.

"I don't think it works that way." Cephera said grateful for the suggestion but sure it wouldn't help.

"Don't cry mother." Diana leaned around Devian and wiped Cephera cheek with her hand. Cephera hadn't realized she was crying. "At least he still lives." She wiped her mothers other cheek and both children hugged her at the same time.

"We will end this." Loki promised her taking hold of her from behind in one large group hug.

New fic coming right after this one is done here a the summary.

Loki/OC! Loki and Cephera have been dreaming about each other for over 200 years bit neither had ever met...until now. However neither is what the other expected making it hard to get along and they can't seem to get away from what their dreams want from them.


	89. Chapter 89: First Kill

Posting a little early today. Enjoy!

Loki's dreamer: I just realized the last of all these chapters is kinda sad. Have fun reading. Lol

Doctor Loki love: I love Shiaji. When I create him I wanted him to grow on people. Happy your having trouble figuring it out. If it was easy I wouldn't have done my job right. Lol

Poodle warriors: happy to hear your hankering to read the next one. :p

Sidney loves fiction: I'm glad Shiaji grew on you. I have to admit I haven't decided on his fate just yet. And I will be happy to see you join me for my other story.

Sorceress of the trees: I hope you mean interesting in a good way. Lol :p

Chapter 89: First Kill

Devian sat in his room on the floor next to the prone form of Shiaji. The light inside him was so dim one could barely see it. Devian had been researching books he had his grandfather bring from Mechanova to see if he could somehow restore the Guardian to his former glory. The loss of her companion had set his mother into great sorrow and Devian wanted nothing more then to fix this and make her smile. He was sad as well but he hadn't cried. He was more determined to use the magic he was born with and change this fate. His power to bring things to life was useless on the cat as he was not inanimate. The soul in inside him still remained, though barely.

His grandfather told him that if the light should go out there was no bringing Shiaji back. Once the soul was gone that would be it. If the mechanical beast was given a new soul he would not be the same cat. And even though he wasn't really alive he had become part of the family and losing him in any way was heart breaking. Diana had left early that morning while Devian was sitting at the desk his father had recently placed in their room. He had been scoring through page after page and making note after note.

Seria had spent the day in the room with him playing with her toys and pausing to look at him. She randomly had looked at him saying "don't be afraid." Devian hated when she did that. She spoke like she knew something. His mother and father suspected that her strange development in both mobility and speech was due to the angels in Valhalla who seemed to still have a interest in her. She sometimes spoke words with knowledge and tones beyond her years but then she would return to her usual three year old speech.

Devian looked back down at Shiaji after taking a glance at his sister to make sure she was not getting into trouble and put his hand on the cats head. He could feel the light purr but Shiaji didn't open his eyes. One day he would present his mother with the greatest gift he could think of and he would have healed the cat and all would be well again.

Diana kicked out with her foot at the target dummy and snapped it back with ease while Sif practiced beside her. Today Diana just wanted to take out her growing frustration on something. Anything. Yesterday's events had sent her mind whirling in rage, disbelief, and the feeling of having hopelessness. How could she protect her family when the Guardian cat was taken down so easily. Whatever dark magic was used on Shiaji is was clear it was strong but not so strong that they couldn't completely finish the job which gave Diana a little hope at least but still she worried. Diana worried that whoever it was would come back to finish the job or worse.

She gave a few well placed hits to the target and it splintered at the pole that had it jutting from the ground. Sif turned to look at her. "Calm yourself." She told her kindly. "If you let your anger take over it will blind you and you'll put yourself in more danger." She instructed her. It wasn't the first time Sif told her this but Diana found it hard to follow. Sometimes it was hard to remind yourself to stay calm.

"Excuse me." The interruption from a soft voice made both girls look up. They were alone in the training grounds today and so they had no doubt they were the ones ones being addressed.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Sif said eyeing the young girl who was walking toward them. She was holding a basket in her arm and her clothes screamed servant but not of the palace staff.

"I have a delivery." She said when she finally got to them. She was a small girl with blond hair, blue eyes and dimples when she smiled.

"A delivery?" Sif said watching as she laid the basket on the ground in front of them.

"For you Lady Sif." She confirmed. Curious Diana watched as Sif bent down to look inside the mystery basket and then she snapped back in a jump as the stranger knocked Sif on the back of the head with the hilt of a concealed knife. Diana saw Sif fall forward unconscious and knew this was not good.

"Who do you think you are!" Diana cried taking a warriors stance. The servant glanced at her and narrowed her eyes. She didn't offer a response before sweeping forward and using the shape end of the knife to slice at Diana. Diana dodged easily. "What are you doing?" She hissed glaring at the girl. Still no reply. Her movements were awkward as he skirts got in the way as she made to come at Diana again.

Diana dodged again and hesitated to actually attack back. The girl held an air about her. "Why are you doing this?" Diana asked again trying to sound less angry and more pleading. The girls eyes looked around if searching for an answer before returning to her and she jumped at Diana again. Diana swept a leg upward and caught the girl in the side toppling her to the ground. Diana rolled and was back on her feet. She was grateful for her fighting uniform. It made moving so much easier then her dress did. Diana looked around for a weapon of her own and saw them all neatly lined up in their racks on the ther side of the field. She mentally swore a word her mother would not be happy with and decided she would have to find a spell that would allow her access to a weapon later.

The blond was back on her feet and stumbled slightly to the side. She seemed unfamiliar with fighting and Diana wondered why she was bothering. This couldn't be the person tormenting her family. She was too delayed for that. She kept her eyes trained on hers and watched her shake her head and then charge toward her again. Diana caught her by the wrist and flipped over her head to hold her arm behind her back hard. Diana yelled out when the knife she had been holding embedded into her side. She let go the girl and growled jumping back as quick as she could holding her side as it bleed, already soaking her clothes.

"Ok, that's enough." Diana said her voice low and menacing. I don't want to kill you but I will if I have too." She threatened as she tried to forget the pain in her side. Diana still didn't see the girl as a complete threat. She got lucky. She also didn't really want to use her magic to win this. This was her chance to prove she could handle herself in combat even of she should be unable to use her magic. She couldn't always rely on it.

"Die." The girl said disjointedly. Diana braced herself for the oncoming girl and ducked under the swipe and the girl tumbled over her back and rolled across the ground and stopped near Sif who was still laying on the ground unmoving. Her hair looked wet and Diana realized she'd been hurt bad enough to bleed. It was then the servant grabbed Sif by the hair and pulled her head up to hold the knife to her neck. "Surrender your life or I take hers!" She said digging the knife in making a small cut.

Diana watched the girls face for a hint of lying but she was slightly horrified to realize that she seemed content to do the deed either way. Her thought process was quick. She teleported behind the girl grabbing her around the face and quickly snapping her neck before she could move another inch. The sickening crack made Diana's stomach churn and she felt she was going to be sick.

She swallowed down the bile rising in the back of her throat and grabbed hold of Sif and teleported them both to the palace. "Mother!" She cried as they appeared near the throne room. Her wound hindering her mobility slightly as she realized it was deeper them she thought. "Father!" She cried letting herself fall to her knees. She wasn't sure when she had begun to cry but she felt her cheeks become wet.

Three guards had made it to her before her father and mother appeared.


	90. Chapter 90: Consumed

Loki's dreamer: you don't mess with Diana. :p

Doctor Loki love: oh the shit is getting deeper.

Sidney loves fiction:don't freak out! Hehe I love cliffhangers.

Poodle warriors: shocking but its time shit started to get heavy.

Chapter 90: Consumed

Loki sat staring off into nothing. His hand under his chin in deep thought. It had been his only moment of calm since Diana had come back to the palace wounded with Sif. At first he thought a training accident but when Cephera healed her daughter and Diana had calmed down she had told them as quickly as she could about the servant girl.

The three guards in the room had left to go to the training grounds and brought back the dead girl. Loki recognized her uniform instantly. The embroidered insignia on her dress was of Cally's household. Instantly Loki left and invaded her home and found it empty. No servants. No Cally. No sign of where she had gone or why or even how long. Loki quickly became angered all the more with the amount of planning this seemed to take.

First his unborn child, then his son, his wife's guardian and now Diana. This had to stop. Loki was aware of the sound of his wife's footsteps but he didn't look at her or acknowledge her arrival. "Loki." She said calmly. "Loki come to bed. You've been holed up on here all week." She said calmly but sadly. Loki didn't reply. He didn't even twitched. He felt more detached then he ever had from the life he was sitting in right now. "Loki." Her hand rested on his shoulder and Loki grabbed it harshly and dropped it away.

"Leave me be." He told her, his tone blank and his expression emotionless.

"No. You need to leave here. You need to get away from these endless, fruitless thoughts." She said her voice was stern.

"I said leave me be woman." He growled but still didn't look at her. He heard her sigh deeply and he was indifferent when she left. Loki's mind was on one thing and one thing only. Finding and destroying the person responsible for hurting the people dearest to him. He was sick of not having the answers. Sick of being unable to avoid or stop the attacks. Loki stood from his seat and looked out the window. The sky was dark and the days were muddled in his head. He was sure Cally had a part to play in all this. His wife didn't agree and her constant barter with him against the idea was irritating. They had barely spoken since he had begun an all out search for the missing woman. In fact the only person he saw often was Thor who had been trying to hurry things along.

Loki was highly irritated and angry at everything lately. Nothing would or could go back to normal until justice was served. And by justice Loki meant death. He meant to kill Cally and whoever was helping her, leaving no one behind to harm his family ever again. This was something he knew Cephera would also not agree with and so he hadn't mentioned it to her. He spent his days in his tower pondering what to do, where to go, who to threaten. So far he drew blanks but something had to give at some point.

Cephera lay in the kids room curled up with Diana. With Loki refusing to leave his tower at night she was lonely and found herself once more finding some comfort with her kids. Devian was not asleep. She could tell by his breathing even from across the room. Seria was also awake laying in her own bed they had made room for until her room was finished being fixed up. Her big green eyes were staring into the darkness.

"Will he ever come down?" Devian finally broke the silence.

"I'm sure he will." Cephera told him trying to be more optimistic about everything.

"Or maybe he's gone completely nuts and will never leave." Diana said bitterly. Cephera frowned. Loki had not seen the kids since Diana had come rushing in injured almost two weeks ago. Diana was unhappy with her fathers disappearance and his disconnect from his family. Her attitude shining though at the worst of times.

"Don't say such things." Cephera chided. No one said anything else.

Sleep didn't come easy. It was difficult for all those old enough to understand the danger they were in. Every night was the same way lately. It took hours for everyone to fall asleep.

When Cephera woke the up the next day she get up and ready as usual and went to the tower and found Loki gone. He hadn't left it for days and she wondered what brought it on. Kat stayed with her kids while she ventured off to look for Thor. She found him in his own room and loki was not with him. "Thor." She said after opening his door when he told her to enter. "Do you know where Loki is?" She asked.

"Come in sister. I have been meaning to talk to you." He said. She sat in the chair he indicated and he sat across from her. "Loki had left Asgard. He has traveled to Cally's last place of residence before coming back to Asgard." He told her. This was not surprising and so she was wondering why Thor looked so forlorn. "I fear for Loki. I fear for what his mind is concocting." He said to her taking her hand in his.

"I know he hasn't been himself lately. He's frustrated." She said calmly.

"It's not that. He's losing himself. I've seen Loki and his vengeance before. I fear he is losing all his rationality. If he finds Cally I fear he will kill her despite the lack of evidence against her." Cephera wasn't sure what to say. "He pushed me away once for his jealously and vengeance raged harder then our bond as brothers. I fear he may do the same to you. I know of his distance from you all and I do not like the way it is heading. I think you need to talk to him. I think only you can talk him down off this edge he has stepped up on." Cephera thought to the tower. The way he spoke to her. The way he treated her touch. She wanted nothing more then to think Thor might be wrong but everything shouted at her that he was right. She was losing him and would continued too unless she could make him see reason.

"I'll try." She told her brother in law. He gave a polite nod and let her hand go.

"I hope for everyone he will see reason and forget this foolish chase." She agreed with a nod of her own and left. If Loki was gone she had no where else to be but with her kids.

Three nights later loki had come home once and had said nothing before leaving again. When she slept one night she sleep with Seria and Diana. Seria turned to her wide eyed and frowning. "When's daddy coming home?" She asked. Cephera swallowed hard.

"I don't know." She said truthfully. She didn't know how else to answer. For too long she was making excuses for him. Her daughters question only strengthen her resolved to put her husband in his place. This situation was consuming the man she loved and in his place was a man she didn't know. And her eldest daughter was having doubts about herself. Killing someone is no easy task and Diana was feeling the guilt of it. Thinking of things she could have done instead. Cephera tried to explain to her that in times of fear bad things can happen and even told her about her own first and only kill. It seemed to soothe her daughter but not by much. They needed their father. They needed his support, his advice, his reassurance.


	91. Chapter 91: Breaking Point

Doctor Loki Love: everyone is super stressed at this point, Cephera included. I wanted to bring this side of Loki back...now how will it end?

Loki's Dreamer: yup 10 more chapters and each just as intense, so saddle up!

Sorceress of the trees: thanks. I really wanted him to take this route at some point.

Sidney loves fiction: don't freak out! Just take deep breaths

Chapter 91: Breaking Point

Two weeks since Diana was attacked. Two weeks and Loki was still not present long enough to talk too. On and off Asgard constantly. Diana was becoming more and more irritated with her father. Feelings of abandonment was setting in and there was no words Cephera could say to change it. Things would be different if they knew for sure that Cally was the one but what if he was wrong. What if they got attacked while he was away. To make matters worse Odin was in his Odin sleep and Frigga was currently at his side constantly and Thor was king.

Thor and Loki had gotten into an argument when he attempted to force Loki to stay on Asgard. Loki wouldn't hear any of it. He left once more. Cephera had gotten sick of staying in doors and today had brought her children outside to sit in the grass with the warriors three and Sif present in case of trouble. Diana and Sif sparred, Devian was reading and Seria was sitting in Cephera's lap playing with the flowers Fandral had brought her. Everything was peaceful and soothing but with Loki missing it was also ridden with unspoken tension.

They all looked up when a guard came escorting a young woman. Diana jumped and stood rigid recognizing the same uniform the other servant girl had been wearing who had attacked her. Sif as well was on guard and had stepped in front of the family. The girl held up her hands to show she held only a sealed letter.

"I am aware of the acts against your family at the hands of another servant. I can only try to give you my word I am not here for that and I can only say that she was not sent by my mistress. I know that means very little to you." She said looking down.

"Then you'll excuse us asking you to leave." Sif said her voice stern and her eyes narrowed. Sif understood she couldn't do anything to the girl without provocation.

"I do. I have something for the Princess Cephera. My mistress wrote it a month ago when her dreams were beginning to take their toll on her the most." Cephera had stood at the statement.

"Dreams?" She asked from behind Sif.

"Yes. Nightmares really. She couldn't sleep. Could barely eat. She was weak and frail. She didn't want you to come to harm. I know she never." Cephera glanced at her children who were looking thoughtful. Was it a coincidence that she too had been plagued by dreams that made her health begin to decline before Vicerial intervened. Something wasn't sitting right with Cephera. It was to easy. Why would Cally send her own servant in her uniform to attack Diana? To Cephera it sounded like a set up. A trap even?!

Sif stepped forward. "I'll pass over the letter. I suggest you take your leave while you can." She held out her hand and the girl carefully passed her the letter and backed off her hands held up to show she had no weapon. The guard escorted her off the castle grounds and Sif handed over the letter. Cephera carefully unsealed it and read it out loud.

Cephera,

I know this is a long time coming. I know our relationship hadn't started out on the right foot but I write this letter because I am a coward. I cannot face you.

When I left our training behind I did not do so lightly. After our second try at getting along, and you may not believe this, but I developed a certain amount of respect for you. You were stronger then I had given you credit for. I had not known people of higher births do some of the things you could. I was impressed. My pride made it hard to tell you these things.

But I tell you them now because I feel something is coming. If you remember the day after your wedding I was not well. And for weeks after I was still not the best and even now I remain unwell. I realize now that something is amiss. I am not sure what or why but I cannot rid myself of these nightmares. Always so bloody, so terrifying like someone is chasing me. I can't sleep. I barely eat. I am but a shadow of myself. I fear I am dying and this is why I write this now. I cannot bare to leave this world not having said these things.

No one in this world or even the next was right for Loki but you. You created a different man and only for the better. Looking back I realize my silly, girlish, petty ways and am ashamed to have acted that way both before and after you came along. Please tell Loki I am sorry for the awkwardness and spiteful moments I put him through.

If we should meet again I hope we can be friends and perhaps we can see just how talented you really can be.

Forever humbled,

Cally

Cephera closed the letter and silence graced the grouped.

Cephera stood in their bedroom. The Byfrost had lit up the sky and she just knew it was Loki. She waited in hopes he would come to their room. She held the letter to her chest. This moment made her more nervous then any other. When the door opened she stood straight, her shoulders back and her head high. She would not look how she felt. Loki entered looking angry and venomous.

"Loki." She said not attempting to go near him. As of late he did nothing more then push her aside. He waved off her voice and made to move passed her. "Stop!" She said changing her tone to something more threatening. He did stop then and looked at her. That same emotionless look plastered on his face. "A servant dropped this off." She held the letter out to him. Loki saw the broken seal with Cally's insignia and instantly his face changed to interest. He opened the letter fast and his eyes scanned it quickly.

When he was done he scowled. "This letter means nothing. Just a ruse to send us off her trail." Loki tossed the letter aside.

"I don't think so, I think..."

"I will hunt down this servant and she will tell me were her mistress is hiding." Loki spun on his heels.

"Stop!" She screamed at him as he turned from her to leave. He stopped and looked at her. There was no hint of compassion on his face. "If you leave me now I cannot guarantee I will be here when you return." He narrowed his eyes.


	92. Chapter 92: Celebrate

Loki's Dreamer: tomorrow is here. This is the chapter I've been waiting to post since three days ago! Enjoy

Doctor Loki love: oh the craziness of it all!but yes they really do need to talk

Sorceress of the trees: what will he choose?

Sidney loves fiction: if your hyper ventilating now wait till you see what else is in store.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 92: Celebrate

Cephera lay sleeping with the kids once more. Three days since her fight with Loki and they had barely spoken since. Their argument still went wild in her head. She thought of things she could have said or should have said or not said. Over and over the argument played. They bathed together in silence and then they went about their day in silence. She feared she had lost him completely.

She hardly slept at night. She spent it with the kids only because the tension between them cut deep when they lay back to back in bed. She could not change what had happened but it didn't stop her thinking about it...

"I do this for us and you would leave me for it." His tone was angry.

"You do this for yourself." Cephera said her voice shaking just as much as the rest of her. "Answer me truthfully, if you find Cally proof or no proof, will you kill her." The look on his face said it all.

"To protect my family I will do whatever it takes."

"Then you're no better then the man you were before I met you. If you kill her and she was not responsible for all of this your children will forever remember you as the man who kills innocence people in moments of vengeful rage. Your legacy will haunt their futures. We don't need your vengeance Loki. I need my husband and they need their father."

"Do not speak to me as if I am a mere criminal." He growled stepping forward.

"I almost lost a son and a daughter too!" She screamed. "When I needed you to comfort me when I was afraid you were off running after a ghost. When we needed you here to make us feel safe you left us to seek revenge upon someone we don't even know was responsible or not. If she did not do this you left us to succumb to this tyrants wraith in your absence." She was crying. She felt the hot tears slipping down her cheeks.

Loki's facial expression twitched and then softened. He moved to her and Cephera backed away. "I cannot just sit idly by as someone seeks to tear our family apart." He told her softer then he had been speaking before.

"Don't you see. They already have. If you continue this path of vengeance you will loose your family. The twins ask about you everyday. They miss you. Seria is but a child and you're absent so often she will soon not even know you to see you. Please don't go." She pleaded. She was shaking trying to hold back her sobs. Loki stepped toward her again but she refused his touch. "Don't. The kids need their father more then I need you. Go to them but not to say goodbye."

She watched him steadily a moment. It broke her heart the look of hurt on his face. But she was not ready to forgive him. She was not ready to lay down her anger just yet. She needed to know the Loki that had taken over her husband for the passed few weeks was gone completely. She needed to feel safe and secure and not afraid he was going to be gone tomorrow.

Loki turned from her and left their room.

Cephera shivered from the thought. There had been several times she had been tempted to go to Mechanova taking the children with her and wait until Loki finally came back to her but she hadn't gone. Her place was with her husband but the longer he was gone the more tempting it had been. Asgard had started to become a prison to her. She hadn't shared these thoughts with anyone.

When sleep did come Loki was there in her dreams but he was in the distance and no matter how long she ran for he only continued getting further and further away.

"I think you need it." Kat had been saying again. Cephera sighed looking at her friend. Kat was suggesting that herself, Kat, Loki, the children and Thor all get together for a celebration of sorts. Kat thought being around everyone with food and drink would lighten the mood for the couple and their family. Kat of course had all the details worked out already and had been bugging Cephera and Loki separately for two days now about it.

"Loki will never agree. I'm surprised he even talks to you." Cephera replied back.

"He doesn't really say anything but he sometimes makes a face at me." Kat laughed. "Come on. If you agree he will." She pleaded her eyes big and round giving Cephera the sad lip look. Cephera groaned.

And that was when she finally agreed to go. Kat planned it for the next night after the conversation and now Cephera found herself looking in the mirror in a fancier gown then usual. "We don't have to do this." Loki said. He was already dressed. They spoke very little since the day started.

"She might be right." Cephera said. "Either way, right or wrong, it can't hurt." Cephera shrugged and reached her arms behind her to tie the dress up but Loki stepped up his hands brushing her as he attempted to take the lace from her. A shiver of longing ran over her but she said nothing. She moved her hands out of the way and allowed him to move her hair out of his way and tie her up tight. Cephera was breathing a little heavily. Since their relationship took a nose dive she felt like everything small that happened between them was new.

She felt nervous and excited each time they touched weather it was intentional or not. She wasn't sure how he felt. His expressions were hard to read. "I'll get the kids." Loki told her placing a kiss on her shoulder quickly and leaving. Cephera stared at her reflection her cheeks flushed and her breasts rising and falling in short quick breaths. When she finally left the room she glanced down to the kids room and frowned. Shiaji was still there, his condition still the same. It took a moment for her to change her frown into a smile when Loki emerged with the kids. Diana was dressed up in a long dress her grandmother had made for her and Devian with his matching suit. Seria was in her frilly little dress and was clutching Loki's hand. Kat came out behind them. She had offered to get the kids ready while her and Loki had some private time.

Sometimes Cephera wasn't sure what she would do without her friend to help her out. Loki offered his opposite arm to his wife and she took it. As they walked she found herself looking down and forced her face upward. How could she feel so foolish after 10 years together. How could things have changed so much in the matter of weeks.

They met Thor at the celebration where Kat gave Thor a gift of ale aged to perfection. He grinned wide and gave her a kiss of appreciation on her knuckles. Loki of course didn't partake in the intoxicating drink and neither did Cephera so Thor had it all to himself. He wasn't long popping it open and chugging. Kat had magical music playing and they all ate. The conversations were kept as cheerful as possible and Cephera enjoyed listening to loki banter with Kat over a spell she hadn't quite perfected that she thought she had.

Kat had jumped up and insisted they dance. Thor waved them off his gaze hazy. Cephera hadn't realized he had drunk so much already. Loki danced with Cephera his hand caressing her back gently. Kat took all three kids to swing back and forth in a circle of four. Cephera didn't pay attention to those around her. She was looking up at her husband unsure what to say but she felt she had to say something. "I'm sorry." She finally whispered looking down. "I should not have said some of the things I did when you came back. I was angry." Loki ceased his dancing and put his knuckle under her chin to lift her face to look at him once more.

"No. You were right. I was being blinded and foolish. I cannot promise it won't happen again." He told her sadly.

"I know. I thought I'd lost you." She whispered trying not to let the memory make her cry.

"I'm here now. It's all that matters." He said to her. Cephera just knew her was going to kiss her and her stomach bubbled but they never made it. A thud made them turn their heads and Thor was face down on the table. Everyone couldn't help but laugh in amusement. Loki let his wife go and went to shake Thor awake and Kat skipped over to join him. Cephera joined her hands with the kids but waited for them to wake Thor.

Kat spun abruptly as they all chuckled at Thor and plunged a concealed knife into Loki's stomach. Loki lurched forward in surprise and grabbed for Kat but seemed unable to move properly. Kat smiled wickedly.


	93. Chapter 93: Betrayal

Holy wow, I think I got more reviews on this chapter then any other. Thanks everyone!

Loki's dreamer: truthfully I can't wait to post the rest either lol but 92 was my most anticipated. :p

Doctor-tardis-yes: just the reaction I was going for. Woot!

Pulsar-heart: what?! Yup you read that right :p

Sorceress of the trees: lol glad you wanted that kiss so badly..to bad it was interrupted. And haha on the more worried about Thor. No need to worry I swear :p

Kat Snowstorm: I swear I wasn't trying to be like everyone else! Don't hurt me.

Guest: Wow. Ok take a deep breath and continue reading its ok all will be explained...not gonna guarantee you may not loose hair. - I enjoyed the review...I read it twice and was proud of myself for throwing people for a loop. :p

Sidney love fiction: OMG seems to be the common moment for most here. :p mind blown= success. See I am evil!

Jungle cat 9: you knew it! Dahhhh :(. Lol kidding. Glad you caught the vibe at some point. Happy you still like it.

Chapter 93: Betrayal

Diana yelled and Devian held her back. Seria clung to Devian's pants and Cephera heard herself gasp. "Kat?" She asked not really processing the strange turn of events.

"Poison." She said staring at the knife she had just pulled from Loki. "I've waited so long for this." She loving played with the knifes handle as if testing its weight. "Do you like it." She gestured to Thor. "He consumed the same potion I slipped you at the rave party all those years ago." Cephera's eyes widened remembering the ale she had gifted Thor with.

Cephera looked at Kat bewildered and confused. The friend she once knew and loved was replaced by this venomous looking women. "Why?" She asked feeling her face become wet with tears. She clutched her children near her afraid any sudden moves would set her off.

"You're such a little fool. Do you remember the day we first met." Cephera nodded. She would never forget that day. That was the day that had begun her new life. Without it she never would have met Loki. Kat sneered twirling the knife she had used to stab and poison Loki in her delicate fingers. "I was surprised seeing you walk into that throne room. At first I wanted to kill you right there. But then I set out a different task." Her smile widened. "It couldn't have gone so well. So trusting. So naive. I wanted to see for myself the power you held. I needed to know how you did it."

"Did what? Your speaking in riddles." Cephera felt frustrated. She could see Loki's eyes blinking hazily. She wondered if he could see and hear everything going on.

"I've decided it was blind luck!" Kat spat her eyes narrowed. She bent down to pull Loki's face up to peer toward her. "She's not such an innocent little thing you know." She told him and then let him go tossing him aside easily. The venom keeping him paralyzed.

"Kat..."

"Don't call me that!" Kat's shout echo'd off the vaulted ceilings. "My name is Katarina Fevour. And you killed my father." She paused and Cephera felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open. Fear seized her immediately. "You remember my father Demos. I was a child when you killed him. When you stole his power from him and used it to drain and steal from him his last breath." She was slashing the knife in the air haphazardly.

Cephera would never forget him. She hadn't meant to kill him, she didn't know how to control it at the time. And in all fairness he was trying to kill her and her family and take over the entire galaxy.

"That was an accident." Cephera said her mouth feeling dry. She was aware of her children watching in the background. Seria was crying. Cephera remembered having this conversation with Kat before. What must have gone through her mind to hear about her fathers death through the mouth of his killer?

"An accident. I actually believe that. I'm disgusted that someone as useless with magic as you, was able to kill my father. He was a powerful man and you killed him without so much as blinking. When I was old enough I looked into his death. I wondered why my father never came home." Kat looked like she might cry. A childish look appearing on her face.

"I was only defending my family." Cephera wasn't sure why she was talking back. Kat was clearly not listening or for that matter caring for what she had to say.

"He had a family too." She froze and turned her blue eyes back to Cephera. "Do you know what I went through once he died. The things I was subjected to in order to keep myself alive. My mother was dead before my tenth birthday and I had to whore myself out just to keep myself fed. You know why I came here? I came here to learn and become the most powerful sorceress in the world, so that I could one day take my revenge on you. Nothing mattered more to me then finding and killing you! I had no idea you'd be here. And then I had to live everyday watching you make a fool of yourself in class and then you began fucking around with him behind my back. I can't tell you how angry I was to find out you had found love." Kat moved a few steps toward Cephera and stopped. "Ironically in the end it's your husband who trained me to kill you. I had high hopes for him. But he turned out to be a love sick fool. I was hoping he would help me find you and kill you but of course finding you turned out easy when you fell into my lap but his help became unattainable when you whore'd yourself out to him."

"I thought us friends." Cephera lamented feeling sad.

"Keep your friends close, your enemies closer. I allowed you to have your relationship, to bare your children."

"Bare them? You killed one or have you forgotten!" Cephera interjected a bubble of anger welling inside her.

"Oh yes. Alexis. Truthfully, at the time, I thought I was ready to end all this but you were pregnant and had all your magic so I decided to fix that problem. But of course afterward seeing you so unhappy, crying and in emotional turmoil, I simply couldn't kill you yet. I needed more ways to see that sadness. It felt good to be the one you turned to as a shoulder to cry on. To hear all your woes and knowing it was because of me was the most pleasurable part of it all. I allowed you to taste this happiness so it would be that much sweeter when you watch me take from you everything you love just as you did me." Kat smiled a maniacs smile. "Of course getting this far wasn't easy. Sometimes I couldn't help my anger. You remember when Devian almost drowned. That was me. Lucky for him I recovered from my momentarily rash actions and I pulled him from the water before his life was gone and left him for you to find."

Kat seemed pleased with herself as Cephera's face took on one of horror. "Shiaji was my biggest problem. That damn cat always following you around. I was afraid he would sense my evil intentions. He made me nervous. But then Loki taught me how to deplete others magic and I drained Shiaji's core. But he was strong. I couldn't finish him. He even managed to claw me a little." Kat narrowed her eyes and she pointed to her side. "But it was worth it when I saw you crying for him. To see you in emotional pain again. 'Like losing your mother all over again' you had said." Kat licked her lips.

"You don't have to do this." Cephera said trying to think of a way out of it. Thor was unconscious, Loki was poisoned and useless at Kat's feet. She was afraid to let her children fight her and Cephera herself couldn't possibly use her magic to any large degree without passing out. Everyone else in the palace were asleep and she wasn't sure where the guards were. Kat must have noticed Cephera thinking because she laughed.

"Don't worry we won't be interrupted. I took care of the guards. They should have fallen asleep like Thor not too long ago." She grinned. "I've planned this out nicely I think. But I'm sick of talking. I won't kill you Cephera. Not yet. But you will get to watch your children die. Just like in your dreams." Kat laughed and moved forward quickly.

Seria cried out and Cephera turned, taking Seria in her arms and they vanished.

Cephera felt everything around them spinning. Wild lights of many colours passing them by. By the end of the jump she was dazed and confused but clutched her daughter tightly so as not to lose her.

Seria had taken them to another reality. Cephera feared for her family still left behind and also for herself. Where would they turn up. When everything stopped spinning she found herself staring at some very confused faces sitting round a table. Both her and Seria were on top of it.

I want to give a special shout out to Poodle warriors who all the way back in Chapter 23 said this "I could be wrong but I don't have a good feeling about Kat? I wonder if she is all that she seems? Or just maybe a very self absorbed friend? Hmmm" in a review. I thought for sure you knew and I was trying my best to keep it a secret until now. Weather you meant to come that close to the truth matters not I salute you for picking up the vibe! Also to anyone else who might have but just didn't mention it.


	94. Chapter 94: A Jump through Realities

Loki's dreamer: yeah Seraphina caught the vibe she just didn't know it was because Kat was evil. Lol.

Sidney loves fiction: this twist was actually planned shortly after I made Kat. I was still trying to figure out who the evil villain would be and then by chapter 4 I knew it would be her. I enjoyed her saying that line as well. In the end he had actually trained her to kill his own wife. Thanks for the praise.

Kat Snowstorm: Wow. Maybe she's your other self from another reality. :p

Sorceress of the trees: I was trying not to make her obvious. Glad it worked for the most part. I never said Loki feel but he wasn't being held up either. So yeah he eventually ended up on the floor. Didn't really think to write it in. :(. Enjoy you visit to a friend. Enjoy your trip and if you are unable to read this there then enjoy catching up. Looking forward to seeing what you have to say when you get back!

Chapter 94: A Jump through Realities

No one said anything for a moment. Cephera recognized everyone. Natasha Romanov had jumped to her feet the moment they had appeared and drew on them a gun. "I mean no harm." Cephera said softly allowing them to see her daughter in hopes the small child would calm them. The red heads eyes darted to her little girl but she remained vigilant with her gun.

Cephera looked about the table and felt a small amount of relief to see Thor. "Thor." She said before she could contain herself.

"Excuse me! Just what's going on here?" Director Fury demanded. He was looking to Thor for answers.

"I am sorry. I do not know you." Thor said looking confused.

"Maybe she's with our resident thief." The calm cool voice of Tony Stark sounded from her other side.

"I am with no one. I can explain just please put down your weapons." She raised one hand slowly in surrender while still holding her fidgeting toddler. "My name is Cephera. I am not of your world. I am actually from another reality much like your world but different. It's a magic called jumping." Cephera could only hope Thor knew what it was she spoke of.

"You mean like time travel. Where's you telephone booth?" Tony replied looking around amused at himself.

"Stark!" Fury glared his voice stern.

"It's not time travel really. Every point in time has many alternate outcomes. Those outcomes are called realities." She was trying to explain as fast as she could. "In my reality I am a citizen of Asgard. This is my daughter Seria." Her daughter waved, smiling brightly. "She can manipulate magic to make what we call jumps to other realities. I'm afraid she is unable to control it and that's how I am here before you now." Cephera swallowed. "I mean no harm I only wish to go home."

"If you meet yourself will that fool up this timeline?" Tony always loved hearing his own voice.

"It could. I may not even exist here. I don't exactly play with this." She suppressed her glare.

"We don't have time for this." Fury growled. "We have bigger problems going on downstairs. Thor can you attest to this story, this jumping" He looked to the prince of Asgard.

"I have heard of such things but they are rare." Thor replied but Fury looked content

"If you are Asgardian then perhaps you can be of help." He finally said as she slowly climbed off the table.

Natasha put her gun down. Fury quickly introduced her to the rest of the people in the room. She didn't want to complicate things more and kept her mouth shut to already knowing them. "So you can do magic?" Steve Rogers asked. She nodded.

"I will help in return for immunity. I wish no harm to this world. I only wish to return to my own."

"I will take responsibility for her." Thor said smiling down at Seria who was beaming back at him. "When we retrieve the tesseract I will bring her with me back to Asgard." Cephera felt her head swim a moment. He did not just say tesseract.

"If you have time can you briefly explain what's been going on here." She said feeling Seria's hands play with the skirt of her dress. Very briefly they summarized what had been happening. She sucked in a deep breath. She had heard of Loki's dark days but she had met him years later. Not only that people were able to display different personalities through realities. The Loki she knew would not be the same as this one. The last one she met almost killed her.

"Daddy?" Seria said. "Momma, can we go see daddy?" She looked down into her daughter green eyes and sighed. This would be so confusing.

She bent down to look at her daughter and took her tiny hands in hers. "Remember what we discussed. The man here who looks like your daddy is not your daddy. He's a different man." She said trying to contain her nerves. Her daughter's three and 1/2 year old mind grasped the concept vaguely. Her daughter nodded but Cephera knew it was no use telling her such things. She would forget the moment she saw Loki. "I need somewhere where my daughter will be safe. In good care." No one had questioned her need for her father. She was afraid to tell them it was Loki. She wondered if she should tell them at all.

"I'll have agent Coulson watch her for now." Fury said. Coulson stepped forward. Already Cephera knew this reality was going to change. To her knowledge loki killed Coulson. If he was now her daughters babysitter that was unlikely to happen. He bent down and stretch his arms out toward her. Her forever trusting little girl ran to him giggling. When they left together she took a deep breath.

"I think you all need to know that Loki is Seria's father." Cephera had decided lying to SHIELD was not a good idea. All the chatter that had been taking place in that small timeframe ceased. "I've no want to see Loki succeed in his endeavours to take over this realm. I won't kill him but I will help bring about his defeat." She watched their expressions change from suspicion to worry, to thinking.

"Agent Romanov I want you to take her with you." She heard his underlying tone. 'Watch her'. The red head nodded and turned her carefully measured eyes back to Cephera.

"Ready to meet our Loki?" She asked looking amused. Cephera nodded.

"Just say you kissed this Loki, would that be cheating?" Tony asked as they walked out. Cephera didn't answer him but she was now wondering the same thing. She hadn't planned on engaging Loki in anything but battle but what if she was here for much longer then she wanted. What if he fell in love with her all over again. She couldn't let that happen.

They both entered the cell block and then into the room they held Loki. She saw him in the round glass cell. He was back on to them. She heard him let out an impressed breath. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me." He said turning and smiling. He looked slightly taken off guard to see her but she saw no recognition in his eyes. Good, he hadn't met any version of her before.

He was a lot like her Loki in looks only slightly more dangerous, a little more wild. She found her stomach turning to think of him. The only thing bringing her comfort was that right now her reality was frozen in time.

She shook all those thoughts from her mind and realized she had missed part of their conversation. Natasha was now sitting and telling him about her red ledger. Loki was also sitting his eyes steady, looking only at Natasha.

"Can you." He finally said after Natasha paused a moment. "Can you wipe out all that red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" Loki was on his feet moving toward Natasha. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away."

Loki slammed his hand into the glass making even Cephera jump. "I won't touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!" Cephera felt her stomach lurch. He was a lot more assertive then her Loki. Was her Loki like that once?

Natasha turned away from Loki her head down. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Natasha made a whimpering sound.

"You're a monster." She said in a shaky whisper.

"Oh, no. You brought the monster." Loki licked his lips and stood straight once more. He seemed very pleased with himself.

"So, Banner? That's your play?" She had turned back around and was not as upset as she had seemed.

"What?" Loki's demeanour made Cephera study his face all the more. He was feigning surprise.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She moved quickly back toward where Cephera stood. Natasha stopped to turned toward Loki once more. "Thank you, for your cooperation."

Natasha rushed from the room and Cephera wondered if she could get away with staying behind. "You've nothing to add?" His voice asked behind her. "I am unfamiliar with you." She turned to look over her shoulder. He was staring intently at her. She didn't answer him. She knew how good with words he could be. Instead she followed the agent before she got herself into trouble.


	95. Chapter 95: Captured

Doctor Loki love: true she is on limited time...will she get back?

Sidney love fiction: it will take time to heal from that kind of betrayal. I really floored you. Holy crap. :p

Loki's dreamer: yeah coulson lives. I loved Coulson and hated that he died. :(

Poodle warriors: lol. I hope you had a good vacation. :) trusting your instincts was probably a good idea :) conclusion just five more chapters away. Woot!

Kat snowstorm: it was word for word. I've seen the movie so many times I can quote almost all of it but I did however check nine to make sure I got it right :p I actually have a copy of the movie on my ipad and I watch it at the gym. Lol nothing gets me going quite like Loki.

guest: I am overjoyed to hear I have captured your attention so well. :). Why Kat? Because it was meant to be her and Shiaji because she recognized him at a threat! :p

Ellize Avalon: this is written out to 100 chapters :). I update everyday by motivation. My readers keep me going And also my passion for what I am writing.

Chapter 95: Captured

The argument happening in the room was giving Cephera a headache. She didn't open her mouth but she found herself irritated. They had bigger problems then themselves.

The explosion that went off after the sensors had found the tesseract knocked her backward to hit the wall behind her. Her head slammed against it knocking her unconscious. She woke to rubble and smoke. She lifted her hazy head to see someone bending to pick up the staff.

She recognized the blurred outline as Loki. "No." She protested weakly unable to find her bearings. She heard him sneer and felt his hand grip her upper arm harshly. He yanked her to her feet. She stumbled her head wound making her unsteady.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She cried out when his hand gripped her hair hard and yanked her head back to look up toward him. He was not gentle. "You'll be troublesome." He said to her in a low throaty growl. She thought he meant to kill her but instead he pulled her along.

She tried concentrating to heal her head wound. She was no good to anyone with a concussion. He didn't seem to notice as she began to walk without tripping. Her vision slowly coming back to normal and the blood running down her neck stopped. She wondered a moment where her daughter was among all this ruckus. She only hoped she was ok.

She finally was back to herself and wrapped her hand round his arm that was dragging her along. He turned on her immediately and struck her. The force of the blow knocked her sideways and she stared at him and for once felt fear. He was nothing like her Loki.

She could taste the blood in her mouth and urged slightly. She was willing herself to not cry. This was not the time to cry. "Your magic, I can feel it. Can sense it. I wouldn't tempt fate sweet one. Least you find yourself wishing for death." He told her and dragged her alone again. What was his purpose to taking her?

She was shoved ahead of him up a ramp into a waiting aircraft where she hit the floor hard. She watched the doors close from her crumpled position on the floor. He smirked down at the smoking airship below. She said nothing as he sat there. He hadn't bothered looking at her or speaking to her.

The entire trip, which felt like took forever, was done in silence. She stayed on the floor not moving. She healed her jaw and lip on the trip and only looked up when she felt the aircraft come to a stop with a jerk. She knew where they would be. This reality was much like the one detailed to her from her own time. Natasha had told her the entire story when she had asked to know.

"Ladies first." He said as the doors opened. She climbed to her feet and walked out ahead of him. They had landed on Starks landing pad. He pushed her forward to enter through the automatic sliding doors. The tesseract was passed off to a mortal man who took it out of the room. She took a seat keeping her eyes on Loki at all times.

"Why have you taken me." She asked trying to keep her voice stern. It was hard in his presence.

"I only take that which is already mine." He smirked at her as she gave him a startled look.

"Excuse me?" He was behind the couch suddenly and had taken hold of her wrist to lift her left hand. Her ring given to her from Odin and placed there by loki sat gleaming on her pinky and she cursed herself for not taking it off. How was she suppose to know this Loki would notice it, much less know what it was?! "It's not what you think." She said jerking her arm back. But of course it was exactly what he thought.

"Really? So tell me how are you enjoying this reality." This didn't surprise her. It was Loki who had known the most about Seria's ability to begin with.

"Currently it sucks." She replied glaring over her shoulder at him.

"I'm not as you imagined?" His wicked grin had never left his face. She wanted to slap it off him.

"You never are." Cephera set her lips into a tight line of annoyance. She shuddered when he grazed his forefinger down her cheek.

"Is he gentle with you?" He said leaning to speak closely to her face never having left his spot behind her. She quickly got to her feet and away from his touch. He was playing with her. This she was sure of.

She anticipated his next move. She whirled and ducked the grasp if his copy and teleported herself across the room using her own copy. She moved to wipe her nose of blood only to realize there was none to wipe clean. Her sudden distraction had her pinned to the bar behind her. His whole body pressing her painfully into it.

His hand was in her hair and had once more yanked her head back. "I'm not disappointed in my choice of wife." He told her licking her exposed neck. She squirmed. She was embarrassed and ashamed that even this Loki was making her grow excited. It had been a while since she and loki had last coupled. At least three weeks. Was it cheating? She thought back to Tony's question.

"I am not 'your' wife." She reminded him and pushed him back with all her strength. He only moved a step back. He tossed his head back and laughed.

"Are you this feisty back home?" He asked his eyes looking wild and lust filled. This was not a good situation. Is it rape if he's technically the same man, was it rape if she was wet for him? She felt afraid again.

"I am not answering your insane questions. What does it matter who I am or what I am like. I will be back home soon and you will remain here." She all but growled at him.

"You think he will want you if I claim you?" He tilted his head to look at her. "I know I don't like people touching what's mine. I'm not sure if that applies to myself." He licked his lips. She hoped he was just playing mind games with her. "I think it would be amusing. Watching as I fuck you from one end and you please the other using that pretty mouth of yours."

Cephera felt her cheeks light up. She knew exactly what that was like already though not with two very real Loki's but close enough. Would her Loki share her with him?

"What's the matter my pet? Don't have anything to say?"

"I'm not your toy or your pet. Do not force my hand Loki." She warned him. She was suddenly feeling murderous. She would not let this Loki toy with her. She would send him back to Asgard and then take her daughter and find a way home.

He stepped toward her and she eyed him for uncovered flesh. It was years since she used the power to drain a person of their magic but today she felt it may be needed. She allowed him to close the gap and take hold of her once more. Her long sleeves separated his hands from her skin but she was patient.

She looked him in the face daring him to touch her. He seemed to sense her sudden change in temperament and confidence and instead backed away with a chuckle. It was then they where interrupted by Tony Stark. Loki saw him flying up the building toward the roof. "I'll be back for you." He told her and began to walk back outside.

Taking the opportunity she jumped forward but Loki seemed prepared. He spun and knocked her in the head once more rendering her unconscious.


	96. Chapter 96: Biting the bullet

Loki's dreamer: happy you enjoy my Loki. To tell you the truth I love the mean Loki. I love bad boys. :)

Doctor Loki love: I will say for certain that this new Loki will not end up in Cephera's reality. Lol. There will be no replacing the old Loki weather he dies or not. But am I mean enough to kill him off?! Your feels will live I promise!

Sidney loves fiction: Cephera interaction with this Loki will be odd to say the least.

Poodle warriors: yes a little bit more nasty. I like this Loki. I enjoy bad boys :p

Chapter 96: Biting the bullet

Cephera felt shame heat her cheeks. She had not lifted a finger to help the avengers. She had spent the time passed out cold on Tony's pent house floor. They had defeated him which was all well and good but she sat now on shields ship with Seria in her arms and worry across her face. Her daughter had her arms wrapped around her neck as she rocked her back and forth to help her fall asleep.

They were working endlessly to create a device to allow them transport to Asgard using the cube. She dreaded going there. She also found herself wondering if she existed in this world and even hoped that she never met this Loki. Was he like this before he had met her? She hoped not. She touched her head where he had struck her and cringed at the memory. She pitied herself if she ever met him here.

"Momma?" Seria said sleepily. "Can I see daddy now?"

"Not now sweetie." She bit her lip. Seria didn't understand. But she would have to see Loki eventually. They were after all headed to Asgard with him. "Your father here in this world has done bad things."

"Why?" Cephera rubbed her hand down Seria's black hair and sighed.

"Go to sleep."

"Maybe Daddy can get us home." She mumbled before drifting to sleep all together.

Cephera dreaded the thought of asking him for any help. She could only imagine what he would ask her to do in exchange for such things.

When Tony announced that they were ready to go Cephera decided to let Seria see Loki before he was put in his gag and chains. Seria was excited. "Remember he isn't your real father." She reminded her right before entering the room.

When they stepped inside he looked up his bored expression changing to amusing shock. He watched her child look at him curiously. "Will you help get us home?" She asked her hands poised behind her back and rocking on her tiny feet in front of him.

"That depends?" He replied eyeing Seria and looking from her to Cephera and back again. "She looks like me." He leaned forward toward the child. "Depends if your mother is nice to me." He smiled a fake innocent smile.

"Momma's always nice." Seria replied smiling from ear to ear.

"Would you like to visit me in Asgard?" He asked.

"No!" Cephera stopped Loki abruptly. "When you return to Asgard you will be locked up. She will not be venturing into a prison." His wide eyed, fake shocked, sad look was turned to her.

"She how easily she becomes angry with me." He told Seria frowning.

"That's because you're not my real daddy. But you'll do for now." Cephera groaned. The things children say.

"Seria I want you to wait outside a moment with Agent Coulson while I speak with him." Seria pouted but left. Cephera waited for the door to close. "Do not complicate this." She growled to him.

"How many?" He asked sitting back.

"How many what?" She felt irritated.

"Children?"

"Currently three. What does that matter?"

"I'm just trying to be polite." His grin irked her.

"Don't bother. I won't be asking for your help to get home." he shifted in his chair.

"I think you will. I think you won't have a choice. You seem incapable of the magic needed for jumping and so I can only conclude it was our daughter who caused this mishap."

"My daughter." She corrected him. "I will find a way without you." She left before he could say anything else. She knew that would not be her last conversation with him.

Cephera threw the book across the room. Three months in Asgard and she still hadn't found a way home. Every book she read had been no help. She was frustrated and at her wits end. Seria was off playing with Sif and the warriors three. She had explained her situation to them all upon arrival.

They had all become attached to her daughter while she was off trying to fix their current situation. She was seriously contemplating seeing Loki. She hadn't seen him since he was locked up. She sunk her hands into her hair and groaned.

What was she willing to do to get home? To save her family from the hands of her friend, turned enemy. She rememered loki telling her go do whatever it took no matter what. But what if that meant whoring herself out? What if this Loki was really interested in her that way. He did seem to be. She sat her ass on a nearby table and sighed heavily.

"What weights on your mind Lady Cephera?" Thor asked walking in.

"Everything." She had told only Thor of her at home situation. He seemed to understand and was also eager to help. He had supplied her with unlimited access to Loki's tower and bedroom.

"Do you think if you return you can defeat this enemy of yours to save your family?" She nodded.

"Yes. But I am beginning to think Loki is truly the only one who can help me. Even your father has never delved into such magics. These books hold only information of what jumps are but not the how to. I suspect loki has hidden those books or never had them to begin with."

"You fear what he will want in return." Thor wasn't stupid. He knew his brother.

"I do. I know I am married to a version of him but I fear of what my husband would think if I give this Loki anything he asks for." She didn't want to give Thor an explicit version of what she believed Loki wanted from her. But he got the hint.

"You cannot just return home and be happy for saving your family and keep what happened here to yourself?" Thor's question was something that crossed her mind.

"Could you?" She asked him back knowing it was the best answer without actually answering.

"If you were my wife, I would forgive you." His reassuring words made her smile. He had been good to her and her daughter. Just like home. "You have only three months before you will no longer be able to return home. Desperate times call for desperate measures. If you fail to get home...I would hate to think what would be the outcome."

"I need to speak with him at least." She was biting the bullet on this one. She was out of ideas. She would ask for his help. Thor led her downstairs to the cell and left her alone as she asked.

She entered Loki's prison. She had asked Thor to allow her passage inside. She didn't want bars hindering her. "Well, well." He mused. "Finally realizing your predicament." He grinned up from his seated position.

"What would I need to do get you to help us?" She cut right to the chase. She was sick of waiting.

"What makes you think I will help you at all?" His tease angered her. She stepped forward to stand in front of him and pushed him roughly backward. He fell to his back and chuckled as she stood between his legs glaring. His excitement was evident through his pants. "I think you know what I would like in exchange for my help."


	97. Chapter 97: Bargain

Loki's dreamer: oh yes! Bad boys! I sometimes am reminded of loki when I hear that sing bad to the bone. Lol

Poodle warriors: true there are worse things. And she is desperate. To Cephera it cheating. He's not her Loki but alas so engines you just need to suck it up and go with the flow.

Doctor loki love: yes Loki does seem to love his sex...in all fics I've read anyway. Hehe. I love Thor. I always see him as a very caring man even with all his brawn.

Chapter 97: Bargain

"I know what you want but for how long? I'm not a silly girl I know this wont take a day." Cephera tried not to glare at him but it was difficult. He was taking advantage of her distress and she wasn't pleased by it.

"As long as it takes for our daughter to grasp the idea on how to use her power. She'll need training." Loki put his hands behind his head squeezing her with his legs. "Are you willing to put up with my lust for you for such a trade."

"Do you lust for me because you know you already own me in some other world?" She asked slightly disgusted. The disgust was more with herself for even considering the bargain.

"That, and you're not that hard on the eyes, convenience." He made a little shrug. "Don't expect me to start spouting how I love you."

"You've never told me that anyway." She told him grinning. She knew her Loki loved her without those words. It was unspoken between them and she didn't need those words to know his love.

"So I am not a complete sap then. Good to know." He jerked his legs to pull her forward. She fell with a cry and caught herself above him. "You can start now." He told her his eyes looking into hers.

Clenching her teeth she ran her hand through his hair digging her fingers in. She was unsure if he would respond to the same things as her husband but she would try. She was afraid if she didn't please him he wouldn't help. He closed his eyes as she gripped his hair and tugged lightly.

She leaned down and licked his ear and sucked on his lobe. He didn't protest so she continued. She would not kiss him. There was no need. This was not love, this was bargaining lust only. He didn't seek her kisses either. She nipped her way down his neck and released her hold in his hair. Her hand coming between them to grip his hardened length through the pants fabric. He groaned but kept his eyes closed. She had wanted this over quickly but there was no point. He would have lots of time playing with her. This would be a daily occurrence she just knew it. She was planning to try and enjoy what she could.

She slipped her hand inside his pants and gripped his length hard and stroked him the way she was used to. He responded by bucking his hips upward. "I've never had a women who knew how to properly work me. This should prove very fun." His words were heated with lust. "Myself and your husband must be very much alike as your touch is very pleasing."

Using a spell she grew to know all to well she made his pants disappear. The cuffs on his wrists made it impossible for him to use magic but she was unrestricted. This made him open his eyes. Before he could speak she licked his cock and took him deep into her mouth.

"Ahhhh fuck!" He exclaimed. He had no idea how good she could be. She had plenty of years perfecting him. He would cum in her mouth and if he was anything like his other self he would be ready for her again in mere moments. She was growing wet with her treatment of him. She knew she would and was also ashamed that she was.

It was odd. Looking up she saw Loki. Not a different Loki but simply Loki. She didn't feel as bothered as she felt she should by all this. Perhaps it was because they were so alike when he wasn't talking or hitting her.

He suddenly struggled to move from her but she used her hands to pin him to the bed and sucked hard and sped up. He didn't want to cum. She almost laughed. He couldn't escape her. He came before he could make a second attempt at moving. He ground out his frustration at cumming so quickly.

She stood smiling. It was her turn to be amused. "What's the matter? Don't like not being in control." She teased.

"You're not done yet." He growled looking irritated.

"I know. This, you both seem to have in common. The only difference is I know how to work you and you know nothing about me." She pulled the ties holding her dress up after already untying her sash. The dress dropped to her ankles. She watched his eyes rake her body. She was wearing no underwear. Being married to him she had learned to not bother.

She climbed over him but he flipped them so he was on top. He still wore his shirt which she pulled off him in one quick move. He touched her breast, pinching her nipples. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled his groin toward her.

"You'll find me already wet and ready. Take what it is you want." She growled.

"So eager to get this over with." He tutted pulling her nipple hard. She cried out in slight pain. She glared but allowed him to continue as he bent his head to taste her hardened bud. She felt his tongue lapping as he sucked each one in turn.

He abandoned her breasts and instead moved off the bed to kneel between her spread legs. He dipped two fingers into her slick opening and grinned. "Wet? Your positively dripping." He chuckled making her face flush and then her licked her. His tongue strokes were not what she was used to but they made her grow excited all the same. They were much like his first time tasting her before he found the things she truly enjoyed the most.

He licked and flicked his tongue over her clit and pumped his fingers into her, touching that soft flesh inside her that made her squirm and sigh. She let her mind wander to the feeling only. She closed her eyes and only opened them again when he stopped what he was doing and had buried his cock into her hard.

She screamed at his rough treatment. She sometimes enjoyed it a little rough but he was a lot rougher then she had ever actually experienced. Her face flushed as he stroked in and out of her as equally hard as his first thrust. His size and length were just what she was used to which was relieving. She moaned as he gripped her hips roughy and pulled her into his deep thrusts.

Her breasts bounced a little with each impact. He was looking down at her his mouth slightly gapping open. His groans and sighs just as uneven as hers. "He's a lucky bastard." He said before falling down to brace his hands on either side of her head. He bucked his hips fast between her thighs. Her breathing was clipped and her sighs loud. It had been far too long since she last felt this.

He pounded her until he came. He spilled his seed inside her and sighed heavily. He lay on her, his cock still within her. She could feel her own juices mixed with his seed slipping down her ass.

"And what will he say when you come home heavy with some other Loki's child." His words were mischievous and meant to worry her. She only grinned.

"Nothing. He already beat you to it." She couldn't help but laugh slightly. Her magic hadn't caused any illness in her since she had arrived and she hadn't been using it at home enough to notice it earlier. Aside from Seria, that only ever happened when she was with child.

He got off her. "Too bad. I was hoping to send you home with a present." She rolled her eyes and stood to dress. She watched him pull on only his top and remembered she had made his pants vanish. She was tempted to leave him that way. "Now, now. Don't get spiteful." He told her as if reading her mind.

She waved her hand. His lower half was covered once more. "How do we train Seria when you're in here?"

"I guess you'll have to speak to Odin. Good luck with that." Loki smirked at her. "And don't take too long coming back. I'm not done with you yet." He said these words as she left. She didn't look back or speak. She was more concentrated on speaking with Odin.

Cephera had gotten permission for Loki to be released to his bedchambers and tower. He was unable to do magic still but he was able to instruct her daughter in the proper way of performing the magic needed to get them home. Cephera would watch carefully while he was with her daughter. He was kind to her and soft spoken. Not anything like he was with her. With her he was rough and made it clear she was a toy and nothing else. It made her nervous when Seria had gotten to a point where she would disappear with him but she always would return. She was doing considerably well.

The monotony of being taken so roughly every night in his room was growing dull. It always began the same and ended the same. He rarely gave her pleasure since the first time and more often then not he only sought out his own end. The only thing to change was the where.

She was grabbing onto the side of the bath now while he fucked her from behind. The loud sound of his hips hitting her ass would all but echo off the surrounding walls. She gasped and was unable to control her moans today. She was in a very horny mood.

He enjoyed it. When this bargain started he used to say things to her often about her own realm. He'd ask her if her husband took her this way or that. If she'd ever felt the touch if another before. He seemed to enjoy reminding her that she was fucking someone else. Soon he had stopped that as well. He came now hard and driven into her deeply. He released her and sat back in the water. Cephera said nothing. She knelt down and began to wash herself. Before they would sleep that night he would fuck her again. She had been given a room to stay in but since he was realized to help her she had remained in his room.

She had woken several times to him having turned her and instantly pushing his straining cock inside her barely ready sex. It had been uncomfortable but somehow she would find herself slick only after the first couple of thrusts. He was quick to point it out too.

Cephera lay next to Loki in his bed. She had spent the past two months being continuously mauled and fucked by this rough, unyielding prince. But she found it easy to lose herself in his face. He looked so much like her Loki.

Her ass was currently pressed to his limp length beneath the sheets. He had one arm splayed around her and his breath tickled her neck. When one of the doors opened and Seria came running in, Cephera dressed them both using magic. Loki was woken by the sudden intrusion.

"Momma I can't sleep." She said pulling herself up on the bed. She climbed over Cephera and squirmed her way between her and Loki. "Can I sleep here?" When she had started to sleep with Loki she had been worried about his the act would effect her child's mind. That her mother was 'cuddling' with a different man but Seria somehow seemed to know it had to be done and treated it like nothing was different.

"Seria..."

"You've been a good girl in your studies. You may stay." Loki interrupted.

"I like this daddy. Daddy never let's me sleep in his bed at home." She watched Seria cuddle closer between them and sighed. She watch Loki look down at the tiny girl.

"You said three." Loki looked up at her.

"Yes, the twin's Diana and Devian, and her." She replied. She had gotten somewhat used to conversing with him between 'bouts of sex. It was difficult not to talk to him the silence made it too awkward not too.

"Two girls and a boy. This one seems a lot like you."

"Yes and the other two are just like you."

"And what are you hoping for this time?" He gestured to her growing belly. She had developed quite the bump since she arrived there. It didn't seem to bother him. Since growing in size he got used to taking her from behind, bent over anything nearby. Her stomach wasn't that big yet but he said he was preparing. When he first said it she was afraid of a hidden meaning. like he had no plans for her to leave. She wondered how far along she would be by the time she got home, if she ever got home.

"Doesn't matter to me. After Diana and Devian were born you almost decided not to have anymore because of the trouble they constantly caused. But it was too late by then. Funny enough none of our children where planned we simply left it to chance."

"You are unsure if you exist here?" His inquiry made her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why? Don't want to lose your new toy?" Her words weren't as harsh as she had actually wanted them to sound. She found it hard to hate him when he had the same face as the man she loved.

"Just curious. You know you could alway take me with you. I am sure I would have no problem killing this Kat for you."

"I cant express enough how tempting that isn't." She said with a half glare. "One of two things would happen, my loki and you would try to kill each other or you would both decide to share me in which case I would cease to walk again." Loki chuckled and let his face rest back on the pillow and closed his eyes. She decided he was just as confusing as her Loki. She stared back down at her daughter who had fallen asleep almost immediately after laying her head down. Her dark black curls rest against her cheek.

Loki had been very good to her. When she would do something right he would reward her with candy and things. She was making a great effort, she was proud of her. Cephera hoped it wouldn't be much longer. She wasn't fond of being a sex toy but more so she wanted to save her remaining family.

Cephera had a hold of Seria's hand. She was nervous about this jump. If all went well she would be back just moments after her disappearance just outside the banquet hall. Loki had gone an extra step for Cephera's good behaviour and taught Seria a little about manipulating time as well. It would give her a moment to make sure Seria was not in harms way and to enter the room ready to take on Kat.

Her other hand rested on her belly. The baby was kicking like crazy today. She was five month along now. She would be quite the sight to see when she got back. They had cut it close just three more weeks and she would have never been able to go home. She was afraid at one point Loki wouldn't let her leave at all. Thor was standing there with Odin and Frigga. She had said goodbye to them already. They seemed to be saddened about her departure but they knew she didn't belong there.

Loki stepped forward. He had yet to say anything to her. He had said goodbye to Seria with encouraging words for her future. He was impressed by her. He brought a hand up to lay on the back of Cephera's neck and spoke in a whisper into her ear.

"If you exist here I will find you. You're simply too much of a good thing to pass up." He stepped back releasing her. She couldn't suppress the half smirk she now wore. She had surly changed this world forever. As much as she had tried not to let him, he had grown on her.

"Are you ready Seria?" Cephera looked down to her daughter who nodded a determined look set on her face. Cephera felt the pull and saw the mixture of coloured lights.


	98. Chapter 98: Ending it

I'm not very good with fight scenes but I think I might have don't a decent job here. Took a whole lot of changing and editing but I'm happy with the end result. Hope you guys enjoy... Just two more chapters after today!

Loki's dreamer: well things won't have changed as the magic residue left behind by Seria's jump would have frozen time for six months so Cephera should arrive back and time will unfreeze right where they left off. :p I'm sure if that what you meant by change but if it wasn't my bad. But yes exciting stuff below enjoy the outcome of her travel back.

Sydney loves fiction: Cephera is generally easy to get a long with because of her soft nature and though Loki won't love her in every reality they exist in together they do have potential to get along. I wouldn't go so far as to say soulmates for every reality. If she were to jump to somewhere where he was already in love and married the likelihood of him just dumping his current love would be very unlikely. :p I kind of like to look at all fan fiction as another reality. :p

Elliza Avalon: haha I do not have a sequel planned regarding the other worlds Loki and Cephera. But I cannot say for certain I may not one day be tempted myself. Right now I am working on two stories. My one to come after this and the alternate ending to my other Loki/Cephera fic called Loyal Servant. And Cephera's circumstances for birth never changes. She will never be just a normal Midgardian. I just can't picture Loki with a normal human in my fics though I have read some really good ones where he is. But it's not my thing to write about them. So sadly no version like that will happen but there are still plenty of ideas or realities I have in my mind regarding Loki and Cephera.

Doctor Loki love: yeah I thought about that and decided it was best not to complicated things with a pregnancy that was questionable. I saw this Loki as having the potential to be a good man. At one point I had almost gone a different way with this fic and almost had her time travel and this was actually her own reality changing the whole dynamic of her future all together but that got complicated even in my own head and I avoided the idea completely. Lol. And you may stop squirming now :p

Poodle warriors: yeah I needed them to get along somehow. When I decided to do this jump I needed a way for her to get home without the angels help as they are complicated and can't always save their asses. :p my next story goes into more depth regarding the angels of Valhalla. :D

Chapter 98: Ending it

When the world around her became normal she was stood in a familiar hallway and she could hear Kat's voice yelling angrily.

"Where did they go?!"

"Good girl." Cephera encouraged her daughter quickly. "Seria stay here." She said and detached herself from her daughters hand. She approached the room head high and ready. She had five months to come to terms with Kat's betrayal and she was ready to end it.

"Katarina!" She said her voice stern. Kat turned and look bewildered at Cephera. Everything was how she had left them. Her twins still off to the side looking just as confused. Loki at Kat's feet. Thor face down on the table. "This ends now. But I have questions." She said. The things she had time to think about while she was gone she could finally ask.

"What the..." Kat sputtered a moment. Cephera must have looked quite the sight to make even Kat speechless. "No matter. As you'll all be dead soon I'll answer your silly questions." Kat quickly bent with the knife to grab Loki by the hair. "Make a move while I'm in my generous mood and I will slit his throat." She threatened.

"The beach, years ago. Did you manipulate Celo or was your drugging of me just convenient for him?" Cephera felt she had it all figured out now but Kat seemed fond of boasting about her misdeeds and so it gave Cephera a chance to see if she was right.

"Celo...he liked you. Really liked you. His mind was easily manipulated from afar. Much like that servant girls. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing. I was having a little fun." Kat winked and smiled.

"And Cally. Was she just your scapegoat." Cephera stayed as still as possible. Afraid that one twitch might set her off.

"Oh when that woman came to Asgard she just made it too easy to get away with more things and not be discovered. She made a great scapegoat even when I wasn't intentionally making her so." Kat was laughing.

"You sent the dreams to Cally and me?"

"I sent them to Cally first to incapacitate her. Made it easier to rid myself of her when the time came. I had to cover my tracks. I couldn't have them figuring it out. Sending you the nightmares were suppose to weaken you for today as well but the damned holy buzzards had to go and fuck it up so I decided maybe to take out Diana instead before she became a problem. That was a fail but you know what they say, if you want something done right." Kat lovingly stroked the blade over Loki's throat.

"Where is Cally and Celo?" Cephera asked sternly.

"Dead. Tying up loose ends is messy but necessary. Making Cally disappear after her servant was made to attack your daughter was genius if you ask me. Then the turmoil it put the happy couple through was priceless. It couldn't have gone better." Kat's gloating was making her distracted and the knife wasn't as tensely pressed to Loki. "Is that it then. Is that all you wanted to know?" Cephera nodding unable to think of anything else. Kat yanked Loki's head back again. "Your going to get to watch your children die now." She sneered at him but Devian and Diana seemed to have a different idea and had clearly been brainstorming. They quickly vanished.

Kat cried out when Diana grabbed her by her short blond locks and pulled her back from her father. Devian didn't reappear. Kat fell backwards knocking Diana down with her.

Cephera couldn't run very well and she watched Diana and Kat struggle against one another. Diana was pretty spry at fighting. Kat's eyes looked wild and her fingers sparked with energy. The irony on what Cephera planned to do to Kat was not lost on her.

Diana cried out and was on her back vines restraining her movements. Kat now held a diamond dagger in her hand and was swiping it downward toward her daughter. Cephera took a deep breath and teleported herself behind Kat. She grabbed her by the flesh on the back of her neck and tapped into her energy.

She could feel Kat's magic waning as Kat screamed. It seemed Kat had been ready for it though. A blinding light cast Cephera backward and Kat was now shielded by this light. Testing it Cephera threw a ball of energy her way and it bounced off.

Diana had used the distraction to vanish again. She was now knelt next to her mother while Cephera sat on her sore ass. The baby was squirming inside her. "Mother be careful." Diana warned her nodding toward her belly.

"Easier said then done." She had managed to weaken Kat to some degree but Kat was still powerful and super angry. "I need you to keep her distracted. I need to free your father." Cephera whispered. Diana nodded and stood. She summoned a long staff and advanced on Kat.

Cephera watched. The shield did not stop the staff from piercing it. Kat jumped back and summoned her own weapon. Cephera waited till they were engaged in heavy combat before teleporting closer to her husband.

She rolled him over and yanked up his tunic to reveal the nasty looking wound. It was not healing because of the poison. Cephera leaned down and suck at the wound. The more poison she could remove the better. She spit out the mess that was his blood and poison and started again. She worked as fast as possible.

She kept her eyes up toward Kat and her eldest daughter. When the taste of his blood was no longer sour and bitter she healed the wound. He had already regained some movement. His hand had rested on her back. "Go." He whispered biting back a cough.

Cephera made to stand and noticed the poison knife on the floor. She picked it up. If she was forced to, she would kill Kat. She would protect her family.

Diana went flying to the floor and Cephera hurled the knife. It sliced Kat across the shoulder. Kat laughed. "You can't throw to save your life either." She mocked.

Cephera felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. Kat's eyes were wild as she spread her arms out. "Kat stop this." Cephera begged.

"I've had enough games! I'll take the whole palace down." The floor was breaking up as everything shook hard. Cephera stumbled with the quaking. Her footing hard to get under control. The floor began to widen into a fissure.

The low rumble of something very familiar hit her ears. She snapped her head sideways and saw Devian riding Shiaji's guardian form. Cephera was unsure how Devian had revived her lost pet but she was grateful for it.

Shiaji jumped the now large gap in the marble and landed near her. She noticed his life's energy was very weak. Cephera was sure he wouldn't last long.

"Get Loki to a safer place for now." She told Shiaji. He purred and went to nudge the prince to get up. Loki had gained better control of his motor skills but was still unable to effectively help.

She could tell he was not pleased to leave but he climbed onto her cat and Shiaji darted from the room. "I'll find him and kill him once I'm done with your children." Kat laughed.

The floor split under her. In her eagerness Kat wasn't being careful. She fell sideways. A long enough distraction to allow Cephera to grab hold of her once more. Kat struck out and caught Cephera in the side making her fall to one knee. The rumbling had stopped and Kat was laughing like crazy.

She stumbled backwards oddly and was knocked across the room by one of the statues that Devian had brought to life. The massive marble soldier attempted to crush her under his foot but Kat was quick and it exploded into small bits of stone.

Cephera watched her slowly drag herself to her feet clutching her arm looking fearful. It was then Cephera remembered the poison. Some residue must have been left on the knife when she'd thrown it. It didn't seem to be enough to put Kat down but it was enough to weaken her.

"I hate you!" Kat yelled from across the room. "Why are you given so much and I am left with nothing!"

"I worked for what I have." Cephera retorted. "Kat stop this." She attempted pleading once more. Cephera felt an invisible link clutch around her neck. With one pull from Kat's arm Cephera was pulled to her face against the floor. The magic disappeared fast when Cephera absorbed it.

"Bitch. I planned this out so perfectly. Why the fuck did you have to go and get pregnant again!" Kat sounded frustrated. She had expected Cephera to have been weak for this day. "I wonder if I cut into that belly and the baby should die now, would you be unable to handle magic afterward." Kat was holding another magic dagger and had launched herself across the room and grabbed Cephera by the hair.

It was Kat who screamed in pain when she was stabbed by several ice daggers that melted away after they penetrated her. Kat's grip on her hair released and Cephera turned to look at Loki who was looking as strong as ever. The menacing, hateful look on his face reminded her of the other Loki.

"You die today." He said to her.

"Screw you." Kat spit blood. Loki wasn't where he had been a moment before. He now had Kat by the neck. Her face was red and she gasped for air.

"You of all people should know I show no mercy." Cephera grabbed Loki's ankle. She didn't want Kat to die. He ignored her silent plea. Kat looked fearful for a moment before smiling.

A hole opened beneath Diana and Devian and they screamed as they fell in. Loki lost his grip on Kat as he instinctively turned to save them. Kat kicked Loki in the groin putting him to his knees in pain.

Cephera was already on her feet but Diana and Devian reappeared next to her calming her instantly. Thank the fates for Diana's talent for quick teleports. Cephera's attention was turned back to Kat who had screamed again. Shiaji had landed atop her knocking her down and had his powerful jaws across her face.

Blood rushed out from the wounds and Kat thrashed. Shiaji's light was dimming with the effort. "Shiaji stop!" Cephera yelled and her guardian let go. Kat survived Shiaji only to weakly get to her knees and Loki drove a long ice spear right through her.

Cephera closed her eyes and grabbed hold of her children. Kat's words came out a gurgle of blood and she fell sideways and stopped breathing. Silence surrounded them all for what seemed like forever.

Cephera found her feet and was helped up by her twins and Loki caught her up in his arms. "There was no other way." He told her as she cried.


	99. Chapter 99: Nothing to Forgive

Loki's dreamer: thank I was worried the fight s end might be lacking even with the effort I put Into it.

Sidney loves fiction: so glad everyone seems to have liked the fight scene.

Doctor Loki love: I had actually had a hard time deciding to kill Kat or imprison her. I decided that she needed to die. I wanted it to Loki to kill her. Cephera doesn't have the heart to kill on purpose even though she thought she could if she needed too. On to the rest of the happy couples possibly unhappy fess ups. :p

Poodle warriors: that's a lot of wow.

Chapter 99: Nothing to Forgive

Cephera sat still shaking in the healing room. Diana was across from her being attended too while Devian was sitting unharmed with Thor. Shiaji was once more a small animal curled in Cephera's lap. Devian had yet to explain what he had done to bring some life back to him but whatever it was Devian seemed pretty wiped of magic. Loki was being seen to and all was quite. Loki had ordered Kat's body taken away and burned before they moved to the healing room. Seria was sat on the floor looking up at her father. Everyone was deemed fine but no one moved. The physician left and Loki looked to Cephera.

"I'm glad you're both ok." He said and stood to sit next to her and put his arm around her. Cephera wasn't sure what to do. Everything had been happening so fast it was hard to think of her last five months spent in the other reality. Now that she had time to think about it she felt her stomach knot and guilt run over her. She'd slept with another man. For five months she played sex pet to him. She had sold herself out to get back and save her family yet it didn't seem like it was a good enough reason. "How long?" He asked his hand on her stomach.

"At little longer then five month." She said.

"Daddy." Seria tugged on his clothes and he picked her up. "You trained me to come home." She told him. Cephera's stomach sunk.

"Really. And how was I?"

"You were nice. You gave me candy often." She smiled. "But I like you better daddy. You make mommy smile." Cephera tried not to look away. She was not smiling right now and didn't feel like it.

"I want to go to bed." Diana said stiffly. Cephera looked concerned to her daughter but Devian had gotten up and left with her.

"I can't believe it was Kat all this time." Cephera told Loki.

"Don't think about it. For now let's be grateful we all survived. She could have chosen so many opportunities to kill us all but she was a fool to wait so long. Her ego got in her way. Lets forget her tonight." Loki stood carrying Seria. "Lets go to bed." Cephera nodded and followed. They put Seria to bed and lay Shiaji in bed with her.

In their room Cephera's hands shook as she tried to remove her dress. Loki helped her noticing her distress. He followed her into a hot bath and he relaxed folding her against him. "What bothers you?" He asked into her ear.

Cephera wished he hadn't asked. She blinked back the tears of shame she could but they came unbidden all the same. "I'm a whore." She said her voice quiet. Loki stared at her perplexed by the strange admission. "In the other reality teaching our daughter to jump came with a price." She said through long ragged breaths.

"I expect so. You were dealing with me." He told her. His calm made it that much more difficult to come clean. Surely he could put two and two together.

"I became his toy in exchange for the training." Her breaths began coming in short, clipped sobs. She felt Loki's arms tighten around her and rub down over her belly.

"I once told you to do whatever it takes to come home. You did nothing less then what I told you to do. Five months is a long time and cutting it close. Had you not come home we might have not survived." His hand was hard on her belly. She put a hand over his.

"This child is yours. I was pregnant before I was jumped. I suspect the beach was to blame." Loki chuckled.

"I have to admit that is better news then the alternative." She broke down crying again covering her face in her hands. "Calm down." He tried to soothe her but she couldn't.

"How could you forgive me for such a thing." She said.

"You did nothing wrong. The only thing you did was do what you had to in order to protect your family. No one can blame you for that and therefore there is nothing to forgive." He had pulled her around to face him. "Nothing at all. Calm down before you bring stress to yourself and the baby." He pulled her close and held her stroking her hair.

"He was a jerk." She said once her tears stopped and her breathing evened out.

"Was I. Well at least I wasn't out to kill you this time." She laughed at that.

"You hit me a couple of times. Once to stop me using magic on you and once to knock me out."

"And how did I hold up in the bedroom." He asked teasingly.

Cephera wasn't sure how to answer that and wasn't sure she should. She tried to contain herself form breaking down again. "He was rough and took only his own pleasure with no concern for mine." She finally said.

"Greedy bastard." Loki laughed. "I've missed you, missed us." He said changing topic now that she was settled down.

"Me too. Maybe now we can live in peace." She replied. Loki kissed her.

"How would you like a man who completely shows you every pleasure you could ever want, while taking his own pleasure and erasing the touches of another." Cephera shivered and smiled and then shivered again when she felt a second body pressed to her back. She didn't have to look to know it was his copy.

She made no complaints. She belonged to him and him to her. Nothing could come between them and any danger that was once a mystery was now gone.

Loki woke pressed tightly to his wife and big green eyes staring at him. It took him a moment to realize it was Seria. "Seria you know your not suppose to be in here." He told her as kindly as possible happy for the blankets covering both of them.

"I have something for mommy. Vicerial gave it to me." She said her eyes wide and innocent. Loki sat up and woke his wife. "Come with me." She said taking her mothers hand leading her from the room.

Loki followed curiously. They entered the kids room where Devian and Diana were fast asleep and Shiaji was still curled weakly in Seria's bed. Seria let go her mothers hand and pressed her palm to Cephera's and pulled up. Loki was startled to see a light blaze between the palms.

"What is it?" She asked her daughter.

"Vicerial returned the rest of your mothers soul for Shiaji. She said for you to give it to him." She smiled. Loki watched Cephera with her awkward, unsure movements as she pushed the light against the cat. The light disappeared and Shiaji's core lit brightly a moment later. "For keeping me safe." Seria told her mother.

"Do you see them? Angels?" She asked her daughter.

"Every night in my dreams." Seria said back.

"Are they nice to you?" Cephera sounded concerned. Her and Loki were both in agreement how they hated the angels having a hold over their daughters future.

"Always." She assured her mother and hugged her. "Goodnight mommy." She said and crawled back into bed. Shiaji sat up and stretched long and yawned his claws extending. When he was done he jumped down and rubbed across Cephera's legs. Cephera couldn't deny she was grateful to the angels for their gift but still the unease of the plans they had for their daughter remained. She wondered what her new child would be like as well.


	100. Epilogue: Remerbering

The end of this chapter (as of right now because I might change my mind) is NOT a reference or beginning to another fic I just thought it would be cool to see what she had been up too. :p

However the prospect of Seria had opened a door for me to have her perhaps cameo as all fics I now view as other realities!

Loki's dreamer: yeah I was caught between having Shiaji die completely or not but I love him to much to give him up.

Sidney loves fiction: I hope I have done a good job summing up the story. Enjoy the end.

Doctor Loki love: I am posting the first chapter of my next story today. In fact it should be viewable now. 'Caught up in dreams' is the title. See you there? :p

Poodle warriors: your wait is over! Hope you'll join me for the next adventure. :p

Kat snowstorm: I'll tell nothing... All things will be answered.

Epilogue: Remembering

Loki stood on the newly constructed balcony of his room and let the breeze soothe him. Ten years ago today they had escaped the clutches of a woman who had feigned friendship for revenge. Life afterward had not been easy. Recovering from the emotional trauma the attack had inflected both on that day and with her treachery before hand had taken a toll. It took a year before Diana found forgiveness in herself for killing the young servant girl under Kat's control. Devian had used his own life's energy and placed it over Shiaji to give him mobility to help fight her and so he was weak for many months before he recovered. Loki had a small scare left behind from the dagger used to poison him and Cephera held mental and emotional scars after the betrayal of someone she held so near to her heart.

The only one who had seemed unaffected by it all was Seria. Now thirteen it turned out Jumping and time manipulation was all she could do. That and talk directly to the angels in Valhalla. She had an eerie like calm about her all the time giving knowing nods and touches at the right moments. Her connection to the angels gave her deeper understanding of emotions. Loki was proud of all his children. Diana was 19 and going between Midgard and Asgard as both an Agent and a princess. She fought daily and had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Loki had no worries about boys. Boys lined up in plenty to court her but for those who would attempt to take advantage she would show them who was boss. Devian was a scholar now teaching alchemy separately from magic. He also held a spot in Odin's political governing making trips to other realms to discuss treaties and other political things. Like Loki he was exceptionally good with words.

And then their was their other son Lyell. They had chosen a traditional Norse name for the boy after his birth. Now ten he turned out to look like loki as all of the children did but had his mothers attitude and shared Seria's green eyes. He was adept in magic and was studying hard under Loki to become as good as him. He hoped to teach the classes himself at the castle someday.

Tales where now being told of their families plight against the dark and evil sorceress Katarina. It was no secret and after so long no one seemed to mind but Cephera. After all this time she still couldn't find it in herself to hate the girl. Her heart was one of the many reasons Loki loved her. She had given up her role as ambassador of earth and had instead handed it over to Thor's wife of now two years, Jane.

The day Thor had interrupted himself and Cephera half in the throws of passion to tell them the news had been both awkward and amusing. Cephera was elated and had almost abandoned Loki in their intimate moment to ask Thor all about it but of course Loki didn't let her. When Thor left he quickly fucked her and then let her go. Cephera had helped in the wedding planning and Loki had never seen Thor so happy. It was nice to find happiness at the end off all the hurt.

Loki took a deep breath of the air. The sun was setting. It was almost time. Jane had thought of a way to commemorate the day they finally were free of Kat. Jane had become the friend to Cephera that she sorely needed at her side afterward. When the sun went down they were all headed for the highest peak of rocks near the beach to let loose lanterns for each person who lost their lives in the search for Katarina's revenge.

"How long are you going to stay out here thinking?" His wife's voice sounded behind him and her soft footsteps told him of her approach.

"How long have I been out here?" He asked as she made it up to lean on the stone beside him.

"An hour or so. I wasn't counting." She said smiling.

"I've taken longer." He quipped.

"True. Everyone's almost ready." She said referring to the journey to the beach.

"Good." He grinned at her. Since Lyell was born she had insisted they slow down on the kids. It was only two years ago she had opened her mind to another but no luck yet as far as they knew.

"Come on." She said taking his hand and pulling him off the balcony to join everyone else to meet in the throne room. He followed without delay or objection.

The beach was completely encased in darkness when they arrived. They readied the lantern and stood forming a circle so the could all watch them as the wind took them. Thor started. "For the guard killed escorting Celo to the Byfrost but never made it." He said. This was true. After an extensive search all bodies had been recovered. It seemed Kat hadn't been worried about burning them.

"For Celo who was manipulated mentally to derive fear and shame from the intended." The intended was a nice way of saying Cephera. Jane let this one go.

"For Alexis. The child I never got to know but will never forget." Loki had chosen this one. They still visited the memorial even now.

"For Cally who became a victim of convenience." Frigga, who had left Odin home to attend to business had wanted to also be there for this. She found this token of remembrance a heart warming idea.

"For the servant girl, Tia, who was also a victim of manipulation." Diana said. "I'm sorry." She added not to anyone there but to the memory of the events. Diana had found her name and her family and had sent her utmost condolences. The family had forgiven her and had been impressed with her for taking responsibility for the act. Devian and Lyell had been ok with just watching so Cephera was next. No one was sure who she held her token for but she had passed off all other names to everyone else.

"To Kat." She said and everyone stood staring oddly at her. "For the girl she once was, the innocence she lost. No one is born evil." She let the lantern go. No one argued with her choice. It was true. In the end Kat hadn't always been that way. Loki was proud of his wife for realizing this and not letting the evil deeds spoil her goodness or her trust. Loki himself loathed Kat and had been unable to see any good of it.

They watched the lanterns as they floated across the water.

Loki sat in his tower making notes in his journal. Another failed potion. Furrowing his brow he let his mind wander a moment. Let it wander back to her. His wife of another reality. Four years she had been gone. Four ears since his attempt to gain Midgard as his own had failed.

He had never found her. He could curse himself for not brother to ask her more about herself. He had been too busy enjoying a good fuck to bother asking. She crept into his mind often even after all these years.

Loki looked up startled when a beautiful teenage girl with flowing black hair appeared in his tower. He sat gazing at her a moment her green eyes looking back and a grin on her pretty face. "Hello Father." She said softly a sparkle in her eyes.

It only took Loki a moment to recognize this older version of his daughter. "Seria." He smiled wide. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought it was a travesty to have happiness kept from you here. After you helped us get home I had always wanted to come back." She admitted.

"And how's your mother?" He closed his journal, all his attention on his daughter.

"She's well. I know where you can find her. My mother exists here. I've found her and I'm willing to show you to her. Think of it as a thank you for allowing us to get home and save our family." Loki stood. He was more then interested now.

"And where is she?" He said unable to contain his instant interest.

"On earth. Seems Tony Stark knew much more then he let on the first time time he saw us." Seria frowned. "I'd prefer it if you did not kill anyone in your attempts to gain her favour here. She won't love you or come to you by force. I've been watching her. She's innocent still, like my mother was once." Seria spoke with a very serious tone.

"I've no want to break her. But to possess her...I promise no harm will come to the Midgardians." He finally agreed. Seria smiled.

"If harm should come to them at your hands or by your will I will return back to this moment and I will refrain from giving you this information." She warned.

"Mastered the art of time manipulation too I see. I'm impressed beyond measure. It will be interesting to have you as my true daughter." He told her grinning.

"That won't happen. As a snag in my abilities I will not be able to exist more then once no matter the reality. Any children you would bare with my mother here will not include me." She waved her hand unconcerned.

"A pity." Loki sat back down.

"Goodbye father." He nodded his head to his daughter respectively before she disappeared once more, leaving Loki in a state of excitement he hadn't felt in quite some time.

The end!

Alright everyone what did you think?

I would like to thanks all my Reviewers. Your constant strokes to my creativeness gave me motivation to continue on daily! I also want to thank those who followed and favourited me or my stories. I appreciate you all with or without the reviews.

For anyone who hasn't yet I also have another story called Loyal Servant. I am currently working on the alternate ending to it!

And for those who had read all my Loki stuff here's another chapter one posting right after I posted this!

Caught up in Dream

Loki/OC! Loki and Cephera have been dreaming about each other for over 200 years bit neither had ever met...until now. However neither is what the other expected but they can't seem to get away from what their dreams want from them. Now they are thrown together forced to get along to figure out a common problem.


End file.
